


Zapped

by Supernaturally_screwed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BAd BADDDD PUNS, Depression, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, First writing ever, How many of these am I supposed to have, I need self esteem, I wrote from the soul, I'm new here, I'm not very confident in my writing, IM SORRY I HOPE YOU LAUGH AT THE RIGHT MOMENTS BECAUSE I DID, Im a sadistic author, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of self harm?, Minor Injuries, Minor mistakes, My First Fanfic, My characters get beat up a lot, Not Beta Read, Or in life, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fangirl Characters, Putting self in show, SoME REFerENCeS DON't EVEN MAKE SENSE, Spelling & Grammar, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, This fic is darker than I meant, Violence, and references, dark themes, mentions of domestic abuse, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 115,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_screwed/pseuds/Supernaturally_screwed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your life changed? What if, with a quick <i> ZAP </i></p><p>.... Your fantasy was reality? </p><p>Three girls, Katie, Ashlyn, and Olivia, are zapped into a world they only know from their television screen. The three friends have only two options: Hunt, or be hunted.</p><p>...Or they could start over, gain new identities and live a monster-free, safe life. But who in their right minds would do that when they could hunt freakin' MONSTERS with the freakin' WINCHESTERS??? Besides Katie, of course. Katie was lame. Olivia? She was ready to be a badass. She was ready to save lives. She was ready to kill anything that got in her way, and she-</p><p>Well, she only stayed because she was in LOOOOVE with Sammy, according to Ashlyn. And Katie. And Dean, for that matter-</p><p>But nevermind. The three best friends since childhood were brought to their favorite fictional world for a reason, and they will stop at nothing to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is really long and mainly sentimental shit tbh so idk you could probably skip it. I'm new here.*  
> This story was born over a year ago with the question, "What if _WE_ were in supernatural?" It started with the three of us, wanting to create something out of our shared obsession. Me? I never tried writing anything before. I just read other people's works and wished I could make something as cool. When we started "planning" this idea, I said Ashlyn had to write it. She had mentioned she had a secret AO3 account (Now that I have my own, I'll find it, Ash.) therefore she seemed to be the most experienced. Olivia and I? We had the ideas. We just had no way of making them a reality. After a few weeks, I grew impatient with Ashlyn's procrastination. We would work on it during the two hours of hell that was reading class, but Ash said she would work on it more. She didn't. So I decided it was time that I tried writing it. I found out that not only could I talk for hours on end, I could _write_ like that too! Over a year has passed since we first uploaded it, and we've only gotten to chapter 11. That would be _my_ procrastination skills at play. This story has followed me in the worst year, or at least the start of the worst years, of my life so far. It may be a bit wobbly, but since Ash stopped writing, it's mine. I'm proud of it. And I'm sorry that I've been babbling on for so long, you probably don't even wanna read it now. whoops.

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. I own my OCs, Katie, Olivia, and Ashlyn.**

_Zapped: In the Beginning._

_Money. Money is stupid, why do we even need it?_ A brunette girl thought as she balanced a brown messenger bag, a stack of ungraded papers that were not hers, and a steaming mug of scalding hot chocolate in her arms. She knew she probably looked silly like this, muttering and cursing under her breath in the middle of the apartment building hallway. She danced around in front of the old, weathered down brown door that hid her home behind it, eyes wandering to the cheap, lime-ish green wallpaper that covered the walls around her.

_I should have gotten a goddamned degree. I hate this stupid, goddamn singing job that I have to do to support myself. Well, myself and them. What am I doing? They're gonna start it without me if I don't move my ass!_  Her mind continued to wonder as she finally fished out the tiniest key in existence from her deep pockets. After a short-lived happy dance, Katie Tennant balanced her possessions and unlocked her apartment door.

She walked into her own living room, not surprised to see her friends nesting in the chairs surrounding the TV. The love seat directly facing the TV looked like it was about to be taken by just one person, so Katie quickly dashed behind said love seat to set her coca on the small dining table. She turned to face her friends, relieving herself of her friend's paperwork and shedding her bag from her shoulders.

"Olivia, I picked up those papers you left at the school. Just as you asked me to." Katie said. The brown-haired girl who was obviously preparing to hog the entire love seat turned to see for herself.

"Thank you, Katie! I thought you had a gig today?" Olivia Gilmore replied, pleasantly surprised that the file was actually sitting on the table.

Katie's brown eyes rolled through her glasses. "They canceled on me. Assholes."

"They don't know what they're missing, Katie," Ashlyn Holmes added, her voice muffled due to her being nestled deep into her favorite leather armchair. "You'll make it some day, Pal! Other obnoxious supportive sayings!"

Katie discarded her coat and jumped over the back of the sofa, meaning to land next to Olivia but actually hurting herself as a result. After a brief recovery, Katie plopped herself next to Olivia and stared at the blob of laughing red hair that was Ashlyn.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm and supportive nature, Ash," Katie said, her words drowning in sarcasm, "So get me a soda."

Katie pointed to the kitchen over Ashlyn's protest. The kitchen was semi-attached to the room, separated only by the tall bar counter. Another hallway ran off to where the bedroom was, and the main door leading to the rest of the apartment complex. They were technically in Katie's home, but Olivia and Ashlyn may as well have lived there. Of course, Katie made them pay rent, as she was the only one without a job. "In between jobs" she would say, if singing at bars when she could qualified for that. Although she wished to make real money off of it, she had yet to find employment. Olivia was a professor at the nearby Minnesota State, teaching a course over urban legends, and in the process of receiving her pre-law degree. And on top of that, Olivia had a criminal justice major. She was an ambitious woman. Ashlyn technically made commercials, but was an aspiring author, and was writing her first book in her spare time.

"Alright, guys, shut it. We've been waiting for a week." Olivia said, pointing a remote at the Television in front of them and bringing it to life. A screen cap of the word 'SUPERNATURAL', decorated with what looked like blood and wings, appeared in front of their eyes.

“After a long week of no supernatural, the next episode has returned.” Ashlyn said in her narrator voice.

“Shut your face.” Katie responded, pushing her round, brown frames up from where they had slipped.

“You shut your face.” Ashlyn replied, but she stopped talking. On the TV, a set of watery foot prints made their way across a tile floor, but they made no sound. A woman got out of the shower, fixing a towel in her hair, then made her way past a set of mirrors. Thinking she heard a sound, she called out.

“Hello?” Her voice echoed in the seemingly empty locker room. figuring it was nothing, she shook the towel out of her hair, and tossed it towards the towel rack. But instead of landing in the appropriate spot, it caught on an invisible figure.

"Um, hello, Mrs. Armstrong.” came a nervous, slightly pubescent sounding voice. The woman screamed, and cue title screen. The black wings fluttered, and the familiar words ‘supernatural’ appeared.

"This is gonna be a good one, I can feel it in my soul." Katie predicted. She watched Ash roll her eyes upward, and felt the need to defend herself. "No, Ash, I'm serious. It's gonna be one of those episodes where you wanna be there!"

Ashlyn nodded sarcastically, somehow. Everything she did was sarcastic.

Olivia picked up the remote, and paused it. Despite the indignant cries of abuse, she set it back on the table and pulled her backpack towards herself.

“Hey guys, I added John Winchester’s journal to my supernatural pack.” Olivia informed excitedly, gesturing to the object in her hands.

“Olivia, why do you keep that? it’s not like it's actually real.” Katie said.

“It's better to be prepared.” Olivia replied. Ashlyn, from across the room, watched this play out.

“Can I read it?” She asked, meaning John Winchester's book.

“Sure.” Olivia said, tossing her newly acquired book at Ashlyn. When she raised her hand to catch it, she just ended up in knocking it out of the air.

“Seriously Ash, you’re 24 and you still can't manage to catch a book.” Olivia joked.

“Well you’re about to be 25, so you don’t have much room to talk.” Ashlyn responded.

“Wow guys, way to make me feel so freaking young.” out of the trio, Katie was the oldest at 27.

“Olddddddieeee!” Olivia and Ashlyn chorused together, teasing her. Katie rolled her eyes, and shot them a Sam Winchester worthy bitch face.

“Alright Olivia, unpause it, you loser.” Katie said, officially ending their conversation. Olivia went for the remote, and resumed the show. Or at least, she tried. The TV remained the same, not counting some irrelevant spritzing.

“Did you press it?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yeah, I'm not sure why its not working.” Olivia said, pressing the play button again.

“Here let me see it.” Katie asked, motioning for Olivia to give her the remote. Ashlyn groaned dramatically, tossing her head back.

“Come on,” She said. “We need to see this, I've been waiting so long!”

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "You've been waiting a week."

Ashlyn put her hands on her face in pure distress. "Yeah, exactly."

Katie beat the remote against the coffee table, angry that it wasn't working. Suddenly, the TV started to crackle. the screen was fritzing, and a freaky static sound filled the room.

“What the hell is it doing?” Olivia asked, fear and uncertainty in her voice.

“Um, I think it's broken.” Ashlyn said, pointing out the obvious.

“No, really?” replied Katie, sarcastically. But the TV got louder. Along with the static, there was a high shrieking sound. Olivia reached up to cover her ears, fighting against the loud sound. It got even louder, if that was possible, and the room was getting blindingly bright. In a blaze of static, light, and panic, the three girls disappeared from the room.

* * *

 

With the strange sound of fluttering wings accompanying them, Katie, Olivia, and Ashlyn landed on wet pavement with a deep _thud._ Olivia and Ashlyn were lucky enough to have landed on their sides and stomachs, but Katie landed on her head. There was a sickening _thwack_ , and then Katie was unconscious. Olivia jumped off the ground, leaving her backpack on the flooded asphalt, and hunched over Katie's limp form. She patted her cheeks, and shook her face. Blood spread out from the back of her head, travelling far on the rain slicked road.

“Ashlyn, can you go try and find out where we are?” Olivia asked, urgency covering her face. Ashlyn nodded, and darted off into the night. Olivia returned to Katie, struggling to wake her up.

“Come on Katie, please wake up.” Olivia said, tears of fear and frustration beginning to flow down her face and mix with the raindrops already there. Katie's head lolled back and forth, her glasses amazingly still stuck to her face, but gave no sign that she was alive. Suddenly, bright headlights flooded Olivia's vision. She blinked, and looked away. She brushed wet hair that stuck to her face out of her eyes, and squinted in the direction of the upcoming car. But then she realized, if she didn't do something quick, the car would go by and they would still be stranded. Olivia jumped up, and began to wave her hands erratically.

“Hey, stop! Help! We need help!” She screamed, hoping with every fiber of her being that they would be spotted and not left on the road. With a damp screech, the darkly covered car slid to a stop. two doors swung open and closed at the same time, and a set of tall figures ran towards them. Their bodies blocked out the headlights shining in her face, but Olivia still couldn't make out their features.

“I don’t know what happened, we just got here, and Katie hit her head, and I think she’s unconscious, but I don’t know, and we’re lost, and I don’t know where Ashlyn went-”

“Just get in the car, and we can figure this out then.” One of the people remarked in a gruff, masculine voice. Olivia complied, tired, scared, and frustrated. Olivia didn’t know what to do. She knew she shouldn’t get in a car with two strange men, but her friend could possibly die. It was easy to just let someone else take care of it, and she let her eyes slide closed-

“Hey listen, you gotta stay with us.” The other man said, but with a softer, and more sympathetic voice. Olivia nodded her head, not caring if he could see or not. She went towards the car after grabbing her now-drenched backpack, and tugged on the rain soaked handle. The door opened, and she practically shoved herself in.

“Can you take her?” said the second voice again, from right by the door. Katie was sat in the backside alongside Olivia, with her head rolling back and forth.

“Was there someone else with you?”

“Yeah, she went to go see where we were.” Olivia leaned out the door and shouted, “Ashlyn!” a branch snapped, and a dark shape plummeted towards the bushes below.

“That seemed like a good idea at the time…” came Ashlyn's slightly embarrassed voice. She rushed across the road, and stopped by the car.

“Hey, isn’t this the-” she was stopped when Olivia grabbed her arm and tugged her into the seat beside their fallen friend. Ashlyn's hair was fluffy looking, had pine needles stuck in it, and her face was scratched.

“Wow, don’t you look nice.” the slightly shorter man said, who then promptly began to drive. Ashlyn and Olivia, however, continued to stare intensely at the two men once they had got in the car.

“You guys good?” The driver asked. Ashlyn nodded, eyes wide.

“Okay, I'm Dean, and this is Sam. Do you want us to take you with us to where we're staying? There's a motel just a few more miles down the road.” Dean said.

Ashlyn fought the urge to say, ‘I know’ when Dean introduced them, and just nodded her head again. Seeming slightly put off by Ashlyn's lack of reply, Dean just turned his head and looked toward the road. He started the Impala up, and it's soft rumble was surprisingly familiar. The car rolled forward, and Sam turned around.

“Well, if you need anything, just ask.”

“Okay. Th- Thank you so much.” Olivia said gratefully.

"It's no problem." Sam said with a soft, reassuring smile.

The car was dark, the only light being the moon and the analog clock that read 4:32 am. The car was warm compared to the cold rain outside, which was now pattering against the windows and running down in wavy rivulets. Olivia was leaned against the other door, with Katie finally settled across their laps. everything was perfectly comfortable, but Olivia fought off sleep. She had to know where this was going. She knew that there was no way that this could be real. She sat waiting, but of course, nothing much happened.

They arrived at the motel shortly as promised, and Dean carried Katie into the building. Sam held the door open for Olivia, and Ashlyn went in on her own. Sam and Dean shared a room, and the three girls were in another motel room.

“So, you want to tell me what happened?” Sam asked, doing that soft, puppylike look. Olivia sat perched on the edge of his bed, Ashlyn sprawled out over Dean's. Said brother was tending to Katie's wounds in the girls' room.

“I guess.” Olivia said reluctantly. “So we were all in Katie's apartment, watching TV, and then it like, started doing this thing. Everything got all staticy, and then we just, like, appeared on that road.”

Ashlyn raised her eyebrow at this, surprised that Olivia hadn’t mentioned the show. She noticed this, and sent Ashlyn a look that clearly meant, _I’ll explain later._ Sam noticed this exchange, but chose to say nothing.

“It was the TV?” Sam questioned, that sounding almost like their kind of thing.

“Yeah,” Olivia replied. “The one thing I do remember is this like really high, and piercing noise. It sounded almost as if it was…" Olivia hesitated. How were they supposed to explain that they knew about the supernatural? "....Never mind."

“No, It's okay. You can tell me. What?” Sam said in his soft and caring voice.

“You’re gonna think i’m crazy.”she said shaking her head.

“Trust me. I’m sure our definitions of crazy are two completely different things.” he gave Olivia a look of empathy, but he also knew Olivia could take care of herself, given how she’s handled the night so far. Nobody could say no to that face.

“It sounded almost is if it was… an angel. Like you know, they have those like really high and loud voices, that almost as if it was talking to us. And then you know, now that I think about it, I heard like some type of flapping noise. The sound an eagle's wings make.” Olivia said as she tried not to sound too crazy.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something, but what`s that on your leg Olivia?” Ashlyn asked.

“What do you mean?” Olivia looked down, and saw it. Peeking out from the edge of her shorts, was a dull red mark. She slid up the leg, revealing an entire handprint, burned into her skin.

“Where did that come from?” asked Sam standing up from his spot at the table.

“I don’t know…” worry crept into Olivia's tone.

“Maybe it has to do with… what happened earlier?” Ashlyn questioned. Just then, Sam stood up and went to leave the room.

“I’m going to go what's taking Dean so long.” and with that, he was gone.

“Hey, wait, do you think that maybe an angel did it?” Ashlyn asked, “The flapping sounds, the high pitched noise, the handprint, it's all sort of like when Cas pulled Dean out of hell.”

Olivia nodded. “Maybe. It all makes sense.”

“So, what are we gonna do now?”

“I think we should not just tell them about the fact that their life is a TV show. It would only freak them out, and then they wouldn’t trust us. They’d probably think we’re lying, or that we're demons or something.” Olivia concluded.

“Alright. So maybe we should tell Katie this, or she might let it slip to the boys that their life is a TV show. I mean, she is with them right now.” Ashlyn reasoned.

“Oh, crap. We should go. Now.” Olivia said, before jumping to her feet and leaving the room at a brisk walk. Ashlyn followed behind, though not as rushed looking.

* * *

 

“She said that there was a high pitched sound, and flapping wings. And then, get this, we found a handprint on her thigh.” Sam explained, filling his brother in on the situation.

“Sounds like our kind of thing?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I'm almost positive.” Sam replied.

“Okay. So which one do you think is the hottest?” Dean asked, with one of those sly smiles.

“Dean.” Sam shot him a look, and Dean raised his hands in mock defense.

“Just having a little fun Sammy. Can’t be all work and no play, no matter how hard you try to act dull. Maybe just try loosening up for once, and you can finally get laid.” Dean suggested, with Olivia in mind for Sam. He nudged Sam in a teasing manner.

“Just- okay. well, Taylor Armstrong and I decided to meet up today, so I’m gonna go talk to her. Are you coming with?” questioned Sam, flustered by Dean's teasing.

“Yeah. You normally find the best clues while out and about.” Just then, Ashlyn and Olivia walked in.

“Um… Hey guys.” said a bewildered Olivia.

“Hey.” Dean flashed them a charming smile. “Well, I’m afraid your friend here hasn’t woken up yet, but she seems fine otherwise. Just unconscious. I’m sure she’ll wake up here in a little while."

“Thanks.” Ashlyn said.

“It was my pleasure, sweetheart.” Dean smiled and winked.

But it was at this time that their fallen friend chose to awake. She stirred, before looking at Sam and mumbling, “Is that a Jared Padalecki?” Then she looked towards the elder Winchester. "Ooh, hottie. Katie likey....where's the chocolate?" before collapsing once more.

“Um… What was…” Sam trailed off, looking at Olivia and Ashlyn with questioning eyes. Dean, on the other hand, had a satisfied smirk on his face, staring down at Katie's sleeping figure.

“Don’t ask. We don’t usually understand what she's talking about half the time.” Ashlyn explained.

“Okay then. Well, Dean and I have to go out and do stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” Ashlyn asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Olivia elbowed her, knowing what she was implying. Sam just stared, not in confusion, or disgust, just stared.

“We’re brothers.” he said, narrowing his eyes. Ashlyn simply leaned back and raised her hands defensively.

“Okay then.” Dean said, rubbing his hands together. “Are you girls going to be okay on your own?”

“Of course we’ll be fine. We can take care of ourselves.” Olivia responded coolly. Sam just chuckled, before walking out the motel room door along with Dean.

Once they were gone, Ashlyn broke the silence by saying, “Who’s stuff are we gonna dig through first?”

* * *

Dean walked through the door, kicking it shut behind him. He crossed the empty room, and sat down on the bed, before grabbing the brothers' shared laptop and opening it. But as soon as he opened it, he shut it again, before running to the bathroom. Ashlyn peeked out from under one of the beds, flannel in hand. Olivia joined her, and retching sounds came from the bathroom. Olivia started to walk towards the door. Ashlyn grabbed her arm, and tried to stop her, but she went anyway. Liv knocked on the door, and shuffled awkwardly. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. 

“Yeah, just had a bad burrito.” he replied weakly.

"Well… is there anything I can do?” 

"Yeah, actually. Near the laptop is a piece of paper, it has a coin on it. Can you research it?” 

“Sure!” Olivia said, excited to help. 

“Thanks.” Dean said, before vomiting once more. 

Olivia walked towards the bed, and picked up the paper. Ashlyn had come up from the ground at this point, and peered at the paper that Olivia was holding. 

“How the heck do you research a coin?” Ashlyn exclaimed.

“Sometimes I have my students do things like that for practice. It’s really not as hard as it seems.” Olivia explained. 

“Huh.” 

“Forget it. I’ll do it.” Olivia picked up the laptop, and booted it up. Ashlyn watched her for about the first five minutes, before returning to rifling through the boys' belongings.

* * *

 

Sam walked into the motel room, shutting the door in the exact same manner as Dean had.

“Um, hey?” Sam said, confused as to why the girls were in the brothers' room. Ash waved, pretending to be looking at the TV and not rooting through the boy's clothes.

“Dean is sick, he asked us to research something.” Olivia explained. Sam just shrugged, deciding to roll with it.

“Okay, well, what did you find?” he asked.

“Well Dean kinda filled us in on what was going on, but I found that the coin was babylonian. It’s cursed. I found some fragments of the legend. The serpent is Tiamat, which is the babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their priests were working some serious black magic.”

“They made the coin?”

“Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses the coin in the wishing well and makes a wish, it turns on the well.”

“But the wishes get twisted. you ask for a talking teddy bear…” Sam trailed off. Dean walked out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with a towel.

“You get a bipolar nutjob.” he supplied.

“What?” Ashlyn looked up from where she was investigating the walls, surprised.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Dean explained. “And you get E coli.” Sam observed.

Olivia continued. “The coin has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but if everyone gets their wish…”

“It's chaos.” Sam supplied.

“Exactly.”

"Anyway, how to stop it?”

“Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they’re the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes.”

“Okay. Good job on being able to find all that out. Not many people are built for that kind of research. Thanks.” Sam complimented Olivia. She looked at the wall.

“Well thanks. You know, I'm not an urban legends professor for nothing” She replied with a hint of sass.

“Really? An Urban Legends professor? You're so... young…”

"Well… I'll take that as a compliment. I’m also pre law.” she said smiling Sam laughed at the young girl's smile and was amazed at how bright she and her future was.

"Dean, are you feeling alright?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, more or less.”

“Alright, let's go. I think I know who our wisher is. Bye Olivia, Ash.” He gave a small wave, and then they were out the door.

“Okay, so what to do now?” Ashlyn asked.

“I guess we just… wait.” Olivia replied.

“Ugh… okay.” Ashlyn moaned, before sitting perfectly still on the bed for about half a minute, before moving again. She climbed up so that she was standing on the bed, and began jumping.

“Ash, seriously?” Olivia asked, annoyed.

“Yep.” The childish redhead replied. Then, yet again, the door opened. But this time, it was the face of their friend Katie that met their eyes.

“I could hear you guys from the other room. Mostly the squeaky bed though.” Katie rubbed her eyes.

“Katie! you’re awake!” Olivia exclaimed.

“Yeah.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“No.”

“What's wrong?”

“I'm tired, and my head hurts.”  


“Glad you're back.” Ashlyn congratulated, finally pausing in her jumping.

"So… um… why are we in a motel?” Katie asked, her confusion registering.

“About that… we don’t really know. After that whole thing with the TV, we showed up on this road. Then the boys showed up, and gave us a ride. And now we're in their motel room, mostly because I think they forgot to kick us out, but they might like us.” Ashlyn explained, excited.

"Sorry, the boys? Who are you talking about? My brothers?" Katie questioned, referring to her two siblings, 24 year old Linus and 19 year old Ian.

"Er.....no. The boys. As in, Winchesters. Sam and Dean. Our fictional husbands. You get the picture." Olivia explained hesitantly from where she sat in the dingy room.

There was a long disbelief filled silence in the room. You could have heard a pin drop. Katie's face was contorted into shock, which quickly shifted into cynicism.

“Seriously? You expect me to believe that? What really happened?” Katie said, skeptical.

“It's the truth.” Olivia said, dead serious.

“I wouldn't put it past you, either. That's your lying face too.”

“Fine.” Ashlyn said. “just wait until they get back.”

"Fine!" Katie said stubbornly. She pushed Ashlyn off the bed and flopped down on it. "This better not be like the time when I was eleven and you guys sent me a fake Hogwarts letter."

Katie didn't see, but both Olivia and Ashlyn smiled gleefully at the memory. Ashlyn got back up, and shoved Katie to the end, before reclaiming her position. thus, she resumed her jumping from earlier.

* * *

"BORED."

Ash's proclamation was heard by the other two occupants of the room. Olivia rolled her eyes and told Ashlyn, yet again, that they were supposed to stay in the room like the boys said to.

Katie, however, was staring at a wall with a faraway look on her face. She didn't believe it. Just randomly popping into a TV show? Yeah right. The only thing making her want to believe her friends were the weird dreams that she had had while unconscious. It was like watching future episodes of the show! Well, without including herself and her two friends. _Do I know what's going to happen?_ Her overwrought mind thought. _What am I supposed to do? What am I? How do I know this?_ Her mind kept on throwing questions at her, causing her to start feeling the beginning of a panic attack.

_Calm your panicky ass down. Supernatural isn't real._

The spectacled girl was snapped out of her contemplating but the exclamation of "FINE, Ash, we'll go to a Chinese restaurant or something!"

Grabbing her jacket, Katie followed the smug ginger and Olivia out the motel room door.

"How long is the walk again?"

"Ashlyn, I am this close to stabbing you in your neck." Said an annoyed Olivia, pinching her thumb and forefinger together for emphasis.

"Day one of Supernatural land: Olivia and Ashlyn are already fighting." Katie said in her slightly British narrator voice.

"Katie, Shut up." Ash and Olivia snapped in unison.

"Sorry."

* * *

“I’m sick of walking. And it's cold out here.” Ashlyn complained, sick of the boredom that was slowly eating away at her mind.

“You were bored in the motel, you're bored here, what are we supposed to do?” Katie asked, annoyed. Ash was one of her best friends, yes, but holy crap was the girl annoying when she wanted to be.

“Be entertaining. duh.”

"Is that all we are to you? A source of entertainment?"

"Well, that, and food-"

“Would you two stop it?” Olivia interjected, exasperated. “We’re almost there anyway.”

"Uh oh, Ash, Liv used her mom voice.. We're in trouble now!" Katie said sarcastically, teasing Olivia for her mom-like personality.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do!?" Ash joked back, equally sarcastic and teasing. Olivia wasn't amused.

"When I said stop it, I didn't mean-"

_Zap!_

Out of the blue, lightning came down and struck the tall figure standing in front of the restaurant. Wait, didn't they know someone of that height-

“Sammy!” Olivia shrieked, and ran to where he now lay on the sidewalk, lifeless. But up the road, the sounds of someone getting beat up were heard. A short child had Dean against a car and was beating him senseless.

“Dean!” Katie, as well, ran to help him. That left Ashlyn standing on the sidewalk, alone.

“Huh.” She said, not moving. Her logical mind (that Katie often called "Vulcan") compared her options. Dean and Katie were certainly an enticing choice, helping them might accomplish something. Sam was dead, but everyone knew he would just come back to life, so there wasn't much point in mourning. If Sam had been outside the restaurant, and it was chinese themed, it would make sense that the well was in there. That guy looked nerdy and had talked to Sam before running inside, so he probably made the wish. Her stomach let out an incessant growl, and that decided it. _Two birds with one stone, after all._ She thought, shrugging.

Ashlyn walked into the restaurant, preparing for whatever would happen. The guy and a girl stood by the fountain, and the guy looked indecisive. Of course, it was a girl. She should have known. And now he was having a big internal conflict about whether the girl was truly happy or not. Of course.

“Hey, guy, if you don’t know what to decide, think about the girl.” Ashlyn said. “If you really love her, do what's best for her instead of forcing her to be your pretty little housewife.” Ashlyn finished, semi sarcastically. That seemed to make up the guy's mind. He knelt down to pick up the coin, and it came up easily.

“Hope?” He asked, turning to the girl.

“Do I know you?” She asked, confusion written all over her face. The guy just stood there, dejected, as the woman he loved walked out of the restaurant and out of his life.

“Sorry man.” Ashlyn said, punching her fist in the air after a moment of awkward silence. She fought the urge to say ‘suck it up’ as she often did to her flaky friends. And with that, Sam and Olivia walked into the restaurant. If removing the coin really reversed the effects, everything would go back to normal.

* * *

_ 5 minutes earlier _

After seeing Sam die from the lightning, Katie rushed over to help Dean with a little boy she heard him call Todd.

“KNEEL BEFORE TODD!!” The little man shouted triumphantly.

Katie spoke before thinking “Hey kid, your face is… _STUPID!!”_ Katie stuttered out, stupidly, trying to distract the boy from Dean.

Unexpectedly, the boy ran towards her and punched Katie in her lip. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, but it did leave her with a bloody lip. She tried to swing back, but she couldn't make herself hurt the child, even though he was deadly at the moment.

All of the sudden, it was like the world shifted. The blow that Todd had been aiming at her head didn't hurt, it was like a pinch. Todd looked at his hands, then back up to Katie, confused.

“The coin…” She said. “He did it. Wes did it. He pulled the coin from the well.” Dean looked up at Katie as in to make sure she was okay from Todd’s attack.

“Hey. I’m Katie, the passed out one, and I don’t know how to fight…” She said in a funny yet giddy voice.

“Well, we’ll have to work on that then won’t we sweetheart?” Dean said winking at Katie.

"Yes," She fired back flirtingly, her body still feeling the effects of adrenaline, "We definitely will." She finished, giving a wink of her own.

“Come on. We should go find the others.” He chuckled, walking towards the restaurant, after making sure that the bullies would never mess with Todd again.

* * *

“Hey Sam..... Can you guys drive us back to the motel? Our car didn't really come with us when we showed up here.” Olivia asked, apologetically.

“Sure.” Sam replied. Ashlyn saw the way he looked at Olivia; he would have driven her anywhere. She wrinkled her nose slightly. This was beginning to play out like a bad fanfiction. She wondered when they would admit their feelings for one another.

Dean and Katie finally walked in at that point, after the young boy they had been facing off against had lost his super strength. Katie's lip was bleeding, and they both looked dishevelled. when Sam led them all to the car, Dean didn't even question it. Ashlyn was on the left side, Katie in the middle, and Olivia on the other side.

“Okay, Metallica, or Led Zeppelin?” Dean asked, pulling out two cassette tapes.

“Metallica.” Ashlyn answered almost immediately.

“You a fan of classic rock?” Dean looked back, surprised.

“Yeah. Kansas is my second favorite of those, Metallica my first.” She responded proudly.

Dean shrugged, pushing the cassette tape, and turned the knob, making pretty much any conversation ineffectual. The familiar tune to ‘loverman’ filled the car, and Ashlyn fought off giggles. Instead, she just smiled. She shouldn't make any dirty jokes about Sam and Dean, that would only freak them out. She could already see the new ship forming. Even though she was mostly talking to Dean about music so that they would have a better chance at taking them along for the ride. She leaned back, and enjoyed the Impala's vibrations from the now roaring engine and the loud music. She could tell that they were all in for a fun time.

* * *

The three girls sat nervously as they pulled into the motel parking lot. Now was the time that they would make their appeal, and see if they could guilt the boys into letting them join the adventure. The Impala stopped, and the engine and music cutting off. They all climbed out of the car, but they went no further when Olivia spoke.

“Um… you guys should take us with you.” She asked quietly and profoundly, whipping out the all-familiar you can’t say no to me face. She was really good at that type of thing. Her friends didn’t know if it was her mommy voice that did it, or if she just had some bad ass in her. 

“We really have no idea where we are, how we got here, or how to get back, and you guys are the only ones we can seem to trust.” Ashlyn said, really laying it on thick for their situation. 

“Yeah, please? We don’t really know what to do? And we promise to do whatever you say, fingers crossed!” Katie said, accidentally sounding like a 5 year old making a pinky promise. All three stared at the boys together, putting on their best persuasive faces. 

“Alright, we’ll talk about it.” Dean caved. “You guys should go wait in the motel though.” 

They nodded, grateful.

“Thank you.” Olivia and Katie said, Katie being unable to hide the big goofy smile on her face. Once they were inside, they grabbed the only belongings that they still had- their phones and Olivia's supernatural pack. Ashlyn flopped on the bed, Olivia sat in the chair, and Katie sat on the other bed. Katie couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WE ARE GONNA HUNT MONSTERS!!!!"

* * *

Sam and Dean leaned against the car, talking. 

“Are you sure we should bring them with us?” Dean asked, incredulous. 

“Yeah. They seem like they've been having a rough time, and they don't really have anywhere to go.” Sam reasoned.

“Are you sure you just don’t have the hots for one of them?” Dean half-joked. 

“What? N-No. Definitely not. But I mean, what if some angel really did zap them here? I don’t know how they guessed, but maybe they’re right.” 

“Yeah, how did they guess anyway? They got it spot on! I think they aren't telling us something. I don't see what we can do for them” Dean said looking up at Sam. 

“We can look after them. Make sure the angel doesn’t come back, or that there aren’t any after effects of the zap. Build up their trust, then they will most likely tell us what they know. Heck they could even come with us on the road. we can train them to be hunters… if they wa-”

“Are you sure you don’t just wanna get in Olivia’s pants?” Dean asked in a serious tone. 

“Dean! _Focus!_ ” after Sam spoke, Dean nodded defensively and the conversation more or less ended. Then he said something. 

“You were right.” 

“About what?”

“I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit. Everything.” Dean admitted honestly. 

“So tell me about it.” 

“No.” 

“Uh…” 

“I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it.” Dean stated stubbornly. 

“Dean, look, you can't just go through this thing alone. You got to let me help.” Sam reasoned 

“How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

“I know that.” 

“The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here…” Dean reached up and tapped his head, “forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry.”

“Alright, well let me know if there is anything I can do to help…” Sam offered.

“I'll be fine…. Oh, and Sammy?” 

“What?” 

“You totally like Olivia.” Dean told him, snickering as he waltzed back to the motel. Sam just stood there a moment in delay. _Oh no. I like her._

* * *

After a few minutes, a knock sounded on the door.

“Okay, you guys can come with us.” Came Dean's slightly muffled voice.

“Yay!” Katie cheered in her childish way, and rushed into the hallway. Dean and Sam were out there, towering over her. The other two girls walked down the walkway, when they stopped outside the car.

“But with only two conditions.” Dean said. “One: Don’t ask us about what we do. Two: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakeholes.” 

The three girls shared a look at the famous Dean quote. Ash and Olivia smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Katie had an idea that caused her to start to smile in irony.

She fake-grinned and nodded vigorously. “As long as it's good music, we’ll be fine. Also, what's so secret about what you do? It's not like you hunt monsters or anything.” Katie said, managing to show only a slight smile before walking quickly to the black vehicle, suppressing giggles. They were all about to get in the car, when something occurred to Olivia. 

“Hang on, I left something in the motel. Be right back.” And with that, she jog-walked into the building. The four people waited outside the car for about a minute before Sam got restless. 

“I'm going to go see what's talking her so long.” Sam declared, before going inside as well. Almost as soon as he shut the door, he bumped into Olivia who was now clutching a black adidas bag. 

“Oh, um, hey.” Sam said. 

“Hey.” Olivia said, blushing.

"I came to see if you needed any help.” Sam said, with a small smile.

“No thanks. I’m good.” Olivia said. There was a pause, and Olivia took the opportunity to fill it.  “So…I'm glad you're not dead.” 

“Yeah, me too.” There was another pause, and this time, Sam moved. He leaned in, and enveloped Olivia in a large hug. Olivia hugged back, and after a few seconds, they pulled away.

“What was that for?” Olivia asked, smiling. 

“Just, um, thanks.” He said. 

“Well, they're probably wondering what's taking us so long.” 

“Yeah.” And with that, they returned to their friends in the parking lot. Spotting Olivia's blush and awkward demeanor, Ashlyn and Katie began to smile and elbow their friend. Olivia pushed them away, trying not to smile. they finally got in the car, and Dean switched Metallica out with Kansas. ‘Dust in the Wind’ came on, and Ashlyn smiled. She did the air violin motions during the electric violin solo, as she played violin in an orchestra in her free time. This caused Katie to scowl and roll her eyes, as she was getting hit on the side of the head by her friend's dorky violin playing elbow. 

Katie and Olivia looked out their windows, and Katie stared forward. 

“Hey Katie?” Ashlyn asked innocently.

“Yeah?” She turned to her friend. 

“I'm bored.” Ashlyn stated in a whiny, dramatic tone. 

“OH MY-” It hadn't even been 5 minutes into the road trip and both Katie and Olivia were annoyed beyond recognition, thanks to their childish freckled friend. 

_This is gonna be interesting_ , Olivia thought, glancing at her two arguing best friends.

**_ TO BE CONTINUED... _ **


	2. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! It gets better from here, I promise. Long chapter ahead. I finally worked out how to use HTML better, so the next 8 chapters that are already done might be uploaded quicker. Sorry if some of it is weird, I didn't have much time to read through.

__

Zapped: chapter 2 


__

_"The end....is coming. The Apocalypse." Said a panicked redhead- Anna- to a professional looking woman. They were in a hospital- the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center- in Anna's room. The woman asked a question, and Anna continued.  
"Kind of. I mean, same bottom line. This demon, Lilith, is trying to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer from Hell. Lucifer... Will bring the apocalypse. So... Smoke 'em if you got 'em." She then turned to look out the window, listening to the Angel whispers in her head. _ The scene changed _to Anna using her mind to shove a dresser at a black-eyed man, breaking the window of the door with his head._ The scene changed again, _Dean being pinned to a post by a demon. "Alistair..."_

Katie's eyes flew open. She sat up abruptly, instantly regretting the choice, since her back and neck had knots in them from sleeping on the hard floor. She cursed her inability to win rock paper scissors. Looking down at her shaking hands, she found herself drenched with sweat. _A nightmare?_ She thought disbelievingly, _I never have nightmares anymore..._

Getting up from her makeshift bed, she glanced at the clock that rested upon the nightstand between the two beds that held her two best friends. **3:37 AM** it read in big analogue numbers. Katie groaned internally. Her insomnia prevented her from ever getting back to sleep when she woke up. She looked at the two beds, which were filled by her two slumbering friends. Ashlyn was on the left, her insanely uncomfortable-looking sleeping position making Katie chuckle. On the right bed, through a mess of brown hair, Olivia could be seen. Katie yawned, deciding that she needed some air. She clumsily felt around to find her glasses and then stumbled out the door. 

After her Dad had died when she was 16, she had had a lot of nightmares. All of the same thing: his death. She had been with him as it had happened. Whenever she had those frequent night time terrors, she had always talked to her brother, Linus. It was kind of an instinct, so she didn't even think about where she was as she dialed his number into her tiny phone and pressed the green "call" button.

As she put the device up to her ear, she didn't recognize the sounds of a door softly opening and closing, or the footsteps that Dean was trying to keep quiet as he watched her. He, too, had suffered from night terrors, his memories of his time in the pit haunting his mind. As he stood there, he seriously considered making a noise or something to alert her that he was there, but his curiosity and suspicion won out. He knew nothing about this girl, despite being with her and her two friends for about a week. He wanted to see where this was going.

He watched as soul-crushing realisation washed over her as she heard a tiny voice play an automated message through the speaker: _The number you are trying to reach has been changed or does not exist. Please-_ The message was cut short as Katie jammed her finger on the red "End Call" button. The panic and sadness she had been trying to hold in and cover up the entire week came rushing back, refusing to be ignored. 

She felt herself back up against the filthy outer wall of the rundown motel. She couldn't stop the tears that begged to run down her cheeks, breaking the dam in her head, causing a wave of unwanted emotions to spill out. "N-no..." She heard her broken, emotion-ridden voice rasp out. "Not my little b-brother too... I can't.... I'm not..." Her ramblings didn't make any sense to even her at this point, but she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body. She felt herself slide down the wall, curling up into a ball as she hit the bottom. Her head was pounding, flashing lights and images appearing in her mind. The nightmare was continuing, even though she was awake. She just needed it to stop.

She gave up on not crying, and let herself weep at what was happening in her head, and her anxiety that came along with it. "I can't.... I'm not... What is happening??" She asked through the lump in her throat. Her emotions were spilling out into the empty space that she thought she was alone in. "What am I supposed to do?" Her voice broke into an intense, pleading whisper.

Dean, who had been standing there watching this play out, was taken aback. Katie had always, in the week that he had known her, been really shy, awkward and quiet around him and his brother. But there were times where he had caught her being very laid-back, funny, childish, and even a bit sassy. She gave no sign of being sad or confused, that any of these emotions hid inside, eating away at her mind. He wasn't sure what to do. He could comfort her, reassure her and ask what was wrong, but he doubted that she would open up to a strange man that she had known for a week. He could also walk quietly back inside and pretend that he saw none of this. That was his usual MO, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away. So his hand was outreached, and he was about to touch her, but one last pitiful whimper escaped her lips that stopped him dead cold. 

"I- I am _not_ ready for this.... A-Angels.. Demons... Monsters... I can't do this..." 

He knew that something was off about how the girls just, bam, accepted things like that. So Katie knew, huh? What about the others? Dean, still trying to go undetected by the crying girl, lightly stepped away from her and back through the door of his room. He would just have to play it cool for the next few days to figure out exactly how much they knew.

* * *

Olivia tipped slightly on her feet, seemingly on the verge of falling over. Unbeknownst to the man she was playing pool against, Olivia wasn’t actually drunk. Sam and Dean were on either side of the table, watching the game with fake worried expressions. They had decided to give Olivia, who claimed that she knew what she was doing, a shot at pool hustling. 

“Stop Rory, you’re only going to lose all your money. You suck at pool!” Sam pleaded, exasperated, using Olivia's preferred fake alias. 

“I can held my locker better than you! Besides, I’m great at pool!” Olivia said, her voice slurred and her grammar purposely terrible, before throwing her arms to the sides. Ashlyn approached from the other side of the bar, grinning and waving a handful of money.

“You would not believe how easy it is to steal from drunk people.” She whispered in Olivia's ear as she walked past. Ashlyn pocketed the money, and went to watch the game alongside Sam and Dean.

“Please stop.” Sam said, really showing off his puppy dog eyes.

“I got this!” Olivia insisted.

“Fine,” Sam 'reluctantly' caved. “but don’t complain to me when you use up all your food money for the week on a stupid game." Olivia smirked, and kept playing. Ashlyn mouthed 'Samvia!!' At Olivia from where she stood next to Dean, and wiggled her arm, imitating a wave, which according to their code meant 'Ship!'. Olivia blushed and was about to mouth 'NO, STOP' back, but Ashlyn was gone again, off to pickpocket more strangers. Meanwhile, Katie sat at the bar, sipping a rum and coke. Her head was still pounding, and she was trying to dull the pain with alcohol, both physical and emotional. Her dream nor her breakdown that night/morning had really faded away yet. 

Suddenly, Ashlyn hopped up on the stool beside her, and rammed her shoulder into Katie's.

“Ow!” she cried indignantly, her hand whipping up to the tap on her shoulder.

“Oh come on, you wimp, I barely hit you.” Ashlyn teased. Katie rolled her eyes, and looked down at her seventh drink that night. Ashlyn sought out eye contact with the bartender.

“Hey! Waiter guy!” Ashlyn called. He looked up, glaring, but couldn't say anything as Ashlyn was a customer.

“I’ll have a glass of scotch, please.” Ashlyn asked. He walked off without a word, and returned shortly with the requested drink.

“Thank you.” Ashlyn supplied. She sipped the drink thoughtfully, and stared intensely at Katie.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Katie grumbled broodingly. She knew she was slightly drunk, if not completely trashed.

“So why are you over here in your corner? And what's up with all the rum and coke? Can you just not stand good alcohol?” Ashlyn joked, showing her own glass to Katie.

“I just like it, okay? And it is too real alcohol.” Katie replied, standing up for her preferred poison.

“Uh-huh.” Ashlyn responded, but clearly not convinced. "I thought you stopped drinking? Your new years resolution?"

“Shut up. I did, these are my first drinks of the year. It's November anyway, close enough to the end, right?” But Ashlyn didn’t respond, too busy watching the tall figure behind them. She elbowed Katie in the side to get her attention.

“Ow! what was that for? Are you just in an abusing mood toda-”

“Look.” Ash interrupted seriously. Katie followed Ashlyn's gaze, a few stools down, to where Sam and Ruby sat together. Katie stared at Ruby in awe and horror. Her face… "Holy mother of chuck..." She thought out loud.

“What?” Ashlyn asked, startled by the use of the made-up curse of their childhood. As children, the three had made up their own curse words. Chuck was the substitute for 'God' or...a word that rhymes with chuck.

“I’ll explain later.” Katie replied, still unable to look away from the disaster that was Ruby's face. She knew that this was going to hurt Olivia, but she knew this was going to happen. This is what had happened in that nightmare/vision she had had. It was really starting to freak Katie out.

“Oh, you know I hate it when you say that.” Ashlyn moaned, frustrated at Katie's lack of reply.

“That's why I say it." 

“You hobo.” Ashlyn threw back, hoping to get her tipsy friend's attention by using her trademark insult. She was disappointed by her result.

"Shut your goshdarn face! I'm trying to hear what she's saying." Katie snapped, slurring slightly. She tried to listen more carefully as Dean abandoned Olivia's game, walking over to join his brother and the supposedly helpful demon.

"Hey" Sam greeted urgently, as if he was expecting news. He didn't sit down, just kept looking down at her. He had way too much trust in his eyes.

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." It had became apparent that the older of the two brothers had joined the group by the sound of his snarky, hate-filled remark aimed towards the demon.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." Ruby shot back, stating her purpose for showing up.

Dean looked ready to argue, but Sam interrupted him, his gaze not leaving Ruby. "What is it?"

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers -- that's reliable." Dean cut her off, a bitch face directed to both of them before he walked behind Sam to the bar where he took a drink of what Katie assumed to be beer.

Ruby disregarded Dean's comment and kept going. "A girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt." Katie recognized the name from her dream, making her jump a little. Ashlyn gave her a weird look.

The conversation continued. Sam looked interested now. "Why? Who is she?"

"No idea." Ruby replied, disappointing Sam. Katie knew what he was thinking; it was starting to look like a case.

The demon continued on her report."But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam suggested, turning to look at Dean. Said brother wasn't having it.

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean stated with a fake-polite smile on his face. Katie became confused, her drunken mind being slow. They weren't on a case...?

"What case?" Ruby asked, seeing through his weak excuse. It was then that Katie realized that he was lying, but it wasn't a very good one.

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads." He tried to keep it going. _Yeah, good job Dean-o... I can lie better than that and I'm the worst liar there is..._ Katie thought.

"Sounds dangerous." Ruby replied sarcastically. 

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important." _Ohhhh... Okay, good one Dean._ Katie had to admit, that was a burn.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." The demon stated, to which Dean put his arms up in a _Okay, fine, leave gesture._ Ruby got up, about to leave, when Sam grabbed her arm. 

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from -- it got a name?"

Finally coming back to her conversation with Ashlyn, Katie was shocked. Ruby had given Sam the name of the hospital from her dream. Shocked, Katie downed the rest of her almost full rum and coke. Ashlyn looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Dang! Is something bothering you or something? You haven't drank like that since you were 16!" She asked, stunned at Katie's current alcohol intake.

Katie chuckled. "'m fine. Apparently, 'cording to Ruby, there's a girl that 'scaped from a mental hospital that has demons out for her."

"What? Why? Does that mean this is a case?" Ashlyn shot questions at her intoxicated friend.

"She don't know why, but yeah. This looks like a case." Katie replied, getting another drink.  


* * *

Across the bar, Olivia had just hustled a big dude in pool. $700!!! She wondered what Sam would think. He would probably be proud. At that moment, she spotted a familiar female face leaving the bar. _Ruby._ Hate coursed through her veins at the mere thought of the demon's name. What was she doing here??? 

She spotted Sam and Dean, who looked like they were in an argument. Just before she reached them, she thankfully spotted her two friends in a corner, staring at Sam and Dean. She rushed over there, only to be met with the smell of alcohol. _Intense_ alcohol. 

"Dayummmm! Who's drinking?" She demanded loudly, looking accusingly at both of them. She then noticed the trail of empty glasses in front of Katie. There were nine, including the one that she was now drinking from.

"Katie, what's up? You never drink like this anymore. You gave it up-" Olivia scolded her, but was interrupted. 

"Ya know what?" Katie turned to look at her, a bitchy look on her face. "I don't care. I c'n drink when I want. Okay, mom?" She turned back, staring at the glass that was nearly empty. 

"Huh." Olivia mumbled to Ashlyn, "Someone's on their period... I got $700! How much did you get?" 

"$246. Drunk people don't notice many things." Ashlyn bragged, showing off her prize. 

"So that means we got $946.... Screw teaching and law, I wanna do this for a living." Olivia joked, grabbing the bills from Ash and combining them with her own.

Sam and Dean walked over, finally finding them in the crowd of the bar. When Sam saw the glasses lined up in front of Katie, his eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Please tell me you guys shared those." He said, looking at all three of the girls. 

"I don't drink." Olivia slouched down a little from the bad memories flowing into her head. "And never will I ever"

"Ah. Well, I tried to share with her but she slapped my hand away." Ashlyn said, giving a pointed look to Katie. 

Katie was turned away from the group, admiring her tenth drink. It was half full, thanks to her. Her cheeks were rosy, and she was slouching over, and swaying slightly in her seat. She realized that all eyes were on her. She wasn't sure why though. She drank nine and a half drinks, so? Why should they care?

"What?" She looked over at Dean, who was looking at her with a disbelief filled yet knowing face. "Ya diiint think I could drink this much, didja?" She slurred, proudly. 

"Uh, no. I'm just surprised you drink at all." He said, surprised. But he knew full well why she was drinking. 

She scoffed, and then chugged the last of her drink.

"Pfft. You need some more hardcore drinks." Ashlyn scoffed, sipping a new glass of scotch. This caused Katie to stick her tongue out at her friend and mutter "suck a dick."

"No thanks, not really into that. Pagan worm, remember?" She replied with a wry smile. Katie smiled a little at the inside joke that most likely would be explained later.

"Ashlyn! Stop encouraging her! Can't you tell that she's depressed and that we need to get her home? She's trashed!" Olivia scolded Ashlyn, causing Katie to drunkenly disagree with her. 

"'M not-"

"You're right Olivia. We need to get her home." Dean interrupted in a concerned voice that sounded a little fake.

However, Olivia couldn't keep from saying it. The attention was pulled back to Olivia when she slammed a big bunch of cash on the bar, smiling as she slid it towards the boys. 

"Our winnings for today, no need to thank us." She smirked at the boys dumbstruck looks. Sam's mouth opened to ask a question, but Ashlyn beat him to it.

"946 dollars. The less you know, the better. $700 of it came from Olivia." Ash supplied, giving a little bow.

Dean looked at the two smug, grinning girls, then to Sam. Then back to the girls, then back to Sam. "Sam," he said, laughing under his breath, "Marry that girl." He exclaimed, pointing to Olivia. 

She smiled, then Ashlyn nudged her and mouthed 'Samvia'. Olivia blushed and hit Ashlyn on the arm, causing her to laugh. The boys watched this, a bit confused. They informed the girls, even Katie who already knew the information and was too drunk to care, that they had to travel to the mental hospital for work. 

The two sober girls walked out of the bar with Dean, no problem. However, Katie had to get the support of Sam, who had to resort to carrying her bridal style because she did not want to leave one bit. She became very tired in Sam’s arms, and she started to drift off. Sam saw this, and sighed before saying "I can't even imagine the reason you would drink so much, Katie." 

Her tired voice floated up from his hold. "That girl you were talking to had a funny face Sam." She giggled and hiccuped "Sam, Sam, Sam... The demon had a funny face, haha, Ruby has a funny face."  


She immediately became limp, and her words made him freeze. How did she know that?  


* * *

 

As the five of them- Dean driving, Sam sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window, Ashlyn in her own little world not paying attention, and Katie laying down on Olivia’s lap in the back seat- Sam was on the phone, thinking all the girls were asleep.  


“Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? thanks.” Sam hung up, glanced at Dean, who was staring through the windshield angrily. “Well Anna Milton's definitely real” he confirmed  


“Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive.” Dean retaliated. 

“We've driven further for less, Dean.” Dean shook his head.  


“You got something to say, say it.” Sammy said as he grew angrier.

“Oh, I'm saying it -- this sucks.”

“You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip.” Sam concluded, sounding tired of Dean’s lack of trust in the demon.

“Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?” Dean questioned angrily.

“I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith.”

“Well, thanks for the thumbnail -- real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?”

“Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details.” Sam asked, not even knowing what he was talking about. He couldn’t possibly imagine the horrors his brother went through, and mocking him because of it wasn’t helping. Sam’s mind floated towards the four agonizing months that Dean was gone.

“Anyway.” Dean said awkwardly after a long silence. He looked back at the passengers in the back, wrongly assuming they were asleep. “I don’t think these girls are who they say they are.”  


This startled Olivia out of her sleepy state. What had they done to raise suspicion? Ashlyn and herself were wonderful actors…. it was probably Katie. she glanced down at her completely trashed friend from under her half closed eyelids. What had she said?

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Sam agreed. “Dean, Katie knew who Ruby was.”  
This caused Dean to forget all his anger toward his brother and almost crash the car.

“What????” He whisper screamed, making sure not to wake the girls.

“Yeah. She said that, and I quote: ‘The demons face is funny, haha Ruby has a funny face.’” Sam quoted, looking at his brother. 

“This morning she walked outside and had some kind of emotional breakdown, she tried to call her brother and couldn’t get to him or something.” Dean informed Sam, “I was gonna tell her I was there but she said that she wasn't ready for angels and demons and monsters. I guess she thought she was alone.”

Sam gave a surprised look at this, raising his eyebrows.”So she knows about angels too? Is it just her? Or the other two too? How??” He fired questions at his brother one after another, causing the other man to wave his hand at him.

“I know as much as you.”He stated. “Not that that doesn’t piss me off. We’ll just have to watch them. The next time one of them does something that seems weird, we’ll talk to them about it. Deal?”

Sam nodded his head in agreement, causing the car to become enveloped with silence once more. Olivia was shocked. Katie screwed up that much? Well, she couldn’t really blame her for the breakdown, most people would go crazy within five minutes of being here. but really? how does one person spill so much in one day? Olivia decided to mess with the boys a little. Time to wake up.

She gave out a little grunt, causing the brothers to look back cautiously. _Yeah, I know you were talking shit, Bastards._ After being assured that she was fully ‘asleep’, the mentioned bastards looked back forward. Then, Olivia jerked her body forward, giving out a loud, dramatic gasp, and screamed out the first words to come to her head.

“NO, STOP!” for extra dramatic effect, she started to fake cry, a single tear running down her cheek.

Both boys jumped at the outburst, but Sam more than Dean. she pretended to realize where she was, looking around wildly. As her eyes landed on his worried face, she seemed to calm down. Ashlyn, who Olivia had honestly forgotten about, snapped out of her little haze and looked at Olivia with reassurance. 

“Another one?” she asked, looking straight into her friend’s eyes. this statement caused both the boys to become confused, but Sam gained a protective look in his eyes without knowing.

“Yeah..sorry. didn't mean to… you know…” Olivia responded, feigning embarrassment. Normally, Ashlyn was the one to reassure Olivia that everything was okay after having one of her nightmares.She glanced at all three of them, Dean through the rearview mirror, before averting her eyes toward her passed out friend.

“It’s fine, you can’t help what he did.” Ashlyn dismissed, looking through the window.  
Olivia didn’t say anything else, so the car became silent once more. Sam wanted to ask who she was, but he didn’t want to upset Olivia more than she already was. these girls were like a mystery wrapped in an enigma.

But Sam swore he could hear her giggling quietly in the backseat.  


* * *

Two days later, the group was almost at their destination. The girls were restless; they weren’t used to long road trips. with just about two hours to go, Katie was asleep once again, her head leaning against the window. Ashlyn was in the middle of the cramped backseat, constantly shoving Katie’s limp head to the hard window when it neared her shoulder. She was extremely uncomfortable since she had slight claustrophobia. Olivia was looking out the window, her mind deep in thought. She still couldn’t believe the boys didn’t trust them. _I mean, I can’t be that surprised, they are the Winchesters._ She reasoned in her head, _They don't trust easily._

The said boys were in the front seat, one driving and one playing around with a motel pen. They had been observing the women for two days now, and they hadn’t caught any abnormal behavior. All they knew was that Katie knew about the Supernatural, possibly the other girls did too. Little did they know, Olivia informed her friends of the conversation she had overheard, and the girls were trying their best not to let anything else slip. Especially Katie, since the unstable one of the group had constantly been passive aggressively blaming her for the slip up. Katie felt awful about what had happened, and she was attempting to make up for it by letting the others do the talking for the past few days. She hadn’t even mentioned her weird, vivid dream she had had.

A tiny whimper cut into the silence of the car like a knife. everyone, besides Dean who was driving, looked towards the source of the noise. Katie was silent again, but had her eyes squeezed shut like she was trying to block something out. Ashlyn and Olivia became confused while Sam brushed it off. After a half minute of silence, they followed Sam in brushing it off. They wouldn’t have done that if they were aware of what was going on in her head.

Flashes of light and vivid scenes flew past her, her head filled with white hot pain. somehow she was able to make sense of the tiny flashbacks that were thrown at her.

_A drunken man sloppily buried a box in the dirt of a crossroad, looking to make a desperate deal with a demon. He looked around, seeing no one there, and threw his empty bottle of poison.  
“COME ON!!!” He screamed out, leaning back and throwing his arms back.”WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” the tear tracks became apparent on his face. he was the physical image of a person who had nothing left. a person who had given up….Sam Winchester. _ The scene changes.

_Sam stabs the knife into the crossroads demon’s hand…_

“Just take me! It's a fair trade!”

“No!” The demon yelled, smiling at the desperate, pitiful excuse for a hunter.

“Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me.” Sam demands, his voice breaking, all the intimidation being replaced with helplessness.

“Don't you understand, Sam? It's not about your soul. Dean's in Hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord.” the vision changes…

_A male demon held a drunken Sam back, and even though he fought against it, he was too drunk to break free from the hold. A woman-Demon- came up behind Sam, taking the demon knife from his belt. “Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam” She said before pointing the weapon at his chest. It became clear who it was. “Ruby…” Sam said..._ scene changes… _Ruby stabbed the other demon instead of Sam, saving him._

_“Grab your keys. We got to go. Now!”_ The scene changes again to Sam and Ruby in the car.

_“Can you help me save Dean?” Sam asked, still desperate to save his brother._

_“No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that.” Ruby replied sadly._

_Sam stops the car by the roadside. “Then I have no use for you.” he states, coldly and unemotionally._

  


The scene changes again, to something Katie really didn't want to see.

_Ruby kisses Sam. He stands up and walks away from her._

_“What are you doing?” he snapped at her._

_“Sam, it's okay!”_

_“No, that is anything but okay!”_

_“What's wrong?”_

_“What's wrong? Where do I start?”_

_Ruby stands up and slowly makes her way towards Sam- like a hunter stalking it's prize.“Is it because of the body? Because I told you -- it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm.”_

_“What are you doing?” Sam grumbled as she got really close to his face. She took his hands in her own and began tracing her body with them. He jerked his head away, feeling his resolve crumbling._

_“Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?”_

_Snap._

_Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed her, kissing her roughly. His hands tangled in her hair as he struggled to touch more of her, his hands grasping everywhere. Clothes went flying, noises were made (Sam was the noisiest guy she had ever seen.) And Sam let out his pent up anger through sex with the demon. Rough, angry sex._

That’s when Katie's visions became more and more fuzzy. All she could see were little snips and pieces of Sam and Ruby rescuing a little girl from a small house... _Suddenly, Ruby came in, saving Sam from death. “Take the girl and run!” she shouted, pausing in fighting the attacker. Sam grabbed the child and ran…..The demon who was killing Sam beats Ruby and she loses the knife._

_“Ruby, you're in so much trouble. When we get you down in the basement -- the things we're gonna do to you.” the demon says to her while choking her against the wall. That’s when Sam comes back and exorcises the demon with his mind._

_“Sam?”_

_“I'm okay. Thanks.”_  


* * *

Ten minutes after the initial noise, Katie gave a little jerk, scaring Ashlyn and drawing the attention toward herself again. Katie started breathing hard, like she was scared. Worry was casted on Olivia’s face, while Ashlyn just showed confusion and annoyance.

Sam was the first to speak, finally. "Does she normally do that in her sleep?" He asked the two girls who knew her best. 

"No. She hasn't since her dad died." Olivia beat Ashlyn to answering. "She might be having a nightmare." 

"Well, whatever it is, make her stop. I don't like it." Ashlyn complained, offering no help whatsoever. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes from the front seat. She had noticed he was acting more hostile towards them ever since the bar two days ago. 

Again, Katie moved, but this time she whipped her head to the left, hitting Ashlyn on the shoulder, hard. Before she had time to voice her protest, Katie had violently turned her head to the other side, murmuring the words "No..." Distressfully. Then, to Ashlyn's discomfort, her whole body started to tremble. Her glasses fell off her face, landing on the seat below. Sweat was appearing on her forehead, making it shine in the sunlight. She was deathly pale, like a vampire from one of those _Twilight_ movies. 

Unlike Ashlyn, who was spewing out unhelpful protest like "No..... Make her stop, Katie STOP IT NOW YOU STUPID HOBO!", Olivia immediately took action. “Dean, pull over! She’s having a seizure!!” She yelled at Dean to pull the car over, while trying to hold her friend down over Ashlyn. Sam was more successful in doing the same thing. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the car came to a stop at the side of a road. Despite Olivia's attempts to get out of the car and pick up her shaking friend, Sam did it first. He laid her out in the grass that was by the empty road and struggled to wake Katie up. 

* * *

The first thing she saw when she woke up was Sam Winchester's face inches away from her's. It wasn't a bad view in her opinion. Maybe it was the nightmare after effects, maybe it was just her being paranoid, but she really didn't mean to punch him.

"Katie?" He had said, genuinely sounding caring and worried. He leaned down to look in her eyes, probably to check something, but that was the moment knuckles met his cheek with a sickening sound of flesh meeting bone.

He shouted out a sound of surprise mixed with pain, and his hand went to his face as he flew back. Katie's vision was blurry (more than normal) and her ears were ringing, but she could make out Ashlyn laughing, claiming she couldn't breathe, Olivia's shocked exclamation of "oh my GOD!" And Dean, saying "what the hell?" Sounding angry yet thoroughly amused.

"Oh my god Sam I'm sorry I didn't-" she stopped talking when she sat up and the world started spinning. "Whoa... What's happening?" She asked, falling back down again. 

"That's what we want to know." Dean looked down at her, his hostile attitude in place again. Katie's eyes widened, remembering her dream. Her eyes zipped to Sam. She gave him an incredulous look, as if to say _You slept with the demon that's using you? Really?_ But she realized he didn't know she knew about it when he raised his eyebrows at her. 

"Uh.. It was a nightmare. I guess. I don't know." She answered hesitantly, looking at her friends and begging for help through her eyes.  


"Yeah. Nightmare my ass." Olivia said. "You just had a mini seizure."  


"Uh, what are we doing out here? We should get going, you know?" Katie started to get up again, somehow balancing herself on her wobbly legs. It was going great until Dean grabbed her arm, making her lose her balance and crash into him. 

"Okay guys, let's get in the car." Sam said, still holding his cheek, before ushering the other two girls into the car. This left only Katie and Dean outside the vehicle, Katie quite literally having her face in his chest. He was the only thing keeping her up, since his hands we gripped onto her elbows. "Uh, Dean?" Katie said, her voice muffled by his shirt. _ohmygodohmygodohmYGOD_ her overactive mind screamed. 

"Like Olivia said... Nightmare my ass. I don't know why I'm still letting you and your friends stay, but the next weird thing that happens will be the last thing." He mumbled to her, keeping his voice low and threatening like the sexy motherfucker he was. She barely even registered that it was a threat, because he smelled so _good...._

He snapped her out of it by shaking her a bit, demanding an answer. She got extremely flustered and started to stutter out some sort of answer. "uh... Um, yeah. Okay, uh, I have no clue why that happened Dean and I don't know if what I saw was real and you're the only thing holding me up right now and- and- you smell really good has anyone told you that?"

He looked really confused and Katie was really starting to question why she even was born. _ohmYGoD what have I DONE?_ She thought, regretting her entire existence.

"What did you sa-" Dean started to question her slip up but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Dean this has been a very nice chat but I would like to get back in the car now, please?" She said quickly. He blinked at her sassiness, him being used to a quiet, polite woman, and then helped her clamber back in the car. 

Once in the car, Katie picked up her phone which had fallen on the seat. Shoving on her glasses, She was greeted by two texts from Ashlyn and Olivia. She looked up in confusion to see the two girls with their phones out, smiling happily. Katie opened her texts. 

**From: Olivia, Ashlyn.  
** **O: HOW FAR DID U GUYS GO?  
** **A: HE PROBABLY TOUCHD HR BOOTY.  
** **O: OOOOOOH DID HE GRIP U TIGHT AND RAISE U FROM VIRGINITY KATIE???**

Katie rolled her eyes and looked up at the two girls. Ashlyn was trying really hard to suppress her giggles, but was kind of failing. Katie shook her head and sighed, before typing something back.

**To: Olivia, Ashlyn.  
K: u guys r stupid.**

She watched as both their phones lit up and beeped, then as Ashlyn looked offended and typed rapidly on her iphone; the thing she sold a lot of furniture at her house for. Olivia had a simple flip phone, it took her longer to reply. Katie's phone- A little LG with a pull out keyboard- lit up once more with replies.

**From: Olivia, Ashlyn.  
** **A: NOT AS STUPID AS U HOBO  
** **O: Ok srsly wat hppnd kati i wana no.**

Katie breathed deeply before typing back an explanation.

* * *

“Guys!! I’m BOOOOOORED!” Ashlyn had said for what seemed like the 17th time. 

“Well, you could read a book like I am…” Olivia had retorted back from the corner of the bed. She was reading one of her favorite books that she got off the internet. It was about the salem witchcraft trials back in 1692. 

“Or you could read smut on the computer.” Katie added to the mix. “Look. Sam’s computer is right over there.” she said pointing to the young man’s laptop.

“Uhhm… I don't think that’s a good idea.” Olivia said as she watched Ashlyn walk over to the dainty computer.

The two men had gone to check out Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center where the supposed girl Anna escaped. Katie became restless in her corner of the motel room. She decided she really couldn’t bear it anymore. She had to see what her dream meant. As soon as she stood up to walk out the door, Ash said,

“OOOH, where are you going???”

“Nowhere!... I mean, on a walk. through the woods.” Katie improvised as she tried to hide her determination, slipping on a hoodie that hid her face well. Olivia scoffed, knowing that Katie would go outside willingly when hell froze over, while Ashlyn pleaded,

“Take me with you!!!” 

“No! I'm only going to be an hour. I just need some time to think.”

“Uhmmmm Katie, I know I'm being a mom again, but the guys said to stay here or else they will drop us off at the nearest train station.” Olivia had interrupted the two girls.

“Yeah I know, but I just need some air.” Katie replied back to her as she walked out of the small room. Olivia hadn't tried to stop her, knowing it was no use. Ashlyn was typing away on Sam's prized possession, looking for gay smut. She knew that she should be worried about Katie's 'weird dreams that were coming true' as Katie had described it over text, but the only thing she could really care about at that moment was how to find some Black Butler smut on Sam's slow laptop.  


* * *

Katie had gotten "sidetracked" and ended up, coincidentally, at the same hospital Sam and Dean were at. What a small world. She was hiding behind a corner, staring, dumbfounded, at the same scene from her dream three nights ago. Her mind raced with possible explanations, only half listening to the therapy lady who was being interviewed by the boys themselves.

“Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends -- Bright future.” The psychologist said to Dean.

“So, what happened -- she just... flipped?”

“Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions." Katie jumped when she recognized the diagnosis of the girl from the dream, declaring to herself that the next time her dream came true, she was going to tell someone.

“What kind of delusions?” Sam asked.

“She thought demons were everywhere.” Dr. Blankarti handed a sketchbook to Sam.

“Interesting.” he remarked, looking at the sketches of a church window.

“It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real.”

“Well, that -- that's just batty.” Dean remarked, seeing the irony in the situation.

Sam turned the pages of the notebook and the boys look shocked. Katie knew what they were seeing. so sketches and the text 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

“That's Revelations.” Dean said, making a revelation of his own.

“Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?” The doctor asked, looking at Dean weirdly.

“It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation.” He covered up his mistake.

“Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now.” Dr. Blankarti patted Sam on the back as he walked away. 

“So what do you think?” Dean later asked Sam as they were walking down the hallway. 

“Well, I think we should check out the Milton place to--” Sam was cut off as he turned the corner, running into an unexpecting Katie, almost knocking her over. She made attempt to walk by fast and hide her face with her hoodie, but it was too late- Sam had already seen the familiar round cheeks and long, wavy brown hair underneath the garment.

"Sor- Katie!?" The said girl gritted her teeth. Busted. 

She slowly turned around, hands raised in mock surrender. She was met with the gazes of two severely pissed off men. _Double Winchester bitchface..._ She thought.

"Oops?" She said in a high voice, looking at the boys one at a time. "I went on a run, then I got bored. So I came here to check on something. And I was right." She glanced towards the crime scene. 

"What could you possibly need to check on?" Dean growled, looking livid. She knew he knew about her knowing about the supernatural, so it wasn't a surprise he was mad. 

"Calm down. I'm not doing anything, I just...." She trailed off, debating weather to tell him about the dreams. If she did, they might get freaked. It was a lot like Sam's premonitions. However, Olivia did remind her what could happen if they ever found out that the girls were keeping secrets. Besides, it wasn’t a good idea to keep secrets from your designated drivers... That had guns. 

"What, Katie? Huh? What are you keeping from us now?" Dean asked, stepping towards her. He seemed to be a bit irritated. Screw it, she thought, here goes. 

"Isawthis" she said quickly, cringing when she realized that it wasn't understandable.

"What? No. Nevermind. You can tell us later. Are the other two with you?" Sam didn't let her explain, so she didn't try to tell them anymore. She shook her head as to say no.

“Okay. we’re gonna go and pick them up and then we gotta go on an errand and I need Olivia’s help on some of these drawings…”  


* * *

“Where are we going?” Ashlyn asked in the backseat of the dusty Impala.

“I told you already. We’re going to a friend’s house.” Sam responded to her in an aggravated tone.

Katie scoffed. No, they weren't. They were going to check out dead bodies, or interview a witness. None of the girls were really sure why Sam and Dean were taking them with, since they had no experience with interviewing people. They all suspected that the boys were keeping an eye on them since Katie's great escape, and they were correct. The boys didn't need help, they just didn't trust the girls much anymore. Mostly Katie, since she was the one who messed up the most. 

The car pulled up to the Milton's house, and Katie felt a pit of dread form in her stomach. If her dreams were really coming true, she knew what was in that cheery looking house. _Ashlyn will be thrilled,_ she thought, looking at the gore-loving woman in front of her. Sam and Dean climbed up the stairs to the porch, the girls stayed back on the sidewalk. 

Dean knocked on the front door, exchanging a look with Sam. He waited a few seconds, looked through the warped windows of the door, shrugged and said "Maybe they're not home." 

Suddenly, Ashlyn was in the middle of them, saying "That's not very likely, since both cars are in the driveway."

The boys jumped at the sound of her voice, startled at her sudden appearance. "Damn it, kid, you're like a ninja sometimes! Don't do that." Dean scolded, causing Ashlyn to grin widely at his reaction, even though she didn't enjoy the blow to her ego. Kid? Really?

Dean turned back around, but by that time Sam had already pushed open the front door that was unlocked. Sam walked forward, not noticing the crime scene to his right. The girls pushed themselves in after Dean, taking in the horrible image in front of them. Ashlyn and Olivia didn't have much of a reaction; it was Katie who let out a little scream. Yes, she wanted to be a forensic scientist in middle and high school, but she had never seen a dead body before in real life. Again, she was right about what was in the house.

Sam sighed, a sigh that meant _Damn-it-they're-dead-before-we-got-here_ and was used a lot by him. They all scanned the crime scene and Olivia spotted the supernatural evidence first. She knelt down next to a pile of yellow dust, and instantly recognized it as sulfur. So did the other two girls, Katie reached up and touched her silver demon warding necklace that hung around her neck, hidden under her shirt. Ashlyn had a gold one and Olivia had a tattoo and the silver necklace; all three purchased at a convention. The girls always wore them, so they were on when they were zapped into the road. 

Sam and Dean shared a look, having a silent conversation. Why weren't the girls freaked right now? Did Olivia know what the sulfur meant? Using hand signs and their eyes, the brothers agreed; they would get answers now. As the kneeling girl raised the yellow powder to her nose, Dean stood very close to her, and Sam got behind the other two. Olivia smelled the substance and jerked her head back in disgust. As she started to stand up, she reported her findings.

"Ugh. That's sulfur, so either we have demons or a-" 

Before she could finish her sentence, she was grabbed on the shoulders by rough hands and slammed onto the wall between the piano and the mantle. Blind panic rushed through her as memories resurfaced. _Stop stop stop no not again please not again!_ Her mind screamed as her hands struggled to push off her attacker. Her friends tried to rush forward and fight the enraged hunter off of her, but Sam held them back. Katie hadn't seen this coming so even she was surprised. She didn't even try to fight Sam off; Ashlyn on the other hand was trying as hard as she could to fight the moose of a man away from her. She needed to go help her pinned up friend, and She wasn't going down without a fight. 

Olivia could barely hear Dean's furious shouts through her panic. Her arms were still flailing, doing anything they could to get him off. He got her to stop by shaking her a little, then she finally heard what he was screaming.

"You three, just appearing out of nowhere, and expecting us to trust you? To go along with what you say and not ask questions? Sorry, that's not how it works here. Now, tell us who you are!" Dean yelled, hitting her against the wall again. 

Olivia was petrified. Facing down Dean Winchester looked scary on TV, but in real life? It was downright terrifying. The look in his eyes was going to be seared into her brain for the rest of eternity. It kind of makes you want to run away and bury yourself 6 feet deep in the ground. But Olivia wasn't going to do either of those things. She was going to stop being a scared little girl and stand up for herself. She found herself becoming more and more angry, and her eyes hardened. She wasn't going to let this asshat push her around. She wasn't going to live like that again. 

She looked him straight in the eyes with a determined look on her face. Her two friends would later remark that they had never seen Olivia so scary before. Her voice came out low and threatening, almost a growl.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch." She said in that tone of voice. It shocked all of the occupants of the room, even her. Dean still hadn't let go, so she decided to roll with it.  
"Take your goddamn hands off me, Winchester. FYI, I don't have to tell you jack shit. You wanna know why? Because once we are done with this, My friends and I are leaving." Dean loosened his grip at the last statement, shocked, along with everyone else in the room. Ashlyn was disappointed; she hadn't even gotten to meet Castiel yet. Katie had her mouth wide open in shock. She couldn't breathe; they couldn't get along by themselves! What if- NO! NOT POSSIBLE! 

Olivia didn't break eye contact as she took advantage of his loose grip and shoved his hands off of her. She felt high on anger and adrenaline, both of them coursing through her at that moment. She finally turned toward the other three, who were standing there with shocked looks on their faces. They obviously hadn't expected that from the mom of the group. Well, sometimes mama bear got a bit vicious.

"What?" She snapped at them, causing all of them but Ashlyn to avert their eyes. Yeah, they knew she was mad. "OKAY! Well, Katie, Ashlyn and I will be in the car. Sam, find Anna." Olivia directed to Sam with a superior tone, refusing to acknowledge Dean. She walked- more like strutted with victory- out of the house with her two friends in tow.

After they were safely out of earshot, Sam muttered something that Dean heard but chose to ignore. 

"That was possibly the hottest thing I have ever witnessed."

* * *

As the men of the group figured out where Anna was hiding, the girls were back in the Impala. They were bickering, well, Ashlyn and Olivia were. Katie wasn't even sure what was going on; they hadn't agreed on leaving. Ashlyn voiced Katie's thoughts, more rudely of course since it was Ashlyn.

"What are we supposed to do now since the loudmouth had to say we were leaving?" She angrily said, referring to the scene Olivia just made.

"Look, Dean was really pissing me off, and we have done nothing for them to be angry at us." Olivia argued back. Her heart was still pumping a mile a minute; rage hadn't stopped flowing through her like the blood in her veins. 

"Guys stop! We can't let two boys turn us against each other! All we need to do is start over. We need to decide what and how we will make money, get a car, and live in that until we get back on our feet." Katie said to the two immature girls, a foreign confidence rising within her. They could do this!

"Alright well I'm not waiting till they come back outside. I'm heading back to the motel to get our things and we're out of here. And you guys are coming. ” A determined Olivia sounded. Katie's newfound courage was squashed like an ant. She opened her mouth to speak as the other two girls exited the car, her bottom gluing itself to her seat. Olivia saw this and was about to ask about what she wanted to say, but then a sound interrupted.

"Alright, Bitchy McGee, get back in the car. I do remember you saying that you were leaving when this was _done._ " Dean informed her cockily, smirking when her face morphed into anger at the nickname. Unable to come up with a comeback, she looked at her friends for assistance. They both, in unison, shrugged and said "Well, you did."

Olivia let her face fall into her palm at her friends' unhelpfulness. She looked back up at the confident, irritating man, noticing his brother come up behind him. "I don't understand though why you want us to stick around. I mean you can't stand us, so tell me, what is going through your mind?" 

"You want to help people right? I need you to look at some revelations for Sam and I." Dean said. Olivia reluctantly realized there was no way to win this because she didn't want to take away from someone due to her hatred towards Dean right now.

"Fine, Deanna, but once this is over, you aren't seeing us again." Olivia finished, pointing her finger like a scolding mother. She smirked when she saw Dean look irritated with the nickname. _Yeah, that's sticking._ She thought triumphantly, _Karma's a bitch._

Ashlyn slid in the car, followed by Olivia. With a daydreaming Katie on her right and an angry Olivia on her left, Ash doubted that the car ride was going to be fun at all. 

She got a text from Katie before they got going. 

**From: Katie  
the only reason ur stil here is cuz you wanna meet Cassie boo boo rite?**

Ashlyn chuckled at the stupid name Katie had given Castiel. Looking her way, Ashlyn nodded. She was really anticipating meeting the angel. With a familiar rumble, the Impala set off to where Anna was.  


* * *

The group climbed the steps of the church quietly. Since they had no clue what was up there, the Winchesters had reluctantly given Ashlyn a gun before entering. Ashlyn was the only one out of the three who actually knew how to use the weapon, so Olivia and Katie stayed slightly behind her. Oh, and don't think that didn't make Olivia mad.

They entered the room where Katie knew Anna was. She also knew what was going to happen soon, and she wasn't looking forward to meeting this Alistair character. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sam quietly pointing out the movement behind a stained glass window. 

"Anna?" He said, carefully. The figure backed up, so Sam put away his gun as to be less intimidating. The other two followed suit.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean." He finished, gesturing toward Dean.

Anna replied shakily, something like recognition in her voice. "Sam? Not Sam Winchester?"

Sam became really confused. He gave a sideways glance towards his brother, then confirmed Anna's prediction uncertainty "Uh, yeah."

 

Anna came out from where she was hiding, out into the middle of the room. She looked at all of them, even the girls to their surprise, as though she was meeting a celebrity. _Well, if I was meeting J², I'd be speechless too._ Katie thought, causing her to smirk a bit. Anna started to walk toward the group, her giant eyes sparkling as she spoke again.

"And you're Dean. The Dean?" She asked, stunned to be meeting him in person.

Dean was seriously confused as well, but he only let a little of it show as he replied. "Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

Ashlyn and Olivia were confused as to how Anna knew the boys, but Katie, who had concluded that she did in fact know what the future held, wasn't as stunned. She had dreamt of this conversation, or at least Sam and Dean's parts. However they all were bewildered, even Katie, when Anna mentioned them.

"And you three? The Unknown?" Anna inquired, looking at the friends in turn. They looked at each other, confused beyond belief. Ashlyn just stood there looking confused as both Dean and Olivia said "The what?" At the same time, causing the two to glare at each other. 

Katie tried to clear things up. She walked up to Anna and introduced them. "That's a new name... I'm Katie, the ginger is Ashlyn, and the angry one is Olivia." The remark about Olivia earned Katie a Bitchface aimed at the back of her head.

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about all of you. Dean, you were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us." Anna said this really fast and nervously. She looked toward Sam, slightly calming down. Her face changed to pity. "And some of them don't like you at all."

Her gaze landed on the girls this time, and she started to explain what she knew about them. "The angels call you the Unknown because they don't know why you're here. You're all from a parallel world and they don't know who brought you here. A-and they are looking for you, angels and demons, because they know you know almost everything about the Winchesters' past. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

Sam and Dean heard what Anna said about what the girls knew. One thought ran through all the girls' heads simultaneously: _Oh Fuck._ Katie bit her lip and looked towards the men, only to be met with angry, betrayed faces. 

"...we'll talk about it later.... I'll tell the truth, I swear." She told them, receiving an incredulous look from the other two. Olivia didn't want to tell the truth! Ashlyn didn't really care, but she thought the full truth might make the boys hate them, for good.

Anna looked really confused, so Dean got the conversation back on track.

"So, you talk to angels?"

And on the conversation went. Katie zoned out a bit since she was aware of what Anna was saying anyway. She saw Olivia paying attention, and Ashlyn was too. Her mind came up with questions that she was dying for an answer to. First: How did heaven know about them? What had they done besides show up that made them a target? And if heaven was hunting them, how the _hell_ were they supposed to live without Sam and Dean? They couldn't go back to their normal lives!

She was pulled out of her contemplating by Anna asking about her parents, which was the signal that the attack was about to start.

"Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid." Anna asked innocently. Sam and Dean traded looks of dread at the thought of having to tell Anna what had happened to her parents. They were saved, kind of, by Ruby suddenly appearing behind them.

Ashlyn and Olivia jumped at the sound of the demon's voice, not expecting it. Everyone but Katie, her eyes were on the statue, turned to look at her. When Liv saw who it was, hatred returned to her eyes.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." Ruby said hurriedly, not noticing the three women that were new to her.

Anna let out a little scream, seeing Ruby's true face. "Oh! Her face!" She yelled, terrified. 

"Don't worry, she's here to help." Sam looked toward the horrified girl, reassuring her. Dean mumbled something that none of the girls heard, probably something insulting Ruby.

"We have to hurry" The demon stressed, trying to get them to move, but no one did.

Dean was about to ask why, but Katie noticed the statue start to cry blood, so she became impatient and started to speed things up. She spewed out an explanation before Dean could argue with Ruby any more than he already did.

"Basically, Dean, there's a big time demon coming our way. It followed us from Anna's house, am I correct, Ruby?" She interrupted, looking at the demon for confirmation. Her eyes widened a bit; that face was truly ugly.

Ruby finally seemed to notice the three other girls. She looked around, puzzled, before giving her answer.

"Yeah... Who the hell are you and how'd you know that?" The demon asked rudely. Katie sighed and looked around at everyone.

"Y'all will get a huge-ass explanation later."

"Sam....." Olivia said, uncertainly, "I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen." She was pointing at the statue Katie noticed earlier. 

Ruby tensed up, not trying to get them to leave anymore. "It's too late. He's here." 

Those words sent everyone into a frenzy. Sam took Ashlyn and Anna by the arm and shoved them in a closet, ordering Ashlyn to guard Anna. She agreed, knowing that facing a demon with only a normal gun wasn't a good idea. Dean ordered Olivia and Katie to back up against the wall, which Katie immediately did, but Olivia protested.

"I want to help, Dean! I can do this!" She yelled, wanting to be a part of the action.

"Why must you be a constant pain in my ass? Knowing about demons and fighting demons are two entirely different things! Now for once will you do what I say and _get on the damn wall!_ " He argued back, practically screaming in her face. 

She was going to argue back, but a hand belonging to Katie pulled her towards where Dean wanted her to go. Olivia fought against it, but Katie whispered something in her ear. 

"Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. We get to jump out of a window soon, so don't complain." This made Olivia shut up. Jumping out the glass window? She sucked in a breath sharply. That sounded painful. 

The girls realized what was going on- Ruby was yelling at Dean to shut up, encouraging Sam to use his powers. 

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Ruby summarized their options in one sentence, convincing Dean for that moment to let Sam exorcise the big demon.

Sam put away his holy water, standing in front of his brother and the demon. He composed himself, getting ready to do his mind thing, and Olivia started to scream in her mind- _NO! STOP! SAMMY YOU IDIOT YOU NEED TO STOP!_ \- just as the demon they had been preparing for slammed the door open with a loud noise. 

Katie visibly recoiled. His face was _horrifying_.... It was like a mix of everything wrong with the world plus a dash of hell on the side. She looked away; just looking at it made her feel sick.

Sam outstretched his hand and closed his eyes. Olivia heard and felt a _whoosh_ and the demon's eyes rolled back into it's head, turning white. lt's hand was on it's neck, choking, until it used the same hand to cover a mocking cough. It's eyes rolled back forward, looking straight at a wide-eyed Sam. 

He let out a creepy chuckle. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." He wiggled his finger, as though he was scolding Sam for his actions. Then he grabbed thin air and pulled it towards himself, sending Sam flying down the stairs. Katie had to stick a hand out to keep Olivia from running to help him. Olivia glared at her, frustrated at her lack of control in the situation at hand.

Dean ran at the monster with Ruby's knife, ready to stab it, but the demon caught Dean's other arm and pushed it against the knife carrying one, disarming him and shoving him to a post. 

"Hello again, Dean." The monster greeted with a snide voice. He then punched Dean repeatedly on the face, his face showing pure joy in doing so. 

With the blood pumping through her ears, Katie could distantly hear Anna screaming in terror. Wasn't Ashlyn supposed to be guarding her? She looked to her left to find Olivia solely focused on Sam's slowly rising figure. 

The demon taunted Dean again. "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell." 

Dean seemed to remember who the demon was, only being able to utter its name in horror. "Alistair...."

It was that moment that Katie realized that Olivia was no longer beside her. She looked around wildly, looking for her friend. Olivia had retrieved the fallen knife before Sam did, so she started running toward Alistair. She plunged the blade in his shoulder, missing his heart by mistake. Shoulder flashing, he turned around to look at her. 

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, girl." He said, looking at her as if she was a child. Then he leaned over to pull the knife out, letting Dean escape. 

The brothers looked at each other, then the window. Katie ran out from her hiding spot, ready to make the jump of doom, when she was unexpectedly picked up firefighter style by Dean. She squeaked at the sudden change, and before she knew it, she was flying. Katie squeezed her eyes shut, panic bubbling up inside her as she expected impact. To her surprise, she landed mostly on Dean, his body breaking her fall. She rolled off of him into the damp grass, groaning in pain. She felt the burn of multiple deep cuts from the glass on her back. When she opened her eyes, she discovered a giant crack running left to right in the right lense of her glasses. But that's not what made her eyes widen with shock and panic.

Sam had tried to grab Olivia, but Alistair had her pinned up on the wall. However, Sam swore he saw Olivia fighting against his powers. She had fought against his hold, but she wasn't able to get away. Alistair stared down at the three that escaped, finally resorting to just knocking Olivia out so she would stop squirming. He held the knife and the girl up for them to all see before walking away.

The last thing she saw was Sam's furious yet helpless face.

 

* * *

 

Katie didn't remember passing out. All she remembered was Dean saying in the Impala "Don't pass out, kid!" To which she retorted "'m only two ye'rs younger than you, stupid." And that was that. 

Apparently, she had gotten a head injury and at least 3 deep cuts that required stitches. Or that's what Sam said when Dean asked how she was doing. When she woke up, Sam was working on the 2nd set of stitches and was describing his time with Ruby to Dean. It was hard not to scream in agony as Sam stitched the skin of her back together, but she managed to keep them thinking she was asleep.

_Sam Winchester is touching my back. And my shirt is off. Wow, Olivia is probably jealous!_ At the thought of Olivia, her heart skipped a beat as she remembered where her friend was. She was probably dead! Ashlyn too! What had she done? Were her friends dead because of her? 

Sam finished his story with something about Ruby saving his life, which Katie had dreamed that morning, but it felt like weeks ago. Sam asked Dean to give him something, and before Katie could speculate what it was, something was poured on her newly stitched wound. It felt like acid mixed with salt and lemon juice. This time, she couldn't hold in the scream of pain and surprise that bubbled up in her throat.

On instinct, she tried to get up, but rough hands pushed her back onto her stomach. "Don't move. We have one more stitch to go and then we're done." Dean said, sounding angry yet pitying as he spoke. 

Katie let out a grunt of pain, which Dean took as an okay, and he let go of her shoulders. She turned her head in his direction, not moving her body at all. In hope of having dreamed Olivia's capture, she searched the room with her eyes. No friends. 

"You okay, kid? You look a little out of it." Dean said sounding concerned, but she couldn't read his expression since her glasses were missing. 

"Where are they?" Katie asked, barely audible, totally ignoring the question asked. 

She couldn't see Sam, but she could guess the brothers had just traded the _how-do-I-break-the-news_ look. That was all she needed to know what had happened to her friends. 

"We think Ruby got Ashlyn, but Olivia..." Sam trailed off from above her, something like sadness in his voice.

"Great. Damn it." She cursed, shoving her face into the bed. _YourfaultyourfaultYOURFAULT_ her mind started to chorus, making her want to cry. But she wasn't going to cry. She was going to explain.

"So, the huge-ass explanation? Should I do that now, or do we not have time because we are going to save my friends?" Katie broke the silence, surprising Dean. He hadn't expected Katie to be so ready to tell the truth. 

"Well, you're kind of trapped here until we're done patching you up, so go ahead." He replied, waiting for her to start. 

A sigh escaped her. This was going to take a while. 

"This is really hard to explain, so bear with me, okay?" She saw Dean nod grudgingly and Sam said something like yes, so Katie started to talk.

"I honestly don't know where to start. What d'ya wanna know first?" She asked, looking at Dean. He stopped to think a little before asking.

"What did Anna mean, you know stuff about us? And if you do then how?" He asked, a little aggressively but he was being easy on her, since she was trying to tell the truth.

"Well, we do. My friends and I know almost everything that has happened to you two since you got Sam from Stanford. You heard her say we were from a different world, right? Basically, in our world, monsters don't exist and your lives are a TV show called supernatural. A TV show that we watched religiously." She explained, getting wide-eyed looks from both brothers. 

"No way." They said in unison, not believing her.

"Yes way." She said, gritting her teeth and groaning from the pain of alcohol being poured on her wound. 

"Prove it!" Dean ordered, sounding doubtful that she actually could. 

"Okay....." She thought of something to say to prove herself. She looked up at the ceiling, and the answer came to her. "Um, sorry if this makes you mad, but the demon who burnt your mom and Jessica on the ceiling was named Azazel." She stated nervously, looking at Sam, who had sat down at the tiny table across from his brother. 

Her words made him freeze, looking at her with disbelief. "Y-you could've looked that up." He sputtered out. 

"I'm sorry, but I didn't." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "You want some more?” 

Dean took the challenge. "You got anything on me?"

Katie snorted. Yeah, she did. She was a thorough dean-girl and practically worshipped the guy. She tried to keep it tame though. 

"Last year you made a crossroads deal to save Sam from the dead, and you got ripped up by hellhounds. I cried my eyes out during that episode, by the way. You're also in love with Busty Asian Beauty porn magazines... I also know that the two of you would literally die for each other... Because you both have." she blurted out the first things about Dean that came to mind. "Also, you're the most adorable little bean I have ever seen. Ooh, that....rhymed..." Her answer made both the boys shut up for a minute, and she prayed that they had tuned out that last part. She couldn’t see them, as she was still laying on her stomach, but she assumed they were having one of those silent-eye-contact conversations. They probably thought she was insane.

The more questions the boys asked, the more shocked they got. How the girls knew hunting things? The girls knew everything the boys did. More and more questions flew by and eventually they asked the one that mattered. 

"How'd you know about the demon tonight, though?" Sam asked with curiosity. Throughout the conversation, the boys seemed to get in a better mood than they were before. They were taking it way too well, which caused Katie to doubt that they actually believed her. Dean seemed to be suppressing anger, or frustration. they were both understandable, since the girls had lied to them for a week.

"Er- that's the thing I don't get... I've been having these nightmares... And they've been coming true." She realized far too late that she had almost directly quoted Sam. By the time that she did, both boys looked angry. _Way_ angry. 

"You're psychic? You see things before they happen?" Dean questioned, not looking happy at all. 

"Well- uh, no. It's like I have dreams of the future... Without Liv, Ash and me. So-" she tried to explain again.

"So, you're psychic." Dean accused again. 

A flash of anger ran through Katie at that point. He had no right to be mad at her! What had she done? So, forgetting about her toplessness, her stitches and her dignity, she stood up in front of Dean. 

"Look, Dean, I don't know, alright!? So what if I am psychic? I didn't know! I didn't ask for this, so you have absolutely NO reason to be mad at me!" She yelled, temporarily losing it. She was about to add the chance that her friends were dead because of him, but then she followed his gaze to what he was looking at.

_Oh, damn it, the shirt..._ She let out a scoff, then hit him upside the head. Sam started to giggle at the look on Dean's face as Katie borrowed one of Dean's shirts. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Housekeeping!" A maid yelled through the door. Dean looked irritated and still a bit befuddled from Katie’s assault, so he absentmindedly yelled through the door.

“Not now!” Hoping that got rid of the maid, he started to talk again. but the woman outside of the door was persistent.

“Sir, I've got clean towels.” she added, trying to get him to let her in. He did, annoyed at her determination to enter the room. 

“Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?” he asked, surprised when the oversized cleaning lady shoved the towels into his hands and walked right past him. she pulled the curtains shut before unfolding a piece of paper and forcefully handing it to an addled Sam.

“I'm at this address.” she informed him, making him furrow his eyebrows at her.

“I'm sorry. What?” he finally voiced his confusion with a small smile that clearly said _you are insane but I’m going to be polite about it._

“Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot.” the maid said authoritatively, pointing in the said directions. It became apparent to the boys who the housekeeper actually was.

“Ruby?” Sam said in genuine surprise, like it was impossible for Ruby to do such a thing. Katie rolled her eyes as she grabbed Olivia’s black hunting bag, getting ready to go. _She’s a demon, Sam, they do that._

“Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me.” She replied, sassily, putting her hands on her hips. She looked as though she was going to punch something, her patience running low. Katie slipped a borrowed cargo jacket on, hissing at the pain exploding up her back. 

“What about --” Sam started, but an impatient Ruby cut him off.

“Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna and that annoying red-headed chick, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!” Ruby ordered, not leaving any room for argument. Katie sighed in relief when the demon mentioned an annoying red-head, knowing it meant Ashlyn. One of her friends, at least, was safe.  


* * *

Once the three adults climbed up the fire escape, jumped into the back of a pickup truck, and then hitchhiked up to the cabin, the group was reunited again. Ruby still hadn’t re-possessed her comatose vessel, so Katie had to step over her in her haste to get to Ashlyn.

“Ohmygod Ash I thought you were dead! You totally disappeared, what if Alistair got you? Oh I shouldn't have let any of us go up there it's all my fault-” Katie blabbered this all really quickly as she ensnared Ashlyn in a forced hug, annoying the claustrophobic woman out of her mind.

“Okay Katie, geez, I’m not dead. Really, I’m fine, so if you could get _off_ …..” Ashlyn protested against the invasion of personal space, attempting to peel the panicking woman off of her.

Ruby suddenly made an appearance, retaking her vessel in a whirl of black smoke. She took a deep breath before standing up with the help of Sam. Gathering herself, she spoke once more.

“Well now that the fun has just begun, we have to get Anna out of here. now, what’s the plan?” 

“The plan is that we are going to go find Olivia before she gets hurt.” Katie said, finally getting off of Ashlyn, pointing towards Ruby’s direction.

“Um, she’s dead honey. Besides, she was a pain in _all_ of our asses.” Ruby said giving Katie anything but a sympathetic look. Katie’s face twisted into anger, rage even, and she tried to spit an insult at the insensitive woman, but Sam cut her off.

“Ruby! Knock it off. We have to at least try to save her. no matter how annoying she is.” A saddened Sam said, not really meaning the annoying part.

“Besides, she can't be that hurt yet… can she?” A worried Ashlyn asked, barely able to hide the emotion on her face.

“There’s really no way to tell. Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?” Dean said as he started walking to the opposite side of the room.

“What’s the plan? We can't just leave Olivia with Alistair and not even try to help her. And you can't just not save her because you're pissed off at her. In all honesty, she has the better reason to be pissed off at _us_. I mean, you did pin her against a wall and get all up in her face.” Sam told his older brother.

“You’re just saying that because you have a soft spot for her. If you didn't, you know it would be different.” Dean said angrily. Sam’s face softened. He really didn’t want Olivia to be hurt by the Demons that held her hostage. He honestly did believe that he could save her from all the evil in the world. He could save all of them if he tired.

Dean saw this and eased up on his little brother. “Sam, you do realize that these girls are insane? A TV show about our lives? Who would believe that? The only reason we keep them around is because they’re somehow connected to us. Heaven and Hell both wants ‘em because they know everything about us, our weak spots, our history, and probably most of our secrets. I don’t know about you, but that’s the only reason I’m going to try to save Olivia. To protect ourselves.” 

Sam’s eyes lit up when his brother admitted he was going to try and save Olivia. He sort of agreed with the other things Dean had said, like that the girls were slightly insane. But they could be allies with them, too. Or friends, even better. The brothers couldn’t force the girls to stay.

“Yeah, there’s that, and the fact that the only reason Liv isn’t here right now is ‘cause she saved your ass.” Sam smirked, pointing out the fact to his brother.

Dean ignored the accusation and just smirked back.“Oh, so you’re calling her Liv now? Are you two married yet?”

Sam Winchester, the badass life-long monster hunter, _blushed_ slightly at his brother’s teasing comment. He smacked his arm, embarrassed, and murmured “shut up, jerk” as the two walked back to the group.

Ruby crossed her arms expectantly, waiting for Dean to reveal his genius plan to the group. Ashlyn, Katie, and Anna did something similar, except Ashlyn blurted out what everyone was thinking bluntly while the other two girls avoided any eye contact, nervously anticipating Dean’s decision.

“Plan?” she said loudly to the boys, raising her eyebrows at them. Dean glared at her slightly for her unpleasant, demanding tone before he explained his plan.

“Okay, I say we try and work on Anna’s problem before going to get our damsel in distress.” he raised a hand at Ashlyn and Katie, stopping their impending protest from being heard. The hunter continued to explain his thinking. “working on Anna’s problem includes finding or stopping Alistair. If we do that, the demons’ll leave Anna alone, hopefully, and we can look for Olivia without him getting in the way.” 

As he finished, the room fell silent. everyone was contemplating what Dean said, and the opinions were varied. Anna honestly didn’t know what was going on and wanted to go home, while the girl next to her- Ashlyn- really doubted that the harebrained plan would work. There were way too many big holes in it, waiting to be filled with complications. Katie thought it sounded doable, if they didn’t screw up. She didn’t really care, as long as her friend turned out okay in the end. She would do anything for her two friends.

Ashlyn broke the silence, looking straight at Dean as she questioned his idea. 

“...And how exactly do you know it’s gonna work?”

An exasperated sigh left him. “All I know is that it’s going to be a close one…”  


* * *

Far, Far away, where no one was able to hear her, Olivia screamed again from the pain of a knife being dragged down into her flesh. Alistair stood above her, a satisfied smile on his face. She had broken.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	3. Memories don't always Satisfy you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, the writing in this chapter made me cringe. I hate my past self! I know not many people are actually reading this, since it sucks, but I'll try to get the rest of the chapters (there's only 10 completed so far) up later. I wanna actually finish chapter 11, but I'm such a procrastinator.

__

Zapped: Chapter 3


__

“No stop! Please leave me alone!” A panicked Olivia yelled as Alistair took a blade to her stomach.

“Then tell me what you know!” He yelled. Olivia had been locked up in this warehouse-looking place for a full night now and she was already falling apart. Alistair would ask her questions like, _what are the boys’ next move? and what the three girls’ roles are in the whole apocalypse situation?_ The problem was, Olivia didn’t know the role she or her friends had with Sam and Dean in this universe. She didn't know! But the horrible demon wouldn't leave her alone. of course she could've told him what the men and Ruby were planning but what was the point? She wasn't going to give them away just because she was angry with them.

She had woken up, strapped to a table, naked and helpless. That was when he came in, sharp tools in hand. Ever since then it was cutting, slicing, carving, healing and repeat. He taunted her with things that she didn't know about. According to him, hell had been talking about her. She had something special about her, or something. She could barely listen through the pain and the panic.

Olivia didn't know what she did to deserve this. She had only stabbed the guy! What the hell gave him any reason to do this? She wanted to be angry, or strong. But all she could do was scream and plead for mercy. She just wanted to go back with her friends, Sam, and even Dean. She wondered whether Sam was freaking out over her absence. Was he worried or careless? Was he cuddling up with Ruby while she was here, being tortured? 

She wanted a lot of things, but she didn't want this. Or to go home. She threw her head back in a scream from the pain of the razor, shredding her skin off of her body. But she also screamed from the emotional pain of the flashbacks that flooded her mind.

* * *

_4 years ago_  
A man in his early-twenties stumbled in through a small apartment. He sat on the couch in the tiny living room and looked at the empty bottle in his hand. He chucked it at the wall that stood in front of him, calling out, “Hey! Get me another beer!”

A young woman about two years younger than the man walked into the living room with a bottle in hand. 

“Hey you were out all night, shouldn’t you lay off the drinks for awhile and get some sleep?” she asked with concern.

“Who the hell asked you? All you do every night is sleep around behind my back because why? Am I so horrible to you that,” he yelled as he stood up from his place on the couch. The woman cowered slightly in fear of the man. “you hate me that much? You’re such a little whore! All you do is complain and whine about everything I do, when all I have ever done is care and please you!” He grabbed the girl's hair and yanked her onto the floor. “You ungrateful bitch! What did I ever do to you?”

“Please, baby. I’m sorry okay. just let me go and I will go make you some soup and we can just sit and have a nice chat about your week.” 

“You think I'm going to forget about what you do and just forgive ya?” the man shoved her onto a wall. She tried to get away, but he pinned her there before she could. Her eyes shone with terror, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

"You don't care about me! You never have! Without me you would be alone! No one would love you! If you think those two stupid friends of yours love you, you're wrong! They _pity_ you! No one loves you like I do, and you just take that for granted!" He screamed in her face, hitting her against the wall. By this time, the girl was crying, which made the man even more furious. She begged for him to stop hitting and beating her, but he wouldn't.

"Please stop! Baby, stop it! Leave me alone! _Stop-_ ".

* * *

Olivia came back to reality. She blinked a little before her eyes focused on the sneering face of Alistair. 

"You off in La la land, little girl?" He asked snidely. Olivia whimpered a little, knowing what was coming next. "How about we remind you what you should really be thinking about."

He sliced across her abdomen, drawing a scream from her already raw throat. Once again, she found herself crying from the unbearable pain. 

"Why are you and the other little pests here? Why are they calling you special!?" He screamed, trying once again to get an answer. 

She was going to tell him that she didn't know, that they didn't bring themselves here, that it was probably an angel based on the mark on her leg, but she was tired of being a broken record. She smirked, shoving the fear off her face.

"Shove it up your ass you ugly sonofabitch. My answer hasn't changed." She spit on his demonic face. He dug a blade deeper into an already-gushing wound, making Olivia bite her lip because she refused to scream.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time girl. What do you know!?” Alistair regained his posture after he wiped his hand over his eye. 

“Oh go fuck yourself, you pathetic ass. You have to be pretty desperate to kidnap a young woman who has hardly spoken to the two men you’re after, let alone one that they’re pissed off at.” Olivia yelled at the monster. She then suddenly thought to herself, _GOD why was I such a pain in the ass to everyone. they probably aren’t even looking for me. They’d be better off without this nuisance. They all pity me.._

Alistair then became frustrated and needed to put Olivia "down" for a couple of hours. He balled up his fists and BAM! She was out in two seconds.

* * *

_4 years ago_  
"Stop-stop touching me! Please, what do you want me to say! I can't- I can't do anything if you are holding me down, I just want to make you happy. I am very grateful for everything you have done. I'm sorry." The young woman was apologizing to the man who was holding her down against the wall. 

"Only-" he chuckled to himself about how he had control over her. "Only if you promise to never treat me like this again."

"Baby I promise." The woman realized that the grip on her throat had loosened and she slipped out of his grip. She slid down the wall and began to cry slightly because she didn't want him to see her doing so. 

Once she stood up, she looked towards her boyfriend and thought of what to say next. 

"Why don't-why don't I go and get you another beer?" She asked him. 

"Thank you! See that's all I ask." he replied. The girl stood up and began to walk to the kitchen. She began thinking to herself as she reached into the refrigerator. _Why do you do this to yourself. You deserve so much better. He should not be touching you like he does and you know this is not appropriate... He does it everyday to you! Leave! Oh but I can't leave. He'd find me and hurt me even worse. You still have to try Olivia..._  
  
The people who had gotten out of the attack were still in the cabin. Ashlyn and Katie looked at each other, solemn. Anna had just asked about her parents, to which Sam had to deliver the heartbreaking news. Even Ashlyn, who sometimes admittedly had the emotional range of a rock, felt bad for the girl. They had had a fight over her parents' bodies, not even caring about them. What kind of monsters did that?

Suddenly, Anna sat up straight with a gasp. Katie, who had stood up beside Dean, held her head with one hand and grasped the closest thing with a death grip. Dean hadn't expected it to be his shoulder, so he winced a bit in surprise and pain. Her grip was _strong._

"They're coming!" Anna said in panic, causing everyone to widen their eyes except Katie. She gave out a grunt of pain and agreement, starting to tremble slightly. She was getting another dream, but she was awake! How could this be happening?

"Back room!" Sam ordered, pushing Anna in the direction of the room. Ashlyn led her there, telling her to stay. Dean noticed Katie start to shake, and with a roll of his eyes that said _Really? Again? Right now?_ He picked her up and gently threw her on the bed in the back room. Not that she noticed, she was too out of it to realize. Ashlyn threw a worried glance to her thrashing friend. Even though she wanted to understand what was going on with her, this seemed more important.

Ruby was complaining about the lost knife when Ashlyn entered the room once again. Dean glanced at her, then the bag of guns. She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to throw her a gun. He reluctantly did so, throwing her a shotgun. She grinned maniacally at the object before cocking it and getting ready to aim at the door. 

The door rattled violently and burst open, and two figures walked in. Strikingly familiar figures.

Ashlyn's eyes widened in shock. Castiel, _the_ Castiel was standing in front of her. The Misha Collins look a like shifted his perfect ocean blue eyes in her direction. They held eye contact for a few seconds, and Ashlyn was struggling to hold in her inner fangirl. Though she would never admit it, she was an extreme Cas girl. 

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean asked, voice gruff as ever as it scared her out of her trance.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel snickered. Ruby's eyes had flickered to black.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said, face made of stone. He glanced at Ash again, still stone faced but she could tell he was confused.

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean questioned, worry tinting his voice. Ashlyn rolled her eyes at Dean's stupid remark.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel commanded, done with the beating around the bush.

"Are you gonna help her?" Was all Sam cared to ask.

"No, she has to die." Castiels harsh words, however, were void of emotion.

The room was silent, until Ashlyn broke through it with the question that was on everyone's mind 

"Why?" She asked the angels. Uriel finally noticed her, looking towards her with a smirk on his face still. She really just wanted to punch that stupid expression right off his stupid face. 

"And who might you be?" He inquired, trying to sound intimidating. Well, Ashlyn wasn't scared easy. 

"You don't know? I thought all of heaven and hell was talking about us." She laughed at his lack of knowledge, basically making him look pathetic. A smirk grew on her face as she answered his question. "I'm the girl that's asking why you want to murder an innocent woman." 

Uriel chuckled at her bravery, about to retort her statement when Castiel interrupted.

"Believe me, she is far from innocent." He told Ashlyn, stepping slightly closer to her. Ashlyn stood her ground, chin raising up slightly. She almost had a fangirl attack when Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly like a pigeon, a gesture that she both adored and could perfectly imitate from the show. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam interjected, confused. 

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." Uriel shouted, getting tired of the pointless conversation. If he knew what Anna and Katie were doing in the back room, he would've ended it a lot faster.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, having a silent, sibling-telepathy conversation. Dean looked smug as he turned back to Uriel, looking him straight in the eye as he gave his answer. "Sorry. Get yourself another. Try JDate."

Uriel smiled, but not in the good way. "Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?"

As he finished his sentence, he grabbed Ruby and threw her against the wall, shattering the window there. Dean ran to her, trying to stab Uriel only to get beaten down and punched multiple times. 

"I've been waiting for this!" He grinned, gaining great joy from beating the arrogant hunter.

Sam and Ashlyn fell back, trying to stop Cas from getting to the back room. Sam sputtered weak protest at him, only to get knocked out by two fingers to the forehead. Ashlyn just stood in the way, refusing to let the angel through. After a moment of hesitation, he reached up to knock her out as well when suddenly a big flash of light appeared, engulfing him and Uriel. The light disappeared with the two violent angels, and the group was left in confusion.

Ashlyn saw Dean help Ruby up, and the demon went to a stirring Sam's side. Ash and Dean went to the back room to see Anna standing in front of a mirror that was covered in blood. Anna wasn't harmed, only looking slightly freaked out. 

"Anna?" Dean asked, confused and worried for the girl. 

"Are they gone?" She asked, looking at him with a scared expression.

"Di- did you kill them?" Ashlyn asked, surprised when she saw the blood on the mirror. It formed a symbol, a circle that held a thing that looked like a 5, surrounded by triangles and squiggles. 

"No, I just sent them away, far away." She answered.

"How?" Ashlyn asked, but her question was drowned out by Dean's.

"Where'd you get the blood?" He asked, looking her over to find no cuts at all. Anna looked slightly guilty.

"Your friendly neighborhood blood donor." A weak yet sarcastic voice sounded from the corner of the room. Everyone, including Sam and Ruby who had walked in, turned to see Katie with both arms cut open, blood staining the jacket she was wearing. Dean's eyes widened, before he rushed over with a bandanna to stop the bleeding. 

Anna was about to open her mouth to explain, but Katie beat her to it.

"Like I told you, when I get those shaky episodes, I see what's going to happen. I saw her trying to open her own arms and I insisted on using mine.... She doesn't know how she did it, it just popped in her head, right Anna?" 

Katie looked toward the scared girl for confirmation, to which Anna hesitantly nodded. The Winchester boys looked at each other in disbelief. Katie was telling the truth?

She giggled a bit through the pain in her arms and looked at Ash.  
"Men. They never listen, do they?" 

Ash smiled and nodded.  
"Never."

* * *

Both Katie and Ashlyn were dying of fangirl attacks at that moment. They were in Bobby's house. Uncle Bobby's house. The boys had brought everyone there for safety, so Anna could hide in the panic room. 

Sam had walked downstairs, so Katie had started to admire the newspaper clippings and pictures on the walls. Ashlyn had gone upstairs, a place that the show had never shown the audience. The place was wonderful, like a fangirl wonderland. The only question was, where was Bobby himself?

"Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it." Dean answered her unspoken question without knowing it, actually answering Sam.

"He's working a job?" Sam asked, more liked hoped.

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap." Dean said, creating a mental image that no one wanted.

"Now that's seared in my brain." Sam grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut to rid his mind of the thought. Katie made a noise of disgust while scrunching up her nose, causing the boys to glance at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know who Bobby is. And I didn't deserve that mental image either." She informed them, turning back to the wall. She didn't see Dean's hidden amused smile. 

"All right, what did you find on Anna?" He asked Sam, and the younger brother filled him in. 

Ashlyn snuck down from the upper level of the house, coming to stand next to Katie. She leaned against the doorway, watching the brothers talk. She nudged Katie on the side, catching her attention.

"Dude, didn't you say you knew what was going to happen?" Katie nodded, curious of what Ashlyn was getting at.

"Why don't you just tell them what's going to happen? Then we could find Olivia faster." Ashlyn suggested, seeing a solution to the problem.

"Uh- um well see I don't know what exactly is going to happen. I only see what would happen if we weren't here. So, I can't mess up the timeline. What if I make a paradox or something?" Katie tried to explain, only slightly failing.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "You watch way too much Doctor Who, Katie." 

Katie grinned. "Allons-y." 

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snake in the pipes?" Dean made a bad porn joke, making both girls snort, chuckle and start listening again.

* * *

Ashlyn sat on a table in the panic room, watching Pamela hypnotize Anna into a deep sleep. She looked back to Katie, who was standing outside with Ruby because there wasn't any more room in the space. Ashlyn was getting impatient. This crap had gone on long enough! Olivia had been in Alistair's clutches for about a day now, and the Winchester boys weren't doing anything to help! 

Sure, Anna needed help, Ash had nothing against her, but really? A girl was most likely being tortured by a demon and they were hypnotizing someone. Great work, fellas.

Suddenly, Anna started screaming. She thrashed on the bed, screaming about someone that was going to kill her. The door slammed shut, to Katie's panic, and Sam jumped 5 feet in the air. The lights exploded, sparks flying down like snowflakes. Electric snowflakes. 

Dean tried to wake Anna up, despite Pamela's warning, and was flown across the room from her punch. The blind woman woke Anna up, trying to stop the chaos. Anna's eyes flew open, but she seemed to have a different demeanor than before. She sat up slowly, looking at everyone in the room calmly. 

"Thank you Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now." She informed, her voice not stuttering at all and showing no signs of fear. Ashlyn put her guard up, not trusting the girl anymore.

"Remember what?" Sam said, breathless after the destruction that had taken place. 

"Who I am." Anna replied, again calmly. Way too calm in Ashlyn's opinion. 

"I'll bite! Who are you?" Dean asked, freaked out. 

"I'm an angel." She replied, causing everyone to widen their eyes (except Pamela, of course) in shock and disbelief at the revelation. She was an angel?

* * *

Katie sat on a hay bale with a scowl on her face. They had drove all the way to Kentucky, a day's drive, to find that Anna's grace, her angel juice, was indeed not there. Then they had found a barn to crash at, where Anna had heard from the angels that if Dean didn't give her up, he would go back to hell. So, now Dean was supposedly outside trying to find a way to save Anna and himself, when in reality he was screwing Anna in the backseat of a van. And Katie got to watch... in her head. 

Now, Sam was adorably asleep on a book and Ashlyn had crashed from sleep deprivation on a stack of hay next to Katie. She was tired too, but it was like sleep was avoiding her. Her paranoia was taking over her mind, worrying obsessively about her best friend. Olivia was probably dead, and it was all her fault! If she hadn't made her stay on the wall, maybe Olivia would still be here right now.

Katie heard a noise, snapping out of her anxiety induced state. She pretended to be asleep like everyone else, watching the room through her eyelashes. She saw the demon, Ruby, walk up to Sam and watch him sleep for a few moments before leaving the barn entirely, her hex bag in her hand. Where the hell was she going?

Her sleepy mind remembered what was going on, Ruby was going to get the demons to come so they could fight the angels. Sam and Dean had planned this. It made sense, but Katie wondered why Ruby was being so sneaky about it? Maybe because demons were watching them?

Katie couldn't take it anymore. She laid her weary head to rest, and let sleep take over.

* * *

If she had any tears left to cry, they would be slipping down her face. But Olivia had cried as much as she could, and her tear ducts were tired. Her throat was raw from all the screaming, which she also couldn't do anymore. Three days, or that's what Alistair had told her. It felt like a year. 

She didn't even look normal anymore. All she was was a bloody slump, covered in cuts and bruises. She looked past saving. And that's how she felt, too. Past saving, worthless, helpless. 

Alistair walked in, again, and gave her a little evil smile. He snapped his fingers, and she was whole again. No cuts, no bruises, eyes full of tears. Perfect. Except for her emotional state, which could never be repaired. Well, she wasn't staying whole for long. 

"Hello, sweetums. How did we sleep? Oh, wait, you didn't." His smile started to reach his eyes, his face representing pure evil. Olivia didn't respond, just awaited the new bout of hell for today. 

He was about to choose a device to start with before he stopped, and looked up to the sky.

"These kids today and their summoning, so bothersome..." He said under his breath, before disappearing. 

Olivia let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. He had left!! He had left, after healing her and not hurting her at all! She didn't want to let her guard down, but a break from all the pain was overwhelming and she was so tired. She let sleep take over against her will.

* * *

_4 years ago_  
As Olivia laid in the bed next to her passed out boyfriend she thought. _You can do it Olivia! Just get up and grab a bag. You can go over and live with Katie and Ashlyn. God knows they need help with rent. But why tonight? You have these thoughts at least 20 times a day. She began to shake as her thoughts became more and more vigorous. I have to get out now... Or I never will._

This made her move. She got up quietly and started to pack a bag. 

She packed a couple of outfits, all the extra money, her wallet, and things that held a lot of value to her, like the things she received from her dad and sister. Her boyfriend- Matt, would always make fun of her for keeping them because they were "stupid". Olivia's dad and sister meant the world to her, and she couldn't often see them because she would always have visible bruises and they would know what was happening. 

_You have always been afraid that he would come after or find you somehow, even if he was ever in the custody of the police. Well, today you're going to be free._ Olivia grabbed her bag and walked towards the kitchen counter. She grabbed her car keys and wrote a note. 

"Don't follow me. I couldn't stay. I have to do something. Thinking about moving to Ohio once I get the money." Olivia then thought that he might come to Katie’s. _No. He doesn't know where she lives, and doesn't know her last name... I'm okay._ And with that, Olivia spun around on her heels and walked towards the door. She turned around one more time to look at the house she had once loved. 

She started to think of the few good memories and made herself feel guilty for leaving. But then she spotted the broken table lying in the living room, and the hole in the wall that had been created with her head. The guilt was wiped clean, making her think about the better memories that she would gain by living with her surrogate little sister.

With that she walked right out of the house, and the last thing she heard was the slam of the door behind her.

* * *

She guessed she slept for half an hour or so before she heard the screams of another woman in the room next door. Alistair was talking conversationally as he sliced into the woman. Olivia felt a pang of remorse for whoever was in there, but she was also overjoyed that it wasn't her anymore.

About 3 hours later, from what Olivia could tell, the screams stopped. From what she could hear, the woman was bargaining with Alistair. Olivia regretted feeling bad for her when she recognized the voice. Ruby was over there, giving up the Winchesters for her own life! What a bitch!

Suddenly, the door opened to her own room, causing Olivia's insides to clench up in fear. A man, who she assumed was a demon, walked over to her and started undoing to binds from her sore limbs. He suddenly stopped, grabbing a knife and cutting it into her lower abdomen. She groaned, giving the demon a dirty look. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face, honey. It's time for a field trip."

* * *

Katie and Ashlyn sat on the same hay bale in the back of the barn, having their fifth staring contest. Both girls were bored out of their minds and were worrying about their captive friend. It wasn't helping that Sam was pacing around obsessively, anxious.

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" He asked Dean, worried.

"Hey, she's your Hell buddy." Dean snapped, also irritated by Sam's behavior. He took another drink from his flask, looking distressed. Of course, Katie knew why.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna inquired, noticing this as well.

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere." He responded, trying to cover up his nervousness.

Anna saw right through him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He dismissed.

Suddenly, the doors blasted open and in walked the two angels the group was running from. Castiel and Uriel. Katie and Ashlyn stood up in a rush to stand near the others.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said, emotionless.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked, not knowing how they got there. He caught sight of his brother looking down at Anna, guilty. "Dean?" He breathed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered softly to Anna, his voice full of regret.

"Why?" Sam asked, feeling betrayed. How could Dean do that?

Katie chose then to say something, trying to help. "Because they gave him a choice. They either kill Anna... or kill you. That's how their dick minds work."

Anna nodded, signaling that Katie was right. She looked at Dean, her face forgiving. Anna pushed her lips against his and the two kissed, Anna's way of forgiving him and saying goodbye. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you." Anna whispered to Dean before pulling away. She stepped forward bravely and put her chin up. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said, not sounding sorry at all.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna told him, sounding superior to him emotionally.

"Still, we have a history. It's just-" Castiel tried to explain himself, but Anna finished for him.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

Scaring most of the people in the room, the doors behind the humans blasted open in a similar fashion as the angels. What came through the doors, however, was what filled both girls with relief and horror.

Alistair was in front of two demons, the same smug smirk on his face. One of the demons held Ruby, who had blood seeping through her shirt, and the other held Olivia who also had blood covering her shirt, under her white leather jacket. She looked tired, as if she had been awake for days. Which, knowing where she had been, was extremely possible.

Her abdomen had been sliced open and her face had been bruised from the "car ride" over to the barn. She had fought hard once the other demon came to get her. When she bit down on his hand, he had lost his temper and against Alistair's orders, pinned her back onto the wall. Once he was finished with her beating and slicing, he didn't bother healing her back up again.

Back in the other barn, Olivia sought out eye contact with her two best friends, which she immediately got. Both girls sent her worried looks, asking through their eyes if she was okay. She got the message, managing to nod weakly in their direction. But it was clear she was lying. Both of her friends knew that she covered up her emotions, not really letting anyone but them in. She may have been sorta alright physically, because she was tough, but emotionally she was messed up beyond belief. And her friends could see it.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste." Castiel threatened the demon, snapping the girls out of their silent conversation. Katie knew a fight was coming up and tried to warn her friends, but it was too late.

"Think I'll take my chances." Alistair sneered, igniting the fight between two armies.

"Don't-don't trust him..." Olivia interrupted.

That's when Ruby and Olivia were thrown off to the side. That's automatically where Katie and Ashlyn went. Katie immediately hugged Olivia, causing her to groan out of irritation and pain, and for Ashlyn to roll her eyes. 

"Now is not the time Katie!" Ashlyn snapped, causing Katie to back off and glare at her. 

"Friendship has no limits, stupid! I'm sorry I'm happy to see that Liv is safe!" She retorted, defending her action. But Ashlyn wasn't listening, instead she was watching Alistair try and exorcise Castiel. 

"No!" She shouted, springing up and running over, but Dean stopped him first by hitting him over the head with a crowbar.

"Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alistair scolded, as if he was a disappointed parent.

Ashlyn watched as the demon started to choke the brothers, and in a split decision, decided what to do. She reached over and ripped the necklace holding Anna's grace off of Uriel's neck, slamming it down on the ground.

Anna kicked off her attacker and, to Uriel's protest, rushed forward to receive her grace. White light flowed into her mouth, making her entire body light up. She seemed to struggle with the power that her grace provided. As she stood up, she was yelling a warning to the human occupants of the space.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!"

Every human did so, but the brightness was visible through their eyelids. When they all opened them again, Alistair was absent, leaving the demon knife in his wake. The two angels were left, confused and angry because of their failed orders.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean said, triumphant at having beat the angels.

"This isn't over." Uriel stated angrily.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean told him, using the belittling nickname he had given the angel. 

At that statement, the annoyed angel disappeared. Castiel gave one last looked toward Ashlyn before following his brother.

Everyone let out a collected breath at the angel's exit. Ruby, Dean, and Sam gathered in the corner, starting to have a conversation, but Ashlyn rushed over to help Katie get Olivia up.

Katie cut the group's talk short by yelling out, "Guys!" And gaining their attention. Sam rushed over immediately, helping hold the exhausted girl up.

"Hey! Hey, you okay?" He asked, basically taking her from her friends. She shook her head, looking down at her stomach.

Sam didn't even hesitate to lift her shirt a little, revealing the wounds below. His eyes widened and he picked her up fully, mumbling something about having her.

"Jeez, Sammy, at least take me to dinner first." Olivia remarked, making Sam blush. She didn't notice, since she had promptly fell asleep in his arms. She couldn't help it. She was too exhausted. 

Katie nudged Ashlyn while they were walking to the car, catching her attention while smiling.

"Samvia is the OTP. There is no denying."

Ashlyn nodded in agreement, pausing to think. "Yeah, Samvia for life. But what about destiel? Sabriel? Sastiel? Kean?"

Katie scoffed. "Me and Dean? Yeah. I think that ship sunk within 5 minutes of me being here." 

"Don't be too sure." Ashlyn warned, a smile on her face. "There's no competition! Devia is the NOTP. Dean and Olivia hate each other. Anyway, I'm just glad she's okay." 

Dean had heard what Ashlyn had just said and it made him feel bad. "I don't know half the words you just used, but we don't hate each other. We just had a disagreement..." 

"Yeah... That's why you pinned her on the wall and threaten to beat her as she exchanged some words with you... Oh, but you know what? that's probably nothing compared to what Alistair put her through." Ashlyn had stated.

Katie made an agreeing noise as they slid into the car. Dean got in the drivers seat and shot an apologetic look towards a sleeping Olivia. He was going to have to sit down with her once she was all healed up in the next couple of days and talk about what happened between himself, Sam and her. 

Dean noticed the look on his brother's face as he watched the sleeping girl. Dean didn't know if Sam was doing it on purpose, but he had never seen so much protectiveness on his face before. In the backseat, Olivia was cuddled up on her friends' lap, due to her restless last three days. Sam stared at her, worried, through his rearview mirror.

* * *

It had been a day after the incident, and Olivia was still sleeping. They had returned to Bobby's, and Sam had realized just how bad the wounds were. That's why he had his medical kit out, doing stitches on a girl for the second time that week.

While in the car, Dean had emotionally told him what had happened down in hell. The girls had supposedly been asleep, but when they reached Bobby's, he saw Katie quietly sobbing. The explanation that Dean had given him was the most emotional that Sam had ever seen his brother.

Sam had Olivia laid out on Bobby's worn down couch, her shirt slightly pulled up so he could tend to her injuries. He was thankful that she was asleep, otherwise this would probably be extremely embarrassing. he had realized that Olivia didn't like to have the help of others. She didn't want to have to owe anyone anything. The only ones who could really ever do anything for her were her friends. However, Sam didn't understand why everything this girl said, did, or even the mere thought of her made him extremely flustered. She was just a random chick! Why did she make him want to go hide under a rock every time she spoke?! 

He had never really took the time to study her, seeing as she never really stood still. Her face was round, and it was clear of any blemishes or freckles. Her eyes were large- not round but more like a wider almond shape. If they were open, they would have been a dark chocolatey brown. Her lips and nose were perfect, in Sam’s opinion, not too big or small. Her hair was spread around her head like a halo, blond streaks floating around in a milky-brown ocean. It was really nice looking, and honestly Sam just wanted to touch it. He shook himself out of his thoughts, refocusing on his task. Her face seemed relaxed, but her mind wasn’t.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, her fists starting to clench up. He became startled, wondering what she would have nightmares about. _Probably Alistair,_ he concluded, starting to stitch another deep cut. But he didn't know what really haunted her mind.  
  


* * *

_"No! Stop!" She shouted, again, but they wouldn't stop. Alistair, with his knife, stabbing, cutting, slicing......_ Him _, screaming, yelling, throwing her against the wall and pounding on her......._ Her, _shouting, shrieking, drinking, with her sister cowering in the corner...."We never really loved you." Katie and Ashlyn said, advancing on her in the midst of all the chaos. "We pity you. We've BEEN pitying you, ever since first grade, and you never noticed, you stupid bitch." They wouldn't stop, any of them, they just continued to terrorize her. Over and over and over..._

_"Olivia!" She heard, echoing in the distance. It sounded familiar, and it made her feel hopeful. It made her feel happy. It sounded again, calling her name, and she was able to tune the others out. She just wanted to_ wake up.

* * *

"Hey!" Sam said again, jostling the girl, trying to wake her up. This time he was successful, her eyes shot open. She was shaking and covered in sweat. She tried to sit up, but both the pain and Sam forced her to stay down. She let a groan escape her lips, her head reeling from the unexpected blow of pain. Her whole body hurt, and Sam seemed to notice.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice caring. His eyes told a different story, however, they were filled to the brim with worry.

"No." She chuckled, looking at him. "Alistair is the biggest bastard dickface on the planet." 

Sam laughed a little at her proclamation, sitting down to start with the last stitch that she needed. She looked down at him confused as to what he was doing.

"The hell are you doing?" She voiced her confusion, kind of freaked out that her dream man, Sam sexy-motherfucker Winchester, was sitting in front of her rolled up shirt.

"I-I'm - well y-you needed stitches. And, well, uh.. I said I would do it. I guess." Sam said, flustered and blushing. Yup, embarrassing. 

"Okay....Well I'll just have Ashlyn or Katie do it for me. Cause you don't really care about it. You should probably go hook up with Ruby or Dean or something right? Besides, there's a cut on my left boob and you probably shouldn't go up there now should you?"

Sam snorted at the dirty joke, smiling a little too. Then he registered the actual meaning of what she said, and the smile was gone.

"Hey Olivia, that's not true. I care very much that you are hurt and I want to help. Especially after how we've treated you these last few days."

"So that's it... You pity me." Olivia had recognized this word from her dream and the real Alistair. She didn't want people to pity her. She could take care of herself. "I-I want you to get out Sam. You don't understand... There's more to the story."

"What do you mean, there's more?" He asked, not happy at how much she was hurt. She wasn't really making any sense, which was understandable.

"Well, when Alistair sent in his demon to get me, I was perfectly fine, because he had healed me before torture... But I didn't know where I was going, so I tried to fight back... The demon didn't like it very much... He did all that around my stomach and carved around my tattoo." She explained, gesturing to the area around her heart.

Sam tied off the last stitch on her stomach, pulling her shirt down again. He blushed a little, not really believing what he was about to ask.

"May I look? I know it's weird, but it might be bad." He said, quickly and extremely awkwardly.

She sighed, her mind going on overdrive and her heart speeding up. _SAMMY JUST ASKED TO LOOK AT MY BOOB,_ Her mind screamed. Olivia didn't want Sam to touch her, even though her body was screaming _yesyesyesyesyesyesyesHELLSYES._ She didn't even like him looking at her stomach. She is very self conscious about her body, and with her past, she could never really let anyone put their hands on her... Like ever.

"Yeah, fine. But make it quick." She replied nonchalantly, But she thought to herself- _It could be bad... Sammy wouldn't hurt me... Would he?_

Taking a deep breath, he pulled down her shirt slightly, revealing a demon warding tattoo identical to his. There were gashes all around the symbol, in the shape of circles, squares, and triangles layered on top of each other. It was as if the demon was outlining the shape, but never breaking it. Sam gasped, not able to keep from doing so at the sight.

"What the hell was this demon's problem? Why would he just mess around with you? He was just teasing you..." He said angrily, without meaning to. Olivia smiled at his protectiveness, but was confused. Why would he care so much? He had only met her a few week or so ago. 

"Tell me something I don't know. Now, does it need stitches, or am I okay?" She remarked, loving the look on his face. 

"What? Oh, no, it doesn't need stitches but I'm going to bandage it so it doesn't get infected." He concluded, looking for the bandages.

* * *

Two days later, they were still there. It seemed like the boys didn't know where to go or what to do. Neither did the girls, really. They hadn't even dealt with the argument they had with the brothers before Olivia was captured. It was just a few days of laying around and awkwardly avoiding each other. So, finally, Dean called Olivia into the back room to talk about what had happened.

"Hey Olivia, can I uh, can I talk to you for a sec?" Olivia closed the book she was reading and stood up next to Dean. 

"I don't know, are you gonna pin me on a wall again or should I go and pack my bags now? You know, save yourself the trouble of kicking me out?" She put her hands on her hips. Dean started walking towards Bobby's kitchen to grab himself a beer, and expected Olivia to follow.

Once there and seated at the table, the man spoke. "Olivia, I just wanted to uh- um, say sorry for how we’ve been treating you."

"Oh, it wasn't your brother who wanted me killed... That was you. Sure he didn’t get me out of there, but I wanted to run myself, so he’s not as guilty as you... But, hey, I mean, whatever, 'cause tonight I was planning on getting my things together anyways, then taking off." Olivia was trying to sound sassy but it hurt her to say that she was leaving. She really did love it here with her friends and Sammy. 

"Come on, you know I don't want you to go. I just...I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have put my hands on you, that was wrong of me. You and your friends are welcome here."

"Huh. You do too don't you? You pity me? Well you know what, SCREW YOU DEAN! Because I don't need you, or your brother, or Ruby! I don't need any of this demon bullshit because I can take care of myself. I don't need you to feel sorry for me because I've been through hell and back, and look at me! I'm perfectly fine. I've done alright by myself all these years, so you can go and drink your beer, and Sam can fuck Ruby, anything you guys want, because I'm done! Okay? I'll get out of your way because I don't need any of this! I am _so_ sorry Dean that my friends and I lied, and that we just appeared out of nowhere and you just so happened to be the one to pick us up, but I am not sorry about anything that I have done. I protected your sorry ass while mine was being carved into, while you were here doing what? Playing pool, hanging out with Angels? But it doesn't matter cause I'm outta here." She ranted, letting her anger-filled emotions free.

Olivia stood up and stormed out of the room. As she was heading towards the stairs to go get her things when she ran into Sam.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with concern, gently placing a hand on her arm to stop her in her tracks.

"Get off me Sam. I'm leaving." Olivia bit, ripping her arm away from his grasp.

"Hey! Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. What happened?"

"I don't need everyone in this place to feel sorry for me. My friends, Dean, _you._ I just- I just need to get out of here." Olivia started to walk away but a force on her arm stopped her again.

"And where will you go Olivia? Huh? You don't even know where we are."

"See that's where you're wrong Sammy. We're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota at Bobby Singer’s house. See, like I said, I can take care of myself." She laughed at her little statement. She felt panic start to bubble up in her chest as she tried to get Sam’s hand off her arm.

"Okay. I realize that, but you don't need to leave. We don't want you too. _I_ don't want you too." Sam began to say as Dean walked into the room. 

"Listen Olivia, I don’t know why you think I pity you or whatever, but that’s not the case. I just wanted us to be on good terms, because whether you like it or not, we aren’t letting you go. Both the angels and the demons want ya, badly, and you can’t protect yourself against that. None of you can."

"Ugh. Fine, I don’t wanna argue with you guys. That's just one of my _talents._ Being a pain in the ass like that." Olivia slid down the wall and put her head into her knees, feeling like an idiot. "I want you two to be honest with me. Do you want me to leave and get out of your hair, or can I stay?"

"You are always welcome here, with us." Dean tried to pat her shoulder but Olivia flinched. 

"Uh, guys, no offence, but could’ya stop… touching me..?" She asked, looking at them both. they both stopped immediately. “Sorry, it’s just… Katie and Ash are the only ones allowed to get all touchy and stuff with me. My life hasn’t exactly been sunny rainbow lollipops so far, if you get what I mean.”

"Right yea. Totally. No touchy feely moments" Dean backed off coughing into his hand. This blew right over his head but Sam caught into it a little more. This concerned him.... What could've happened besides Alistair that would cause Olivia to be so afraid of people, or at least men? He had noticed how uncomfortable Olivia had been when stitching her up but he just figured that it was just embarrassing. He also remembered all the nightmares she has had these last few weeks including the one he had woken her up from a few days ago. _What happened?_ He thought. 

Back in the living room, Katie, Ashlyn, Olivia, and the two brothers sat and were doing there own thing. Katie was taking a nap. Ashlyn was reading fanfiction on her phone, Dean was on Sam’s laptop watching who knows what and drinking a beer. Olivia had been reading one of Bobby’s books about Angels, and Sam was pretending to read about a banshee, but was really thinking about Liv. After 2 hours of this had passed, Olivia suggested that the boys trained them.

At first, Sam was reluctant about it. Dean was all for the girls protecting themselves, but Sam didn't want them getting mixed up in all of the hunter stuff. Katie didn't want to get trained either, since she had no experience with fighting, gun training or just about anything physical at all. As someone who was disabled until the age of 15, physical training wasn't her forte. But as things moved along, Sam warmed up to the idea. Katie didn't.

First was gun training. Of course, Ashlyn knew what she was doing, so she didn't need any help. The first gun she fired was a rifle, at the age of 6. Of course, she needed help holding it as she was too small to fire it on her own. Her grandpa had shown her how to shoot a variety of guns, and she was pretty good.

"So you said you knew how to shoot a gun, huh?" Dean challenged, looking her in the eye. The two were in the junkyard, using an old, rusty car and some beer cans as targets. The other three - Sam, Katie, and Olivia - were farther back, watching from a distance.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at him. It was winter, so there was an extremely chilly breeze. Her auburn hair whipped around her face, not really making the slight natural wave visible. Her brown, almond shaped eyes rolled as Dean wiggled a pistol at her, as if to say _you can't shoot this, liar._

"Yeah, I can, Dean." She deadpanned, her flat tone suggesting that she was merely annoyed. Still, she had confidence in her skills. Dean didn't look convinced.

"Well, miss I-can-shoot-a-gun, how about you--" he was in the middle of teasing her when she grabbed the pistol out of his hand and shot down the 3 cans that were lined up. He stood there with his mouth open, impressed yet stunned. 

"O- okay, I guess. You can shoot a gun." He finally admitted, causing her to give a little bow. 

"Tada. Now can I go back to the internet?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Olivia had never shot a gun. She had wanted to learn, but she had always been too busy, or in school, or teaching students. You'd think that she would be a gun shooting, fist fighting warrior by the way she acted, but she had never touched a real gun. Well, except when Katie's mom, Amy, had pulled an unloaded one out and taught her a few basics while the girls were playing a video game, when they were younger. 

Dean was about to start teaching her, but Sam chose right then to come in and tell him to take a break. Dean became confused, but shrugged it off and joined Katie and Ash. Olivia was silently thanking Sam as he loaded a pistol. 

"Okay, Liv, have you ever shot a gun?" He asked, glancing at her. 

_Did he just call me Liv?_ "No, I've never shot one." She said, her voice not showing any of her thoughts.

"Huh. Okay, first, I'm gonna show you your way around a gun..." He said, stepping closer to show her how to navigate around the weapon. In minutes, to her surprise, she had mastered how to load, unload, and switch the safety. It was like history class, she realized, not knowing what she was doing but doing it right anyway.

"Wow. You sure you've never done this?" Sam asked in surprise, to which Olivia nodded her head.

"Never. It's really easy." She said, getting ready to learn how to hold it. Sam showed her how, and she replicated his stance as best she could. He ended up correcting her by coming up behind her and putting his hands over hers. 

_Jeez, is he doing this on purpose?_ She thought, not finding it fair that Sam could be this hot just showing her how to shoot a gun. He backed off, to her disappointment, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Especially after what he learned earlier in the day. He told her to try and fire. She did, expecting something to explode when she did. However, the exact opposite happened. The bullet went exactly where she wanted it to go, and she barely even noticed the recoil.

Sam let out a low whistle at the accuracy of her shot. It had hit the can straight in the middle, a perfect bullseye. “Yup. I refuse to believe this is your first time shooting.” Sam stated playfully, shooting Olivia a smile as he looked down at her. She smiled back, but she honestly had no clue as to how she was shooting so well.

She continued to shoot perfectly, getting bullseyes on every target that Sam assigned. _“Shoot the headlight!”_ Bang. _“Shoot that car!”_ Bang. She was having fun with it until Sam denied her request to shoot Dean. Then it was Katie’s turn.

Katie had always wanted to shoot guns when she was younger, but she hadn’t been able to. When she was born, 1981, they had found out that there was something wrong with her legs. Of course, with the technology of that age, they hadn’t been able to find out _what_ exactly, so they stuck her in crutches until the age of 15, where they fixed the problem with a quick surgery. Anyway, the crutches had stopped her from being able to shoot, and then her Dad’s death had given her extreme paranoia. She had gotten better, but loud noises and such still frightened her slightly. That’s why she wasn’t as ecstatic about the training as the other two girls were. 

Dean stepped forward to teach her, hinting that Sam get lost. Sam did so, following Olivia back to watch Katie and Dean. Katie shifted from one leg to another, nervous about what was going to happen. She really didn’t want to embarrass herself, a skill that she did professionally around smoking hot men.

“You ever shoot a gun?” Dean asked, looking down at her. How were his eyes so green? How? It wasn’t humanly possible to have such sexy, fanfiction green eyes!

“Uh, no, I couldn’t because, um, things, but my mom did. I used to watch her. W- what I’m saying is that I know how to load and hold it and stuff, I just have never shot.” she stuttered, cursing her entire existence. She never used to stutter like this! Why couldn’t she go back to those times?!

“What do you mean, you couldn’t?” Dean asked, confused. Anyone could shoot a gun if they tried.

“I- I was on cr- um, My mom didn’t want me to. I don’t know why, she was just like that. I guess.” Katie lied badly, trying to save herself the embarrassment of having to explain her life story to him.

“Uh huh.” Dean said, clearly not convinced, but he didn’t push the issue. “Well, show me what you know.”

Katie grabbed the gun with shaking hands and did just that. Under his gaze, it was like taking finals while your teacher breathed down your neck. Your extremely sexy, as-hot-as-Mary-on-the-ceiling teacher. Katie hated the pressure, but she loved his face.

She had been out there for a while, so her nose and cheeks were red from the cold. Her long, wavy brown hair was a little ratty due to her sleeping all day. It gleamed from the sun, making it look gold, but the tangles were visible. However, her face was beautiful if you looked past all the sleepless nights and worn out eyes from her nightmares. Her face was pear shaped- she thought her face was mostly her cheeks. She thought her nose was fat- her nose was pretty normal shaped. She sometimes thought she was fat, but Ashlyn had told her that she was the skinniest person in the school. Her eyes were like Ashlyn’s; Almond shaped and brown. That was the one thing she liked about her face, even though one of them barely worked.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she lined up her aim, ready to shoot if needed. She looked at Dean, who tilted his head, saying _go ahead._ She aimed again, taking a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. 

The gun went flying out of her hands, and she jumped that the loud noise it made. Maybe because of the recoil, or maybe because she had accidentally propelled it at herself, it flew back and hit her square in the forehead.

And that was the end of her turn.

* * *

Once Katie had gotten some ice on her swelled up forehead, Ashlyn and Olivia were lined up in front of Sam and Dean. It was time to learn how to fight. 

"Okay, can you just- Um, try not to touch me to much cause I really really don't like when people touch me. Especially gross sweaty people cause like- ewwwww!" A disturbed Ashlyn told her competitor. She really hated being touched. She was very claustrophobic. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Yeah, whatever. Now hit me with your best shot." Olivia said. Ashlyn lunged towards Olivia with her left fist. Olivia ducked just in time and was able to swipe kick Ashlyn to the ground. She pounced on her as soon as the opportunity allowed her. "Why did you drop like a rag doll? That fight lasted like ten seconds! I know you can do better that that!" Olivia questioned Ashlyn's lack ability to fight back. 

"I told you. I don't like being touched so I wanted to end the fight as soon as possible." Ashlyn responded. 

"You're pathetic." Olivia detested as she stood up. She reached down to grab Ashlyn's hand to help pull her up, but Ashlyn gave her a _what did I just tell you_ look. "Right yeah. No touching... Got it." Olivia told her holding her thumb up. 

Since Ash had lost with Olivia, she backed up and let Katie go. Katie didn't really want to, since she knew Olivia could kick her ass without breaking a sweat. But, alas, Dean wouldn't take her injury as an excuse. Her back was all healed up from Sam’s stitches, so she had no reason not to fight. 

Olivia didn't want to fight her either. "Dude, I can't hurt her, she's like my little sister. And punching her is like punching a helpless puppy!" She whined, looking down to Katie. This made Katie a bit irritated. She could at least try to fight!

"Olivia, just do it, alright? We don't got all day." Dean said, trying not to get angry again. Katie scoffed, drawing the attention to herself.

"Who says I can't take you on, Gilmore?" She challenged, using Olivia's surname.

Olivia chuckled, dismissing the challenge. "Every wrestling match and shank war we had as kids?"

Katie grinned a little as she remembered the game; a shank war was basically a punching match, pretending the fists were knives. If you got hit, you had to act hurt until one person 'died'. " _Pfft._ You beat up a disabled kid, hurray for you. We haven't had one since then!" Katie retorted, cringing as confusion appeared on the brothers' faces at the word 'disabled'. Another thing to explain, later.

"Katie, I'm trying _not_ to fight you." Olivia warned, not wanting to fight the woman. It would be like punching a baby to her.

Katie smiled a mischievous smile, as if she was planning something. 

"Sarah Blake." She said, taunting Olivia quietly so the boys couldn't hear them. Olivia clenched her jaw, remembering the kiss that Sam had shared with the woman. She had envied her and shipped them at the same time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam and became aware that he was watching them. 

"Katie..." She warned again, trying not to lose it.

"Dean and Rory broke up!" Katie teased again through a fake cough. Olivia's eyes widened, realizing that Katie was trash talking her with TV shows. Was this girl asking for death?

"Must I say it? Okay..." Katie answered her own question before taking a deep breath and starting a singsong voice, whispering in Olivia's ear. " _Sam slept with Madison!_ " 

Olivia lost it, swinging a long overdue punch at her friend's head. She dodged it, pulling her arms up to protect herself. She tried to punch Liv in the stomach, but Liv sidestepped her, coming behind her and aiming a blow to her gut. It winded her, leaving her susceptible to Olivia's leg sweep. Katie dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. Olivia tried to kick her, but Katie grabbed her leg in midair. She pulled roughly, bringing Olivia down onto her. She rolled on top of her, pinning her down. She let her guard down, expecting Olivia to give up, but she didn't. She rolled on top of Katie, holding her down so hard that Katie was barely able to move. Or breathe, for that matter.

"One, two, three!" She yelled in triumph, smirking at the helpless look on Katie's face. "Dean and Rory are the OTP." She growled, letting Katie up.

* * *

Sam began to walk towards Olivia and offered her his hand to pull her up. She grabbed it, and looked him in the eyes. 

"I have no clue what she said to you, but nice work Liv." He complimented her. 

"Oh yeah, I bet I could take you down." She tormented him. 

"I seriously doubt that but-" he was cut of by a blow to the gut. When he slumped over, Olivia grabbed his head and flipped him onto the ground. He quickly got up and got into a fighting stance. 

"Let's see what you got." He said to her. Olivia ran towards him and began to swing her right hand towards his face. However, Sam caught it inches from his face and began to twist her arm and placed her wrist between her shoulder blades.

"You give?" He asked her. Olivia kicked her leg up in between Sam's thighs and made him fall to his knees as he let her go. 

"Never." She told him. And with that she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. 

"I win." She whispered into his ear. Once she stood up, Olivia grabbed Sam's hand and lifted him up. 

"You okay? You look kinda sick..." She said teasing him a little. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just taking it easy on you... Cause you know, you're smaller than me." He replied trying to give an excuse to why Olivia won. 

"Dude! You just got your ass whooped by a girl!" Dean yelled at his brother. This caused Katie to give a genuine, loud laugh, along with a smile that reached her eyes, matching Dean's. 

"Are you next, Dean?" Olivia asked the older man. 

"Um- no that's okay. I, um, pulled my shoulder muscle trying to help Katie with her gun, and I think you've kicked enough ass today." Dean told Olivia, his smile dropping as he began to walk towards Bobby's front door. "Come on! Let's go get some beer!" He yelled. Ashlyn and Katie suddenly got up from where they were sitting and began to chase Dean, as if he was an ice cream truck.

"You coming?" Sam looked towards Olivia as he began to follow the other three. 

"Yeah. Um, I was just gonna pick up the guns that your brother left here." She chuckled and bent down to grab the guns. "Hey Sam? Did you really go easy on me?" She asked the tall man. 

"Of course." He said winking at her. "You're really good though. You could totally take on Dean." He laughed imagining the small girl beating up his brother. 

"I know I could." She responded laughing with him. 

"Come on. Let's go get you some water." The two followed the other eager people. 

_This is going to be so much fun._ Olivia thought to herself as Sam took the gun from her hand and headed toward the small house.

* * *

Katie clutched a beer as she thought about the events of the day. The last time she had had that much fun was the first time she had beige watched supernatural with her friends. She smirked at the memory of that particular Sleepover. The number of times that she had appreciated Jensen Ackles' butt still amazed her...

"Hey!" Dean said, snapping in front of her face. She blinked, coming back to reality, and took a long pull of her beer. 

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean asked, chuckling at her daydreaming.

She rolled her eyes. "Jensen Ackles's ass." She told him with a completely straight face, making Ashlyn choke and spit out the beer she was in the middle of drinking, "it's just so... Big and beautiful looking! Oh! Brings tears to my eyes." She finished, miming grabbing something.

"Oooookay. Sorry I asked." Dean said, not knowing it was his butt that she was describing. Ashlyn, still choking a little on her drink, had tears in her eyes. She walked to the bathroom, still chuckling in between coughs. 

The silence was deafening. Katie felt herself become more and more awkward, despising the way Dean was just _staring._

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked, as if the air wasn't filled with awkward.

"Well t-technically you just d- yeah, go ahead." Katie responded, trying to make a joke but cutting herself off, in fear of more awkwardness.

"Okay... What did you mean when you were trash talking Olivia?" He asked, actually curious.

"Oh, that Dean thing? Olivia was a big fan of this show, Gilmore girls-" she started, but Dean corrected her.

"No, when you said that she beat up a disabled kid. You don't look disabled to me." He corrected her, trying to make eye contact with her, but she had averted her eyes.

"Oh. Um... This is awkward..," She started, not liking the subject. She sighed, deciding to explain anyway. "I had something wrong with my legs when I was born, but they didn't know what. So the doctors stuck me in crutches for the first 15 years of my life."

"Oh." Dean said in realization, eyes widening. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. That's kinda why she didn't wanna hit me, I guess. Olivia and Ashlyn have always been there, you know? They were like the big sisters that I never had. Even though I'm older." Katie confessed, smiling a bit. "When the doctors fixed the problem, Olivia still acted like a mom to me. She still does, if you've noticed." 

Dean was about to answer, but Ashlyn came back into the room. She sat down, grimacing as she sensed the awkwardness in the room. 

"You guys aren't having a moment, are you? I hate those." She complained, taking a drink of her beer, then screwing up her face in disgust at the taste. "Oh my God, what is the point in buying beer if you're gonna buy this crap? Get some good beer!"

Dean looked at Katie, confused at Ashlyn’s outburst. Katie, however, just rolled her eyes.  
"I forgot you were this judgemental about beer. Just drink the damn thing, be grateful you can have it." She scolded Ashlyn, making Dean look more addled at the conversation.

"Only good alcohol deserves my approval, thank you very much. And swear jar!" Ashlyn retorted, looking at Katie disapprovingly. Katie felt her eyes roll once more as she fell back into her seat.

Several moments of silence later, Dean leaned over closer to Katie. Out of the corner of his mouth, he asked a question that seemed to be the thing confusing him. "Um, why does she act like that?"

Katie snorted with laughter. "She's a know it all and she thinks that she's better than everyone. Even though she’s a pagan worm!”

This confused him more and sent Katie into another fit of laughs. He didn't ask any more, most likely not wanting to know. Suddenly, the three heard giggles and laughs from outside the open window. Ashlyn got up, investigating the noise. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened into an _are you kidding me_ look.

"They're _racing._ " She told the other two, not believing the childishness of what she was seeing. She was right; Sam and Olivia were in the middle of their third race, after two ties. Both of them were giggling like children, playfully kicking dirt at each other, trying to get leverage on the other.

"Oh, what will they name the children?" Katie said teasingly, drawing a laugh out of Dean.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ashlyn scoffed, before turning away from the window. 

"They look happy. You think they'll hook up?" Dean asked, but didn't get a response, only a smile directed his way by Katie.

Unknown by them, this was the happiest Olivia had been in years. She was in her dream world, with her dream man, doing her dream job, and on top of that she had her friends with her.

She should have known that it wouldn't last.


	4. Friends Remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm procrastinating on writing Chapter 11 by uploading these chapters to AO3. I need to work on my time management skills.

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, We don’t own. We only own our OCs.**

_Chapter 4: Friends Remain._ 


It was the middle of the night, and the five people were now camped out by the side of the road. Olivia and Katie were asleep in the backseat, Ashlyn was sleeping on top of the car, and the boys were in the front seat. Sam was asleep in the passengers seat, and Dean was studying some papers.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked weakly, stirring and glancing over at his older brother.

“What's it look like I'm doing?” Dean replied.

“Like you're looking for a job.” Sam said, blinking heavily.

“Yahtzee.” 

Sam sat up, confused. “We just finished a job, like, two hours ago.”

“Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?”

“I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep.” Sam said insistently. 

“Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead.” Dean glanced back down at his papers.

“You're exhausted, Dean.” worry leaked into Sam’s words.

“I'm good.” Dean said shortly, trying to cut the conversation down.

“No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever.”

“And what am I running from?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

“From what you told me.” Sam lowered his voice so the girls in the back wouldn't hear. “Or are we pretending that never happened?” there was a pause, Sam waiting for Dean's answer.

“Stratton, Nebraska. Farmtown. Washington man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry.”

Sam looked confused at the conversation change, before going with it. “Sounds like a ghost.”

“Yes, it does.” Dean didn't elaborate. Sam took the hint, before settling back down to go to sleep.

* * *

Ashlyn sighed dramatically at their predicament. Outside, lightning was flashing through the sky and thunder ripped through the sounds of raindrops violently clashing with the earth. Yeah, it was storming, and it was so bad that the impala couldn't drive without the dangers of killing everyone within it. So, Dean had pulled off the road, after a day of driving, into the first hotel he had saw. They had walked in, soaking wet, to a sleazy looking manager who informed them that there was a room left.

_A_ room. Singular.

Thankfully that one room had two king sized beds, so they didn't all have to share one bed. But some people still had to share a bed. 

"I call dibs on the floor!" The claustrophobic ginger had said, not wanting to share a bed. She wasn't ever the sharing type. 

"Ugh. Fine, Ash, since if you have to share you'll throw a bitch fit. Katie and I will share one then." Olivia complied with Ashlyn's request, making Katie scrunch her nose up. Olivia moved a lot in her sleep.

"Ah, no offense, but Sam and I aren't sharing a bed." Dean argued, not wanting to deal with his brother's snoring. And, for another thing, that was so gay. Not to mention incestous. He pushed the thoughts out of his head as Olivia spoke again.

"Okay, fine, we'll take the floor." Olivia compromised before Katie could get a word out. Neither of the girls looked forward to the cold, hard floor and stiff necks.

"...or you c-could share with me? I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to..." Sam stuttered, not actually knowing what he was saying. Was he crazy?

Olivia turned around with wide, deer-in-headlights eyes. She hadn't shared a bed with a guy since Matt- and he hadn't cuddled with her, that was for sure.

She was about to protest when Katie said- "and I'll share with Dean. Great plan. I'm showering first." Before swaggering off into the bathroom. Olivia groaned- half because she didn't really want to deal with the awkwardness of sharing a bed with Sam, and half because Katie took unbelievably long showers.

Dean didn't look up to the idea at all either- he still didn't trust the girls enough to go on a hunt, let alone share a bed with one of them. He sighed, grabbing his bag. He would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Ashlyn had set up camp by the heater, a good choice in her opinion, and Olivia was showering. The boys and Ashlyn had called a shower in the morning, not wanting to wait for the other two girls. She was reading FanFiction on her phone, as she often did, when Olivia strode out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She seemed to be covering up more than usual.

"Alright, I'm calling lights out." Dean said, causing Katie to stand up. Dean looked confused and slightly flustered when she shamelessly started to take her clothes off.

"Katie, W- what are you doing." Sam asked, looking towards Olivia for help. She shrugged as she got in the bed, keeping toward the very edge.

"What, you've never seen a stripping woman before? I doubt that." Blush creeped up Sam's neck, causing Olivia to smile a little. "I sleep with no pants and a tank top." Katie finished, peeling off her shirt to uncover an extremely revealing tank top. Then she rid herself of her jeans, and climbed in the bed with Dean. He swallowed thickly, taking his own shirt off. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

Olivia was still laying near the edge, on the verge of falling off. Sam noticed this, motioning for her to come closer.

"Hey, you don't have to give me all the space. Come on, I don't bite." He chuckled, still wanting her to come closer. Her immediate thought was _I don't know that for sure._ But she allowed herself to scoot a little closer, sweat starting to gather on her forehead. Covering herself up had made her extremely hot, and not in the sexy way, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Ashlyn glared at all of the others before grudgingly turning her phone off and rolling over in her pile of blankets that made up her bed. She didn't need a man, she had her phone to cuddle at night.

* * *

Dean had forced himself to sleep for about five hours, more than he had been able to get in weeks. The nightmares had become too much for him, and he had been scared awake. He stared at the ceiling, running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. He really needed more sleep.

He turned on his right side, his face now facing Katie's. She looked relaxed, but her brow was slightly furrowed in worry. He noticed that she was slightly closer to him, but her sleeping position had changed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her body on it's side, facing Dean. Her legs were bent a little, something he noticed she did when she relaxed. He couldn't help noticing how her curves were perfect, at least to him. She was skinny, as thin as a rail, but she still had a wonderful hourglass figure. It was like he couldn't stop his eyes as they drifted down to the sizable amount of cleavage her tank top showed.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, scolding himself for using his downstairs brain. He looked over her at the other bed. He chuckled slightly at what he saw. Olivia, who had been extremely shy or afraid to get anywhere near Sam, was sprawled out on the bed. Well, more on Sam. Her legs were entangled in with his, and her arms were trapped between them, they were in a tight embrace. Sam had tightly wrapped her in his arms, around her waist.

Dean noticed Ashlyn, on the floor, in a horrible sleeping position. Her arms stuck out in awkward positions, almost assuring that she would get horrible aches the next morning. Or was it already morning? Her phone was quite literally on her face, it seemed as though she waited until everyone was asleep to read on her phone. Which, knowing Ashlyn, was extremely possible.

Katie's face had scrunched up in discomfort, a tiny whimper breaking into the air. He froze, not knowing what to do. Was she having another one of those freaky nightmares? She started to shake a bit, the action intensifying every second. Not knowing what to do, he gathered her in his arms. After a moment, her shakes slowed to a slight tremble. She cuddled closer into his bare chest, burying her nose into him. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

For the first time in forever, everyone in that room felt safer than normal.

* * *

Ashlyn woke up first, and seeing what was in front of her, whipped out her phone and took pictures. Two words. Black, mail. 

After taking a shower, she returned to the same sight. She got dressed in a red shirt, jeans and her new favorite black leather jacket. Olivia had insisted on going shopping a few weeks ago, so Ash had gotten multiple outfits similar to the one she was wearing. Katie had gotten a bunch of flannel, tank tops and thin shirts to go over the tank tops. Olivia had gotten a bunch of shirts and a white Leather jacket, even though she had wanted to get several outfits.

They were still asleep. Who slept for that long? She wanted to go get coffee, but would the brothers get mad if she left? She decided she didn't care, and walked out the door anyway. They would have to deal with it.

When she returned with four cups, assuming the brothers drank coffee and Katie wasn't allowed to have it, (her friends still weren't convinced that she had outgrown her childhood ADHD) the four bed occupants were _still_ slumbering. As it was 8 o'clock, she decided to do something about it. 

She scrolled through her playlist on her phone, finding 'heat of the moment', but with a glance toward Sam, she decided against the song choice. The poor guy was probably still traumatized by the mystery spot. She tapped the song of her choice, and set the phone upside down, the tiny speaker facing upwards.

" _CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!!!!!_ " The speakers shrilled at their full volume. It wasn't very loud, but it had the desired effect. Olivia, Sam and Dean woke with a start. Olivia and Sam, seeing each other's positions, blushed and quickly backed off simultaneously. Dean was awake, but went back down and pretended to sleep again. That was a night, or at least half a night, without nightmares. 

"TIME TO WAKE UP! I've got coffee!!" Ashlyn yelled over the music in a singsong voice. She was enjoying the irritation she was inflicting upon her friends. At the mention of coffee, Olivia was up. Sam followed, grumpily, and Dean tried to get up. Katie was still on him.

"Oh, she's a really deep sleeper, you might have to shake her a bit." Olivia suggested, turning the loud music off. 

So he did. He shook her, gently but urgently. She mumbled, sleepily reaching up to grab the thing that was trying to wake her. When she felt hard muscle instead of Olivia's arm, her eyes shot open.

"Hey. Uh, not to burst your bubble, but I have to get up." Dean said, causing Katie to quickly scramble out of the bed and fall right on her butt. The action was met by a loud chorus of laughter from her friends and a badly hidden chuckle from Sam. She stuttered out an apology to Dean before turning to her friends.

"Suck a dick, all of you." She grumbled, standing up and noticing the coffee. "What, none for me?" She complained. 

"The day we buy you coffee is the day the world ends." Ashlyn stated blankly, as if it was a fact that Katie should have already known. Katie politely flipped her off with a smile on her face.

* * *

The girls and Sam watched as Dean picked the lock to the farmhouse. Ashlyn was looking around with a displeased face, identical to Katie's. Ashlyn didn't really like the country and Katie's family came from Nebraska, so she had gone there a lot. Guess what was in Nebraska? NOTHING! 

Olivia really could think of about 100 better ways to spend her birthday. Her friends had forgot, she didn't blame them, and the boys didn't know so she hadn't said anything. But from the way Katie had been talking and acting, this wasn't going to be a fun hunt. Not that the boys would let them hunt whatever it was. They had yet to give the girls a try at hunting.

Dean had finally gotten in, only to be greeted by an old looking farmhouse. The boys looked around with Ashlyn and Olivia, while Katie stared into the vent where she knew the girl was. Or was it the boy? She didn't want to know. The world was blurry, thanks to the fact that she hadn't gotten her glasses fixed yet. The pair had completely crumbled in the weeks since the initial crack. She had thought that she would be able to deal with it, but she had obviously forgotten just how blind she really was.

"It's actually kinda nice!" Olivia said, breaking the silence. She looked towards Sam while Ashlyn noticed Katie staring into the vent.

"Yeah, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes." Dean said rolling his eyes. Olivia snorted at the joke, starting to follow them into the kitchen. Katie snapped herself out of it and ran after them, making Ashlyn's suspicion rise. Katie knew something, didn't she? Why didn’t she tell them for once?

As the two walked in, Dean was tapping on the hollow wall. He did that one face that ran in the family, the big frown, and looked toward Sam.

"Probably a dumb waiter. All these old houses had them." Sam said, knowingly. Dean rolled his eyes and said something about a knowitall.

"What?" Sam said, hearing what Dean said. Katie walked over to where she knew the kid was, just staring at the crack in the wall. The boys continued to argue to Ash and Olivia's amusement, but Katie was still staring, not paying attention.

"Katie? What are you looking at?" Ashlyn asked, bringing the attention to her. Katie turned around, not really knowing what to do.

"Uh, nothing. Yet." She said awkwardly. Ash furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not taking that for an answer.

"Do you know something?" She asked, trying to confirm her suspicion. Katie widened her eyes, realizing all the attention was on her. She stuttered a bit before walking into the nearby bedroom. Everyone followed her, curious if she did know anything. 

"Katie, do you know anything or not?" Olivia asked persistently. She tried to answer but Dean cut her off. 

"Yeah, you do. You had one of those weird shaky moments last night." Dean confirmed. Everyone looked toward her again, expecting her to say something.

"I- I don't think I can tell you guys- just, like, do your EMF-y thing. Okay? I- I don't know." She stuttered out, looking at Sam for help. He turned on the homemade machine, and it started making a whirring noise that was familiar to the girls' ears.

"Needles are everywhere." Sam stated, changing the subject. Dean blinked, not expecting the change, and then redirected his gaze from Katie to the window where power lines were visible.

"Yeah- power lines." Dean pointed out, gesturing at the mentioned object out the window.

"Great." Sam said sarcastically, putting away the machine. Olivia nudged open a closet, revealing an extremely unattractive doll head. Katie laughed quietly at Liv's reaction from the corner of the room; the girl had jumped back in surprise, a face full of disgust.

"Ugh, what is that doing here!?" She complained, but then got closer to it. "It looks pretty cool, actually." 

"Liv, don't touch it." Sam ordered, as if he was scolding a small child. Olivia scowled and crossed her arms, not saying anything. Though, she did notice the use of her nickname, which lessened her scowl slightly.

"Well that's super disturbing." Dean stated the obvious. Ashlyn had drifted off towards the window and Katie was still in the corner. Olivia was still basically glued to Sam's side without realizing.

"Think it was left behind?" Olivia and Sam said in unison, causing them both to look at each other. They looked away immediately, blushing. Dean saw the movement and rolled his eyes. 

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads." Dean asked rhetorically.

"Uh, guys..." Ashlyn spoke up by the window, pointing to a truck and a car approaching in the distance. Sam and Dean looked out the window, muttering profanities. 

"I thought you said this place was still for sale?" Olivia asked Sam incredulously, looking up at him.

"Well apparently, it's not." Sam replied. "That would've been nice to know! " He threw at Katie, who put her arms up in surrender.

"What if I mess up the timeline or something? I can't tell you anything I don't think." She said, defending herself, but the boys were getting out their badges and weren't listening. The girls were told to stay as the boys did their thing.

* * *

Ashlyn laid her head back on the back seat of the impala, bored out of her mind. She was in the middle of the two girls, waiting for the boys to get done. Katie had told them that the family wouldn't listen to them, but the boys had flat out ignored her. Outside, the men were speaking with the victim's cleaning lady through a screen door.

Ashlyn really didn't see the point in driving so far- Katie could just tell them. But the girl in question seemed determined to keep her mouth shut for once in her life. Ashlyn laughed at her own joke. _The one time we needed her to talk, she shuts up._

The boys climbed back into the vehicle, bearing two photos and information. 

"Okay, so Bill Gibson had a wife and a daughter. The wife dies in childbirth, and the daughter hung herself 20 years later. Plus, the housekeeper says she heard rats in the walls, but never saw any." Sam quickly explained to the girls. Olivia and Ashlyn nodded, agreeing that it did sound like a ghost.

"But, both of them were cremated." Dean added, causing the two to slump their shoulders in defeat.

"But what if one of them held on to something else? Like a personal item?" Ashlyn said with confidence. Dean nodded in her direction.

"Yeah, exactly. The question is what did they hold on to? We're gonna have a look at the house again to see if we can find anything." He stated before pulling away from the house.

* * *

“Shit.” Olivia said, breaking the silence in the car. “I thought you told them to leave for the night Dean?” The family was back and from the looks inside the house window, were already getting comfortable. 

“I did. Dammit, why doesn’t anyone ever listen to me?!” It was at that moment that the five people heard a loud and bloody scream. They all jumped out of the car- Sam and Olivia in the lead, followed by Ashlyn and Dean, and then again there was Katie trying to keep up in the dead of the night, before suddenly stopping and going back for a gun. Maybe she could keep the girl away from their stuff!

Once inside, The family and the group argued. The dad, Brian, was convinced that Dean had touched his daughter.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asked after the four had basically barged in.

"Oh, you two! Who are they?! Did you touch my daughter?!" Brian yelled, his face swimming in confusion.

"What? No." Dean denied, becoming more confused.

"Who are you guys?" The dad yelled angrily, trying to protect his family.

"Relax, please. You have a ghost." Sam tried to calm the situation down, but his statement caused even more chaos.

"A ghost." Brian stated sarcastically, his face disbelieving. His children shouted their agreement, the girl, Kate, saying something along the lines of 'I told you so' and Danny yelling about some sort of girl.

"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?" Brian calmed the siblings and continued to argue with Sam and Dean. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, stepping forward.

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now." She told Brian firmly, looking him straight in the eye. It really didn't seem to help at all. Suddenly the arguing groups were drowned in darkness as the lights were abruptly turned off.

"What the hell?" Said the uncle, looking up at the lights. He was going to go check them but Dean yelled out an order.

"Nobody move!" He yelled, making everyone stop in the middle of the room. Everyone stood still, no one even dared to breathe. A pin drop could be heard until the silence was interrupted by a howl of pain, sounding like an animal. 

"Buster!" The boy- Danny- screamed out in fear for his beloved pet. Before anyone could move, however, a short, girlish shriek ripped through the air accompanied by a deep _thud_ shortly after. Olivia and Ash looked at each other, alarmed, and then looked around for their best friend. She was absent. Had they really forgotten her?

"Katie?!" Olivia said in confusion, causing Sam and Dean to look back. After receiving no answer, Olivia led the way outside, followed by Ash, Brian, Ted and the two disgruntled Winchesters.

"Buster! Buster? Buster! Buster!" Brian called out for his dog with Ted and Dean in his wake. Olivia, Ash and Sam walked up next to the impala to find Katie on the ground.

"Hey. Hey! I know you aren't dead, stupid, you're breathing. Get up!" Ashlyn complained at Katie while shaking her. It wasn't working, so with a look towards Olivia, Ashlyn reeled back her arm and slapped her friend hard across the face. She woke with a start.

"Agh! Okay! I'm good, I'm good!" Katie threw her hands out to keep away further attack. "The bitch took my gun and knocked me out, dammit."

Olivia looked ready to scold Katie but the voice of the uncle- Ted?- stopped her.

"What the hell?" He breathed in disbelief and horror. The words 'Too Late' were painted in red on the side of the truck, and Ashlyn could bet a million dollars that it wasn't red paint. The others- Danny, Kate, Susan- came running out to see the dilemma. 

"Buster!" Danny shrieked in terror at the sight of his pet's blood splayed everywhere. Olivia cringed and felt a pang of pity for the boy- no one should have to see that, especially someone his age.

"Go back inside. Go!" Brian demanded, trying to keep his children from being scarred for life, but it was honestly too late for that.

Dean stopped the man in his tracks. "We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." He tried to convince Brian, and it was working.

"First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here." Olivia told the man, her tone making it seem he had no choice but to comply. Which, he really didn't.

"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there." Dean added with a side glance to Olivia. He wasn't used to her taking control of the situation like that. The scared man nodded before questioning them.

"What are you people gonna do?" He asked, following Dean who had turned around. He spotted Katie who had finally gotten up and had earned herself a black eye. She was circling the car, looking angry.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked, no sure what had happened. She looked up at him with a glare that was blazing with rage.

"Me? I'm fine. The fucking car? No, it's not. I'm going to find that bitch and skin her." She yelled furiously. Ashlyn looked at her with a look that was supposed to be calming, but it didn't help. Mostly because Katie couldn't see it.

Dean found what she was talking about. "Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!" He shouted, furious at the damage inflicted on his precious car. Sam, who had went to get the rest of the family, walked to the back to check the arsenal. 

"Dude, the guns are gone." He shouted, moving over so Olivia could see. 

"So is the... everything! It's all gone!" She added, looking toward the furious man. 

Dean walked around his most cherished possession to see the damage for himself. Brian and Ted checked the other two vehicles, only to report back with the same result- the tires were useless.

"What kinda ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean yelled, enraged that the ghost would even dare touch his baby. Ashlyn would've rolled her eyes if the car wasn't their only way out- this really wasn't the time to worry about their own things.

"What's going on- what's going-" Kate said in panic, not understanding what was happening. Katie wanted to console her, but before she could finish the thought Kate had let out an ear-piercing shriek of terror. Everyone jumped and turned to see what she was looking at.

"She's there! She's there!" She yelled, pointing to the woods. Sam and Dean stepped in front, trying to see what it was. Olivia, wanting to see for herself, stepped forward as well. Sam's arm came sweeping down to where she was right beside him and pushed her back, keeping an arm in front of her protectively. She sent him a dirty look that he didn't see. She could protect herself, thank you very much.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean muttered to Sam, really not knowing what was happening anymore.

"You wanna stay and find out?" Sam snipped back, clueless as well. Ashlyn heard him and figured out what his plan was. 

"Everyone back inside, now!" She ordered before Dean could.

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" Ted snapped rudely at her, causing Katie to become defensive.

"In what, douchenozzle? This girl is hunting us! Back inside, everybody, move!" She shouted, betraying her lack of confidence. The family and the Winchesters did what she said immediately, but her friends stopped for a few seconds to give her weird looks.

She saw them and shrugged. "I don't know how I did it, quit looking at me like that." She answered their stares before marching off after the Winchesters. Her friends followed after looking at each other and having a quick, silent conversation.

* * *

Inside, Dean was laying down a circle of salt, explaining that it would keep away the ghost. The adults were staring at him with unbelieving looks. _Of course they think he's crazy._ Ashlyn thought. _All the grown ups did in the show. Stupid grown ups._

This made Ashlyn think. Were they in the TV show or.... was _this_ real life now? No. None of it was actually real.... was it? When were they going back to real life? Maybe, all three of them were in a hospital, in a coma, having the same weird dream. But wouldn't they realize they were dreaming by now? She could ponder on it for hours. Everything seemed real, felt real, looked real, what if it _was_ real? What if they were stuck there, forever? 

Her contemplating was interrupted when Brian decided he had had enough. Despite Dean's protest, he started to walk out of the circle, his family about to follow, when Sam stepped in front of him. 

"Sir, please, this is what we do, just.... trust us." He pleaded, sending the man a desperate puppy dog eyes look. Brian stared back until his son spoke up.

"You hunt ghosts? All of you?" Danny said with curiosity. Sam exchanged a glance with Dean.

"Yep. Well, they do," Olivia answered the boy in a gentle voice. She was in mother mode, her friends could tell. She had indicated at the men while speaking. "us girls are more... Along for the ride, I guess." 

He nodded. "So, like Scooby-Doo?" 

The five chuckled at the question despite the situation. "Better." Dean answered with a small smile. Katie smiled more; she found it adorable how he acted around children. 

"You saw her outside, right?" Sam asked Kate, who nodded. "Okay, did she look like either of these girls?" 

Kate pointed to the picture of Rebecca, the daughter. "Her. She was dirtier, and a lot paler, but that was her." 

"That's the girl in the walls!" Her brother added, causing Sam to look at Dean in confusion.

"So it's the daughter?" He asked and Dean shrugged in response.

"That girl in the picture- s-she's dead?" The mom, Susan, asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"She took her own life in this house." Ashlyn stated, making everyone look at her. Sam and Dean started to have their own side conversation while the rest of them were left to just stand there. Ted successfully eavesdropped on the brothers, and quickly became frustrated with the situation.

"Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but-" He was interrupted by Katie.

"It's a spirit, you dickweed." She argued, sounding very done with him.

"Do you ever shut up? No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass." Ted finished, glaring daggers at Katie. She had averted her gaze, looking defeated at the insult. But Olivia wasn't. 

"You bastard, why can't you just fucking believe us and deal with it?!" She yelled, startling everyone in the room. Ted was quick to get over his shock.

"Because ghosts aren't real and you people are nuts! There's a psychopath trying to kill us, and you blame it on a ghost?!" He yelled back, only enraging her further. 

"Get it through your thick head, dumbass! Ghosts are real now, and you need to put your big girl pants on and believe it. It's either that, or you die." She finished, her eyes full of fire that her friends had never seen before. It was so.... different for Olivia to act so angry like this.

"No. No, I refuse. I'm going." Ted said, looking at everyone before moving to walk out.

"Well, nobody's leaving the house." Dean told him as he walked, frustrated at the lack of cooperation.

"Stop me." Ted challenged as he passed Dean. That was his first mistake. Dean grabbed the man roughly by the shoulder and slammed him onto the wall, causing Brian to try and calm everyone down. It didn't work.

"Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole." Dean mumbled into the man's ear threateningly. It did the trick, seeing as Ted immediately scurried back into the circle like a frightened rat. 

"Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam whispered, stepping toward his brother as Ashlyn mumbled something along the lines of "What gun?" 

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight." Dean answered determinedly. 

"You cool?" Sam asked, uncertain if Dean's mental health was fine.

Dean gave him a look that obviously said 'no' but then clapped his shoulder and told him to go. Sam started to walk out of the room before turning around. __If she's with me, she's less likely to get in trouble, right?__ He thought, looking at the woman in question. "Olivia, you come with me." He said.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, okay? Where are we going?" 

"Attic, I could use backup." He said, a little happiness creeping into his voice. He fought the urge to put his arm around her when she joined him on the stairs. He knew she didn't like being touched.

After the two climbed up the stairs, the rest of the group sat in silence. Ted was running his fingers through the salt, dangerously close to breaking the line. Ashlyn attempted to cover his finger trails back up, but whenever she did so the man would irritatingly draw the lines once more. Ashlyn didn't hate many people, but this guy was just begging for the hatred of all three girls.

"Hey, ghostbusters. Question for you. This indestructible force field of salt.... have to be kosher stuff, or what?" He asked sarcastically with a smirk. Ashlyn rolled her eyes while Katie's jaw ticked slightly out of irritation. The dude was just asking for a punch. 

"Knock it off, Ted." Susan scolded her brother. A sudden sound knocked all the cockiness off Ted's face.

"What was that?" Kate asked, watching as the three hunters stood up and became alert at the sound. The noise repeated itself, and out of the closet crept the creepiest thing the girls had ever seen. Katie had seen the girl in her head, but that was nothing compared to the actual sight. Even blurry, it was horrifying. The girl was deathly pale, like she had never seen the light of day, which was entirely possible. Her hair was long and unruly, the entire thing matted like a birds nest. Her eyes were more like just giant pupils with blue rimming them just barely. She wore a stained sheet, which didn't even look like proper clothing.

"Alright, everybody stay calm, she's a ghost, she can't cross the circle." Dean said reassuringly, completely certain that the girl was in fact a ghost. Well, he was wrong.

The girl approached slowly, turning her head creepily when she came to the salt line. She looked at all of the people, her prey, before sliding a blade out from her sleeve. Acting on impulse, Ashlyn stepped forward in front of everyone. Dean grasped her arm in order to pull her back, but she shook off his grip. She glanced back at him.

"It's just a ghost, and there's salt. I'm fine." She said to him, and Katie finally opened her mouth to help.

"Actually...." She trailed off, looking at the girl. The nightmare had gained a wicked smile, knowing what she was about to do. Ashlyn's eyes widened at Katie's hint, and she spun back around only to be flung across the room by the girl harshly. She landed hard on her head, disorienting her and making the world spin.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle?!" Kate shrieked, fearing for her life.

"They can't, she's not a ghost." Katie said hurriedly, looking toward Dean. He seemed a bit pissed.

"You're just saying this NOW??" He yelled incredulously at Katie. "Everyone out, move, go, go!" 

The family complied quickly while Katie and Dean fought off the girl. Well, mostly Dean because Katie couldn't see to save her life. _Literally._

After knocking Dean over to where he couldn't get up quickly, the monster attacked the blind woman, who wasn't prepared for it in the slightest. The girl made Katie stumble, but she managed to catch herself and throw a few punches at the psycho. It had no effect- Katie went crashing down to the floor and had no choice but to brace herself for the knife to go plunging into her body. Dean got up, about to hurt the girl in some way, when a voice interrupted the fight.

"Hey!" Olivia shouted, pointing Sam's flashlight toward the attackers face. The girl shrieked with the ugly, monstrous voice of hers, put her arms up to block the light, and scurried away.

Olivia ran over to Ashlyn in the corner, who was clutching her head and moaning "ow...ow..." every five seconds. Katie got off the floor with the help of Sam, and swayed a little. Not because she was hurt, but because there was constant adrenaline pumping through her system. She hated the feeling of adrenaline with all her being.

"Everyone okay?" Dean said breathlessly, looking at everyone. Sam and Olivia nodded, Katie gave a little thumbs up and Ashlyn grumpily mumbled something like "maybe."

Dean led everyone outside, and they were met by Brian outside, alone.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Which wasn't a surprise because Ashlyn looked like she was suffering from an honest concussion.

"Where is everybody?" Dean demanded, completely ignoring his question.

"Hiding." Brian answered, looking at Dean like he should've known that.

"All right, go get ‘em. Go. Go get them." Dean ordered, sounding tired. Brian ran off to do as he was told.

"So, it's not a ghost, thank god Katie told us that two seconds before it attacked." Dean remarked, sending a glare toward Katie. She slumped over from guilt.

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded. He seemed to think for a moment. "And you _knew_ , Katie?" He added angrily, causing her to slump down even more.

"I know almost _everything_ , Sam. This," She tapped her head. "Knowing-everything-before-it-happens shit didn't exactly come with a Guide book, so yeah, I didn't know whether to tell you or not. Sorry." She said defensively. It didn't look very intimidating, since she was still slumped over from guilt and regret, making herself look weak without realizing.

Dean rolled his eyes at her attempt to redeem herself while Sam asked for confirmation. "So is it a ghost, or is it just a girl?" 

"Yes, it's just a chick, okay?" She finished, crossing her arms in frustration.

"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, man—humans." Dean added, causing Sam to snort slightly. Katie started to walk toward her friends before realizing they weren't there anymore. 

She looked around, each time coming back with the same conclusion- her friends weren't there. Her paranoia began to take hold of her brain, panic streaming through her body as she created worst-case scenarios in her head. What if the girl had gotten them? What if the girl had _killed_ them? She couldn't live in this horrible world _alone..._

She was half aware that Sam and Dean were discussing who the girl could be in the background. Her panic was multiplying by the second, but, amazingly, she let none of it out into her voice as she yelled out to her friends.

"Guys?!" She yelled, catching Sam and Dean's attention. After a moment of silence, Dean answered.

"What?" He asked, thinking she meant the brothers.

"Shhh, shut up, not you." She waved them off, not bothering to look at their confused reactions as she kept her ears open for the girls. "Ash, Liv?! The hell are you?!" She called again.

"We're okay." Susan said as she joined the group. She looked around, not seeing her brother or her son. Brian didn't see them either.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" He called, waiting for them both the appear.

Katie gave up on being nice. "HOLMES, GILMORE! GET YOUR STUPID ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I CUT A BITCH!" She screeched into the night, causing all heads to swivel in her direction like owls. Especially Sam and Dean, who looked shocked. Dean's mouth was slightly open in surprise. But Katie didn't care, since there was no sign of either of them.

Suddenly, Ted and Olivia came into view. "I'm good!" Ted shouted, joining the group of people. Olivia raised her hand as she ran, trying to say the same thing. When she got close enough, Sam ran forward to check her for injuries, which he got a weird look for. After being satisfied with what he saw, he backed up and gave her a tiny smile. Another weird look.

"We're good too, we went looking for the other two, we're fi-" she ranted a little to Katie, but stopped when she realized they were missing two.

"Uh, they were right behind me, I swear. Where'd they go?"

"Danny! Come on!" Danny's mother begged, not giving up hope that her son was just a slow runner. His father called out too, waiting in agony for his son to come to safety.

Olivia heard Ted say something rude to Dean but she could've cared less, since all she could think about was her missing friend. She and Katie were calling for her, waiting for her to turn the corner.

"Ash? Ashlyn!" Katie and Olivia called at the same time.

"Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?" Sam told Ted, and Susan heard him.

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" She shouted, as if he was running late for school because of his video game and not possibly being held captive. His dad yelled out something similar.

"Brian, where—Where is he?" Susan choked out through panic and worry. 

"ASHLYN HOLMES!" Katie yelled, her panic coming back and flooding into her voice.

"Danny!" Brian yelled one last time, but it was like screaming into a void. Useless, not of any help at all, because it was too late.

"Ash!"

* * *

Ashlyn was used to being pampered, for lack of words. As in, she was used to waking up in an actual bed, in an actual house, with an actual air freshener or at least a scented candle. People, usually Katie, had called her a neat freak, picky, stuck up, spoiled, you-seriously-just-need-to-plug-your-nose-and-mouth-Ash, and other choice words. But where she woke up this time? Unacceptable.

It was completely dark, so she was sympathizing with Katie- being blind really did suck. Her mind was fuzzy, impaired. She couldn’t think straight, so her usual prediction skills weren’t exactly available. She felt around, feeling a hard cement ground and rugged ropes wrapped around her, securing her to a support post. _Am I in the foundation??? Gross._ She thought, trying to take in her surroundings without the luxury of sight. Suddenly, she heard a whimper from close by, signalling that she wasn't alone.

"Ugh. Where are we?" A disgruntled Ashlyn asked the little boy she knew as Danny. Or at least she thought it was Danny. She had been running with him when she had been grabbed.

"I-I can't see anything! Where are you?" Danny asked, scared. 

"Hey, chill kid, I'm right here. Feel my hand?" Ashlyn tried to say comfortingly, but it came out as an annoyed snap.

"Oh. I found you..." Danny said, feeling a bit embarrassed for his panic.

"Okay. Well now we gotta figure out how to get out of here. I think we're in the basement. Any ideas?" She asked looking for a solution to their frankly disgusting problem. She knew that she would have to be in a few gross situations to be a hunter, but she didn't have to like it.

There was a sound, a creeping movement toward the two. Danny jumped and whimpered in fear. Admittedly, Ashlyn jumped too. The dark hid the figure, but Ashlyn felt a dirty rag being shoved into her mouth as a gag, and she almost threw up in her mouth. She tried to spit the taste out, but all she did was intensify it. She screwed up her face in disgust. Judging by the _"mmmffft! MMMMMMFFF!"_ Sounds coming from next to her, Danny was being gagged as well.

Just as she started to wonder what her friends were doing to get her out, a sharp pain on the side of her head caused her to instantaneously go straight out like a light.

* * *

After the panic, the boys had argued with Kate and Susan to go into the shed. They had tried to get Katie and Olivia to go too, but they weren't having any of it. Sam was obviously worried, probably because Olivia wasn't 'safe' or whatever. This seriously ticked her off- this was her friend's life on the line! She could take care of herself!

"We need to look for Danny- we'll split off into groups, three inside and three outside." Dean ordered, and before he could assign groups, Olivia spoke up.

"Sam, Brian, Katie, you guys are outside, we'll take the walls." She said, leaving no room for argument. But Sam made one anyway.

"Actually Olivia, how about you-" Sam tried to say, but Olivia cut him off with a speedy reply.

"Dammit Sam, I'm fine. The girl is obviously in the walls, so it makes sense for me to go in and not Katie. She might say she's fine, but she can't see shit," Olivia held up her hand to block Katie's protest. "Her glasses are still broken. So it's either me, or the crippled bat. My bets are on me." She finished, trying hard not to completely explode. The anger she was feeling was close to the rage she had felt when Dean had shoved her against a wall. She couldn't control it.

Then, Olivia left with Dean and Ted, leaving Sam walking with Katie and Brian. Sam looked down at the woman. "Crippled Bat?" He questioned, causing her to cringe.

"Ashlyn, at 12 years old, got pissed at me about something and made that up. Because I was on crutches and I'm blind as a bat, get it?" Katie explained humorlessly. "And Olivia will never let it go."

He looked straight ahead, trying to hide his amused face. Katie knew he was laughing without seeing him, so she looked straight up at him. “I can hear you laughing, Winchester, Fuck you.” she insulted him playfully, causing his laughs to finally become audible. Katie shook her head and begun to look the best she could for the missing child and sociopath.

* * *

In the wall, Dean stood over a gaping hole in the ground. Ted was in front of Olivia, blocking her view entirely. He was gawking at Dean in disbelief, guessing at what the man was going to do next.

"Dude, you're not going down there." He said, still staring at Dean like he was a nutjob.

"Well, do you want to?" He replied, looking at Ted, not expecting an answer.

"Yes!" Olivia said from behind the tall douche of a man. Dean looked around him with a blank face that obviously meant that she wouldn't be going down anytime soon.

Dean looked away from her, glanced down, and sighed. He stuck a limb down, squeezing his eyes shut and prayed out loud: "please nobody grab my leg, please nobody grab my leg."

Olivia snorted at his dark humor. Then scowled at the realization that she was now stuck up there with the dickwad until Dean came back. She sighed and leaned against the wall. The bastard really was a dick.

After a few minutes, there was a noise around the corner. Ted looked around before going to check it out, despite Olivia telling him very clearly not to. She followed him slightly, watching as he made himself completely vulnerable by bending over. She rolled her eyes and thought _idiot_ before glancing around to check for the girl.

She heard a short scream of terror and turned around to meet the girl facing Ted. Out of panic, instinct and slight insanity, Olivia punched the monstrous looking girl on the side of the head. It stunned her, but not long enough for Olivia to back up. The girl spun around, knife drawn, and sunk it into Olivia's body, right above her left hip.

She wasn't sure what actually happened next- it was fuzzy in her mind. She heard someone cry out in pain, probably her, and then everything went numb. No pain, no tiredness, no feeling at all except a white, hot rage. As the girl ripped the knife out, Olivia sent a kick into her side. The girl yelled out, not expecting it, and tried to lash back. Olivia kept swinging and fighting before shining a light in the enemy's face. She went climbing away, afraid of the vicious fighter.

Suddenly, reality came back to her, and she became aware that she was standing in front of the douche pie with the girl's blood sprinkled on her fists. She smirked at his dumbfounded face, then walked to the hole Dean was hiding in.

"Dean??" She called in a whisper-shout, hoping for an answer. She got one.

"Olivia? Are you two alive?" He asked, clearly he had been doubting their chances.

"Yeah, the hillbilly bitch attacked us, but she beat the shit out of it!" Ted spoke up, realizing he had been underestimating Olivia the entire time. Dean pulled himself up and got a look of Olivia spattered with 'hillbilly' blood.

"Whoa." He breathed, making her lips curve into a smirk.

"Dude, you can't deny it anymore, I'm fucking awesome." She stated, crossing her arms. 

Dean got out of the hole and led the way out, looking behind him at the smug woman. "I can deny it all I want... Superwoman."

Olivia scrunched up her nose, "Don't ever call me that again, Deana. It just sounds... Weird coming from you."

Dean snorted, then rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, superwoman." 

With that, he turned around and led them out of the walls. No one noticed the blood seeping through her shirt from her side.

* * *

Katie sat in the corner of the beaten up shed, watching as Brian argued with Sam.

“Shouldn’t we go out there and try to find them? They should be back by now…” Brian yelled at Sam.

“They’re on their way back now… don’t worry about them. Dean will be here any minute. Your brother-in-law however, is a different story.” Katie interrupted the two. 

“What do you mean? And how would you know?” he asked angrily.

“Well let’s see… I’ve been in this universe for about a month and change. I get freaky visions showing me the future. However, I can only see visions without us, My two friends and me, in them. So there is a slight, _slight_ chance that Olivia- that charming lady who went with the two men, somehow changed what happened to what’s his name? Ted?” she spat out grumpily, not at all happy about Ted's death, even if he was an asshole.

Brian looked at Sam and pointed to Katie. "She's insane!" 

Katie and Sam were about argue against the statement when there was a sharp banging at the door. Everyone looked around in panic before a voice floated through the wall.

"Sam, it's us!" Dean's rough voice sounded out, but Katie became confused as Brian helped Sam move the table. Dean didn't sound as distraught as he had in her vision. Did he save Ted?

Katie watched as the blurred outlines of Olivia, Dean and Ted walked in. Ted immediately went to his sister, enveloping her into a hug. Olivia went to Katie while Dean talked in the corner with his brother.

"Did you find them?" Katie asked, even though the answer was fairly obvious.

"No, but I beat the shit out of the bitch, see?" She held her bloodied fists closer so Katie could see them. "I punched her so hard that she bled." She finished, pride sneaking into her voice. But Katie could detect a bit of pain in her tone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katie asked worriedly, looking her over. Even though her sight was impaired, she could see the giant stain of blood down her friend's side. "Oh my-"

Olivia placed a hand over her mouth. "It's fine, I stopped the bleeding somehow, I'm fine. Do _not_ tell Sam. I can still help. He wouldn’t let me if he knew."

“Hey. Did I hear my name over here?” Sam came over to Olivia and Katie. Dean had walked outside, possibly to watch out for the girl.

“Um, no. I don't think so. Did you hear his name Katie?” A disgruntled Olivia looked towards her best friend. Katie opened her mouth to speak, but faltered under the intense I-will-kill-you-if-you-tell glare Olivia was giving her.

"Well, uh... I'm just gonna...” Katie said, gesturing towards the door as she walked away. She knew that if her mind stayed on the subject then she would blurt everything out to Sam. However, that didn’t stop her from worrying about how bad Olivia’s cut was.

“Are you sure everything is alright Olivia? because you didn’t seem too positive when I first walked over here.” Sam asked.

“Yea, uh. everything's just peachy. But you should really get back to your brother and-” Olivia stopped as she began to groan. “ahh. I- I think I'm gonna go with-” she groaned again as she clutched her side. her wound began to throb intensely. She had to stop thinking about it, ignore the pain, “Um, Katie or check on the others or something …” Olivia began to walk towards the other group when she felt a tug on her arm. “Ah! Ow!” she cried in agony.

Sam looked at where her hand was placed, his eyes widening immensely at the amount of blood that was stained there. Olivia tried to get away

“I'm fine Sammy-” she lied, backing away from him. He managed to get a hold of her before she hopped away and pull up her shirt in the spot she was clutching.

“Olivia, what the hell?!” he screamed. “You’ve got a 3 inch cut in your side! That could kill you!" 

Olivia flinched at his loud tone, looking wearily to where his hand was gripped onto her arm. Fear rose within her and she slumped slightly, confidence draining out of her like someone pulling a plug in the ocean. She felt helpless, but she couldn't stand up to Sam for some odd unknown reason. She felt her mind being dragged back to a darker time, a time with Matt.

"Let go of me." She practically whimpered, sounding small and scared. She wasn't looking at him, but the sheer terror and panic in her eyes caused him to gently let go.

"Olivia?" He asked in concern, but she was still staring at the ground. Flashbacks invaded her mind without her consent, and it made her want to cry. "Liv?" She finally looked up, then her face straightened out.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry that I wasn't going to tell you, but I just wanted to keep helping. I'm useless if I'm hurt, and I knew you wouldn't let me help if you knew." She admitted, looking up at him and begging with her eyes to help.

"Well you weren't wrong." He said, making her sigh and roll her eyes. "We don't have any medical supplies, but you're gonna sit here and keep pressure on it, okay?" 

"Fine. Not like I have a choice." She replied grumpily, sitting down on the floor and crossing her arms like a moody teenager. It didn't even hurt that much, and they needed her! It wasn't fair.

"You can complain later." Sam stated, before walking towards the door and ending the conversation. He pulled out Rebecca's diary. “So I just finished reading Rebecca’s diary.”

“And?” Dean said as he walked into the shed with Katie and Brian. Olivia imagined that they just had a heart to heart conversation, but then realized she was thinking about Dean.

“That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter.”

“Rebecca had a kid?” Dean asked, confused.

“It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant.” Sam informed, sounding irritated and grouchy 

“Jeez, rent _Juno_ and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?” Dean continued to be confused, looking to his brother for answers.

“Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up.” Sam answered, making Olivia shudder slightly. _He deserved to die_ , she thought bitterly.

“Why would he say that?” Dean said looking towards his baby brother, oblivious. Sam paused and gave his brother a “Guess why” look.

“Oh, gross.” a disgusted Dean replied when he finally caught on.

“Yeah.”

“So the Daddy was the baby daddy too?”

“Dude was a monster, Dean.”

Olivia continued to keep pressure on her wound as the boys kept talking. Katie came over next to her, looking extremely worried.

"Dude, why would you try and hide this? You would have bled out if we hadn't seen it." Katie scolded her softly. Olivia looked up at her.

"In my experience, when you complain, you get even more hurt." She answered, and Katie's eyes lit up in understanding. She knew about Olivia's ex, but she didn't know about the physical abuse. Olivia had not been able to bring herself to tell her friends about it. Katie was about to say something back but Dean's rough voice interrupted.

“I think I know where to look.”

* * *

Dean began to walk out of the shed, followed by Olivia and Sam, and opened the impala’s door.

“Dude, everything is gone. She took everything.” Sam told his big brother.

“Yeah? Well not everything.” he said as he pulled out a flashlight and pistol from the glove compartment. “I guess Katie did a good job at protecting the glove boxes, but just not the trunk.”

“Okay, but still what’s your plan?” Olivia asked.

“Sam, you're gonna stay here with the family and Olivia and I will-”

“No. Olivia is hurt Dean and she needs to stay here and let me fix up her wound.” Sam interrupted. 

“Olivia’s not hurt, she's perfectly fine…” Dean corrected, but he trailed off at the end, sounding unsure. 

“Olivia, pull your shirt up and show him your stomach.” Sam asked, sounding concerned to everyone else, but to Olivia it sounded like a harsh command. She did as she was told, but pulled up the wrong side of her shirt, revealing a healthy looking hip. She wasn't going to sit out if she could help it. 

“See? Told you, she’s fine.” Dean said.

“Olivia?” Sam looked at Olivia sternly, forcing her to cringe a little bit. It was a worried glance to him- it was a cold glare to her.

“What? Dean was right. Nothing is wrong. I’m perfectly fine.” she lied, uneasily quoting Dean.

“If you don't do it, I will.” Sam said looking between her and Dean.

“What’s he talking about Olivia?” a now concerned Dean questioned.

“Alright! Fine, here!” She exclaimed, unwillingly relenting as she lifted up her shirt revealing a painful looking cut.

“Olivia! When did this happen?!” Dean asked as he rushed over to see the seeping wound. 

“It’s gotten worse but I promise I’m-”

“It happened while you were supposed to be watching her and Ted! Way to save the day Dean.” Sam said as began to grow infuriated, blaming Olivia’s wound on his brother.

‘You-” Dean was about to bite back, but he was stopped by the wounded one of the group.

“Hey, knock it off you two! We’ve got other things to worry about right now besides a little scratch, and who saved who?” Olivia yelled as she began to walk towards the shed. “Hey Brian, come out here a sec?”

“Yeah? What you need?” the father began to ask.

“You’re gonna go with Dean and Sam to try and find your son and my friend Ashlyn, while Katie and I stay back to watch over your wife, daughter, and brother-in-law.” 

"Olivia, I don't think that's a good idea." Dean began to object, when Katie came out as well. 

"It's fine Dean. It's supposed to happen" Katie told him. At his confused face, she pointed to her head, reminding him of the visions. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm going with you. He's my son." Brian interrupted the little argument between everyone. 

"Alright well, it's your call." Dean said. " Sam, Brian, with me. Katie, watch the rest of 'em and make sure Olivia doesn't bleed out. And you, superwoman," He pointed to her for emphasis. "Don't die. You hear me?" 

"Fine." She said with a roll of her eyes. Katie helped her back into the shed where she basically collapsed on to the floor, holding onto consciousness by a thread. Katie sent her an anxiety-filled glance before standing up and explaining Dean's plan to everyone.

* * *

Ashlyn slammed her fists in frustration after another attempt to escape her bonds. She had done it once, but the two- yes, _two_ \- inbred freaks had caught her and redid her restraints. Now her hands were tied above her head, to a point where movement was a miracle. She still had the dirty rag in her mouth, to her discomfort. Danny had woken up after she was re-captured, and now he was just staring, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He was scared, and not that she would admit it, Ashlyn was too.

A banging noise scared her out of her cloudy thinking, causing her entire body to tense. She started to shake her fists up and down with urgency, trying to break the rope confining them. She didn't know who was making the noise, and it was making her uneasy, on the verge of panic. Danny had started shaking in fear, his tears starting to flow at a faster rate. 

The banging stopped, followed by creaking noises of the old wood the building was made of. Ashlyn could hear feet landing, then slow footsteps through the place. She hurried the pace of her arms, even though it was doing nothing. If that was either the girl or the boy, they were screwed. again.

It was about a minute later that she heard it, a little whisper-yell that gave her hope that she would come out of this alive.

"Danny?! Ashlyn?!" It sounded, making Danny scream for help through his gag and Ashlyn to yell "Dean!" But it sounded more like "Dnnff!"

Dean turned and saw the opening in the wall where the sound was coming from. He shone the flashlight into it, making Ashlyn blink as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Dean cut Danny's hands apart, then climbed in to cut Ashlyn out. 

She felt relieved when she pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Holy _shit_ that feels wonderful, thanks." She thanked Dean, surprising him with a curse. He blinked, shook it off, and climbed out of the hole. 

"We gotta hurry before he comes back!" Danny warned, causing Dean to send him a questioning look.

"He?" He asked for clarification, and Ashlyn rolled her eyes at Dean’s stupidity and bad timing. Why would he question it _now_? Of all times?

"Her brother!" Danny replied, and at that moment the monster in question decided to attack Dean from behind. Ashlyn's eyes widened before she pushed Danny toward the rope that was hanging down. It was like a miracle sent from heaven, if heaven wasn't filled with junkless bastards.

"Go! Hurry!" She yelled at Danny, going back to Dean. The boy had his knife raised, ready to run Dean through with it. Ashlyn saw her chance- she grabbed the fallen gun and took a shot at the figure above Dean. Instantly, her eyes squeezed shut in regret. After all, the monsters were just people. Crazy, murderous, inhuman people, but just people. _D- Did I just kill someone?_ She thought, horror flooding her mind when a realization hit her. _Oh my god, I just killed someone! A human!_

As Dean pushed the corpse off of himself, he saw her gripping the gun and her face swimming in regret. He got up, slowly because his entire body ached from the night, and approached her. He gently took the gun away from her, and they shared a look. He grinned reassuringly, then touched her arm, trying to lead her away from the body.

"C'mon, we gotta go. Olivia's hurt bad and Katie really can't see anything, apparently." He motivated her. At the mention of Olivia being hurt, Ashlyn quickly grabbed the med pack and hurried toward the exit, leading in front of Dean.

* * *

When Sam, Dean and Ashlyn walked out of the house, the family sat at the stairs, the children sobbing and their parents doing their best to comfort them. Katie and Olivia stood further off, facing the other direction, with Ted watching them from behind. At the boys' footsteps, Katie turned around, a helpless look on her tear stained face. They didn't know, but she was terrified about what she had just seen.

The girl was attacking, just about to break the wall in. Kate and Susan were trying their hardest to fight back at it, and Katie was doing everything she could to keep her out as well. Suddenly, Olivia rose from her weak, fragile state, looking as if nothing was bothering her. She walked straight out the door, being followed by a protesting Katie, and started to lash out on the attacker. Olivia somehow got the girl's knife, and started stabbing her. Again, and again, and again. She kept doing it until the girl ceased to make noise, and then she looked up, blood splattered all over her. Katie had never seen anything like it and never wanted to again.

Olivia stood with the knife still in hand, staring at what she had done. She snapped out of it when Sam laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, something she didn't really expect from someone who had been yelling at her since she had gotten hurt. The exhaustion, the pain, and the blood loss all started to take their toll as Olivia started to fall into Sam's arms, losing consciousness. Sam caught her deftly and carried her straight to the car, wanting to fix her up right away.

* * *

Sam was laid in the footwell of the back seat, trying to find the correct angle to stitch up the wound. It had stopped bleeding awhile ago, but when he disinfected it it had started again. After waiting for it to stop, he had gotten started fixing it. But the angle wasn't perfect. 

It was pretty much morning now, the sun was up, the birds were chirping, and the world was spinning as if it had been a normal night. As if nothing had happened that would emotionally scar some people for life. Katie and Ashlyn, who had gotten ice for her head, were helping load things back up in the car while Dean replaced the tires in his beloved impala. Sam was fixing Olivia. Again.

It was honestly surprising how many times he found himself in this position. He always got the job of stitching the girls up, but Olivia had been stitched up the most. He watched her sleep for a moment, before realizing that that was extremely creepy. Of course, that's when she chose to stir out of her blood-loss induced slumber. She looked around for a second before seeing him down on the floor.

"Heya, Sammy." She said cheerfully, but she also sounded like she was on drugs. "Why're you on the floor, stupid?" She giggled at him.

Sam blinked at the change of Olivia's demeanor. A half hour ago she was a scary bad-ass covered in blood, and now she was a five year old on laughing gas? He decided to roll with it and smiled at her.

"I'm just fixing you up. Again." He replied, going back to the job at hand. She looked down, confused.

"Huh? I got stabbed again?" She asked, looking at him for answers. "I can't feel it. My side's numb and it feels like my leg fell asleep. Only on my side." She tried to explain herself but she only ended up confusing herself. “You’re really cute, Sammy.” she giggled toward the end.

Sam looked up in alarm, not noticing her last comment. "You can't feel it?" He confirmed, poking her side for emphasis. She shook her head. He sighed and looked to her wound again. "We might need to take you to the hospital. You lost a lot of blood."

"No! No hospitals! If I go to a hospital then they'll know." She said seriously, like a toddler telling a secret that wasn't even a secret at all.

"They'll know? Know what?" He asked, curious. He felt bad for questioning her like this, but this was a chance for him to finally solve the mystery that was Olivia.

She sighed. "Matt. Stuff. The world's spinning, Sammy." 

_Who the hell is Matt?_ Sam thought to himself, a smile still directed towards her. He was almost done with his stitches. "That's probably not good. Who's Matt?" 

"A stupid person. He's mean, Sammy. I'm not supposed to think 'bout him." She answered, yawning straight afterwards. "I'm going to bed." 

"Okay, have a nice nap." Sam replied, slightly disappointed he hadn't been able to get anything else out of her. As he thought about it, guilt weighed him down like a ball and chain. She was vulnerable, tired and weak and all he had thought about was getting information out of her? What was wrong with him? 

He tied off the stitches, and with one last look at her sleeping form, he got up and approached the others. The other two girls were gathered around the trunk, looking at their work. Sam gave it a look and a nod of approval.

"Good job, girls." He congratulated. Ashlyn yawned while Katie walked off to help Dean, completely ignoring Sam. Or maybe she didn't hear him. It wouldn’t surprise him if she was half deaf as well.

"I am so tired that I forget what day it is." Ashlyn grinned sleepily, making him chuckle. 

"I'm pretty sure it's the 16th." He joked back, but instead of a laugh or even a giggle, all he got was wide eyes.

"What? Yesterday was the 15th?" She asked in shock. He became confused.

"Yeah, that's usually how it works.. why?" He asked, but he got ignored. Ashlyn yelled something over to Katie.

"Katie! We fucked up!" She shouted, catching Katie’s attention. "Today's the 16th of January!" 

Katie put a hand to her face. "We forgot her birthday? Dude. She's gonna be pissed."

"Yesterday was Olivia's birthday?" Dean asked, to which the girls both nodded. He let out a low whistle. "She got attacked, stabbed and she got her first kill on her birthday? Sucky."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and climbed in the vehicle after Katie, making her squished in the middle. The girls waited for Sam and Dean to finish talking to the family, and then off they went, all of them ready to pass out the second they got the chance.

* * *

For three of the five people, that chance came pretty quick. Olivia, of course, was already sleeping off her blood loss and pain, and Ashlyn and Sam were just plain exhausted. Katie and Dean, however, weren't seduced to sleep as easily as the rest. Dean was driving and avoiding nightmares- a pretty good reason to stay awake against all odds. Katie honestly was praying to be swept away by slumber, but it wasn't working for her. Her former nocturnal sleeping pattern combined with the recent curse of nightmares were probably the cause. She was so tired that she felt like she was swimming in syrup- the world around her felt like a dream that didn't make sense.

Suddenly, the constant motion of the car and the soft purr of the engine ceased. Katie opened her resting eyes enough to see that Sam was awake after all, handing Dean a wrapped up sandwich as they exited the vehicle. Katie took in her surroundings- they were parked under a damp overpass, Olivia was slumped over next to the door, and Ashlyn, surprisingly, had her head on Katie's shoulder. Katie internally laughed at the irony, being too tired to do so on the outside. 

She heard voices, and she lolled her head to the side to hear more clearly. The window was down slightly for some unknown reason. She closed her eyes again, hoping sleep would take her over. She didn't care what the boys were saying, at first.

"You okay?" Sam asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Dean must have answered with a gesture, because he went off on an entirely different topic. "You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that."

Katie paid more attention while Sam tried to sympathize with his brother."You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human."

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure." Dean's voice got thicker with emotion as he blamed himself for his wrongdoings in hell.

Silence. A thick, yet brief silence filled to the brim with confusion and shock. Maybe even disbelief, too. All three leaked through Sam's voice as he questioned his brother. "What?"

"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever." Dean's voice was full of sadness. Regret. Guilt. More than that, even. It didn't matter what exact emotions were present, they were all breaking Katie's heart. She could feel it, physically, a pang in her chest that broke her into pieces.

There was another tension filled silence, choking the occupants of the area with it's intensity. There were noises of Sam eating, slowly, trying to avoid awkwardness at all costs. It didn't work, it was like the moment was begging to be uncomfortable, like all silences were with the Winchesters. It was quiet until Dean noticed the slightly open window where Katie was resting.

"Are they all asleep?" He asked with urgency, hoping that none of the girls had overheard his moment of weakness. Unfortunately, his hope was crushed.

"Yeah, I think?" Sam answered, looking toward the car and noticing the open window Dean noticed. Katie mumbled tiredly to correct Sam.

"No, 'm up." She sat up slowly, opening her eyes. Dean's widened.

"Did you hear all of that?" He asked, embarrassed. She nodded, looking at him with a pitying face. 

"'M sorry, Dean. I 'lready knew it was gonna happ'n" She apologized, cringing as her words came out like she was drunk.

Dean didn't say a word. He just looked on, not making eye contact with anyone. Sam tried to save the moment. 

"Katie, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in a week." He tried to distract her from Dean's problem. "How about you go to sleep, and we will be at a motel when you wake up." He offered, kindness behind his words. Despite the way he was talking to her like a toddler, it made her happy. She nodded weakly.

"'Kay. I c'n see now why Liv likes ya’ so much." She mumbled, laying her head down on the window once more after rolling it up. Sam blushed, looking towards Dean and waiting for a snarky comment or a sexual innuendo. But his brother was staring off into blank space, still lost to the world. The brothers sat there for a while, drowning in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Olivia stop! You need to sit down!" Sam yelled as Olivia was trying to run out of the door. 

"Hey come on Sammy. Chill out! I'm fine. Just gonna run out and get Kathleen some new glasses." Olivia yelled back. The mentioned girl gave out an indignant noise in protest from across the room when she heard Olivia use her full name. Katie had been blind all weekend and Olivia wasn't going to let that be any longer. 

"Come on, let me drive her to go get her some. You shouldn't be walking around." Sam said but then Olivia saw Katie whisper something in his ear. 

"What was that Katie?" She directed towards her friend. What Olivia didn't know was that Katie had just told Sam that they needed to let her go because they were going to run out and get her a few birthday presents. 

"Oh... Nothing." Katie replied. 

"Oh whatever. I'm leaving now." And with that Olivia was out of sight.

* * *

"Okay so she used to have these ones, but now I need one just like these, but not broken." Olivia was telling the clerk at the eyeglasses store. She had never worn glasses, much less been in a glasses store. But it was better than sitting in a motel room doing nothing. She looked the clerk in the eye and said, "Okay listen, I've never even picked up a pair of glasses, but now I need your help. Is there any cheap pairs of glasses like these ones?" She asked hoping to get a deal for Katie's new glasses. 

"Sorry sweetie but those glasses would cost around $200." He replies starting to walk away and becoming frustrated by this young girls' lack of knowledge. 

"No, please. There has to be something I can do. Please, I'll do anything... I'm begging you." Olivia pleaded. 

"Anything?" He said as he walked up to the front of the counter. He began to give Olivia an indecent looking glance, hinting at her that he wanted to go somewhere a little more private. 

Olivia was a little confused at first, but when the twice her age man began to lift his hand on her inner thigh, she started to take the hint. 

"Oh go _fuck_ yourself!" Olivia yelled as she stormed out of the store.

* * *

"Guys hurry up we need to get this set up before she gets back." Ashlyn yelled as her peers struggled to get these few items somewhat wrapped. 

"Hey calm down. She'll love it anyways." Katie yelled back. The group had gone out to get Olivia a few _late_ birthday presents. 

"Hey Ash? Why would Olivia like this thing?" Sam asked as he held up a leather bound book that read 'the legend of xiu-xiu's'. 

"Oh you know... She likes legends and stuff... Right?" Katie interrupted. 

"What even is a xiu-xiu? Is it like some type of monster?" He added. 

"I actually think it's like some spirit in Egypt." Ashlyn responded.

"Okay well, I hope she likes it." Sam said with a little worry in his voice.

* * *

_Ugh, I can't believe that fudgin pervert! He was like 20 years older than me!_ Olivia thought to herself on the bus. She didn't know what she was going to do now. _Katie is going to be blind until I can freakin’ get the money to pay for her new glasses, which will probably get broken again. She's so clumsy. Has she ever tried contacts?_ Olivia continued to think until she felt the bus stop. 

Once she got off and headed towards the motel, she opened the door. 

“Hey guys I'm back. I'm really sorry Katie, I couldn't get the glasses because the pervert clerk-” Olivia began to state in a sad manner until she was interrupted by a loud shout.

“SURPRISE!!!” She heard everyone yell. There was Dean standing by the refrigerator, Ashlyn by the t.v, Katie by the sink, (Probably didn't realize the strange place at which she was at.) and Sam, right by the front door. 

“Hey guys… Um, what is this for?” Olivia asked confused. 

“It’s your birthday, silly… well your belated birthday.” Ashlyn had stammered over to Olivia to give her an air hug. Olivia could already tell that she was drunk, and it wouldn’t be long before everyone else in the room would be too. 

“Guys, it’s not my birthday…” Olivia said as she tried to play it off. She knew that yesterday was her birthday, and it was obvious that her friends had forgotten it. However, she wasn’t mad, she was relieved actually. She knew that they were busy over the weekend, and she had absolutely no problem forgetting about it as well. Her birthday had brought back some horrible memories of Matt, and how he would always take her out to a fancy restaurant, but then he always said that she wasn’t appreciative enough, and always resulted in a black eye or tons of tears for her. Or both.

“Oh, don’t be so modest! We know we screwed up, but now we can celebrate!” Katie yelled from across the room. 

“Hey Olivia, just accept the kind gesture and open your presents so we can eat some birthday pie!” Dean just had to add his two cents, didn't he? 

“Awww, you guys got me presents?” Olivia asked. She knew that even though they forgot her birthday, she had the best friends in the world.

* * *

“Mine first!” Ashlyn shoved a… what seemed to be ball of newspaper, into Olivia’s face. The guys had found some next door and decided it would be of great use to the presents they had gotten.

“Okay, Okay chill. just give me a second to sit down would ya? My hip still does hurt.” Olivia finally admitted. 

“Ha! Told you!” Sam shouted in triumph, knowing he had been right all along . 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hand me those gifts!” she demanded playfully reaching across Sam to grab Ashlyn's present. 

“Awww Ash! I love these. Thank you so much.” Olivia held up a big bag full of snickers bites. 

“Oh you are totally sharing those!” Dean said from the kitchen table, his mouth full of pie. He had already gotten into Olivia's birthday pie and had now eaten three pieces of it.

“You’re dreamin’ sweetheart if you think I'm giving these to you… These are my second favorite right behind-” she responded to Dean before she was interrupted by a big bag being shoved into her face. “EGGS!” she shrieked in excitement, accidentally finishing her sentence. Cadbury Mini Easter Eggs- those things have been her favorite since the eighth grade when Katie and her mom first introduced her to them.

“Oh My God Katie! Where did you find these? Easter isn’t for two months!!”

“I have my ways. You should just be happy they're actually in this universe.” Katie laughed.

"Yeah, thank god for that. I would die without these in my life." Olivia said sarcastically, but she knew she wouldn’t make it without the chocolate. "Well, thanks guys. You guys are the best!" She thanked them, giving them both a hug (against Ashlyn's will). She started to rise to put away her new treats. Sam became confused.

"Hey! You forgot me!" He said playfully with an air of nervousness, gesturing to the badly wrapped package in his hands. She looked up at him, shocked. She hadn't expected him to get her a gift! What was she supposed to say? What if she didn't like it? 

"Y-you got me a gift?" She stuttered at him, not fully registering if it was real life or not. _Sam Winchester_ had gotten her a gift! And now _the_ Sam- Badass-and-adorable-yet-flaming-hot- Winchester was blushing at her words and was tripping over his vocabulary as it stumbled out of his mouth.

"W-well I didn't know w-what to- Katie and Ashlyn- it-" He sputtered, flustered. Blush was at the base of his neck as he took a deep breath to compose himself. When he spoke again, his words were clearer. "I didn't know what to get you since we've only known each other for like a few months and well I wanted to get you something so I consulted them and well- here." He finally ended his rant of embarrassment and shoved the object towards her.

She took it, smiling slightly. She loved it when he got flustered, because he was just so damn cute. She slowly ripped open the wrapping around the present, curious to what was inside. She finally tore away the last of bindings and was amazed at what she saw.

What she thought: _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THIS IS IT! IT'S THE BOOK I ASKED FOR! SAMMY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE SO AMAZING OH MY ACTUAL GOD._

What she did: Stood there. Eyes wide, mouth open, a look of disbelief hanging on her face. Like a dead fish. Sam's face fell as he misinterpreted the look of shock for a look of disappointment. He started to rant again, trying to save himself from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if you don't like it, I asked Ashlyn and she said that I should get you that, I didn't really know-" He stopped abruptly when Olivia came crashing into him for a hug. It surprised him immensely, since the number one rule in his mind around Olivia was to avoid touching her at all costs. He had made that a priority since she expressed her discomfort, even though he didn't exactly like it. So, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her back, matching the ones that were thrown around his neck. He laughed a little in disbelief and joy at finally having her close to him.

"Thank you so much!!" She basically shrieked, her happiness being muffled by his chest. She pulled back, to his slight disappointment, and jumped around in joy. "I've finally got it! I love you guys! Thank you Sammy!" Her excitement was spreading through the air like a virus.

"You're welcome, I guess..." Sam said sheepishly, not really knowing what he did. It didn't matter, because being the cause of her happiness gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest that he craved more of. He didn’t fully realize it, but he loved the way her eyes lit up with joy, and the way she jumped around like a toddler that had drank coffee. That beautiful smile that lit up her face, that he seldom ever saw. He wanted to see it more. He wanted to be the _reason_ it showed up more. He gave her a little smile that she returned enthusiastically, making his grow even more.

Olivia was overjoyed. Sam was being awesome; he had gotten her the book she wanted! But honestly, she would’ve traded the book and _everything_ for him to keep looking at her like he was at that moment. He looked at her like she mattered; like she was worth something. Like she meant something to _him._ It made her feel amazing, filled her with confidence and happiness. It was the first time that she had really seen him look at her like that; but unknown to her, it wasn’t the first and it most definitely wasn’t going to be the last. She felt loved by someone other than her two friends-turned-sisters, which hadn’t happened to her in a long time. That was the thing that was making her delight overflow. Besides the fact that Dean had eaten most of the pie (that he really bought for himself.), Olivia was having the best late birthday of her 25 year old life.


	5. Sex and way, way too much violence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls follow the Winchesters through the events of season 4, episode 14, Sex and Violence. The girls (Mostly Olivia) are fed up with being stuck waiting in hotel rooms. Reluctantly, the boys give in to her begging- the girls get to be involved in the case. People get angry, Olivia feels the sting of betrayal, someone's past is revealed...
> 
> And Dean somehow let the girls drive the car. Like, you would think that was a joke. But it's not. They got to drive the actual Impala. They have pictures to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually wrote a summary for this one- I hope you like my style of summarizing stuff. Please enjoy :) Also, this chapter was kinda rushed, so it's a bit iffy on the details. Sorry :(

**Disclaimer: Katie now owns the Sims 3 and an exposed nerve in her tooth, but none of us own Supernatural. Yet. Since Ash is totally going to become dictator of the world.**

_Zapped: Chapter 5: Sex and way, way too much violence_

Dean had been woken up by a truck, or something at least, whizzing down the road at a high speed, leaving an annoying sound in it's wake. He was thankful for that truck, because without it he wouldn't have seen his brother, out of his own bed and on the phone with someone in the bathroom. Sam's tone was hushed, but it was screaming to Dean that his brother was keeping something big from him. Dean really didn't like the amount of secrets his brother had been keeping from him lately.

He fell back down quickly on the mattress when the deceiving giant ended his secret call, feigning sleep. Sam didn't notice this and shook his brother awake, acting as if he didn't have the world's weight in secrets weighing him down. Dean got back up and the two discussed the newest case the younger Winchester had dug up. Dean agreed that they should, in fact, check it out. Then the room was silent again. Until two shrill, arguing voices floated through the door that conjoined the girl's room with the men's.

Backtracking a bit. Katie didn't wake up as peacefully as Dean. She didn't wake up because of the visions that attacked her skull, but rather because of her two arguing best friends. She was grumpy anyway- she barely ever slept anymore because of her visions. When she had them, it was like she wasn't sleeping at all. Tonight's was of a man beating his wife to death, and something about strippers. And Sam having sex, which she honestly didn’t want to see in such detail. _Again._

But when she was unexpectedly woken up from much needed sleep over something as stupid as _chocolate?_ Her grump factor tripled. From what she had heard, Olivia had gotten out of the shower just to be greeted by Ashlyn snacking on one of her snickers bars that Sam had given her money for the day before, as another late birthday present. Olivia had immediately lost it, insisting that Ashlyn was indecisive.

"Dude! I asked you, like, ten times yesterday if you wanted one and you said no! Besides, I shouldn’t have to share with you because it was my birthday present! You should respect my things because I respect yours." She said indignantly, looking at Ashlyn incredulously.

"I changed my mind." Ashlyn stated simply, infuriating Olivia more.

"You always do that! You're so unpredictable and I'm sick of it!" She ranted, causing Ashlyn to come to her own defense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashlyn asked defensively, standing up from her spot on the bed. She had no idea what Olivia was talking about.

"You're so indecisive! If I give you one option, it would take you an hour to decide what to do!" Olivia spit out, just saying things to argue at this point. Ashlyn looked offended, but then she grew a smirk on her face. She had an idea.

"One option, huh?" She asked, smirk still in place. Before Olivia could question what she was getting at, Olivia was hit square in the face by Ashlyn's fist. "That didn't feel like an hour to me!"

Olivia was stunned, not expecting Ashlyn's blow. Ashlyn herself was smiling in amusement, she wasn't mad at Olivia but instead had just wanted to see what would happen. And she saw, all right.

Those were the screams of a fight the Winchesters had heard through the walls, the ones Katie had pretended to sleep through. Her friends fought constantly, physical fighting was only the next step. Her muscles felt so heavy from her lack of sleep that she didn't even jump when the brothers barged in with guns in hand, expecting for someone to be dead on the floor. When they saw Ashlyn being almost pinned down by an angry Olivia, their giant eye rolls could be _heard._

"Alright! Come on, cut it out guys." Dean yelled over the women's bickering. Sam grabbed Olivia by the arm, regretting it, and dragged her away from the candy thief. Olivia didn't seem to notice, her eyes were trained on Ashlyn alone. She wasn't even mad anymore, but she was irritated that Ashlyn had gotten to her that easily.

"You try that again, Holmes, you are gonna be dead." Olivia threatened, but Ashlyn scoffed and continued to wear the smug smile on her face.

"I'll try not to eat it in front of you this time!" She retorted, strutting away in victory towards the bathroom. At her exit, Olivia visibly seemed to calm down. Her thinking became straight again, and she started to question what had just happened. _Why did I get that mad over stupid chocolate? The hell is wrong with me?_

"I-I'm sorry, guys... I don't know why I keep getting so mad." She apologized, pulling her arm out of Sam's lasting grasp. Dean clapped his hands as to end the moment.

"Well, now that we are all awake. We've caught on to a case." He explained, turning around to go back into his own room, but Sam cleared his throat and pointed to the still occupied bed. Katie had amazingly slipped into slumber while pretending to do the same thing.

"How the hell did she sleep through all of that?" Dean asked rhetorically, walking over to the girl and shaking her shoulders roughly. Katie woke up after the second round of shaking, sleep still weighing down on her body like an elephant on an ant. She groaned in protest, reaching up a hand to his arm to stop the irritating assault. Dean didn't stop. Katie grunted out almost unintelligible words, muffled by the sleep in her voice.

"'M up you asshole!" She yelled grumpily, glaring up at Dean with tired yet annoyed eyes. He chuckled in amusement.

"Time to get up, sunshine! Sammy and I found a case." He informed her while starting to walk away. Katie grabbed his arm, to his surprise, making him stumble back a bit.

"The case is real, I had a vision thing. A dude came back from work late, yelled at his wife a lot, then got really angry at her for planning something without telling him, and hit her in the head with a meat tenderizer until she died." She explained, her voice gritty and croaky from sleep, but her information was valuable. Dean let out a low whistle.

"That's a happy couple right there. Alright, we'll get packed up and hit the road." He started to back up, but Katie hadn't released him from her surprisingly strong grip. "Uh, Katie, mind letting go?"

She noticed what she was doing and nodded, letting her hand just simply fall down to her side. She flopped back down on her mattress heaven, fully intending to fall into the beautiful kingdom of sleep once more. But Dean denied her that luxury.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep, Sleeping Beauty." He shot over his shoulder, making Katie release a groan of protest. When the brothers finally left the room, Olivia threw a bunched up towel at Katie, making her drag herself out of the bed. She was met with Olivia's teasing smirk.

"Sleeping _Beauty_ , huh?" She mocked teasingly as she walked past. Katie's face blushed red, her mind realizing what Dean had said. _He was just making fun of me. Right?_ She wondered, throwing the towel back at Olivia and completely missing.

"Shut up and pack." She retorted, making Olivia smile in victory.

* * *

A day after their arrival, Katie was once again plastered to a motel bed. It wasn't her own; she had crashed on the nearest bed she saw when she was finally left alone. Dean was sitting, reading, in a chair while Ashlyn was scrolling through Sam's laptop without his permission, again. The younger Winchester had yet to know the redhead was doing this; no one wanted to tell him and risk Ashlyn's revenge.

Dean wasn't actually reading anymore, instead he was staring at the two women. He was still a bit bitter that Sam had caved into Olivia's constant begging to go out and question someone. Both of the boys had initially said no, but Olivia kept at it and eventually broke Sam into letting her go question the most recent husband with him. Since Katie still couldn't see (which they were soon fixing; there was a glasses store down the street) and Ashlyn downright refused to move, Dean was stuck babysitting.

He studied the slumbering brunette carefully, taking note that if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest, she could be mistaken as dead. He had noticed her irregular sleeping patterns, not purposely, and had given her the irritating nickname of "sleeping beauty" which, ironically, she had been too tired to argue about. Getting bored, he decided to make conversation with the conscious one in the room.

"Why does Katie sleep so much?" He asked Ashlyn, to which she shrugged and didn't look up from the screen.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of her weird visions. I don't really pay attention when she talks." She replied nonchalantly, scrolling once more. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well you're a good friend." He scoffed sarcastically. Then his curiosity took over. "How did you three meet anyway?" 

Ashlyn chuckled a little bit. "It was like in kindergarten when Olivia and I met in our class- second grade for Katie- I think some guys were making fun of her because of her crutches... Olivia threw a book at them and told them to go away, and I was walking with her at the time." She explained, then laughed a little bit, not sounding very amused. "It's always been all about Katie I guess. She flunked second grade on purpose so she would be in our class." 

Dean chose to ignore the comment about Katie and went on with something else. "So you've known each other for a long time then, that's cool. I thought you guys met in high school or something."

Ashlyn gave out a long disbelieving scoff which caused Dean to become puzzled. She looked at him, finally, and answered his obvious curiosity.

"If I met Katie in high school, I wouldn't be friends with her. Things went downhill after her dad died when she was a freshman." She stated, looking back down to what she was doing. Dean's curiosity held in for about a minute before he couldn't take it anymore.

"What did she do?" He questioned, wondering what that sweet, shy little nerd could've done to make Ashlyn say such a statement. Ashlyn opened her mouth to answer, but Dean's phone chose to ring at that moment. He shoved it up to his ear, cursing the timing. 

He answered shortly a couple times, then hung up, looking towards Ashlyn. "Sam doesn't trust Olivia enough to pose as FBI, so I'm gonna head out to help him. Don't fight with the comatose chick, and don't die." He instructed, and then he was out the door. Ashlyn shrugged to herself and turned back to the computer, scrolling through tumblr once more.

* * *

“I still don’t understand why you had to call Dean…” Olivia whined to Sam, who dragged a hand down his face. Olivia had been extremely resistant against Sam's plan to have her watch instead of do.

“Because you’re new at this and I think it’s best if you just watched us first, then try.” he replied, his patience being tested. He was tense anyway, what with Ruby and such, but Olivia was getting on his nerves

“Dude! I’ve been watching you for the last four years! And don’t forget I'm also a criminal justice major. Don’t you think that’s enough experience?” she insisted, looking at him with puppy dog eyes that he often used on Dean. And her's were just as effective, Sam almost caved.

“Okay listen, I just think you need a little more practice that’s all. All I’m doing is asking this doctor for her report. After you observe today, then we’ll let you try it.” Sam reassured her, standing his ground. Her pout was replaced by an attitude, much like a hormonal teenager.

“Ugh, fine. How am I supposed to observe anyway? It’s not just like we can tell the guy that I'm just _observing_ him.” she spat out snarkily, giving him a glare. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Actually, the doctor is a woman. So my plan was to just tell her that you are a student in training and came along for the ride.” Sam sassed back, getting another dirty look from Olivia.

_Oh, so it's a chick. Wonderful._ “Great, so not only am I gonna have to act like a little kid, but I'm also going to have to watch you sweet talk this lady into giving you the report, 'cause you know she’s not gonna just hand it over without a letter from the department.” Olivia pointed out the obvious. She didn't mean to sound so full of envy for this woman, but that's how it came out.

Sam was flustered and irritated with Olivia's jealousy. "So what? It doesn't mean anything. We go in, get the papers and hope Dean shows up, and we get out. Easy." Sam explained plainly to her, hoping to get her to stop complaining. It worked, but Olivia didn't seem to happy about it.

Sam pushed open an office door that read "Cara Roberts" in bold letters with an angered Olivia following behind. The doctor herself was taking aspirin and rubbing her head, like she was fighting off a headache. _Oh, look at that. She's an alcoholic._ Olivia thought venomously.

"Rough night?" Sam asked as he walked in, noticing the doctor's struggling. 

"Fun night. Rough morning." The doctor-Cara- replied, sounding strained. Olivia floated the back corner of the office, observing like Sam told her to. Sam sniggered a little, trying to cover it. The action brought a new wave of jealousy over Olivia. She should be the one making Sam laugh, not this doctor bi-

"Can I help you?" The doctor's question pulled Olivia out of her previous thoughts and made her think new ones- _Yeah, you can help me by getting away from Sammy._

"Ahhh...yes. Um, I'm Special Agent Stiles, FBI. You Doctor Cara Roberts?" Sam asked smoothly, smiling a bit. Olivia scowled. That smile should've been directed at _her._

"Far as I know. Who's she?" Cara asked, gesturing toward the angry looking woman in the corner. At the gesture, Olivia wiped her face clean of any jealousy and smiled at the hungover professional.

_I'm your worst nightmare._ "I'm a student, I'm here to observe him doing his FBI thing. Don't mind me." She replied cheerfully, clearly giving Sam a cocky look when the doctor bought it without a doubt.

"You do some work with the Sheriff's department?" Sam asked, getting the conversation back on track.

Olivia tuned out the conversation, texting Ashlyn on her phone. Apparently, Katie was passed out, Dean had left, and Ashlyn was on Sam's computer. Again. Olivia sighed a little. Sooner or later, her friend was going to get busted for using the younger man's computer. As Ashlyn texted "BRING BACK MNT. DEW IF POSSIBLE" Olivia recognized something the doctor had said.

"Oxytocin. And their levels were crazy high." The doctor stated, expecting Sam to know what it was. 

"Ahh. Oxytocin?" Sam asked, trying to act like he understood, but he really didn't. Olivia saw her chance to show off.

"It's a hormone that's produced during childbirth, lactation and sex." Olivia stated factually, making Sam turn around. He looked vaguely impressed but also shot her a dirty look for talking. She stuck out her tongue maturely in response.

"She's right. People call it the love hormone. Um, you know how it feels when you first fall in love? The whole weak in the knees, tattoo you on my chest thing? That's oxytocin." Doctor Roberts explained, watching Sam nod in understanding. "Of course it eventually fades and then you're stuck with every relationship ever. That and the painful regime of tattoo removal." She added, joking, but also flirting a little as well. The two shared an amused smile, and Olivia felt as if the frown on her face was going to be permanent.

"What'd I miss?" Dean asked as he finally walked through the door. Olivia almost let out a breath of relief. She knew if she had to sit through anymore flirting, she would explode.

The disappointment was _visible_ on Sam's face when he introduced Dean to the doctor."Ahh, this is my partner, Agent Murdoch."

"Please, "Agent" sounds so formal. You can call me Dean." Dean added, holding out a hand to her and turning on his usual charm.

"I'm Doctor Roberts." She quickly threw at him, shaking his hand briskly and turning straight back to Sam. "So, um, can I help you with anything else?"

Dean looked extremely confused at the doctor's immunity of his charisma, and the look on his face was hilarious. Olivia let out a snort and a tiny giggle behind her hand, causing Dean to finally notice her and send her a _shut it_ glare. While Olivia and Dean were having a tiny, extremely mature glare-fight, Sam finished up talking to doctor Roberts. He exchanged one last smile with the woman, standing up and gesturing for the other two to leave. Olivia and Dean walked straight out, not wanting to stay behind more than necessary, but Sam hesitated and turned back through the doorway.

"By the way...try a greasy breakfast. Best thing for a hangover." Sam advised with a small smile, and Cara giggled back.

"Watch it buddy, I'm the only M.D. here." She retorted, flirting shamelessly. Sam smiled again and finally walked through the door, only to be met with two looks of death.

"Uh, The other two girls requested Mountain Dew." Olivia told the men, holding up her phone and pointing the machine that carried beverages. Sam nodded.

"Can you get me a bottle of water?" He requested, and she mumbled something about flirting while walking away.

"Dude, you totally C-blocked me." Dean said as they waited for her to get back. Dean seemed to realize something and smirked. "She seems a bit jealous, don't 'cha think?" 

Sam sent his brother a bitchface. "Why would she be jealous?" He asked his brother, playing dumb.

Dean scoffed. "You were basically having eye-sex with that doctor in there, for starters. Even I wanted to puke." 

Before Sam could retort, Olivia was back, handing Sam his water. "So, where are we at on this case?" She inquired, following the boys out of the hospital.

The group walked out of the hospital, the boys talking and discussing, and Olivia stewing in her thoughts. Sam wouldn’t go for that chick, would he? She was basically wearing a neon sign that said ‘Come screw me, Sammy!’ Sam wouldn’t go for someone that easy. Right? Olivia shook her head, the thoughts flying out with the movement.

"Whylie and Snyder totally fessed up, huh?" Sam asked Dean as the group neared the exit. Olivia was paying rapt attention to the conversation as she followed.

"One emptied his IRA, the other, his kids' college fund, all on the same day." Dean explained, giving Sam a pointed look. 

"Live nude girls?" Sam guessed correctly, to which Dean added information.

"A club called 'The Honey Wagon'."

"These guys have affairs too, with a stripper also known as Jasmine?" Sam guessed again, but this time he was mistaken.

"Yes and no. This is where it gets interesting. Each guy hooked up with a different chick." Dean corrected, catching Olivia's attention. She may have or may not have been staring at the younger of the two, clinging on to his every word.

"So, what? These girls all connected somehow?" Sam inquired, starting to think. Olivia had an idea.

"Could be a shapeshifter. Shedding skin between guys, making them want to kill their wives." She hypothesized, making the boys stop and look at her. She gulped. "Or at least that's a start."

Dean smirked. "I sometimes forget you know everything about monsters. That would work, except they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way. Perfect, and everything that they wanted."

"Yeah, at least until dream Barbie convinced them to murder their wives." Sam added, starting to walk towards the car again.

"There's that." Dean agreed

"I don't think any shapeshifter is able to do that. You know, it's almost like they were under some kinda love spell." Sam thought out loud, finally coming up on his side of the car.

"Sure seems that way." Dean agreed again, a positive bounce added to his step.

"Which caused them to become totally psychotic." Sam finished his thought, noticing his brother's change in mood.

"Absolutely." Dean concluded, joy lacing his voice. Olivia was confused.

"You seem pretty cheery." Sam voiced her thoughts.

"Strippers, Sammy. Strippers. We're on an actual case involving strippers. Finally." Dean explained, smiling like a kid in a candy store. Olivia began giggling as she climbed into the back of the impala, drawing questioning looks from both brothers.

Sam started to drink his water as Dean asked "What's so funny back there?"

Olivia put a hand over her mouth. "Nothing, nothing, it's just... Katie wanted to be a stripper, a long time ago."

The effects of her statement were immediate. Sam spat out his water in surprise, throwing Olivia into another fit of giggles at his spit take. Dean whipped around, confusion and shock clear on his features. "What?!" He yelled incredulously.

"It was at a sleepover in high school, and she admitted it! It was so funny." She explained through her giggles at Sam's confused face. Dean turned around and let out a breath of air.

"The more I learn about that kid..." He breathed before starting up the engine and driving down the road.

* * *

Katie was up, finally, and was inspecting her new frames in the bathroom mirror. Apparently, Ashlyn had been bored out of her mind and had decided to rush down to the glasses store while Katie was slumbering. To use her exact words, she had used the ‘paper thingy that Katie had written earlier' to get glasses with the right prescription. Then she had chosen 'frames that worked with Katie's face', because she was 'good with colors.' Katie wouldn't admit it, but the ones her friend had chosen really did look okay. 

The lenses were square, but curved on the edges, and they were held in place by the surrounding silver lining. She didn't know what they were made of, she just knew it wasn't plastic. The sides were extremely dark blue, almost black, with fake jewels shaped in a flower design towards the front. All Katie cared about is that she could see, which she definitely could. Shaking the distracting thoughts out of her head, Katie grabbed the pill bottle full of ibuprofen she had been looking for and shook some out while walking through the door.

She didn't realize that the missing members of their group had returned, so she jumped when she saw more than one person in the room. Pills spilled out into her hand, more than she needed, accidentally. Olivia didn't see her jump, so her eyes widened at the amount in her hand.

"What are you doing? You only need like two!" Olivia freaked, and then Katie saw what she was talking about.

"Dude, no! I spilled them. Geez, calm down, I'm not crazy." Katie defended herself, then put the pills back in the bottle. "How'd the FBI thing go?" 

"Fine. Where'd you get the the new glasses?" Sam asked with curiosity, while Dean just stared at her. Katie sent him a weirded out look, while answering Sam's question.

"Oh, I was sleeping and Ash got bored. She went to the glasses store and figured stuff out somehow." Katie explained, pointing to the redhead who was listening to music with her eyes closed. Olivia peered at Katie.

"Ash picked them out?" She asked, to which Katie nodded. "Don't tell her this, but they look good on you. You can actually see your face for once." Olivia stated, and Katie rolled her eyes. Then she spotted the mountain dew on the table next to Dean.

"Is that for us?" She asked, and Olivia confirmed by tilting her head. "You are a life saver." She praised, gripping Olivia by both of her shoulders. Now it was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes.

Katie bumped into Dean in her haste to get to the caffeine, causing him to jump a bit. This got him another weird look. "Are you okay, Dean?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" He answered too quickly, an octave too high. He cleared his throat, gathering himself, then tried again. "Yeah, fine, totally... fine." 

Katie furrowed her eyebrows, not believing him. "Okay.... you're acting a bit weird." 

He gave her a look that was supposed to be convincing but had the opposite effect. "Yeah, no, everything's cool." 

She shook her head, turning around to see Olivia and Sam giggling together like middle school girls. "What're you two laughing at?" 

Sam snorted while Olivia attempted to cover up their amusement. "Oh, um, Dean failed at flirting with this doctor chick and blamed it on Sam, it was funny." 

"Okay....." Katie went with the flow, while Olivia was being attacked by Dean's accusatory glare from over Katie's shoulder. 

Ashlyn got up, and seeing the mountain dew, made a beeline for the table. After seeing Katie with the same drink, The ginger groaned.

"I didn't say get her any, now she won't sleep tonight!" She complained to Olivia, getting a glare from Katie. 

"Such a good friend." She muttered, and finally Sam barged in with his plan.

"Alright, alright. This case has a link to this local strip club, so Dean and I will wait until it opens to go and check it out. You guys can stay here I guess." 

Olivia had instantaneous objection to that. "But Sam-" 

"No, Olivia, you're not going. You've gone everywhere today, it's about time you take a break." Sam cut her off. Olivia pouted, but Sam held his ground. It ended with her slightly pissed off but staying.

"I don't want to go anywhere, so I'm cool with it." Ashlyn agreed, walking back to the bed she had been laying on before. Katie shook her head at her friend and looked to the brothers.

"I mean, I could go. I don't know, help you guys out? I'm not sure if the stripper we're looking for is there tonight, but I might be able to see." Katie reasoned, getting confused at the looks Dean was sending her. 

"You want to come with us to a strip club?" Dean asked, still sending her incredulous looks.

"No, I want to help on the case. I don't really want to go to a strip club, thanks." She answered, getting angry at his looks. "What are you looking at me like that for?!" 

"Nothing, It's just...I bet you want to go to a strip club." Dean said, looking down and giggling. Katie blushed as red as a tomato. She knew exactly what he was implying because of the look Olivia was sending her. _That bitch._

"Dude, I was at a sleepover. You say weird things at a sleepover." She tried to defend herself, but even Sam was trying not to laugh. She turned to Olivia.

"You're an asshole, and I will get you back for this, Gilmore." She threatened dangerously, but Olivia still laughed.

"Yeah, okay. I have more embarrassing shit about you than you do about me!" Olivia said, and with that Katie disappeared off to the girls room. 

Sam's empathy finally got through his amusement. "I think we hurt her feelings. She seemed pretty upset..." 

"Yeah, I know. Probably shouldn't have done that..." Olivia agreed, realizing that Katie's revenge also could be embarrassing. 

Ashlyn popped out an earbud. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Even though she was embarrassed and couldn't look Dean or Sam straight in the eyes, Katie had decided to go to the club anyway. Olivia had gotten to be out in the field all day- why would some stupid thing she had said in high school prevent her from doing the same thing? While Dean questioned the owner of the building and Sam just looked around, Katie had ordered some sort of alcohol at the bar and was on the lookout for the siren. She knew the monster was going to leave with a boy that looked like a pathetic loser, but to her disadvantage, that's what most of the men there looked like. 

Katie really tried to avert her gaze from the strippers, but it was hard to do so. It was like a school fight, a tornado, or even a car accident- it was hard to look away. Katie's grip strengthened on her glass when the words _car accident_ crossed her mind, willing herself to push the horrible memories away. They were the thoughts she had buried deep in her mind- never to be touched again. But they wouldn't leave her alone this time, they attacked her head at all sides, and she had no choice but to let them through.

_Her dad was dead. Dead. And it was all her fault._

_Those were Katie's thoughts that fateful morning, the morning that ruined her life. Again. She had never been the bad type; good grades, no bad behavior, the goody-two-shoes of her class._

_The last person you'd expect to get hooked._

_She had been driving, dammit, if she'd only seen the truck, they wouldn't be alone. Everyone would be happy again. Olivia wouldn't have pity hidden in every word she spoke. Ashlyn wouldn't be trying so hard to be nice and would go back to her normal, apathetic self. Her mom wouldn't be panicking so much, her brothers would be annoying the life out of her, and joy would fill the air again._

_And it was these thoughts that morning, while Katie was taking her medication, that made her wonder-_ What's one more pill, really?

"Katie?" A familiar, slightly worried voice snapped her out of her reminiscing. Sam was standing over her with his worried puppy eyes in place, looking at her with concern. Katie realized that she had been staring at a random guy for the past few minutes, and it took her a few seconds to form a coherent sentence.

"Y-yeah?" She replied, trying her best to sound emotionally stable, but failing. She avoided Sam's gaze, glancing back at the man she had been staring at. When she did, she gave a noise of appreciation. At least he'd been a bit hot.

Sam heard the noise and followed her eyes. He found her target and gave a disbelieving scoff.

"I can't tell the difference between you and my brother. C'mon, we're leaving. We might know what it is now, and Dean's slowly turning into a drooling mess." He informed with snark practically dripping from his voice. Katie groaned in reluctance and gulped down the rest of her drink. Sam just stared at her when she turned.

"What?" She asked cluelessly, to which Sam gave her a serious look.

"Don't get drunk again. The last time was horrible." He ordered with utter seriousness, but Katie laughed.

"Whatever you say, Sammy. It takes more than one drink to get me smashed." She replied, then started walking towards the door. Sam muttered something along the lines of 'it's Sam.', making Katie chuckle.

"You don't complain when Olivia does it!" She threw over her shoulder, then rushed to the exit. She didn’t see the glare of embarrassment Sam sent her, because he knew that her statement was true.

* * *

When they returned, Olivia and Ashlyn were on the same bed, listening to music emitting from Ashlyn's phone. Olivia had her face screwed up in concentration, listening to the lyrics of the tune. Katie recognized both the game they were playing and the song playing the moment she walked through the door. The brothers shot her a weird look when she began singing along.

_"The Gig is up, the muse is out, they finally found me! The ren-"_

"Katie! Shut up! I know I've heard it before!" Olivia interrupted, still thinking and not fully realizing the boys were back. At the men's questioning stares, Katie tried to explain.

"It's this game we used to play, we had to try and guess a song. It used to be countries on a map, but we got bored of that I guess." 

Olivia gave out a defeated sigh. "Alright, I don't know. What is it?"

She was answered by three people. Katie, Dean and Ashlyn. "Renegade, by Styx!"

At first Olivia rolled her eyes, but then gave a puzzled face. "How was I supposed to know that? I've heard it before but I didn't know the name and stuff."

Katie scoffed. "You've heard it before on a Supernatural episode. That one really hot one where they killed a bank robbing shapeshifter? The song plays when they drive away and it's really dramatic." She explained, forgetting the guys she was speaking of were right there in the room.

Olivia gave out an understanding 'ohhh' and Ashlyn snorted loudly while the two men looked slightly disturbed. They had forgotten about the whole 'all knowing' thing the girls had going on, and that the women were most likely insane. But it had been so easy to forget, seeing as the girls acted almost completely sane. Of course, Dean caught the embarrassing part of what Katie had said.

"Hi, we are right here. Just a reminder." Dean said sarcastically, to which Katie flushed in realization. But then his eyes widened. "Wait, did you just say it was hot?"

Katie squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment while her extremely helpful friends giggled in the background. She wanted to deny it, but that would just be awkward and triple her embarrassment. So she decided, why lie? She loved the criminal kind of Winchesters.

"...It was pretty hot. You're pretty hot, both of you, so like... being badass is really just hot, okay?" She admitted, putting her stuff on the table. Olivia burst out laughing at her statement, making Ashlyn point at her accusingly.

"Hey, Liv, you don't get to laugh. You said it was hot too at the time." Ash said honestly, making Olivia blush and Sam to start laughing. Olivia glared at him.

"Quit laughing, Sammy! It's not funny!" She yelled grumpily, not angry because the sight of him laughing so openly warmed her heart. After a minute, Sam hadn't corrected her, so Katie once again spoke up at the corner table. 

"See, you don't care if she does it!" She complained, just doing it to embarrass him. It worked, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Katie smirked in victory while Sam grumbled angrily.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"So it’s a siren?” Olivia asked.

Katie had left to the bathroom after her little embarrass session with Sam, feeling proud of herself. Not everyone could make Sam Winchester go as pink as bubblegum, right? Well, besides maybe Olivia. Anyway, when she retreated to the bathroom, the boys had decided to explain their findings with the other two ladies. They couldn't become hunters by just staying in the motel room and letting the boys do the work.

“That’s what we think, yes. What doesn’t make sense is why she is making men kill their wives.” Sam replied.

“So that’s why we are probably going to call Bob-” Dean started to finish Sam’s sentence, but Olivia cut him off.

“Well, Sirens have a song, but has nothing to do with an actual song. It’s most likely some type of toxin or venom. Something that she gets in the victim’s blood. She probably infects them during sex.”

“So a supernatural STD.” Ashlyn interrupted. 

“Basically. But once it’s done, the siren better watch her back, because if she gets a dose of her own medicine, it kills her. Like a snake getting a taste of its own venom.” Olivia said.

The boys were baffled, to say the least.

“Hey, um, Olivia? How do you uh, know all about a siren?” Sam curiously asked, confused beyond belief while Dean just sat there with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I taught a class on this type of stuff, remember? And, well, uh, this is kinda embarrassing but I have copies of your dad’s journal, and one of Bobby’s journals, and even a book with every monster ever mentioned in your T.V show…” She trailed off awkwardly. “I even have them in my bookbag, in the car…If you want to see them.”

“Uh, we’re good. Thanks though.” Dean said with a little fear in his voice.

“God, that’s a relief.” She replied to them. She didn't want them to see where she had marked various facts about Sam throughout the book. She was admittedly kind of a stalker of the previous fictional character. “So anyway, we need to get the infected blood of one of the vics… but didn’t you say the husbands wouldn’t be infected anymore Sam?”

“Nah, they wouldn’t, but I think I have an idea.” Sam then faced his attention to his brother.

“Well be careful, whatever you do. These things are real pains in the ass. They'll trick you before you realize what happened.” Olivia warned, sending pointed looks at the boys.

The boys nodded, not really taking her warning seriously. But it was then that there was a loud _BANG_ and then a _THUD_ and finally there was a yell of _"HOLY SHIT FUCK!!!_ OW!"

“Shit. Was that Katie?” Ashlyn and Dean asked in unison. “She’s been in there for a while now.” Dean finished the thought.

“Katie? You okay?” Olivia stood up and started towards the restroom door. She arrived to her preferred destination, opening the door and finding Katie laying on the floor. “Katie! What happened?!” She freaked out and knelt down beside her friend.

“Another one. Another man was infected by the siren, but instead of killing his wife, he killed his mother... Does anyone have an ice pack, 'cause that sink hurt like hell.” Katie moaned as she tried to sit up.

“Yeah, we could tell.” Olivia remarked. She helped Katie up, yelling out the door. “Hey Sammy, can you bring us some ice? Katie had another one of her visions and fell on the sink.”

“Oh yeah, hold on.” Sam stood and ran to the freezer to grab an ice pack. Once he gave it to Olivia, she pushed to Katie's head. Katie cringed and swatted her away, wanting to do it herself. She bounced on to the bed, ready to be interrogated about what she saw.

"Basically, the siren made this loser kill his mom, who he still lived with and took care of. I saw the thing in the mirror, ugh, if these guys knew what they were screwing they would die of a heart attack." She explained quickly. 

Dean was satisfied. "Okay, you can explain in more detail in the morning, and then we'll go see the doctor for blood samples. You need to rest, that sink probably hurt."

Sam looked a bit miffed, he wanted more details, but Dean gave him a look that said to keep quiet. Katie rolled her eyes at Dean's comment- the sink _had_ hurt, but she was fine. She nodded and walked away to her shared room.

* * *

“Couldn’t stay away huh?” Dr. Roberts asked Sam as he walked into the office the next morning. Dean was standing there, a bit reluctantly. He had been snooping through Sam's phone that morning, and discovered that his seemingly trustworthy brother had been having frequent phone calls with Ruby. It made Dean a bit angry, to say the least, but he was supposed to trust Ruby. Sam smiled at the Doctor's comment but pulled himself together.

“Uh, we’re actually here on business. It’s about the blood samples. The one with the high, you know, um, oxytocin.” Dean rolled his eyes at his baby brother's flustered nature.

“Do you still have them?” he asked, saving Sam from more embarrassment.

“Mh-hm.” the doctor responded him nonchalantly, her attention all for Sam.

“Good. We need them." Sam basically demanded.

“What for?” She asked, her suspicion rising.

“Excuse me Doctor Roberts-” a strange man in a black suit said, totally ignoring the two other men. 

“Yeah?” Cara acknowledged his existence, wondering who the guy was.

“Excuse me, we’re a little busy here buddy.” Dean said, pulling out his FBI badge.

“Yeah, so am I pal.” the man responded pulling out his badge as well. The brothers knew what must be done.

“Hey Doc, can you give us a second please?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” the Doctor walked away, looking confused.

“What is your name?” Dean asked, territorial.

“Nick Monroe. What’s yours?” The agent asked.

“I’m special agent Sam Stiles. This is my partner Dean Murdock. What office you from?” Sam asked looking at Nick.

“Uh, Omaha. Violent-crimes unit. My S.A.C sent me down here to see about the murders. You?” He asked.

“D.C. Our assistant director assigned us.” Dean responded.

“Which A.D?”

“Mike Kaiser.” Sam said

“What are your badge numbers?” he asked harshly.

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asked as he began to lose his patience.

“I’m just following protocol.” 

“Look man, whatever. Just, uh, call our A.D and he’ll sort things out.” Sam pulled out his card, and handed it to Nick. As Nick walked away, he pulled out his phone to call who he thought was the men’s A.D, but it was actually Bobby.

* * *

“Well I'm sorry guys.” Nick walked back over to the brothers, sounding defeated. He had just been beaten down by Bobby over the phone.

“Just don’t let it happen again.” Dean replied triumphantly.

“So where are you guys at with this?” Nick questioned. 

“Where are you at with this?” Dean asked sidestepping his question.

“Well I was about to run the perp’s blood work.”

“Oh I already checked. It’s a dead end.” Sam told him, lying through his teeth.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Back at the motel, the three girls were busy doing their own things. ‘Their own things’ being the usual random stuff war between Katie and Ashlyn while Olivia attempted to ignore it and work.

“Katie, quit throwing things! For you are not fabulous enough to win against me, peasant!” Ashlyn yelled as she threw a pillow back at Katie.

“No, _you_ quit throwing things! I will never surrender, you weakling!” Katie yelled as she dodged the flying object.

“You _both_ better fucking quit throwing things!” Olivia yelled as she walked into the middle of the battle field. She didn’t join in on the medieval-style trash talk, since she was actually pissed off. 

“Hey! Swear jar! No need for that language!” Ashlyn replied throwing a book towards her best friend. Katie threw a pen back, childishly mumbling "Okay, mother."

“Well, I'm trying to work. I told Sammy that I would do some more research, and you two are keeping me from that.” She told the both of them as she stepped out of the warzone. at that moment, Olivia’s cell phone rang.

“Hello?” she spoke into the phone.

“Hey, Liv. Can you or Ash come down and meet me at the strip club… I think Katie should rest after her sink attack last night.” Dean asked. Olivia thought it was cute how Dean worried about Katie, instantly shipping them in her head with a tiny smile.

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Nothing really, we just ran into a Fed and we had to get him out of the way. Sam is down at the office trying to look at the blood samples again with Cara, so I just need one of you to come down and keep me from punching this guy. He’s using the bathroom right now so I just figured I'd give you a call before I get too annoyed with him.”

“Ha, okay. I’ll send Ash down so I can stay here and keep an eye on Katie. If I leave Ash with her, she would zone out and pay no attention to Katie.” Olivia said laughing.

“Okay thanks a lot. Talk to you later.” Dean said goodbye.

"I don't need looking after, stupid." Katie defended, throwing a cheap cup at the girl on the phone.

“Alright. see ya" Olivia ended the call. She gave Katie a glare before instructing Ashlyn. "Ash, go down and meet Dean and another Fed down at the Honey Wagon Bar. Dress in your suit, and when you get there, act like you’re an agent.”

“Awww, why do I have to go?” Ashlyn whined like a spoiled toddler. “I wanna stay here with my phone!”

“Too bad! Dean needs your help. Please?” Olivia begged. 

“FINE! What does he need anyways?” Ashlyn reluctantly gave in.

“He just doesn’t want to be left alone with some Fed. He needs one of us to keep him from hitting the man. Jeez, I swear, when we're not around the boys, you two are _children._ ” Olivia grumbled the end, frustrated. She pulled out her phone and texted Dean:

**To: Dean  
Hey, Ash will be down in about 20 minutes. I told her to dress in a suit and act like an agent. just tell the guy that she’s one of your friends from the office, and that she’s working a case in the town over. ttyl. good luck. **

“Okay, now go get ready Ashlyn. Dean’s waiting.” 

As Ashlyn got ready and headed down to the club, Dean texted Olivia back.

**From: Dean  
What the hell does ttyl mean.**

Olivia rolled her eyes at her phone and didn't even bother to answer, dodging another pen that was flying through the air. She snapped, throwing a pillow and joining the two person war.

* * *

“You Shook Me.” Nick asked Dean. Turns out that Dean really liked this guy, and was having a great time playing this guessing game of music with him.

“Oh, ‘69 debut album, written by Willie Dixon.” Dean Replied.

“And?” Nick waited for him to finish the answer even though Dean had answered in full.

“And what?” Dean asked, his confusion showing.

“Written by Willie Dixon and J.B Lenoir.” Nick corrected.

“Dude. Dude! You know, for a Fed, you’re not a total dick.” Dean stated, astounded.

“Aren’t we both Feds?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. No, i just, you know- Not all Feds are as cool as us.” Dean caught his slip up.

“So, what the hell is with this case, man? How does a girl talk four different Johns into murder?”

“Crazy world.” Dean staring off into the distance at a girl. Suddenly he saw a familiar face walk through the entrance.

“I guess. Hey, can I level with you?” Nick asked.

“Hey, hold that thought. Ash! Over here!” Dean yelled across the stage. Ashlyn spotted him, and walked over to the two men.

“Hi, I'm Ashlyn, a friend of Dean's from the office in D.C. I was just working a case a town over, and Dean gave me a call to come and meet you guys. I don’t know if he told you but I hope that’s alright.” she said shaking Nick’s hand.

“No, no it's fine. I’m Nick. We were just talking about the murder case here.” He replied.

“Oh yeah, Dean-o filled me in on it earlier. Sounds pretty crazy. Are you working it as well?” she asked, earning a scowl from Dean for the nickname.

“Well actually, I just got on the case, but I think I found something.”

“Oh really, what?” Dean asked, not believing that an actual FBI agent would find anything of use.

“I went to the latest crime scene this morning, and saw them bagging this up…” Nick pulled a bag out of his jacket, and inside seemed to be a purple flower. Dean picked up the bag, and together, him and Ashlyn started to inspect it. “So I went through all the files, and it turns out, a flower just like this was found at every crime scene.” 

“You think it was left on purpose?” Ashlyn asked.

“Well, sometimes a serial killer will leave an object behind, like a calling card. but with this case? To tell you the truth, I got no idea what is going on.”

“I think I might" Dean stated plainly. "Nick, would you mind going and getting me another beer? I want to catch up with Ashlyn for a moment. Thanks.” 

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” When Nick walked away from the table, Ashlyn began to speak.

“What is it?”

“You know Doctor Cara Roberts, right? Well, these flowers were in her office. I think she might be the Siren. The problem is that Sam is over there right now. Cara’s got a thing for Sammy, and he knows. I swear, every time they’re in a room together, they have dirty, kinky eye-sex. I think he might be in danger. I’m gonna call and warn him.” As Dean dialed the number, Sam’s voice machine answered the phone. 

“Damnit. He’s not answering." Dean grumbled in frustration. He asked Ash if Sam would listen to Olivia.

“I don’t know, You can never tell with those two. I think it’ll work though. Why?” She asked. Dean grabbed his phone once more and dialed the number. While it rang, Dean explained his plan- Olivia would grab Katie and head over to the office to get Sam.

She answered on the 3rd ring. “Hey is everything going alright?” Her voice floated through the other line.

“No, actually. I need you and Katie to go up to Doctor Roberts office and get Sam. I think she’s the siren, and he’s not answering the phone. He’s probably in trouble.”

“Yeah, sure. No problem, is Sam okay? And are you and Ash meeting us there or what?” She asked, worry seeping through her voice at the mention of Sam's dilemma.

“Yeah. We just have to get rid of this agent, then we’ll be down. And Olivia? Be careful. And watch out for Katie.” Dean added, making Olivia roll her eyes at Dean's adorable paranoia for the glasses-wearing girl.

“I will Dean. I’ll talk to you later.” with that, Olivia hung up her phone and got Katie in the car, the girl being grumpy from being rushed for no reason.

* * *

“We’ve watched them twice. Whoever took the blood-” Cara spoke to Sam. As Dean went with Nick, the two discovered that the perp’s blood samples were missing.

“Must’ve tampered with the tapes. What's has access to your office?”

“Everyone. I don’t lock it.” She replied with a sigh.

“You what?” Sam snapped in shock, not believing her carelessness.

“I’ve never had this problem before. What is so important about this blood anyway?” She dismissed his surprise, asking about the subject curiously.

“I think someone drugged the men, made them commit murder.”

“What? What kind of drug?” Cara asked, knowing the ridiculous cover up had to be a lie.

“Um, I’m not sure yet.” Sam said, weakly catching his slip up.

“I don’t know. I mean, I interviewed those guys, and they all had their reasons.”

“Yeah, but they all loved their victims.” Sam defended his theory.

“I’m sure they did… Come on. Haven’t you ever been in a relationship where you _really_ loved somebody, and still wanted to bash their head in?” Sam chuckled at her comment, relating a little bit more than he was willing to admit.

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.” Sam said.

“Yeah.”

“Look I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry but-” He sputtered awkwardly, his urge to find out too strong for his politeness.

“It’s fine. I’m the one that brought it up.” Cara walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of her office, and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and a couple glasses. Sam tilted his head and chuckled to himself. As she began to pour, Sam asked,

“Really?” Sam couldn't get how this woman got away with stuff like this. Drinking on the job? Flirting shamelessly with Feds? It was so wrong, but it was also so... _hot._

Cara lifted a glass and held it out towards Sam. As he took the cup, Cara began to explain.

“ _His_ name was Carl. And we were married.” the two cheered and sipped on their glasses.

“So what happened?” Sam asked, eating her up with his eyes.

“Life happened… I don’t know, I mean, I loved him. I still do, I guess. But, um, I don’t know. It’s just like one day I looked up and I was living with a stranger, and… Huh. you know what I mean right?”

“I guess.” Sam said trying to make her feel better. “Or… I don’t know. Maybe.” the two laughed with each other.

“People Change.” Cara said making the two laugh more. “But it’s nothing to feel guilty about. It happens.”

“So you two split up?” Sammy asked, curious.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s a word for it.” She was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket, and noticed that it was Dean calling.

“You need to get that?” Cara asked.

“No… Not right now.” And with that Sam hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, his eyes lighting up. A move that he would deeply regret later. But by not answering that call, he had sealed what was going to happen in the next few minutes. And the next few hours. He was more focused on what was coming up in the near future, however.

“Screw it. We all have our own sad stories, so let’s just live life, have fun, and no regrets. For instance-” The doctor stood up and got closer to Sam. “I’ve been thinking about you all night. well, parts of you.” She was practically purring this in his ear.

“Just parts?” Sam asked, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

“Mm-hmm. Like your lips. They’re very distracting. It’s a problem.” She informed him factually, beginning to loosen Sam’s tie and take it off of his neck. “And I can’t stop thinking about kissing them.”

“That so?” he was enjoying every minute of this. 

“Mm-hmm. So? What the hell, huh?” The supposed professional asked, making Sam finally get things going.

Straight after the words left her mouth, Sam pressed his lips against hers. She was almost taken by surprise; almost. When Sam forced his tongue through her lips, they fought for dominance. Kissing, touching, moaning. Somewhere in the middle clothes were removed, and Sam finally won the little war they were having. He pushed her up against the wall roughly, their mouths still connected in a heated session, right next to the flowers that gave her away as the monster Sam was supposed to be hunting.

* * *

“Maybe they’re not here.” Olivia told Katie. the two women were looking in through the office front doors, and were knocking as loud as they could. Or at least Olivia was.

“No. They’re- uh- they’re in there.” Katie said nervously. She was shifting from one foot to another, not staying still, something she did when she was under pressure.

Olivia noticed this. She glared at Katie, wondering what she was hiding. “What are they doing then? They have to hear us yelling.”

“I- I don’t really wanna tell you Olivia... You might not like it.” Katie averted her eyes from Olivia awkwardly. Olivia's gaze intensified.

“Katie, It’s fine. Just tell me.” Olivia said gently, trying to pry information out of her friend the nice way. When Katie shook her hanging head once more, Olivia gave up.

She walked up to Katie and stood over her. “Dude, if you don’t tell me, I will punch you.” She made a ball with her fist. Katie's eyes widened, knowing her friend didn't have a concept of a bluff. If she said it, she meant it.

“Okay, okay. They’re doing...The dirty…” Katie cringed at her own words, afraid that Olivia was going to hit her, or something else. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you just said they’re having sex. Haha, nice joke, but really what did you say they were doing?” Olivia knew what she heard, but was really hoping that she was mistaken. 

“They are Olivia… I’m sorry.” Katie revealed hesitantly and slowly, dreading the moment of realization that would soon take effect on her friend.

“No. That’s- uh- that’s not Sam. He doesn’t do that. You’re talking about Dean right? Where’s Ash then? She should be with him.” Olivia became angry but really sad. She started stumbling backwards, her emotions spinning like a tornado and becoming too much to handle.

“No, it’s- it’s Sam. They’re in Cara’s office right now.”

“I’m gonna kill that bitch! She’s such a slut!” She started to bang on the door again out of anger. Then, she stopped and stood for a moment. Her face was overtaken by an unsettling calmness, that was, frankly, quite terrifying. It was like fiery, deathly storm was being held back by a paperclip.

“You know what? If he wants to fuck her, let him. I’m getting out of here. Are you going to come with me or not?” She asked Katie.

“No. I, uh- I’m gonna stay here and wait for him to come out. Somebody’s gotta warn him. I’m sorry Liv.” Katie said looking back at the glass door. She was extremely worried for Olivia's mental health, but her fear kept her from doing anything about it.

“Yeah, whatever. _I'm_ sorry that you have to see that all in your head. See ya later Katie.” She walked straight out the door, her anger starting to bleed through her calm demeanor. She spotted a red volvo that she hoped was Dr. Roberts, and hotwired the engine.

* * *

She was pissed off. Yes, Sam was not her boyfriend, yes, Sam had... _needs_ but Olivia could still feel her heart breaking. It wasn't fair, Sam was supposed to be different. Sam was supposed to be perfect! Sam was a fucking fictional character, for fuck's sake. Fictional characters weren't supposed to make you feel like someone was slicing your heart into tiny bits with a plastic butter knife!

Okay, maybe fictional characters did do that, but it was different since Sam was real now. He was a living, breathing, _lusting_ , real-ass person. A person that she was fucking in love with.

_No, no, hell to the no. Just because you've got a schoolgirl crush on the guy does NOT mean you love him. Fuck that. Don't you remember the last time you thought you loved someone?_

She shuddered as Matt filled her mind. It had been so cute at first, high school sweethearts even though her friends didn't approve. Then a year into their relationship things got messy. He started sleeping around, then accused her of doing the same thing. Slowly, he had turned her into his personal punching bag. And she had let him.

She reached up and felt tears splayed openly across her cheeks. Her sleeves came upwards immediately and childishly wiped them away. She didn't need any more tears shed about men. She was tired of her emotions being tossed around like a hot potato. She tried to prevent any more droplets from watering her face, but her last thought threw her into a last, heartbreaking sob.

_I need to stay away from him. I need to stay away from Sam.... it's the only wa-_

Olivia’s thoughts were cut off when she heard a car horn and saw a black figure swerve to the left of the street.

As soon as she stepped on the brake, she got out of the car, and headed towards the other vehicle. 

“God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there. I was just in a hurry and wasn’t thinking-” 

“Olivia?!” A familiar voice called, stepping out of the car.

“Dean?!” Olivia yelled, her voice stuffed up from her crying. She ran towards the voice. “Dean, Ashlyn, is that you? I’m so sorry Dean, I wasn’t paying attention. I-”

“Olivia, why aren’t you with Sam?” Dean interrupted, finally reaching the tear streaked girl. He immediately took notice of the sadness engraved in her face. It was like she was wearing her broken heart around her neck. 

An invisible knife stabbed her stomach at the mention of Sam's name. “H-he, uh- he was busy. Katie is there waiting for him, but I just had to leave…” 

“Olivia, what happened?” Dean asked concerned. He didn't know how it was possible, but he had grown attached to the girl over the few months since they all arrived. He didn't know why, it was just the way she was that made him want to protect her more. The way she acted as though nothing fazed her, while inside she trembled in terror. The way she put herself in front of her friends, pretending not to give a damn about her own well being. He recognized these things about her almost instantly; because he possessed the same qualities himself.

“Nothing. I just uh- I couldn’t be there right now. I have to do a couple of things.” She said, her tears attacking her again, using her sadness as a weakness. Dean knew how much she cared for his little brother, and he knew that this had something to do with him. At this point, Ashlyn was by her friend’s side and holding her. 

“Olivia, what really happened?” Ashlyn asked the question this time, trying to get her friend to open up.

“He-he slept with her. Katie said that she made a move on him, and that they were in her office having sex together, as we were there, banging on the building doors trying to save his ass from that monster… we were too late. He slept with her, he knew that there was a _slight_ chance that she could be the siren, not because you told him, but because she made the move on him… or at least, that’s what Katie tells me. He should've used common sense." Olivia ranted, becoming more upset with each word.

“Shit, can't he keep it in his pants when it comes to monsters?” Dean replied, looking angry, and trying to comfort her in his own way. "I tried calling him, the son of a bitch wouldn't pick up his phone. I guess we know why now."

* * *

_ Meanwhile back at the office _

“Sam, what the hell took you so long?” Katie yelled as Sam walked out of the building doors.

“Oh uh- hey Katie. I didn’t know you were here. we were just looking at blood samples.”

“Bullshit, Sam. I know what you were doing.” Katie accused, pointing her finger in Sam’s face. "I had no choice but to tell Olivia too. She's pissed."

“Wait, Olivia was here? Where is she?” He asked looking around, kind of hopeful. Which was kind of messed up.

“She’s gone, Bud. She left, probably going to get in a wreck, considering how angry she was. I would’ve gone after her, but you know how she gets. Dean tried calling you… multiple times. This is a life and death situation, and since you were too busy moving furniture around in there, you don't know what's going on!" Her frustration was flowing out in waves. "I've been waiting for you, so neither do I. Let's get back to the stupid motel."

* * *

“Sam, where the hell have you been?” Dean answered his phone on the first ring. Himself, Ashlyn, and Olivia were driving back to the motel. Which was where Katie and Sam were at that moment.

“With Cara.” Sam replied.

“Oh, it’s Cara now. And you’re not picking up your phone.”

“Yeah, we were trying to find the blood samples, someone stole them-” Katie coughed in the background to try and get Sam to tell the truth, but it accomplished nothing.

“Yeah. I’ll bet.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked.

“Sam, you had _sex_ with her. Olivia almost ran into me on the street, and when I asked what was wrong, she said that you and the doctor were having a little checkup.” He said with major sarcasm.

“Okay, so what if i did? You do it all the time Dean!” Sam snapped back.

“Exactly Sammy. I do that. Not you. And besides the fact that you ignored me, and did this too Olivia, you completely let her get to you.”

“Let who get to me? Am I not allowed to get some sometimes? I have needs Dean! Why is Olivia so upset? She’s not my girlfriend. She doesn’t even like me!” At this point, Katie had had enough. She threw her hands up and stomped to the girls' room while Sam flung himself to the bed.

“Cara! And Olivia does like you Sammy! I’ve been telling you for weeks, and you like her back! For God's sake, the poor girl just fell asleep in the back after we finally got her to stop crying. Don't tell her I said this, but she's pretty much head over heels in love with you Sammy, and I'm sure you've just ruined that perfect image she had of you." Dean yelled, glancing back to the sleeping girl with tear tracks painting her face. 

“God, I’m such a dick! I never meant to hurt her! How was I supposed to know? There's no neon sign! Is there some sort of code I'm supposed to know?" Sam fired question after question at his brother.

"Sam, you're a fucking moron." Dean answered bluntly and honestly.

"Yeah, thanks, that helps. Besides me hurting Liv, what the hell is wrong with me sleeping with Cara? It's not like she's-"

“Sam, Cara is the siren. I did some research and hyacinths were found at all the crime scenes.” Dean interrupted, making Sam roll his eyes.

“So? How do flowers prove anything?”

“The flower is mediterranean. They're from the island where all the siren myths started. Sam, those flowers are in Cara’s office. I also did some research on Dr. Roberts, and she has only been here for two months. She also has an ex-husband. A _dead_ ex-husband- Carl Roberts. dropped like a stone, no warning, supposedly a heart attack." 

“Well maybe it was a heart attack.” Sam suggested.

“You’re kidding me.” Dean replied incredulously.

“Look, I just don’t think it’s her.” Sam tried to reason, but Dean wasn't having it.

“And what makes you so sure?” Dean asked, not believing his brother's blindness.

“I don’t know. A hunch.”

“A hunch? I’m giving you cold, hard facts here, and you’re giving me a hunch? Just because you slept with someone doesn't give them a get-out-of-jail-free card. In fact, you’re probably under her spell right now.” Dean speculated out loud, infuriating Sam further.

“Dude, I’m not under her spell.” Sam defended, his jaw ticking.

“Man, I just don’t get it.” Dean said, sounding tired. Tired of Sam's antics.

“What?” Sam snapped, getting sick of his brother putting him down.

“I already told you. First it’s Madison, and then Ruby, and now Cara. What is with you and banging monsters?” Dean asked curiously, and Sam felt something snap within him.

“Look Dean, I’m telling you, it’s not Cara. I feel fine.” He replied in a calm yet angry fashion.

Dean scoffed. "I’ll bet you do.”

“You don’t trust me.” Sam observed, forcibly holding back his anger.

“No, because this could be the siren talking." Dean voiced his worry, and Sam became even more frustrated.

“Look, Just tell me where you guys are, and Katie and I will come meet you.” He requested.

“No. Put Katie on the phone.” Dean demanded. Sam nearly threw the object in his hand. Why had no one even bothered to tell him what had been happening? _You didn't answer the phone_ , Sam cringed, _Fucking moron._

Sam stood up and rapped his fist on the connecting door between rooms. There was no answer, but when Sam yelled that Dean wanted Katie on the phone, there were the noises of scrambling, dishes clanging, and overall hassle. Katie appeared on the other side of the door with a soup cup in her hand and the other one held out, waiting for the phone. Sam shoved it at her and turned, flopping back on the bed in pent up frustration.

Katie put the phone to her ear. "'Sup?"

“Katie, you need to get out of there. Do not tell Sam. Where are you guys?” Dean said into the line, totally ignoring her nerdy greeting.

“We’re back at the motel. What is wrong?” Katie sensed seriousness and her anxiety flared up like a firework.

“I think the siren is in him, and we need to get you out of there in case he tries to hurt you." Dean told her, and she immediately tensed up. With a sideways glance to the man who was pushing a pillow into his face, she nodded. Then realized Dean couldn't see her.

"Okay." She replied, waiting for the plan.

"Here’s what we're gonna do. Olivia and Ash are gonna pull into the front of the building, then you're gonna tell Sam in exactly five minutes that you're going to get something to drink from the vending machine. They will be there when you come out. I’m going to go call Nick and tell him I need back up on finding Dr. Roberts. You ready?” He explained, waiting for her response confirming that she understood.

“Yeah. Is it going to be okay?” Katie asked, 'it' meaning Sam, since she didn't want to give anything away.

“I sure hope so.” With that, Dean hung up the phone.

“What did he say?” Sam asked Katie.

“Nothing really, just to watch out for you until he figures something out. Hey, you want a soda or something? I’m going to run down to the vending machine down the hall.” She replied, sweating a water park. If Sam noticed, he didn't seem to care.

“Oh, no I’m good. Hurry back though ‘cause we need to figure out our next move. Can I have my phone back before you leave?" Sam denied, holding out a hand for his device to be returned.

“Oh yeah, here you go. Be right back.” Katie nervously tossed his phone to him and flew out the door like the Flash on crack.

* * *

“I need you help.” Dean said into his phone. Agent Nick Monroe was on the other line.

“Uh, sure. With what?” Nick asked, confused to why the 'agent' was calling him so late.

“Canvassing. We got to find somebody. I’ll meet you in front of Lang’s Cocktail Lounge.” Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and looked back at Ashlyn, and the now awake Olivia. 

“Okay, Olivia you’re going to drive Baby and pick up Katie. Once you do that, I want you guys to just kind of cruise around and not get in the way. I don’t want any of you getting hurt.” Dean instructed, making sure both of the girls understood.

The two girls nodded, Olivia wanting to argue but not having the heart to. Dean exited out of the car. Olivia maneuvered over to the driver’s seat and took the wheel in hand. Once Dean was running down the road, Olivia turned the keys.

"Holy mother of shit. I am driving Baby." She remarked in amazement. She was startled by the camera flash from beside her.

Ashlyn had taken a picture. "Really, Ash? Is now really the time?" Olivia scolded.

Ashlyn shrugged. "And you think Dean's gonna let you drive her ever again?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "True. Sad, but true." She started to accelerate and they were off.

Olivia headed down through the roads in the Impala, finding the motel. Just like promised, Katie was standing outside looking a little scared. She probably thought Sam would catch them and make them stop.

“Katie, quick! get in!” Ashlyn yelled. Once Katie was situated, the three once more, took off down the road. The other two didn’t know this, but Olivia was headed towards where Dean was meeting Nick, because she honestly didn’t know what else to do. She wasn’t going to intervene but she would be observing from a distance.

* * *

Up by the bar, Dean had just met up with Nick.

“Should we follow her in?” Nick asked. Dr, Roberts just walked into the building, and the two men were wanting to catch the women, but didn’t want to scare her off.

“No, no, no. I don’t want to tip her off. I’m just waiting to see who she comes out with.” Dean replied.

“So you think, what… She’s drugging these guys?” Nick guessed uncertainly.

“Pretty much.” Dean confirmed.

“Uh-huh.” Nick said disbelievingly.

“I know how it sounds.” Dean assured.

“Are you sure about that? ‘Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers- they’re magically the same girl. But then they’re not strippers at all- It’s Dr. Roberts?” Nick replied, incredulously.

“It’s kind of hard to explain, but I have I my reasons, and they’re good ones. So you’re just gonna have to trust me.” Dean explained.

“Yeah, Okay. I guess.” Nick seemed a little unsatisfied with Dean’s response, but he did what he was asked.

“Thank you. That’s actually nice to hear.” He thanked, happy that someone was actually cooperating for once.

Dean took a sip of the alcohol in his flask, and offered some to the man next to him. The two of them chuckled, and Nick took him up on the offer. Once he took a sip, he passed it back to Dean who once again, took a sip. Without wiping it off.

“So, let’s say she is drugging her vics. How’s she pulling that off?” Nick asked knowingly.

“She could be injecting them. You know, or passing the toxin through physical contact.” Dean replied.

“Or it could be her saliva.” Nick said with a sneer look on his face. Dean had a look of realization spread across his face. He looked down at the flask in hand in horror.

“You really should have wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean." Nick advised triumphantly, watching as Dean slowly fell under his spell. The Winchester tried his hardest to fight it, but it was too much.

"I should be your little brother. Sam… you can’t trust him. Not like you can trust me. in fact, I really feel like you should get him out of the way, so that we can be brothers forever.” Nick was staring Dean in the eyes, and the older man was drinking in every word that Nick spoke.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Dean agreed, totally and utterly helpless. He was trapped like a bug in a spider web, wanting to kill his brother for the siren.

* * *

“Katie?! Where did you go?” Sam yelled as he walked down the motel halls. “Katie, it isn’t funny this time!” He cringed, remembering when Katie and Olivia decided to hide from Ashlyn, scaring the men in the process. As Sam walked passed the vending machine, he noticed a piece of paper taped to the appliance. 

**Sam,  
** I left with Olivia and Ashlyn. Dean asked me to leave because he didn’t think it was safe here, and to be frank, I didn’t either. You screwed up Sam, and I forgive you, but now we have to figure out how to clean up after your mess. We’ll talk to you later.  
Katie 

“Dammit!” Sam yelled. He was angry that everyone was seeing him as a threat. But what made him want to rip his hair out was how much they were right. Why did he sleep with all the monsters? Why didn’t he have any common sense? Why did he always become a vulnerable, drooling mess whenever a woman so much as glanced his way?

As he began walking through the hallway, back to the room, he finally chucked his phone at one of the walls. He had to let his anger out somehow. He walked back to the room, he opened the door, and saw a familiar, unexpected face.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Sam asked. The man was just sitting on one of the twin beds, looking back at Sam with a blank look. That is until something ran into the youngest brother. Dean had put Sam into a headlock and held a knife up to his baby brother’s neck.

“Dean?!” Sam asked. Confused, he tried to fight back, but Dean was not letting go. Nick stood up from his spot on the bed, and faced the two. It was then that Sam understood what was happening. “Gotta tell ya, you are one butt-ugly stripper.”

“Well maybe. But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean.” Nick said.

“Dean, come on, man. This isn’t you. You can fight this. Let me go.” Sam told his brother, not wanting to believe he was completely lost to the world.

“Why don’t you cut him, just a little under his neck, right here?” Nick said pointing to a place on his throat, showing his control over him. Dean did as he was told, and sliced a thin cut over Sam’s neck, making a thin stream come flowing out.

“Ahh!” Sam yelled in surprise. He wasn't expecting his brother to actually do it.

“Dean’s all mine.” Nick- the siren- said, getting his point across. He had full control of Dean.

“You poisoned him.” Sam spat, his protectiveness starting to make an appearance.

“No, I gave him what he needed, and it wasn’t some bitch in a g-string. It was you. A little brother who looked up to him, one that he trusted. And now he loves me. He’d do anything for me, and I gotta tell you Sam, that kind of devotion- watching someone kill for you, is the best feeling in the world.” Nick ranted on and on, loving the sound of his own voice.

“Is that why you’re slutting all over town?” Sam asked.

“Oh. I get bored. Like we all do, and I wanna fall in love again, and again, and again.” Nick replied.

“I’ll tell you what, I have fought some nasty evil sons of bitches, but you are one needy, pathetic loser.”

“You won’t feel that way in a minute.” Nick grabbed Sam’s jaw and clenched it open. He opened his own, nasty, gruesome mouth, and spit into poor Sammy’s. Sam tried to spit it out, but that only made it worse. Sam fell completely under the siren's spell, unwillingly. 

Nick took Dean’s arms wrapped around Sam’s neck, and gently pulled them off. He started to walk back a few steps, and directed Sam to follow. Dean continued to stand by the front door.

“So I know you two have some things you want to get off your chest. So why not discuss it, and whoever wins can be with me forever?” Nick told the two. The two brothers faced each other, and looked one another in the eye.

* * *

“Katie, SHHH!” Olivia whispered over her shoulder to the two behind her.

“What are we even doing? Dean said to stay out of the way. This is the exact opposite.” Katie replied back. The three girls were out in the hallway, ready to jump in if needed. They didn’t know what was going on inside of the room, but Olivia had a feeling deep down in her gut that something was wrong.

“I know. We’re not gonna get in the way unless they need it. I mean, for all we know, they both could be infected and ready to pounce on one another.” Olivia said back.

“Yeah- about that….” Katie began to say. She was interrupted by a loud crack, grunts, and poundings, coming from within the motel room. The girls quickly stood up, unlocked the door and stepped in.

“You’re not standing in my way, anymore!” Sam yelled as he lifted Dean and pushed him against a wall. He was punching, hitting, and yelling at his brother, all at once.

“Sam, stop!” Olivia cried. Sam looked over, but only for a split second, before Dean got out of his grasp. He stepped back, and charged at Sammy. The door was busted down by the two men’s weight. “You son of a bitch, make them stop!” She yelled at the monster.

“Oh. But they’re just getting started.” He joked. He followed the boys out into the hallway, to see how the fight over him will end. As Dean climbed off of Sam, he looked to his right and saw an axe hanging on the wall in case of an emergency. 

At this point, Ashlyn grabbed one of the knives lying on the floor. She went over to a spot where a little puddle laid. What she didn’t know was this spot was where Nick spit on Sam. Most of the spit missed Sam’s mouth and ended on the ground.

“Ash, get the saliva on the knife and put it in Nick’s back. That should snap the boys out of it, and kill Nick. Right?" Olivia commanded uncertainly, but Ashlyn did as she was told anyway.

“Do it for me Dean.” The girls heard Nick antagonize Dean. They knew they had to hurry, or someone was going to lose a head… Literally.

“Finish him off so we can be together forever.” Nick encouraged him. Dean stood over his brother’s limp body.

“Tell me again Sam, how I hold you back. How weak I am, huh?” Dean stared at his baby brother’s puppy dog green eyes. He stepped back, and began to swing. Luckily for him, Katie shouted his name, getting his attention, and giving Sam a chance to roll out from under his brother’s feet.

“Oh I’ll tell you… You’re always in the way. You aren’t strong enough to face Lilith. That’s why-” Sam’s action of grabbing Dean cut him off. Olivia noticed Ashlyn in the corner trying to get Nick’s saliva on the knife. Nick himself was just staring and laughing at the chaos he created. Katie was down the hallway, her fears holding her back like a ball and chain, but also being on the lookout to make sure no one walked down the hall.

“Sammy, Let Dean go.” Olivia said from her spot on the ground. She stood up and put herself in the middle of the two fighting men. “This is ridiculous. Neither of you are weak, in the way, or holding the other one back. You need to fight this toxin, and let’s kill-” She was interrupted when Sam tried to get one last hit on Dean, but actually missed, placing his balled up fist on Olivia’s jaw. Since Sam was so much bigger, and more powerful than her, the punch flung her down to the ground. 

Olivia flew through the air, everything slowing down and just stopping in her eyes. Slowly, the world transformed. She wasn't in her fictional dream world, no, she was in her worst nightmare.

Sam had disappeared. Dean was absent. Katie and Ash were gone, even though Olivia prayed that they were just invisible. Because what she did see was the one thing that she never wanted to see again.

His face had been so nice, so full of compassion the first year or thereabouts, but now his face was her brain's way of representing evil. Matt. 

She had loved him so much, even when he had started to push her around. She blamed it on stress, work, anything but the real thing. When she had walked out of the house that day, she had considered going back. That was the truth; she loved him, but he was insane.

Her eyes deceived her still; Matt started to advance on her, spewing out the usual insults. Her appearance, her personality, every single little thing she did wrong and even some things that she didn't. The things she loved in life. Her _friends._

It seemed like the room kept spreading out, making his journey towards her longer than it ever would be normally. It gave him more time to put her down. More time to nail her into the ground with his words. She was tired of crying, but tears still slid down her cheeks in fear and panic. 

His hand rose up, ready to attack. She whimpered and braced herself for the physical pain, knowing that there was no way to keep the emotional pain at bay. He growled, swinging his arm down, then-

_Arms_

_There are arms around me._

* * *

Amazingly, Katie and Ashlyn looked at the same time to see Sam strike Olivia down. They both watched her fall and collide with the floor. While Katie rushed to the panicking woman, Ashlyn got a clear case of the _Fuck-its._

She gave up on getting the stupid spit on the knife, it had soaked into the carpet. Instead, she stood up, running straight for the taller Winchester. Nick noticed this and ran after Ashlyn, trying to stop her.

She ended up stabbing Sam right in the leg, delaying him and getting a dose of infected blood. She turned around sharply, meaning to run after Nick. But, fortunately, the monster was right behind Ashlyn. It surprised her when she accidentally stabbed him in the stomach, killing him instantly.

With the siren finally taken care of, the boys snapped out of it. Dean looked around, realizing he was trying to kill his brother. He dropped his makeshift weapon and checked if the younger man was okay, which besides his stabbed leg, he was fine. That was, until he stood up with Dean's help and saw the state Olivia was in.

The girl was on the floor, sobbing and shaking in terror and panic. Katie was on the floor with her, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, she just embraced the girl in a tight, firm hug. Olivia clawed at the arms surrounding her, fighting back at the restraints. But eventually, she gave into it, just letting herself collapse into it. She still didn't understand what was happening around her, but Sam did. He knew that he had done this to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a bit iffy on details and such. It's a shorter one, and I think the next one is a bit spotty too. We were experimenting with writing original content, and it's safe to say that we (me) kinda suck at it. After chapter 7 it's a little bit better. I don't know, this story kinda sucks sometimes. Honestly this chapter was rushed and it's disgusting but idk how to fix it whoops.

**WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL ONLY OUR OCS AND KATIE’S LAZY PERSONALITY**

_Zapped: Chapter 6_

It had been a week since it happened. A week of tension so thick that it could be felt in the air. A week of snippy, short exchanges between Olivia and Sam, a week of Olivia avoiding his presence whenever it was possible. A week of Katie sending Olivia worried glances when she thought she wasn't looking. A week of Ashlyn trying her hardest not to rant about how dramatic and stupid the situation was. 

Seriously, Sam had hit her. _By accident._ Ash could tell there was something more, but at the bottom of it all, it was just an accident. She was able to sympathize with people, or at least tell what they were feeling and why, but sometimes people were just weak. If you're not in control of your emotions, they are in control of you. Why couldn't people just realize that this was stupid, and move on?

But Katie somewhat understood. She understood what it was like to have fears control you. To have insecurities and paranoia tie you up in rope and limit your capabilities. She didn't know that Olivia's ex boyfriend had hit her, but to Katie it was pretty clear that was the case.

Over the week, Dean and Katie had started talking more. Mostly about Sam and Olivia, about what they were supposed to do in the situation at hand (which Dean had answered; they would just let stuff happen the way it was going to.) But they had also started to build a friendship. Which was awesome for Katie. She now realized that Dean wasn't just some stereotype TV character anymore (well, he wasn't stereotype on TV either.) Even with all his problems, he was a good man. A good friend.

Before the week anniversary of the incident really came to a close, Sam had gotten a call from Bobby. There was a case, which Sam had shown the others at a diner they were eating at, where people in a small town were avoiding death. Literally, it was like death wasn't working. Katie hadn't had a vision about it, but it was pretty clear it was their kind of thing. So off they went to Greybull, Wyoming.

Of course, the girls were, again, stuck at the motel while the boys questioned the victim. They had two rooms, and Katie was the only one who chose to hang out in the boys room like usual. The other girls had claimed that they didn't want to move, which was plausible for Ashlyn but Katie knew Olivia was still avoiding Sam. So yes, Katie was the one on Dean's computer, looking up possible reasons to explain what was happening. It was so frustrating, not knowing what was going to happen. Since she didn't plan her visions, she was stuck with actual work for the time being.

As her efforts continued to add up to nothing, Katie began singing a song that she remembered listening to with her mother under her breath.

_"Colorado Rocky Mountain high_  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
The shadow from the starlight  
Is softer than a lullaby  
Rocky Mountain high  
Rocky Mountain high 

_He climbed cathedral mount-"_

"Please tell me you are _not_ singing John Denver." Katie jumped at the sound of Dean's hard statement, turning to see his glare of playful disbelief. She grinned widely.

"What's wrong with it? You've got your music and I've got mine, stupid." She retorted, making Dean roll his eyes and groan, shedding his jacket onto one of the beds, one of his many, many layers.

"My music's better." Dean said stubbornly, crossing his arms and looking over her shoulder nosily. His eyes widened. "Wait, is the great and all knowledgeable Katie doing _research_?"

Katie sent him an unamused look. "You know, it might not hurt that much, but I would take great pleasure in smacking you upside the head." 

Dean chuckled at her, looking around for the other two. When he found nothing, he started searching for his computer and asked her a question. "Where are the other two?"

She didn't look away from the computer. "They didn't want to move. I'm too curious for my own good and I haven't had a vision thingy yet, so I stole your computer. Where's Sam?" 

Dean popped up at the comment about the computer. "That's _my_ computer?" 

"Uh, yeah. I didn't wanna take Sam's. It's okay, I didn't look through what kind of porn you watch. I only saw the one that was already up," She turned to face him. "You should really delete your history. So where's your brother?" 

He scoffed at her attitude, a smile coming to his face against his will. "How do they deal with you? He's interviewing the cancer survivor. The guy we talked to? He has a bullet in his heart, and he's completely fine."

"This is some weird shit." Katie murmured, turning back to the computer. A comfortable silence followed, and Dean took the time to contemplate. He sat himself on the bed, tossing around the question that had been holding his mind for a week now. What did Katie do in high school? He was friends with the girl now; way closer friends than one could expect to be after a week. But the thing was- with all three girls- the boys barely knew anything about their lives before they appeared suddenly in front of the impala. Ashlyn was just kind of closed up and antisocial, Olivia obviously had something bad happen in her past, but Katie? Katie didn't seem as affected from the outside. He decided it was worth a shot-

"Hey-" He started, but was interrupted by the girl's cry of victory. 

"Ha! Found it! Last person to die in this town- a little boy named Cole Griffith, he bit it about 10 days ago from an asthma attack. Ugh, asthma is no fun, my brother and my mom had it." She rambled from her finding, spacing off after mentioning her family. Her face grew significantly more sad, then she shook herself out of it. "Wait, did you say something?" 

Dean changed his mind. "Nah. Good research." He grinned, and she grinned back, childishly excited over her achievement.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ashlyn got up before Olivia. She hadn't even bothered trying to get Olivia to move as well, since she knew the girl wouldn't comply. It was like her friend was living in another world in her mind at this point, only coming back to reality when she was needed. She was used to seeing the girl run every morning, working out, and being a social butterfly. She didn’t see that so often anymore.

But the reason that Ashlyn had got up in the first place was an itch on the back of her neck. It was irritating; like a mosquito bite except about a hundred times worse. She couldn't feel what it was, but she felt multiple large bumps which kind of freaked her out. Since Olivia wasn't responsive, she decided to ask her other friend for help.

Ashlyn walked into the other room, finding Katie laying on one of the beds, tossing a crumpled up piece of paper up and down. Dean was on his computer, scrolling through information related to the case. Ashlyn didn't know this, but they had switched places. Katie and Dean would exchange a little chit-chat, but besides that it was silent. That is, until Ashlyn came in.

The paper-ball was up, Katie was about to catch it again when Ashlyn knocked out of the air. Katie sent her a glare and a noise of protest, which made Dean turn around. He rolled his eyes when Katie picked up her makeshift toy and threw it at Ashlyn childishly.

"Why are you up? I thought you didn't want to move away from your phone." Katie whined. Ashlyn shrugged and tried to explain.

"I didn't. There's this thing on the back of my neck, and it itches, like, a lot. I can't see it, and Olivia isn't being responsive, so that leaves you to help me." Ashlyn explained, asking for help in her own way. Which was basically saying "do this for me or perish, peasant."

Katie groaned and slowly got up. "The things I do for friendship." She mumbled, sweeping Ashlyn's hair to the side. Dean sat there, witnessing the whole thing. He watched as Katie's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa. Holy Cas..." She trailed off, causing Ashlyn to fear the worst. Her eyes became wide and worried, wondering what could possibly be on the back of her neck. 

"What? Wait, what is it? Is it bad?" She panicked a little, loosing her cool. What if it was a bug? Bugs didn't scare her as much as other people, but _ants_... ugh. Ants were creepy little abominations that deserved to have their feet cut off. But she obviously wasn't scared of them. Because she was fearless. 

Okay, maybe she was.

Dean stood straight up at Katie's words, wanting to see for himself. When he did, his eyes grew in size as well.

"This thing, again?" He said, not making Ash feel better at all. It was like they were determined to keep her in the dark. He started to touch it, whatever it was, and she snapped. Finally, her inner claustrophobe won out. She ripped away from the two and whipped around to face them. 

"What is it? Does it have anything to do with ants? Or bugs? _What is on my neck?_ " She asked each question quickly, not giving them time to answer. She touched the back of her own neck in nervousness.

While Dean put his hands out and said "Whoa, Ash, calm down." Katie was extremely helpful and called Ash a "freaking antophobe" 

Dean sent Katie a look and she backed off. He tried to explain. "Ash, you remember the handprint Olivia had? Or even the one I had? You have one just like them on your neck. It seems to be infected somehow. You two follow me." 

Dean walked through the the door connecting the girl's room to his and Sam's, and found Olivia sound asleep. He walked up to her bed and pulled the covers off of her. 

"Uhm- Dean? What are you doing?" Katie asked the man. 

"I'm trying to see if Liv's handprint is infected too." He replied. With the other two standing closely behind, he lifted Olivia's pants up to her thigh and found a red, and what seemed to be boiled mark shaped like a hand on the women's upper leg. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia jumped up, grabbing Dean's hand. 

“I uhm- We were uh…” Dean stammered. 

“He was trying to look at your thigh…” Ashlyn interrupted. 

“You were what?!” Olivia yelled at Dean. “Why the hell did you wake me up, and why the hell were were you trying to look at my thigh?” She questioned. this didn’t happen to Dean often, but this one particular girl made him nervous. it wasn’t that he liked her, but he thought of Olivia as the girl version of himself. Which terrified him.

“we were trying to see if your handprint was infected, like Ashlyn's.” Dean finally told her.

“Well you could’ve just asked. it has been bothering me for a couple of weeks now. I get this burning sensation around the area.” She said, shrugging.

“And why didn’t you tell anyone?” Dean asked in an angry tone.

“Because I didn’t think you guys could do anything about it. I decided to just live with it.”

“Well that’s the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I just talked to Sam on the phone and he is gonna be home any moment. I’m going to take a look at Ashlyn’s mark, and when Sam gets back he’ll look at yours.” Dean said grabbing two first aid kits. He kept one in hand and gave the other to Olivia to give to Sam.

“NO!” Olivia yelled in protest.

“What?” Dean asked, surprised at her tone.

“I mean, no. I uh- I don't need him to look at it. It doesn’t even hurt.” She said. It still hurt her, like really badly, but there was no way she was going to let Sam anywhere near her.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean said starting to walk away, but then swiftly turned around and pushed his hand against Olivia’s marked thigh. 

“Ow, you son of a bitch!” She yelled at him.

“Yeah. Doesn’t hurt _my ass._ Sam is taking a look at you.”

“Okay wait. Dean, can you look at it? I don’t really want Sam to. We uh- we still haven’t spoken since the siren.” Olivia pleated.

“Yea, I know. Sam and I talked about that when we were at the diner. I really think you two need to try to reconnect.” At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by a shout from the door. 

“Hey, where is every-” Sam shouted walking into the girls’ room. He realized that everyone was gathered around Olivia’s bed, and couldn’t help himself to ask.

“Um, what’s going on?” 

“Sam, I need you to look at Olivia’s leg. The handprint from the angel is starting to get infected. Ashlyn is starting to get one so i’m going to look at hers. Katie, you come with me and help keep Ashlyn from getting all claustrophobic on me. Olivia has a first aid kit Sammy. We’ll be in the other room.” With that, Dean, Katie, and Ashlyn left the room, feeling proud of themselves for getting the two in the same room together.

“Um, okay.” Sam started walking towards Olivia, as she stood up. “Okay so which thigh is it again?” 

“Sam, you don’t have to. It doesn’t hurt that much.” Olivia tried to grab the kit from his hands and walk away, but Sam tightened his grip.

“I don’t think so. Sit.” He commanded. Olivia wasn’t in the arguing mood, however, she was reluctant to letting Sam touch her. She hopped onto the table and waited for the awkwardness to begin. “How long has it been hurting?”

“Only about a week or two. It doesn’t hurt that often though. Like only when I bump it, or if someone, like your brother, pushes down on it to prove a point. Or when I was- never mind.” She stopped herself before she began something. 

“When you what?” Sam asked.

“When I ran into a table.” She lied. She was going to say when she punched and thrown into a wall, however she didn’t want to create more drama.

“You’re lying.” Sam said as he pulled some type of spray from the kit and began to spray the handprint.

“OW that stings!” Olivia yelled grasping tight onto Sam’s arm, then realizing what she did and letting go quickly. “How do you know I lied? I’m not lying.” She continued.

“Well, whenever you lie, you scrunch your nose up. You also don’t look me in the eye.” He told her as he began wrapping a bandage around her leg. Olivia twitched in her spot when Sam’s rough fingertips brushed against her smooth skin.

“That’s not true. How would you know? I’ve never lied to you…” She admitted, trying to play off what she just did.

“Well, there was a couple weeks ago. When you jumped in front of that guy to save him from that one girl in the rafters… You told Dean and I it was a scratch when it was actually a three inch cut. I have also seen you lie to Ash and Katie. Little things of course so I don’t really remember. It was mainly you just hiding some piece of food, then lying to the two of them, saying you don’t know where it is, but I can tell when you do. You kinda look like a baby pig…” Sam trailed off, gesturing his hand up around his face, making the situation a little more awkward.

“Well, one, that's creepy Sam. And two, I do not. And I’m not lying right now. It doesn’t bother me that much. Only when its pressed upon.” Olivia told the man.

“Or when you were…” He tried to get Olivia to finish her sentence, but then a sound came from the other room. It was Dean's voice, and he sounded annoyed.

“That sounds like Ash is doing something.” Olivia sighed, jumping down off the counter and running next door.

* * *

“Would you stop moving away? I can't fix it if you don't let me." Said Dean. When Olivia and Sam busted through the door, Ashlyn was sitting, body stiff in displeasure, Katie to her side rolling her eyes, and Dean behind spraying the same thing on her neck as Sam did to Olivia’s thigh.

“See. I told you mine didn’t hurt that bad.” Olivia said to Sam. The two of them walked up to the other three, just in time to see Ashlyn elbow Dean in the chest.

“What the hell was that for?!” Dean yelled, asking exactly what Olivia asked when he was “groping” her leg. Katie put a hand over her mouth to hide her giggling at what just happened. Olivia stood beside Dean with a wide open mouth.

"You were invading my personal bubble." Ashlyn supplied coldly.

“Hey why didn’t I think of hitting him?” She asked out loud. Dean turned around and faced the younger woman.

“I don’t know, maybe because you have more common sense then she does.” Dean answered sarcastically. He pulled out a bandage from the first aid kit and slapped it on the back of Ashlyn’s neck. “There, you’re all done.”

“Ahh. Thank God.” Ashlyn moaned.

“You’re such a drama queen.” Dean stated walking away. Katie raised her hand.

"Agreed." She stated, earning a scowl from Ashlyn. Katie waved her off and turned to Sam. "So, Sammy, glad you're back. How was the cancer dude?" 

Sam blinked at the sudden subject change, he wanted to finish chatting with Olivia, but then started discussing what he had found. 

"He really shouldn't be alive. He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary."

"Any sign of a deal?" Dean asked, walking back to the laptop on the desk.

"No. What about you guys? Found anyone dying around here?" Sam asked the group, to which Katie proudly answered.

"Not since Cole Griffith. He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find. Which, I did find. With research."

"So, what, no vision thing? You had to actually do _work_?"

"Yeah Sammy, look at her, she must be overloaded with all this effort" Dean joined in teasing Katie. She rolled her eyes at them.

"No, assholes, I haven't had one. What do we think this is then?" She responded, causing Dean to shrug.

"Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is." He suggested, making the ever-so quiet Olivia scoff.

"Miracles?" She asked incredulously. Dean nodded.

It was Sam's turn to scoff. "Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?" 

"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers," Dean juggled their options while pouring a cup of coffee for himself. "I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light."

"Yeah, but Death just stopping all of a sudden? Doesn't seem like an average miracle." Katie reasoned.

"That's why they're called miracles." Dean shot back sarcastically. 

“Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them.” Ashlyn suggested, not looking up from her phone. Dean came back, mug in hand.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, glancing at Dean for a moment before looking back down at the device in her hand. “I don't know- Those reaper thingies, that's what they do. Collect souls? So, like if there's no reaper-" 

“Then nobody's dying.” Dean Interrupted. “So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Ash.” He took a sip of his coffee, looking at the women with contemplation. 

“Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might.” Sam adding on to Ashlyn’s theory.

“Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available.” Dean told him, earning 3 unique reactions; Olivia snorted, Katie furrowed her eyebrows and asked "Huggy Bear?" And at the same time Ashlyn had an overjoyed slowly spreading across her face (well, overjoyed in Ashlyn's terms. So it looked kind of evil and menacing, in a way.) Pleading, "Please tell me you're talking about Castiel."

Dean looked at all three of them, confused, then just simply said "Cas. The angel." 

Katie rolled her eyes at Ash's Obvious shipping face. Katie considered herself a semi-destiel shipper, while Ashlyn's motto was "ship ALL the ships!". Olivia shipped destiel too, just a casual shipper. No one was as hardcore as Ashlyn when it came to ships.

“No, dude, the kid.” Sam corrected Dean, pulling Katie out of her thoughts

“The kid? The kid's a doornail.” Dean replied, pointing out what was clearly obvious.

“Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him.” Sam said, as if it was perfectly normal and humanly possible.

“I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives.” Dean taking another sip of his coffee.

"No, wait, you can actually do that? Doesn't that break the rules of... life?" Katie said, disbelieving. 

Sam shook his head. "We hunt monsters for a living. Open mind, Katie."

Dean finished off his coffee. "Anyways, if we're actually going through with this, some of us will have to go to the cemetery." 

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Olivia pointed to Ashlyn, who threw her fists up.

"Yes, graveyards!"

Katie stared, 'no' written all over her features. Dean watched this silent but theatrical exchange, slightly exasperated at their childishness.

He continued. "Since Katie is the only one without a freaky angel print on her, I say she comes with. But that's just me." 

Olivia slowly redirected her finger to Katie. Katie let out a noise of protest, looking at her friends like they had dug knives into her back. 

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not gonna like it. It's _cold._ " Katie agreed/whined. 

"Suck it up." Ashlyn stated, to Katie's great irritation. Before she could get a word in, however, Ashlyn stalked off into the girls room. 

"I'll go get my crap." Katie muttered, following in the ginger's tracks. Olivia stood there, unmoving but wanting to. Dean grabbed some money and showed it to Sam as a silent _I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine._ Sam nodded, and then it was just the two of them left. 

It was quiet for a moment, then Sam thought of something to say.

"Hey, Liv, about the-" Sam started, but when he spun around in the desk chair, he was met with the door swinging closed. 

He sat there, alone. In silence.

* * *

"What did I tell you. Fucking _cold._ " Katie complained once more to Dean, who rolled his eyes at her. Again. Even though she was wearing a black leather jacket lent by Ashlyn, the cold seeped through the material and chilled her body, making her teeth chatter non stop.

"You know, for a person that little, you curse like a sailor." He said, not looking up from the ritual he was copying from his father's journal. Katie scoffed. 

"L-little? How the hell am I little?" She said through shivers, offended. She looked around for Ashlyn, who had dropped her beloved phone in the snow and had ignored all objections to go and get it. So it was just Katie and Dean. And Katie's complaints.

Dean finally gave in, thinking about what he could do to stop the constant whining. He answered her question.

"Well, you're as skinny as a rail, and you're short." He smirked, bouncing up from his squatted position on the ground. She scoffed at him, again, disbelievingly.

"Alright, mister, just because you're a giant-" she began, but was interrupted by being slammed into Dean's chest. She felt his thinly gloved hands start to rub up and down her back, creating friction that kept her warmer than she had been. She couldn't help but let out a noise of happiness, mixed in with a groan of relief. 

Dean smiled slightly at that. "Are you gonna stop complaining about the cold now?" He chuckled, Katie accidentally cuddling into him. 

Katie thought the whole encounter was pretty intimate, to say the least. She looked up from his chest, to his face, and gave him a goofy smile in thanks. He smiled back.

Then someone's throat cleared, and Katie jumped 6 feet into the air. Ashlyn sat, on her knees, reading John's journal and trying to do the ritual by herself. Pretty typical Ashlyn.

They both turned to look who had made the noise. Ashlyn looked up to them, her nose scrunched up in distaste. Katie couldn't help noticing that Dean hadn't let go of her.

"Ew, guys. PDA to a minimum, thanks." Ashlyn requested snobbishly. Dean scoffed, letting his hands fall from the girl in front of him. 

"She was complaining about the cold, so I helped." Dean explained himself. Katie couldn't help but feel disappointment. _It wasn't because he maybe...sorta... liked me? At all?_

"Spoiler alert Deano, she will _never_ stop complaining." Ash replied, receiving a cold, hard, stare down from her friend. She shook it off and looked down at the circle she had been building. "Are we sure this is gonna work?" 

"No. But if his spirit is around, it should smoke him out." Katie said before anyone could. Dean and Ashlyn both gave her weird looks: Ashlyn was wondering why she hadn't known that first, and Dean was just plain out impressed. 

"How'd you know that?" Dean asked, curious. Katie shifted on the cold tombstone she was now sitting on, cheeks blushing red.

"Olivia has a copy of your dad’s journal... I might've memorized certain parts of it." She mumbled, thinking about the obsession that all three of the girls had. They had strived to find every single piece of information about the two brothers and their dangerous profession. It was actually quite embarrassing.

"Why would you guys _memorize_ it?" Dean said, kind of offended sounding. Katie shrugged. 

"I mean, I honestly wanted your lives. I wanted to know _everything_ about you, your brother, your job especially. It was... my happy place. It's not all that great, but it sure beats being an ex-crippled girl that barely graduated high school, not to mention the fact that I only have about two friends." Katie went off on a spiel, letting her emotions sway slightly away from where she bottled them up inside. She faltered halfway through, making her realize what she was doing. She earned a blank look from Ashlyn and an incredulous one from Dean. 

Ashlyn shrugged. "I just wanted to become an author." 

Katie sent her a _not helpful_ look. 

Dean stared at her for an extra second longer, before taking the book out of Ashlyn's hands. She let out a little noise of protest, reaching up to grab it. He shut it closed. She let out an unsympathetic scoff.

"What's your problem?" 

"My problem? My problem is that this job is the worst, most jacked up job in the universe, and you two, or maybe it was just her, wanted it. Why? Why the hell would you want our lives?" Dean fired questions out into the air like bullets. And Katie took one.

"I don't know? I had wanted to be normal my entire life, but then when I finally got it, I craved to be different again. Then I found out about your lives, and I guess I wanted that kind of adventure in my life. This became a bit too deep a bit too fast." Katie finished. Dean scoffed.

"That's another thing. Why are you still here?" Dean asked a bit harshly, taking both Katie and Ashlyn aback. 

"What?" Katie asked, visible heartbreak on her face, while Ashlyn bluntly blurted out "Excuse you?"

Dean waved his hands around in a no gesture. "I mean, why do Sam and I still keep you three with us? Three chicks that fall out of the sky and know our life story? And then, they blame it on a TV show from another reality. I'm sorry, I don't really buy that story, and I never have. All you three do are make things more complicated.” he said more to himself than the girls, but it only took one slip up.

Katie looked defeated, like she had given up on convincing the boys. Ashlyn however, wasn't letting it slide like usual. No.

"Well, it's the fucking truth, Winchester." She gritted out through her teeth. Katie looked at her in shock, while Dean looked mildly surprised. Ashlyn didn't notice, however, for she was too consumed in the burning injustice of what Dean just said. "If you want another goddamn story, you're gonna have to find ‘three other chicks that fall out of the sky!’” She said quoting the man. “That's the truth that we have gone through. You don't believe it? Fine. But you just remember, you're the dickwad that begged Olivia to stick around a couple weeks ago. You and fucking Sam. Now if you want us to leave, we will. Or at least, I will, and I betcha Olivia is right behind me."

Katie had her mouth slightly open. She almost never heard Ashlyn speak like that. She was normally against swearing, and it was so rare for her to get mad like that. Realizing that her freckled friend started marching away, she quickly followed. If Dean had any response, it was covered up with an interruption. 

"Hey!!" A man called out, Ashlyn running into him, on her way out of the cemetery. His visible breath was coming out in puffs, his nose bright red from the early March cold. 

“Oh, excuse-” Ashlyn was cut off when the said man spoke.

“What are you doing here?” He shouted.

“Uh, just take it easy.” Dean replied, looking for a reasonable answer.

“What the hell is this?” The man questioned.

“Okay, This--This is not what it looks like.” Ashlyn chimed in. The man chuckled at how the young adults were trying to explain.

“Really? ‘Cause it looks like devil worship.”

“What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This--This is--This--This is uh...I don’t have a good answer.” Katie interrupted the others. Dean looked her way and rolled his eyes.

“Look, we’re leaving.” Dean told the older being.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere… ever again...Dean.” The man looked at the three, and rolled his eyes back into his head.

“Alastair…” Dean mumbled. “I thought you got deep fried, extra crispy…”

“Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife’s still looking for him. It’s hilarious. Anyway...No time to chat. Got a hot date with death.” At that moment, Alastair flung Dean into the nearest gravestone, causing a scream from Katie. 

“Dean!” She cried, but as she began to run towards him, Alastair stuck his palm out and stopped her. 

“You aren’t my chewtoy.. Where is Miss Olivia? I was really looking forward to seeing how well her meat suit has healed up.”

“You better shut the hell up Alastair before I send you straight back to hell.” A familiar voice flew past Katie’s ear. 

“Sam. How lovely it is to hear your voice. How is your girlfriend by the way?” Alastair turned around, letting go of Katie and allowing her to get Dean off the ground. 

“She’s great, I’ll be sure to let her know you send your love.” Sam replied sassily.

“Always the one with the attitude…” Alastair began to flick his wrist to fling Sam into another gravestone, but Sam just wouldn’t move. With another flick of ‘dat wrist, **(A/N: I'm sorry for that disgrace)** he began to realize what was happening. “You’re stronger Sam. You’ve been soloflexing with your little slut?” Alastair asked.

“You have no idea.” Sam replied, grinning a malicious grin. With the tiniest movement of his arm, Sam was able to pin the White eyed demon up against the tree. As he began clenching his fist together to send the monster back to hell, black smoke emerged from the old man he was riding. He knew that Sam was capable of sending him down under.

“Dammit Sam, what the hell was that all about?” Ashlyn said walking from behind she had instinctively ducked behind once the conflict started.

“Just go get Dean and Katie. We can talk once we’re back at the motel.” He told the redhead.

* * *

“What are you doing here Sammy?” Dean asked his brother. Katie had managed to get him off the ground despite their little disagreement from earlier.

“I-uh. Olivia and I were the only ones in the rooms, and she still won’t get out of bed, so I figured I would give her some time alone… So I came here. To see if you guys needed any help, and apparently you did.” Sam told the three.

“Yeah, well good, you can help Dean because Katie and I were just leaving. We don’t want to make things more complicated. So see you guys sometime.” Ashlyn said grabbing Katie's wrist and pulling the stuttering girl to the street to walk home. God I hope we can find our way back to the motel… Katie thought to herself, being dragged by Ashlyn's firm grip. Ashlyn had a skewed sense of direction, getting lost in even the smallest of places. It looked like Katie would have to find their way back.

* * *

“Olivia, get up. Come on, we’re leaving.” Ashlyn said hovering over Olivia’s limp and restless body.

“What? Where are we going? The boys haven’t finished the case…” Olivia continued to carry on and ask more questions than Ashlyn was prepared to answer.

“Come on, we’ll tell you once we’re outta here.” Katie had already packed the sleepy girls’ bag and her own, and had them both on her shoulders, Ashlyn had her bag and phone in hand. Olivia stood up, slipped on her converse, and followed her two friends out the door.

“I still don’t understand. Where’s Dean and Sammy?” She asked. Ashlyn grew tired of the girl’s questions and turned to face her.

“Okay, you have problems with Sam right? He punched you, you are scared to talk to him, he’s afraid to talk to you, awkward and tension all around? Well at the graveyard, Dean told us that we are not wanted because we make things more complicated and difficult and that we are liars… So Katie and I decided that while the boys are still out, we were going to leave. So if you would like to join us, you should hurry on up. And if you could quit asking questions that would be great because we are trying to get out of here before they come back… Any more questions you need answers to?” Ashlyn spouted each sentence in quick succession. Katie raised a hand to interrupt- she didn't think that Dean had meant such harsh things- but she said nothing anyway.

“Um- no. I’m good. Let’s go.” Olivia replied starting to sprint out of the room. “Actually, I do have one more… Where are we going?”

“You need to ask Ash that because I don’t think we should leave completely. I just left the cemetery to give the guys some space.... She was the one who took it a little too far.” Katie said sounding annoyed.

“I'm not going to be talked to that way, especially when I've done nothing wrong. I’m sure Olivia isn’t going to either. You're the one who doesn’t want to be by yourself.”Ashlyn responded. “Now, can we go or not?” Ashlyn said, voice slightly raised, exasperation laced through each word. The three began to speed walk towards the front desk to check out, when Katie got an idea.

“Hi, is there a way we could get a different room? Maybe on like the top floor?” She asked the desk lady.

“Shouldn’t be a problem dear. What is your name and which room are you currently in?” The lady questioned.

“Uh, room 166 and I am Rory Gilmore. Also, if you didn’t tell the men who we came here with that we switched that would be wonderful. We like to see if they can find us on their own… If you know what I mean.” Olivia added, with a sly smile.

“Uhm, sure. You’re new room is 438. Enjoy your stay Ms. Gilmore.” The lady handed the key over, a little confused and scared.

“What was that about?” Ashlyn asked Olivia, as they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

“Well I didn’t want the boys to find us, and I couldn’t think of a way to explain why. I figured if i said something to confuse her or creep her out a little, she wouldn’t ask questions.” She explained as the three walked into their new room.

“Well, I am beat. I’m gonna hit the hay.” Ashlyn said. The other two, following her lead.

 

“Why do we make everything so sexual?” Katie murmured as she was being lead along by her two friends. Her question, although very true, was left unanswered.

* * *

“Where the hell are they Dean?!” Sam asked referring to the three missing women. “I think I’m going to call Olivia. Maybe she’ll answer.” As Sam dialed her number, Dean couldn’t help but think that this was his fault. He shouldn’t have said those things to Katie and Ashlyn. “No answer. I think you should call Katie. She might answer you.” Sam said.

As Dean went to his contacts and clicked on Katie’s name, he thought about what he would say to her. As the phone rang, he ran through what he should say in his head. _Katie, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I-_

“Hello?” Katie said into her flip phone.

“Katie! Uh, Hi. Where are you guys?” Dean asked nervously.

“We are-” Katie was cut off. There was some noises of slightly childish arguing, thumping then finally the line was clear.

“Dean, is that you?” Dean heard a new voice,

“Olivia? Where the hell are you guys?! Sammy called you and-”

“Well, you told Ashlyn that we have ruined everything. Did you not? We don’t want to be in your way, so we left. Tell Sammy thanks for housing us for a few weeks, but we won’t be needing your guys' services anymore.” And with that, Olivia hung up the phone, and left Dean dazed.

“She hung up.”

“What did she say?” Sam asked worried.

“Thanks for the housing, but that they won’t be needing us anymore.” Dean replied to the taller man.

“Dean, we gotta find them. For some reason, they’re mad at us, and I’m sure whatever brought them here isn’t done with them. Especially if they’re handprints are getting infected.” Sam said grabbing his coat and heading towards the impala. Dean sat there a moment, thinking about his screw up.

“Yeah. No clue why they’re mad at us.” He said. He didn’t want to tell Sam that he messed things up again with the girls, and explain why he said those things in the first place. He doesn’t even know why he said them.

* * *

The girls made it to the room, their bags in tow. As soon as all three of the women were in, Olivia slammed the door behind her and spun around in front of Katie.

“Katie, I told you we can’t talk to them anymore, why did you try to tell Dean where we are? Do you not understand that they don’t want us around anymore? I mean, he even told you that he didn’t even know why we were still with them… You need to get over your little school girl crush on him, become a woman, and stand up for yourself. He shouldn’t be talking to you that way, and you shouldn’t be _letting_ him talk to you that way. Sure, he’s a hero and we all look up to him and Sam because they’re the Freaking Winchesters, but they’re also dicks.” Olivia ranted towards her older friend.

“Don't treat me like a child. It's not about a stupid crush on a guy, I just don’t understand why we couldn’t talk to them, and fix the problems between us. We could all be hunting together. We could be hanging out with the Winchester brothers.” Katie replied, her almost nonexistent yet terrifying temper reappearing.

“Yeah, but Katie, it’s not about hunting and hanging out with the Winchesters. That’s the only reason you really care. All you want is to be with them, but you need to learn that they don’t want to hang out with us. Since when do the brothers want to be friends and hang out with total strangers, who they think lie, and are dangerous? They’re just a duo… not a social group. We all wish that our experience with them went better, but we need to have self respect. We need to continue on with our lives, and make the best of our situation.” Olivia continued.

“But Dean sounded sorry when I talked to him on the phone. Maybe if we just talked…” Katie reasoned again, remaining calm even though she could feel anger building up inside her. That wasn't why she cared! How would Olivia know? Just because she wanted to go back didn't mean she didn't have self fucking respect.

“Don’t you remember when Dean shoved me against the wall, yelling in my face, threatening me? Or the time Sam punched me-”

“ACCIDENTALLY! I just don’t think it’s the smartest idea to leave, and an argument is no reason to leave. Besides, they haven’t done anything to me, or Ash…” Katie said, her temper being tested. She yelled the first bit, her anger slipping through the cracks.

“Katie! They just accused you of lying, and being nothing but a pain in the ass! What more do they need to do to you before you realize we can take care of ourselves? You say there is no need to leave, but there is no reason to stay. You can start singing, Ash can finish her book, I can become a journalist. We can start a life here. Leave everything in the past and start over! Don’t you want that? Forgetting all the bad memories, and make new ones… Be independent for once, and don’t rely on someone else to make your decisions for you!” Olivia finally got everything off her chest that she wanted to.

Katie broke.

“You bitch!” Katie yelled and went to punch Olivia in the face. She failed miserably as Olivia just stuck out her hand, catching Katie’s fist. “You want me to stand up for myself, fine! Don’t talk to me like that again, Ever!” Katie was furious, but what she didn’t know was that Olivia planned to get under her skin, so she would start standing up for herself. "I don't want to sing! I don't want to start over, not like that! I want to hunt with Sam and Dean fucking Winchester and be different again! We don't even EXIST in this world, Olivia! How the hell are we supposed to start over?!"

Olivia started an answer, but Katie wasn't listening. "We'll find a way-" 

"No. I'm sick of this." Katie grabbed her coat and headed towards the door. "Don't worry, I'm not going crawling back to them."

"Then where are you going?" Olivia shouted after her. Katie then turned angrily in the doorway.

"Out! I'm going out!" She yelled, then promptly slammed the door in her friend's face. Olivia stood, shocked slightly at how far Katie had gone. Ashlyn walked up behind her with a cup of pudding that she had somehow found.

"I have this feeling I missed something." Ashlyn said quietly, to which Olivia rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

“Where would they have gone?” Sam asked his brother, walking through the halls of the motel. 

“Sam, if I knew do you think we would be running through the halls asking everyone we pass, if they’ve seen them?” Dean snapped back. 

“Hey, you don’t have to get all mad at me. It’s obvious you were the one that said something and upset them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing. All I’m saying is that we need to find them, and get them back to the room, before something else finds them.” Sam gently explained. It was that moment that they heard someone mumbling.

“How the hell are we supposed to start over? Where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do? Who is gonna find us on the way, or better yet, _What?_ ” Katie was talking to herself, In a hallway corner, holding her demon warding necklace in her sweaty palms. what pissed her off more was that it wasn’t even _her's_ \- Olivia had given it to her after she got her tattoo.

After the big fight, Katie stormed out and went on a walk throughout the motel building, trying to think of what to do. The only problem? She had no clue what to do.

“Hey? Is anyone back there?” Katie heard someone yelled towards her. That voice sounded oddly familiar, and she knew from that very second, Dean had found her.

“Shit!” She yelled making a run towards the other hallway, not intersecting with the one the brothers were standing in. 

“What the hell?” Sam asked, too making a run towards the unexpected noise. “Katie, is that you?” He questioned.

Katie was running as fast as her crippled(ish) legs allowed her to. As she looked back, she noticed to shadows coming around the corner, and she knew she better get back to her room… quick.

* * *

“We are gonna need to stay at a different motel…” Katie said walking into room 438. 

“What did you do?” Ashlyn whined.

“I may have run into Sam and Dean… making them chase me down the hallway. The good thing is that they didn’t see what room I ran into. The bad news is that now they definitely know we’re in the motel, and that we’re definitely on this floor.” She told her two friends.

_BANG! BANG!_

“Maid Service!” Dean yelled, trying to make it sound like a young woman.

“We-” Katie began and was interrupted by Olivia’s hand covering her mouth. She then understood that they couldn’t let the boys know they were inside. As the three women looked to each other, they tried to think of a way out of this situation. Ashlyn then let out a moan that made the other two look at her with disgust.

“uhhhhhh… uh uh uh.” Ashlyn had began making sex noises to try to convince the men outside that they were certainly not who they were looking for. She gave the other two a pointed look to join in on the cover up. Olivia understood right away and began making little bangs on the wall and joining in on the moaning.

“MHMMMM! YE-YE-YEEEEEES!” Katie looked over at her and thought to herself that Olivia was having a little too much fun with this. As Katie soon began to help distract the men, she hopped onto the motel bed and began jumping up and down on the loud-springy bed.

Together, the three women sounded like a lesbian threesome having way too much fun.

“Um, nevermind…” Sam said through the door. He had obviously fallen for the trick. Dean however, gave a childish smile towards Sam and pressed his ear onto the door.

“Dean, what the hell! Are you twelve? Let’s go!” Sam asked walking towards the next room.

“It’s twelve and a half, actually.” Dean responded following his little brother.

“That was the most fucked up shit we have _ever_ done.” Katie said blankly.

“Can we forget this ever happened and never bring it up again?” Ashlyn asked as Katie hopped off the bed.

“Yeah, right. I’m surprised that was the first thing that popped into your head Ash.” Olivia said laughing. 

“Well, what do you think I do on my phone all day?” Ashlyn asked.

“EWW, NO NO! SHHH!” Olivia and Katie yelled at the same time.

* * *

“Sammy, I know you’re not gonna like to hear this, but we got other things to do. We’ll Figure out this reaper thing, and _then_ we’ll try to find the girls. You’re just going to have to forget about them for a week.” Dean told Sam as they walked back into their motel room.

“Yeah. That’s easy for you to say.” Sam retorted angrily.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

“Dean, you know what I mean! You obviously said something to them to make them mad...again! You know you don’t want them around so why do you keep lying to them, me, and yourself. Just say you don’t want to find them! Quit making up stories and be honest.” Sam ranted.

“Hey! You don’t know what goes on in my head. I told you guys I wanted them to stay! What else do you want for me? I don’t really care that they stay with us. I just need to know that they’re no danger to you or me. That’s all I said to them! They’re the ones that blew it out of proportion! So don’t you dare say I started all of this conflict or accuse me of lying!”Dean yelled back.

“So you’re saying that _Ashlyn and Katie_ blew this out of proportion? I would understand if Olivia was the one who made it a big deal, but Katie and Ash don’t really strike me as the type who would get offended easily.”

“Yes! But whatever! Cause either way, we’re calling Pamela, and finding these reapers! So can we stop fighting and solve this case, because the faster we do, the faster we’ll find them!” Sam thought about this for a second, and nodded, agreeing with his brother. He knew that they needed to solve the case and help Dean. He also knew that once they found the girls, that he _had_ to fix things with Olivia… no matter what it took.

* * *

The rolling of suitcases and the dragging of heavy bags were the only two sounds in Katie’s ears as the three walked through the sliding hotel doors. They were leaving this time, and it was final. Katie hoped that there would be a sudden change of mind, a camera popping out and someone yelling “YOU’VE BEEN PRANKED!”, Whereas Olivia and Ashlyn were both happy to get the hell out of there. Ashlyn was relieved to be free of the burden that was the Winchesters, while Olivia somewhat wished that she had fixed things up with Sam before leaving. Not that she wasn’t overjoyed to leave- she was independent, she didn’t need Sam’s help with every little thing she did.

Katie spun around one last time- just to think about what she was doing. But no, Olivia grabbed her arm.

“Katie, no second thoughts. We’re going and that’s final.” she said, Ash standing behind her with a waiting face on. With one last glance at the place that held the two men that she once idolized, Katie allowed herself to be dragged away by her friend.

And they left.


	7. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the bad chapter trilogy!! Also the shortest. Though something exciting is revealed in this one... >:)

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN SPN OKAY WE ARE BROKE**  
_Zapped: Chapter 7_  
_About one month later, Columbus, Ohio._

Some people say going back home helps anything. In the girl's case, it made it worse.

There was a case in their hometown, or at least downtown of it. When Olivia heard about it, she was all over it. Sure, they said they were over hunting, that they were starting over, but Olivia couldn't stop. Especially after what happened when they visited home.

It was all the same, the neighborhood, the trees, the _everything._ Except that their parents kicked them out screaming. And yes; Katie's dad was alive here, and hated her guts. Apparently, parallel them had done something terrible.

 _This is such a great idea,_ Katie thought bitterly as she rubbed blood out of Olivia's flannel. _We'll start over, with our parents_  
Just then, the two others walked in from the outdoors. Covered in monster blood.

"Damn it, guys, blood is really hard to clean out. Can't you kill a vampire without it looking like you spilled red wine all over you?" She scolded. Olivia rolled her eyes and Ashlyn was buried in her phone, not listening.

"You sound like a housewife." Olivia said, laughing under her breath. "We'll clean it out, Mrs. Tennant." 

Katie scowled. "I wouldn't sound like that if you guys let me hunt." She reasoned, crossing her arms.

Olivia sighed. "Katie for the last time, you're not coming with us." She explained again, for the hundredth time that month.

"No. I need a real reason, none of that 'someone has to stay back' shit. Why can't I go hunting?" Katie stood her ground.

"Because you suck ASS AT IT!" Olivia roared. There was silence. Then two voices fighting to the death for victory.

Ashlyn pushed her earbuds in further. And for the next hour, that was what it was like. Until four words came tumbling out of Katie's mouth that caught Ashlyn's attention, and interrupted and silenced Olivia.

"...We should have stayed."

A giant silence followed. Finally Olivia let out a confused "What?!"

Katie faced Olivia straight in the eye. "We should have stayed with the Winchesters. You promised that we would finally get out of the motel room. But guess who's been in the motels for the past month? Me! That's who!" 

Olivia and Ash looked at each other. They finally realized what they had to do.

"Next hunt, you're coming with." Ash demanded from across the room. "I'm sick of all this fighting and even a starfish could be taught how to hunt if we tried really hard." 

"Fine. Agreed." Olivia and Katie said at the same time, and that was the end of that day.  


* * *

The next day was the day of Katie's first hunt away from Sam and Dean. She was excited, and nervous, but the constant encouragement from her friends helped immensely. Unknown to her, Ash and Olivia bet 50 dollars on the outcome of the hunt. By the time they got there, the bet was almost decided already.

"Guys! I got the stuff from the- oh shit!" Katie yelled, screaming and dodging machetes as they dropped towards her precious toes. Ash and Olivia shared a look.

"Katie, we're here for a demon." Ash said, watching the look of shock appear on the girl's face.

"What the hell guys? You've never done a demon before! This is my first hunt!" She worried. Olivia reassured her while Ashlyn sniggered.

"Katie, you'll do fine. Just don't mess up." Olivia said, while Ashlyn muttered "Sam's done a demon, that's for damn sure."

Olivia glared daggers at the redhead while Katie let out a huge laugh.

"Seriously though Olivia, you can't handle a demon." Katie said, to which Olivia glared at her.

"Watch me." She replied, leading the way inside the abandoned building.  


* * *

Olivia could handle a demon.

They were in the giant room in the middle of the building. The demon was tied to a chair in the middle of a devil's trap, which was drawn by Ashlyn while Olivia beat the shit out of the hellspawn. Katie stood back, blessing the bucket of rainwater they had found into holy water like John Winchester had done in season 1. She felt smart at the idea.

"Okay, ugly, are we ready to send ya home?" Olivia patronized the monster. It was possessing a big, burly man, which admittedly had motivated Olivia in the whole "beating the shit out of it" process. It hissed at her comment.

Ashlyn was adding the finishing touches on the devil’s trap. It was, in all honesty, the most perfect devil’s trap the girls had ever seen. Maybe that was because it was the first real one that they had laid eyes on, or maybe it was because Ashlyn had managed to draw a perfect circle around the demon. That was just plain impressive.

“Okay, done.” Ashlyn said, standing up from where she had been crouching. She backed up and admired her work from afar.

“That says it, I’m an artistic genius.” She concluded with a proud smirk. Katie snorted.

“An artistic genius? Is that even a real thing?” She accused, Ashlyn opening her mouth to argue but being interrupted by Olivia, whose patience was low.

“Guys, shut up. Let’s do this. Where the hell is the salt?” She questioned.

This is where things started to slide downhill.

Katie spotted it, behind the circle that made up the trap. In her excitement, she ran toward it, yelling, “I got it! It’s over here!” like a kid who finally got her turn to play.

She was too distracted, or blind, for that matter, to see the bucket of holy water she herself had placed there earlier. And of course, due to physics and her personality, she tripped over it and fell, spilling the water all over herself and the beautiful trap that Ashlyn had slaved over.

In Ashlyn’s opinion, the devil’s trap being destroyed was the worst casualty of the incident. In Olivia’s opinion, it was her first demon getting away before she could do any damage to it.

Ashlyn didn’t even notice the creature at first, she was too upset and angry at Katie for ruining her work of art. Olivia saw it clearly, and was ready to fight it when it quickly rid itself of the ropes that had it bound to the chair.

She thought of something cool to say as it was advancing on her. 

“Oh, not today junio-UR!” The last syllable of her phrase was amplified due to the demon’s punch that was aimed at her eye. It found it’s target; Olivia knew that was gonna be a black eye later.  
Ashlyn had seen the monster by now; even at her levels of obliviousness, it was impossible not to notice the thing. It was focusing on her friend, so she took the opportunity to dash over to the closest thing that would work against demons; Salt.

She passed by Katie, who had reverted to the fetal position, watching the situation from the safe corner. Ash heard the girl muttering something; She didn’t want to know what it was, nor did she care enough to find out.

Ashlyn had a serious condition. It was called _Why-the-hell-not-itis_ but it could be shortened to the _fuck its._ This serious mental problem only makes it’s appearance in dire situations, where the victim needs to think about his or her situation and come up with a reasonable solution. The _fuck its_ causes the victim to disregard all logical thought process, and do the first and stupidest thing to come to mind to escape the situation. The problem can be fatal in some situations. Example: using duct tape to fix a boat. Another example: _The next thing Ashlyn did._ Salt container in hand, she ran straight up to the demon and showered him in the mineral. And it did nothing but annoy him, and cause him to go for Ashlyn instead of Olivia.

Olivia tried to do something, anything to help, but all she was able to do was throw a rock. That just made him fling her across the room, giving her a bloody nose. 

Ashlyn kept backing up, trying to find some holy water or something to help her. The demon grew tired of chasing her and squeezed his fist. She began to choke as if there was a boa constrictor around her neck. There was no possible way for her to breathe.

Olivia stood up on wobbly legs. Her head was pounding, but the only bleeding was coming from her nose. She saw Ashlyn being strangled by an invisible hand, and told her legs to go and help. But they were being stubborn; they straight out refused. She forced herself to take a step, and as soon as she did, she came tumbling down like a tree. Everything was blurry; the world wouldn’t stay still. It kept wobbling, twisting, bouncing, and dancing around, kinda like jello. She just wanted to go home and take a nap- or even better she wanted to go back to-

“Sam?” She said both in her head and outloud. He was right there! He would save them, then he would forgive them for leaving, right?

Katie, across the room, had looked over at her friend- There was no sign of Sam anywhere. _She must have a concussion._

Her formerly muttered words became louder as she spotted her redheaded “Art genius” friend being slowly deprecated of air by the demon. At Katie’s almost undecipherable speed of phrases, the demon’s face twitched. As in, it’s fake face blurred for a moment. Ashlyn was let free and took a big, deep breath, like she was coming up from underwater. The demon walked towards Katie as fast as it could under the pain that was being caused by her words. She sped up, still being able to pronounce every word correctly. She had timed herself before. Her stutter hadn’t made an appearance- a surprising fact.

She was down to the last two _goddamned_ words, when finally the demon managed to scrape up enough power to slam her against the hard wall- she could hear something cracking.

Ashlyn, despite her swollen throat, tried to finish what Katie had started. She knew the last two words- Well, everyone knew the last two words. Those were the ones that everyone in the fandom knew, even if they didn’t want to. 

Unfortunately, Ashlyn’s words were unintelligible. She could barely get the garbled version of them out. So, the girls thought they were done for. Ashlyn won’t admit it later, but both of them sort of regretted leaving the Winchesters in that moment. 

The noise that saved them all was a giggle. And then:

“Adios, BITCH!” 

It was Olivia who saved them. Even with a concussion, she was a badass.

The black smoke twisted and twirled throughout the room before finally leaving the place. Ashlyn and Katie looked at each other, shared a big sigh, and finally relaxed.  


* * *

Katie and Ashlyn helped Olivia back to the stolen car, supporting her in between them. She had scored the most visible injuries between the three of them- a black eye, bloody nose and a bunch of bruises. Plus the unfocused, concussion-y eyes. Katie looked totally fine, even though she would later find that to be untrue. Ashlyn earned an assload of bruises around her neck, as though someone had painted them on. 

They reached the car. Katie went to the trunk, looking for a cold pack for Olivia's head. Olivia seemed to be getting better by the second, however. It was as if time was speeding up for her. Some of her bruises were already faded. It was seriously freaky, in Katie's opinion.

Leaning up against the car, Olivia looked Ashlyn in the eyes and held out her hand. Ashlyn sighed. 

"I mean, did she really mess up that bad?" She said, her throat like sandpaper. She was trying to get out of the deal. Olivia saw this and nodded slowly.

"Ash, she basically fucked everything up. I mean, you gotta love her, but _damn_ is she blind." She spaced off for a second, then snapped her fingers. "Pay up."

Ash rolled her eyes but slapped the bills in her friend's hand anyway. She countered Olivia's happy smirk with a scowl.

* * *

Katie drove back to the crappy motel by memory, since growing up there had basically etched the roads into her brain. All while fighting off a colossal headache. She was pretty sure that the source of it was Ashlyn, who was in the front seat, groaning out the word "ow" every five seconds. It was annoying as all hell.

Olivia was in the backseat, silent, holding an ice pack to her head. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly, going from her high school cross country team to Sam to hunting to Sam to her sister's irritating way of showing off to her friends to Sam. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the motel.

Olivia pulled herself out of the car, expecting to be dizzy or at least a little clumsy. But she wasn't- she felt fine besides a little nausea. No, make that a lot of nausea, she didn't feel so good. 

She covered her mouth with her hand, running past her two friends who looked stunned that she was upright. She unlocked the door as quickly as she could, wanting to escape to the heaven that was the bathroom. Instead of the clear passage to said heaven, she rammed into a giant, solid figure-

Sam?

"Hey, Liv." Sam said, looking down at her. 

_Oh God, I'm hallucinating again._ She thought, looking back behind him to see Dean sitting on Katie's bed. He gave her a little wave, appearing to have been going through Katie's stuff.

She opened her mouth to say exactly what she had thought, but unfortunately all that she was able to get out was "Oh god-" 

It was such a cliché moment, puking on a hot guy's shoes. Olivia didn't exactly think about that at the time. 

The other two chose to burst through the doors at that time, looking wide eyed at the situation. It was silent for a few moments, then Dean swaggered around Sam and Olivia, stepping in front of them.

"Hey girls, I think it's safe to say that we found you." 

* * *

_Kripke's Hollow, Ohio._  
_A few days before_

Sam and Dean were in a laundromat, as they usually were, because they didn't have any other means of doing laundry. They had been having a weird day. It had started out as a normal haunting case, leading to a book series about their lives. To cut it down a bit, they had seen an anti-possession tattoo on a woman's buttcheek, then had to convince the author of said series that his characters were, in fact, real. All five of them. Yes, the missing girls that had literally fallen of the sky were part of the story as well. The boys had gotten the manuscript from the author, whose name was Chuck. Which brought them here, in the Laundromat. 

Sam loaded the machine with an abundance of flannel and denim. Dean sat, manuscript in hand, with the most confused expression on his features. 

"I’m sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts." He said, looking up at Sam, only to be met with his back.

"There's gotta be something this guy's not telling us." Sam speculated, sort of pointing out the obvious. He turned away from his brother once more, tossing his gigantic darks into the machine. Dean looked down at the manuscript once more.

""Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.”" Dean read, causing Sam to turn and give his brother a full on bitchface.

"Stop it."

Dean didn't stop it. ""'Stop it,' Sam said." Guess what you do next."

Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive.

""Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive." I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders." Dean quoted again. He was having a bit too much fun with it.

Sam sighed, exasperated. Dean smirked, looking back at the manuscript. His smugness dropped.

"You just thought I was a dick."

Sam turned around, looking impressed. He did a 'not bad' face. "The guy's good."

Dean looked down at the manuscript, determined to get his brother back. He smirked as he read his brothers thoughts. 

"'Sam finished up putting the clothes in the machine, his brother getting on his last nerve. He shook a pair of pants, trying to untangle a flannel from it. From the back pocket fell a bracelet. Sam paused for a minute, wondering why in the world would he have a bracelet? But then he remembered. Olivia had left it in the motel room and he had been holding onto it since.' Aw, little brother, you're so romantic." Dean read in a sappy, "lovey dovey" voice. 

Sam turned around, blush up his neck and his eyes furious. "Shut up, it's just a bracelet."

"Then why are you holding onto it?" Dean asked with a knowing smirk. 

If it was possible for Sam to get more red, it happened. "No, I'm just holding onto it. You never know, we might find them at some point."

Dean scoffed. "They made it clear that they never wanted to see us again. I mean, the only thing you say to Olivia is 'are you okay'? It's like you're a teddy bear when you're around her."

Sam scowled. "That's not true."  


* * *

“Olivia, are you okay?” Sam asked through the bathroom door. Olivia was so embarrassed. However, she wasn’t going to admit it.

“Yeah, totally. I just had to clean myself up.” She said back to him. Sam walked back over to Katie, hoping for an explanation as to why Olivia threw up. He hated the thought that just Olivia seeing him and his brother were the reason she was sick.

“She has a concussion. We were exorcising a demon and he got loose, and knocked her out. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have gone with them.” Katie told the brothers as Ashlyn was busy unloading the stuff from the hunt.  
“Yeah… We heard you guys have been hunting.” Dean interrupted.

“Olivia has a concussion?!” Sam blurted out. He rushed up from his seat on the couch and went to walk into the bathroom, but the door was locked.”Olivia, let me in!” He yelled.

“No. I’m fine Sam! Leave me alone!” She blurted back through the door.

“Olivia, you have a concussion! I need to make sure you’re not gonna black out. Please, just come out.” He pleaded. Olivia stood on the opposite side of the door, thinking about her next clever comeback. However, her head was hurting so bad that she couldn’t think of one. 

“Alright. Fine. I’ll come out, but not because you said to.” She finally said to him. As Sam backed away from the exit, Olivia stepped out, completely clean from the previous event.

“Let me check your eyes.” Sam immediately said, rushing towards the young woman. 

“Get off of me! I’m fine, and I swear to God if you touch me again, I’ll have your ass on the floor faster than you can say ‘are you okay?’ again!” She yelled in a mocking tone.

“God… those are true lovebirds.” Dean says transitioning his attention to Katie, as he patted the back of her head. She laughed, as if she had never left. As he lifted his hand back up, he noticed some red fluid on his palm. 

“Um, Katie?”

“What?” 

“I don’t want to alarm you, but your head his bleeding… Like a lot.”

“Oh… Really?” She said nervously, panic exploding in her chest. “I- um- I didn’t notice. Maybe I should go to the ER. Or something.” Katie continued to stammer, trying to control her freaking out.

“I really don’t think you need to go to the hospital. You just need to bandage it up. Do you have a first aid kit?” Dean asked. 

“Probably. You can ask Ashlyn though. She would know more than me, since her and Liv have been the only ones hunting, they've needed it more than me.” Katie replied, starting to babble in her panic. As her and the attractive man looked for the kit, Sam was still prodding at Olivia.

Olivia began feeling nauseous as she kept listening to the taller man. It was a bit too much for her, and Sam was once again being a mother hen. He wouldn't shut up for the life of him. 

“Sam, I don’t- I don’t want you to keep talking. It’s- It’s really-” At that point Olivia’s face turned as white as a ghost. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she passed out.

“Dean!” Sam yelled catching her as she fell. He knew that if she slept for too long, that it would take her a couple of days to wake up. “Help!” 

Dean quickly left Katie on the counter sitting with a rag on her head, and went to help Sam. 

“Pick her up. Lay her on the bed.” He instructed his younger brother. Sam did as he was told and quickly engulfed her into his big, broad, muscled arms.

“Olivia, can you hear me? Olivia? Wake up.” Sam whispered in her ear.

* * *

She woke up to the ceiling. Which, even though she should've been slightly groggy at least, made her think one word: _Mary._

Then she felt a little guilty.

“What’s going on?” Olivia said seemingly to no one, rubbing her head and trying to sit up from her spot on the bed. She looked around and saw in fact that no one was in the room, except for Sam, who was sitting on a chair right next to her. 

“Hey kiddo.” Sam said to her, grabbing her hand.

“We’re the same age, Sam.” Olivia replied, realizing that her head had started hurting from sitting up. 

“I know, but I’m taller. You need to lay back down though. You had a pretty nasty fall.” He retorted.

“Yeah. About that. What happened? And where is everyone else?” She asked, laying back down, as she pushed her brown hair behind her ears.

“They all went out to get dinner. I told them I would stay back with you as long as they brought me back a salad. I didn’t want to leave you here alone, and wake up with no one here. Anyways though, you went on a hunt with Katie and Ashlyn. You were exorcising a demon when Katie messed up and set the bastard free. You got beat up pretty bad. Then when you got back home, Dean and I were here. You had a concussion, and all of your emotions got mixed up and you puked. Then after you spent an hour in the bathroom, you came out, and we got into a little argument about how you went after a demon. Then you passed out in my arms. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have attacked you when you were in the condition you were in. It’s my fault you fainted. I’m so so sorry Olivia.” Sam told Olivia, remorsely.

“Stop… Stop. You don’t get to apologize Sam. We left and you followed us. If that wasn’t clear enough, that meant we didn’t want to be with you. _I_ don’t want to be with you.” She said moving from her place on the hard bed, and standing up to face Sam.

“Olivia, I don’t want to fight with you. It kills me when we do. I want to fix this.” 

“But I don’t.” Olivia had dropped the bomb. She didn’t want to be with Sam. She didn’t want a relationship like her last one, where she didn’t care for the man she spent her time with. She was afraid that after awhile, he would do something, and she would start to hate him. She really didn’t want to hurt Sam, no matter how much it seemed she did.

“Why? Why can’t you even think about being on good terms with me?!” Sam had started raising his voice. He was frustrated that Olivia didn’t want to be with him.

“Because I don’t! Why can’t _you_ accept the fact that I don’t want any kind of relationship with you! You and I Sam… are complicated. We can’t even be in the same room without arguing and complication.”

“We can fix that! We can forgive each other and not make it complicated. I know why you won’t try to make this work. Someone hurt you, Olivia. I would _never_ do what he did to you.” Sam lowered his voice because he knew that the words he just used, were going to hit Olivia, and hard.

Olivia, on the other hand, broke down. _How did he know?! How did he figure out about Matt?!_ “How- how did you know about that?! Who told you that? Was it Katie and Ashlyn?” Olivia shouted starting to get closer to Sam and yelling in his face.

“It doesn’t take much to figure it out. I can tell that he hurt you and I know I keep saying this, but I would never, _ever_ hurt you.” Sam said placing his hand over Olivia’s cheek. And it was like sparks flew through his fingers.

He felt his emotions storm inside of him, a feeling he hadn't had since Jessica. No, they were stronger than they were with Jessica. Then, he couldn't take it anymore. 

In the heat of the moment, he placed his lips onto hers.

Their lips molded perfectly. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Olivia, through her surprise, felt like there were fireworks exploding inside her. Her whole body was ignited, she couldn't help but kiss him back. All the thoughts, _don’t be with Sam, you'll hurt him, you need to get out of this!_ Were gone in an instant. She had _never_ felt this way with Matt. 

Sam on the other hand, loved this feeling. He knew they were meant to be together. He then cupped both his hands around her face, deepening the kiss. 

Olivia hated to admit it, but this felt right. She continued to kiss Sam, and wrapped both arms around his broad shoulders. They lost themselves in each other, time becoming nonexistent in the space that was Sam and Olivia. Their lungs began to burn from lack of air, and even though neither one of them wanted to, their bodies demanded they separate. 

As they both released, they looked into each other's eyes

“Damn it Sam! Why did you do that?” Olivia asked unwrapping her hands from his back.

“Because I wanted to. Because I love you… And because I knew it would make things a lot more complicated between you and I.” He added, making her laugh.

“Well, that you did do. I like you too Sam, but can we really do this? Do you really want to be with me?” She asked, worried that he said “love”. She was afraid of commitment, even though she would never admit it.

Olivia didn’t care though. All she cared about was being with Sam. Making memories with him, and forgetting the ones from her past.

“I want to be with you as much as Dean loves pie-" Olivia snorted at that, Sam smiled. "-I want you Olivia, and no one else. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that first hug you and I had, and when you left, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t think of anything else except coming to find you.”

Olivia started crying. Matt never said anything to her like that during their whole relationship. She wanted to be with Sam so much, but was it bad that she was afraid?

“I’m scared Sammy.” She said to him. 

“I know. But it’s going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you and I. We’re a team. We’ll work through this, and we’ll go slow. Okay? Do you trust me?” He asked.

“I trust you.” He wrapped his big moose arms around her tiny figure and kissed the top of her head. It was that moment that something occurred to Olivia.

“What are we going to tell the others?” She asked.

“I think we should keep it a secret for now. I don’t know how well they’ll handle it. Especially if Katie and Ashlyn still hate Dean and I.”

All of a sudden, the motel door burst open, Dean walking in with a burger in one hand and a bag of carry out in the other. Sam quickly let go of Olivia, and turned to face the three walking in.

“Hey, look who’s up. How you feelin kiddo?” Dean asked. 

“Why does everyone keep calling me kiddo?” Olivia asked laughing. She moved away from Sam and went to the table to sit with her two friends as they ate. They sat there in silence for awhile until Katie asked,

“So? What have you and Sam been doing while we were gone?”

“What? Nothing. We haven’t done anything. I just woke up and then he explained to me everything that happened. And by the way Katie, I didn’t get to say this to you earlier, but good job on the hunt today. I doubt Sammy and Dean will ever let us go on another hunt again after what happened, but you did good. Thanks for trying to help Ash and I.” She said, trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

“Yeah. Thanks though. That means a lot, even though I screwed up so bad. I really didn’t mean for any of that to happen. But are you and Sam cool now? Or are we leaving again?” Katie asked.

“Uh- no. No, Sammy and I are okay. We talked and solved everything. We can stay.” Olivia said smiling.

“OH THANK GOD!” Ashlyn yelled. “I was getting tired of all the drama and tension between everyone.”

“Hey wait-" Ashlyn groaned as Katie started to speak. "-How did you guys know we hunted a demon?” She asked the brothers.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed.

"It's a long story." Sam said, starting the explanation.

* * *

"That's not good enough!" Dean yelled, shoving Chuck against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

An abnormally low, deep voice boomed out from behind Dean.

"Dean, let him go!" It was Cas, the dickwad, trenchcoated angel. Appearing out of nowhere, as usual. Dean released the quivering man, as he was told, with a questioning face.

"This man is to be protected." Said the man with the invisible wings.

"Why?" Dean asked, probably wondering what the pathetic man in front of him had to do with heaven.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord." 

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Stuttered Chuck, who was nervous and amazed at the same time.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." The look on the prophet's face when he heard that a angel admired his "work" and started leafing through one of his books was priceless. 

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Dean refused to believe it. To Chuck, he added, "Did you know about this?"

At this point, Chuck was by his armchair, pouring out a fresh bottle of whisky.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." Chuck admitted.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Dean fumed, angry to be left out on this important information.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness." Chuck explained, quickly, his voice quivering with fear and nervousness. He began to down the whisky, desperately.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean said, more quietly to Cas.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Dean asked, confused out of his mind.

"One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel, telling Both your and Sam's story and that of the girls'. " 

"You got to be kidding me." Chuck and Dean said in unison.

"I am not... kidding you." Cas tried to respond.

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute." Chuck said, now realizing that not 2, but 5 of his characters were now real. He hobbled upstairs, clutching his bottle like it was a lifeline.

"Him? Really?" Dean said in disbelief.

"You should've seen Luke." Castiel said, as if he was trying to make a joke.

A thought suddenly hit Dean. "So wait, what about Katie? Chuck gets the same exact thing as her, but he is actually right."

Cas sighed. "From what we understand from those three, yes, the one with the spectacles is a prophet. A flawed one, but a prophet all the same."

""Flawed"?" Dean asked, using air quotes. He seemed genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. 

"Katie sees what was supposed to happen. Before they fell from the sky and basically messed everything up." Cas tried to explain. At Dean's bewildered face, he became exasperated.

"We don't know anything about those girls. They fell out of the sky. One has a slightly broken link with heaven. That's about everything I know."

"Alright, alright." Dean said, putting his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"So basically, Katie, you're a screwed up prophet." Dean told her, watching for a reaction. 

“Wait, what?!” Katie freaked out.

“Except you aren’t a traditional one. You’re linked to heaven, but normally there is only one prophet, so you only see what is supposed to happen. Not what actually happens. So if someone’s mind changes and they do something different after you’ve had a vision, then you don’t know what will happen.” Sam explained. 

“But why me? How come I was the one who became a prophet, and no one else.” Katie asked.

“Um, actually… You’re not the only who is special.” Dean replied,

“What do you mean?” All three girls asked at the same time.

* * *

“There’s another thing.” Chuck looked towards Dean and Sam.

“Yeah, what now?” Sam asked, they were hoping to leave, after finally getting the Lilith business over with. Sam cringed even thinking about it. The mere _thought_ of sleeping with Lilith made Sam want to vomit on the spot.

“Olivia… She- she’s special too.” Chuck said hesitantly, knowing that Sam would probably explode at this.

“What do you mean?!” Sam asked again standing up from his place on the old couch.

“I think the reason the two girls are special because of their backgrounds. Katie was a misunderstood child. Not many friends, and all she ever did was think about her future, and if it would be anything like her childhood. On the other hand, Olivia had a bad background. Her mom abandoned her, so she had to be her feminine role model in her life. Then when she grew up, she was bullied around by her boyfriend Matt for over five years. So as you can probably tell, she has to have something bad in her.” Chuck continued explaining to the boys how Katie and Olivia had become who they were in the new universe.

“When the three girls crossed over, they went through a portal that made them who they are here. They have the same personality, history, and memories when they crossed. However, the portal malfunctioned and the two of them received either a gift for Katie, and a curse for Olivia. The universe played on who the women were and gave them an element based off of who they were.” He stated.

“What the hell do you mean a “curse” for Olivia?” Sam yelled.

* * *

“Olivia, about a quarter of your blood, is demon blood. You have demon blood in your system. That’s also why you healed up so quickly from the demon last night. Yeah, you passed out, but all your bumps, and scratches, and bruises are gone from last night. Even then, any other person who had a concussion and passed out, would be asleep for three days. I’m sorry.” Dean told Olivia remorsely. Olivia was in denial. No way was she part demon.

“Excuse me.” She said standing up and walking out the motel door. She needed some air. As she walked out, Sam followed with concern, not even glancing at the other three.

_This isn't really. This isn't happening. He's lying. There's no way I'm part demon. There's-_

“Hey, you okay?” Sam came out, hugging Olivia. 

“No. No I’m not okay! I’m a demon!” She yelled, pushing him away.

“You’re actually only a quarter demon.” He replied.

“Yeah, Thanks! Because that is so much better! And you lied to me! You knew, and you didn’t tell me! Is that why you kissed me? And told me all of those things? Because you knew you and I were in the same situation? I mean, you’ve had demon blood in you since you were six months old! Did you say those things because you didn’t want to be alone!?” She yelled. 

“No! Of course not Olivia! I told you I loved you because I do! I would’ve told you, but I didn’t want you to worry. We’re gonna figure this out. I promise. Please, PLEASE don’t be mad at me. We’re going to get through this together, okay?” He grabbed her hands and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

Olivia shook her head up and down vigorously and started crying.

“Shhhh. Shhh. It’s going to be alright. Come here.” Sam said wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Inside, Katie was freaking out. Dean was explaining to her the benefits of her psychic powers.

“We’ll know the outline of hunts. And we’ll always be one step ahead of everyone, as long as things go to plan.” He said, trying to make her feel better. 

“Yeah, I guess, but I feel awful about Olivia. Her life has been hell as it is. She’s not going to be able to handle this.” She said to Dean, feeling bad for her best friend.

“I know. We’ll help her get through this though.” He said, bringing her into a hug and patting her head.

Back outside, Sam was planting tiny kisses all over Olivia’s face and forehead. 

“I can’t go through this without you Sam.” She looked up into Sam’s eyes, and rubbed his cheek.

“You don’t have to.” He responded and kissed her. This was only their second kiss, but this felt so normal for both of them. They kissed for a good five minutes, before they heard the handle on the door turning. They quickly let go of eachother and Sam started talking.

“So, yeah. We both have the blood inside of us, and if you have any questions, just let me know.” He continued. The door suddenly opened and Ashlyn popped her head out.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but my phone says a storm is coming. Just thought you wouldn’t want to get rained on. That would be a crappy way to end a crappy day.” Ashlyn informed the two.

“Oh yea. Thanks Ash. We’ll be in in a minute.” Olivia responded. Ashlyn closed the door and Sam grabbed Olivia’s hips once more. 

“I love you.” He said. And Olivia kissed him. Sam noticed that Olivia had yet said that she loved him, and that concerned him. He knew that it was going to take awhile to get her to open up to him but he was okay with that. He knew that was another thing for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is better than this. Can I get some more comments? I know I'm thirsty but I get so excited when I see a new comment! I'm not feeling too good, as usual. Katie is based off of me (my name is also Katie bc I am original.) And her crippledness is based off a very true story. I just hope all my medical problems are as easy to cure as her's.


	8. If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the slightly disorganized but better chapter! I have nothing to do so y'all may or may not get 2 updates in 1 day. I want to write chapter 11 but the words won't come to me so I will settle for uploading the rest of the story so far to AO3.

**Disclaimer: We might have the minds of Supernatural writers, but we don’t own Supernatural.**

_ Zapped, Chapter 8 _

_"Come here." Sam said patting the couch cushion next to him, telling Olivia to come join him. She sat down throwing her legs over his and playing with his long Sam hair._

_"I'm happy Sammy." She said to him._

_"Oh yeah? About what?" He replied playing with her long fingers._

_"About us. That we're together. That I know I’m not alone anymore. We've only been in a relationship for like, a week or so now, but I'm really happy." She said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Olivia may have acted like a total careless bad ass, but she was really just a big baby. Already she was happier with Sam than she ever was with Matt. Even before he hit her._

_"That's not true." Sam said._

_"What?" Olivia asked, alarmed._

_"We've been together for months now. Yeah, we had our first kiss last week, but I've known how much I care about you since you ran away. I knew I loved you, because I couldn't function without you."_

_"You're the sweetest person ever. Did you know that?" Olivia asked, cupping her hands around his stubbled jaw._

_"I try." Sam said causing him and Olivia to start giggling. They both leaned in to kiss, laughing as they try to make contact with the other one's lips._

_Suddenly, the motel door opened and the most obnoxious sound entered the room._

_"I got pie!" Dean yelled, being followed in by Katie and Ashlyn. Olivia and Sam quickly let go of each other and moved to the opposite sides of the couch._

It's times like these when I wish Sammy and I didn't hide our relationship. _Olivia thought to herself. She knew that they were keeping it a secret because the other three would completely flip out, and Sam and her didn't want to create any awkwardness._

_"So what have you been doing?" Dean asked plopping his butt in between Olivia and Sam on the couch. He stuck his hand into a brown, greasy carry out bag, and pulled out two salads, handing one to the two._

_"Nothing much. Just watched a little bit of The Sandlot. We were actually trying to figure out what our next case will be." Sam lied._

_"Oh yeah? Did you find anything?" Dean asked as he stuffed his face with a bacon burger. Ashlyn and Katie were sitting on the floor in front of them, playing go fish for some odd reason. As Sam and Dean were talking, and her two friends were playing, Olivia was left alone with her thoughts._

I love this time in our lives when we have nothing to worry about and the end of the world isn't on our mind. I care about these people so much and I don't know what I would do without them. _She thought. It was like a picture perfect painting. Everything was okay, nothing was going to break the beautiful, fragile moment._

_But then the moment shattered. Everything was wrong- Dean looked at her with a face full of pure hatred. Katie was screaming in pain, Olivia didn't know why but when she tried to help, she found herself glued to the couch she sat on. Helpless. Ashlyn was... Dead? Why was Ashlyn dead? How could she be?_

_And Sam....._

_Sam, shaking and licking his lips like a drug addict, Sam, with his constant sneaking around and phone calls to someone unknown, but she had a feeling that it was Ruby…. Sam, exorcising demons with the sheer force of his mind, but his power was getting weaker… Sam, sneaking out to do who knows what and letting Jimmy escape, Sam, tackling the demon, cutting open her neck, and drinking her blood like some sort of starved vampire._

_Sam, with his eyes dark and murderous, standing up with blood dripping down his chin. Sam, turning around to the terrified faces of his brother, his friends, and his lover, liquid darkness covering his face._

_Sam, raising his hand to choke out a demon, but it felt like he was going to kill her, Olivia could feel herself choking, she was a demon, just like Sam had said, she was a demon, and Sam could never love something like that. He was gonna kill her- "Sam, Stop, Please! Stop, STO-"_

Olivia woke up with a gasp. She felt herself down; everything was still there. She wasn’t a demon. She looked around at her surroundings. The Impala was silent, the night outside seemed to be sad, in a way. There were no stars shining in the sky, and the blank, dark canvas that was the sky reflected Olivia’s feelings: There was too much to feel, so she didn’t feel at all. 

Katie and Ashlyn sat next to her in their usual places, Katie on the far right, Ashlyn in the middle, and Olivia was squished in on the left. Dean was driving his beloved baby, as usual, and Sam was sitting next to his brother as he usually did. Usual spots, usual car, usual setting. All seemed to be normal.

But it wasn’t. 

Olivia pulled out her tiny flip phone, wanting to talk to Dean but without the others hearing. She jammed the SEND button, Watching as Dean’s phone pinged and he dangerously checked it while driving. He typed in a quick reply into his own little flip phone, then snapped it shut. Olivia glanced down at her device, which she had silenced so it wouldn’t become obvious that the two were texting back and forth. She was slightly disappointed at his reply.

**To: Dean I’m-Bossy-And-Less-Hot Winchester**

Olivia smirked at the contact name. She had been angry at Dean while the girls were gone, and she wasn’t going to bother changing the name back. It was still true.

**O: Are you taking care of this?**

Her smirk dropped as she remembered what “this” was.

**D: Yes.**

“Yes”? just Yes? She needed more than just a yes. She needed details, she needed something to prepare for. She glanced at her secret lover. _Oh Sam, how are we gonna fix you?_

Just about everything from her previous dream, All the way from her and Sam on the couch, to Sam sucking the blood of a demon, really happened. Well, besides Katie screaming, Dean’s hatred and Ashlyn dying. If she was sure of anything, it would be that Ashlyn was immortal. It had all happened in the last week. However, tonight was the night the traumatic event occurred. Surely enough though, Olivia wasn't the one Sam choked out. It was Jimmy Novak's wife, Jimmy Novak being Castiel’s vessel. Seeing her boyfriend do that though terrified her. She wouldn't ever lose the image of blood dripping down his chin. Straight after it had happened, the group had jumped into the car like nothing had happened. She assumed that they were heading to another crappy hotel.

_Sam is still drinking demon blood. I thought he stopped that._ Olivia thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. Not only was she mad at Sam, but she blamed herself. _God, I should've known something was wrong! I should've payed more attention to him! That means he's still associated with that bitch!_ The more she thought about it, the more angry she became. _We have to do something._

Ashlyn watched the worry dance across Olivia's face out of the corner of her eye. Normally, she wouldn't care. Emotions were weak, disadvantageous, stupid chemicals in the brain that got in her way constantly. In her opinion, logic was all you really needed. And gay fanfic. They were equally important. 

She looked down at her iphone, pulling up the texting app and typing in who she wanted to text. She put her brightness all the way down- she didn't want Olivia, who was staring sadly out the of window, to see the conversation.

**To: Katie**

**A: Are we actually doing what Dean said? I'm guessing it will hurt her.**

Katie glanced down at her phone, then looked at Ashlyn with a disbelieving face. Ashlyn was confused until she received a message back.

**K: u? Emotions? Noooo.**

She rolled her eyes and glared at Katie, making her relent and actually answer the question. 

**K: it's what Dean said to do. And yes, it will most definitely hurt her. But it's for the best.**

Ash nodded at Katie’s reply, satisfied with it. And then it was silent again.

Until Sam's phone rang, which meant the plan was beginning to unfold.

"Hey, Bobby..."

* * *

Sometimes, Katie felt as though she could feel emotion. For example, she could always tell when her dad had been mad, her mom had been scared, her brothers had been confused. Now that she thought about it, that was probably why she didn’t understand Ashlyn very well. The redhead never let her emotions out from where she shoved them inside. 

When they arrived at Bobby’s house, she could practically feel Dean’s dread from across the room. They made eye contact multiple times, and every time she could see the pain in her best friend’s eyes. She wanted to grab him and tell him everything was going to be fine, because sometimes you have to lie to the people you care about.

The last few weeks had been great: They had met Sam and Dean’s half brother, who turned out to be a ghoul. There were still no visions coming to Katie, only little flashes when she was asleep. Sam and Olivia were as close as ever; Olivia didn’t even seem to mind when Sam touched her anymore. And he did, Katie had noticed that the touches exchanged between the two lingered longer than necessary. How they always seemed to be as far away from each other as possible when someone walked in the room.

And that's why she felt terrible about agreeing to this plan. It was for the best, she kept telling herself that, but there was no guarantee that Olivia would agree.

Bobby and Dean walked Sam towards the panic room, Bobby claiming that he wanted to show Sam something. Inside, there was a bed, set up for him. Katie and Ashlyn made eye contact; Olivia, who had gone to bed within the first hour of them being here, still hadn't realized that they were all downstairs. Or so they thought.

Olivia and Sam had been sleeping in the same bed, when they could. In the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, Sam would slither into Olivia's bed so they could both get a peaceful night's sleep. It was like they were each other's nightmare repellent; their minds were at rest when the other was near.

Sometimes, they would just lay there in each other's arms just for the hell of it. Just because they could. Their legs would intertwine and Sam would play with Olivia's hair, and sometimes Olivia would play with Sam's. Nothing could upset them when this happened. Nothing could break through the barrier of love and protectiveness when they laid next to each other, completely at peace. 

So Olivia definitely knew that something was wrong when Sam didn't even come in to softly, and secretly kiss her goodnight. And that's why she crept downstairs with the stealth of a ninja. Later, Olivia would say that she still couldn't decide whether she wished she had done it sooner, or just not at all. On the staircase to the basement, she crouched down and eavesdropped on the five downstairs.

The words she first heard almost settled her worries and made her walk back upstairs. Probably because it was Sam saying them.

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" He said with uncertainty. She couldn't see him, but she could imagine his big confused puppy face. It made her smile softly.

But the smile dropped when she spotted her two friends exchange a glance. She knew that glance well, as she was often the one sharing it. It was the look of dread. The look of "the bass is about to drop". The look of "Here we go again."

It was the look that gave her a reason to fly down the stairs and run towards Sam like her life depended on it.

She didn't know what was happening. She was screaming his name, running at him with everything she had. But then suddenly something got in the way. 

It was her friends, holding her back at each side. They held her back from reaching him, and she wasn't able to take it. They somehow overpowered her and managed to keep her back. She could feel angry, panicked tears start to form in her eyes.

At her first scream, Sam had spun around, frozen. He couldn't see her, he didn't even realize she was there. He had expected either Dean or Bobby to go help her, maybe even look _concerned,_ but their faces seemed blank. Maybe he imagined it again? That had happened before. In his nightmares, when he was upset. It was probably his worst fear, her screaming out for him and him being able to do nothing.

It wasn't imagined. Even though he wished it was with all his being.

"You are." Bobby said coldly. Sam felt a pang of hurt and confusion hit him in the heart. Why would Bobby, his surrogate dad, say that? How could he say that? 

But then he started to realize what was going on. And it was terrible. Dean's eyes were filling with tears, Bobby's glare wasn't cold, it was of disappointment. And that made it ten times worse. 

"Hey- NO! SAM, NO! GUYS LET ME GO, PLEASE! PLEASE, NO, GET OFF!!" Olivia's panicked voice was closer now, it was definitely real. He could see her now, being held back by the people she thought of as friends. His eyes widened in shock and finally met with her's.

"Olivia?" He asked, taking a cautious step forward toward her. He was at the back wall of the panic room, extremely confused and slightly scared.

"SAM!" She screamed, thrashing harder away from her friends. He was running now, he needed to get to her, help her, figure out what was going on and hold her in his arms again-

**BANG**

The giant iron door of the panic room was slammed shut in his face. He looked through the barred window, at his family. Who he thought he trusted above anything. He could still see Olivia trying to escape.

"This is for your own good." Bobby told him, disappointment and sadness coating his voice. He flipped the window shut, and Sam assumed they had walked away. He hit the door a few times, actually scared this time. 

"Guys? This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Katie, Ashlyn, anyone? Olivia?!" He screamed, hoping they could hear him.

With the window shut, the panic room must've been soundproof to the inside. They could hear him. Olivia could hear him, especially Olivia. But Sam didn't hear Katie and Ash finally let go of her. He didn't hear her fall to the ground, crying. He didn't hear her completely ignore the others and sit by the door.

He didn't hear her lightly grasp at the door, saying his name as a plea in between her sobs.  


* * *

They took turns, watching the door. More importantly, they watched Olivia, who was by the door. She had refused to move. She had been sitting in the same spot for hours now, and it was Ashlyn’s turn to watch her and make sure she wasn’t going to open it. She definitely wanted to, but she knew it was the right thing to do. They had to fix him, she knew that, but that didn’t stop her from hurting every time she heard him scream, or whimper out in pain.

During the incident with the ghouls, she had gone super badass again. Not unlike the time with the inbred girl who was attacking, she felt like something had possessed her from the moment she saw that monster bitch take a drink of Sam’s blood. She had tackled the monster and literally beat the brains out of it with a picture frame. It made sense, seeing as she had mostly demon blood in her. She was a demon, in some ways. A horrible, disgusting-

_You are not a demon. You’re human. Just because you have demon blood-_

At the thought of demon blood, she physically cringed. Poor Sam, it was all Ruby’s fault. Olivia would blame her until the bitch died.

As Sam started screaming about something coming, for about the fourth time since being in the room, Olivia looked as if she was actually being stabbed. The emotional pain was so strong that it had become physical. Ashlyn, who had been falling asleep into her hand from across the room, saw this. Again.

“You okay?” She asked. She had done this many times and only got a dirty glare as an answer back. It surprised her when Olivia said something back for once.

“No, Ash, I’m not okay.” She said cynically. The sarcasm was the first sign of emotion other than sadness since Sam was locked up.

“Why though? I don’t understand why you are so upset over this. We’re making him _better._ ” Ashlyn pointed out. Sam suddenly screamed like he was getting tortured. Olivia jabbed her thumb behind her, at the door that separated her from him.

“We’re hurting him, Ash, and it’s killing me. Every time I hear him in pain, it basically drives a knife through my heart.” She explained weakly. Her exhaustion showed on her face, from lack of sleep and from the heartbreak of what was happening. She didn’t think she could handle anymore pain. But what she didn’t know was that this was just the beginning of it. 

“Why are you so upset anyways? It’s not like you’re a couple and that you love him or anything.” Ashlyn said to her. Olivia looked up to the girl she called a best friend and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not like you love him or anything right?” Ashlyn repeated. She stood up from her place on a stool, and walked towards Olivia’s place on the floor.

“Maybe? Yes? No. I don’t know. What does it matter?” Olivia stuttered out. 

“Woah. You love him?” The redhead asked.

“I don’t know! And what do you know about love?! You have never loved anyone!” Olivia suddenly stopped crying and yelled.

“How dare you think I don’t love you and Katie! I would die for either of you in a heartbeat!” She yelled back. Olivia was shocked for a moment. She couldn’t believe that Ashlyn finally had showed some emotion. But then she realized it was too much emotion for Ashlyn.

“No you wouldn’t!”

“Alright fine. I wouldn’t, but I’d feel bad afterwards. Maybe even cry a little.”

“Exactly.” Olivia said, letting out a breath. So their friend wouldn’t die for them after all. It was kind of disappointing, actually. She would take a bullet for Ash any day, and knowing that the feeling wasn’t mutual was slightly upsetting. Ashlyn seemed to sense this, and sort of regretted her words. They kind of avoided eye contact.

“No! Stop! Leave me alone!!!” Sam’s cries for help interrupted the awkwardness and Olivia ran towards the door, and opened the latch to look in. Ashlyn looked up and sighed.

“Olivia, if you keep getting up and looking, you’re just hurting yourself more.” 

“No, look. He’s acting like he’s being forced down by something. Is he hallucinating?” She asked.

“Yes.” Dean said walking down the stairs and closing the latch shut. He grabbed Olivia’s arm, and started to pull her away. “Come on Liv. We’re gonna go upstairs so you can sleep for a little bit. You too Ash.”

“Hey! No. Let go of me. I’m staying here with Sam.” She said to the taller man.

“The hell you are.” He replied, picking her legs up, and carrying her, bridal style up the stairs. Olivia decided to let him do this, not because she wanted to, but because she was just too tired to fight back. She could feel her eyelids drooping, and even though she tried to fight it, she fell asleep while being carried by Dean.  


* * *

Dean had tried to get Katie to sleep too, but two hours later, she still wasn’t asleep.

She was outside, following him.

It's not like she didn't trust him or anything, but she didn't trust him. Also, she was avoiding sleep. She didn't want to get tiny little flashes of the future anymore. She didn't want to know things and not be able to warn everyone. The responsibility tired her more than sleep deprivation. So when she heard Dean screaming outside, she took it as an opportunity to investigate. 

Dean screamed out again, never actually saying the name of the person he was yelling for. Katie decided it was time to step out and alert Dean of her presence, but then something stopped her.

Cas had shown up.

“Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now.” Dean said, his voice cracking.

“What do you want?” The angel said rudely. His hard voice confused Katie. Hadn't Cas changed from a dick with wings?

“You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, 'innocently'. He knew full well what Dean meant.

“Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something.” Dean said walking to the baby in a trench coat.

“Well, nothing of import.” He replied.

“You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?”

“Dean, I can't. I'm sorry." Cas said, looking up with a face of caution. Katie suddenly understood. Heaven had a tighter grip on the wayward angel. It reminded her of another instance in her life, where someone was trying to control her. She almost shuddered at the memory. 

_“Katie, You can’t do this to yourself! Do you think he would have wanted this?” A voice screamed at her._

_“Screw what he wanted! He always got what he wanted! What about what I want, huh? What about _MY_ pain? I'm doing what I can to keep myself afloat, and I don't care if you disagree! No one ever said no to him! Why me? Who cares? He’s gone anyway.” She screamed back, her full blown eyes full of angry tears. “Maybe that’s why I killed him? He was a bit of an ass.”_

_“Katie, you didn’t kill him. It was an accident and you know that. And honestly? Everyone has an inner asshole.”_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Dean's loud sigh as he stepped away from Castiel. 

“Fine, I'm in.” He said reluctantly. Katie furrowed her eyebrows, which ultimately rose when Cas revealed what Dean was signing up to. 

“You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?” 

“Yeah, exactly.” Katie rolled her eyes. Dean was signing up to be the angels' bitch?

“Say it.” Cas demanded, with an attitude that Katie didn't like.

“I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys.” He promised, refusing to use the exact words that Cas gave him.

“You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?”

“Yes, I swear. Now what?”

“Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time.” 

They stood there, staring at each other for a while, defying the rule of personal space, until Castiel vanished. Dean then let his guard down, and ran a tired hand down his face. He started to walk toward the house again, and that was where she decided she had to take action.

She started running, running toward the place where it would work, if she ran fast enough, it would-

**BAM.**

She ran straight into Dean, who was unprepared for it. It was more like she tackled him. He landed flat on his back, and she, not expecting him to fall, flopped right on to him. He caught her, even though he was on the ground.

They both caught their breath, mostly Katie since she was the one running. Once they calmed down, they both smiled at each other simultaneously. Not just grins, but a whole toothed smile. Full of excitement, even though Dean had just done something stupid.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, making her chuckle. 

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"Are you gonna get off of me now?" Dean asked, even though he sorta didn't want to lose the feeling of her body close to his. But he wouldn't tell her that, it would be stupid.

"Nah. It's easier like this." Katie answered, not wanting to get off of him. But she wouldn't tell him that, that would be stupid.

He pushed her off, basically, and helped her back on her feet. He gestured at the house, silently asking if they should go back, and she nodded.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked, looking down at her. 

"Um, W-Well I guess I had a nightmare and-" she started, but he cut her off with a hand.

"You're a bad liar. You were following me?"

"And you made a deal with Castiel?"

He shrugged, making a face. "It might not have been that stupid!"

* * *

"Dean, that was stupid!" Ashlyn yelled in exasperation.

Katie made a gesture that clearly meant _See?_ and he maturely crossed his arms. 

The group, made up of everyone but Sam who was still screaming for help on the top of his lungs, stood in the living room of Bobby’s humble abode. Dean had just explained his agreement with Castiel. Like Katie said, the group’s thoughts on the subject were the same as her’s.

“Lemme get this straight.” Bobby began, siding with Ashlyn on this. “You _willingly_ signed up to be the angel’s bitch?”

Dean gave him a look.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you prefer sucker?” Bobby said with complete and utter sarcasm. 

“Maybe Mistress?” Ashlyn added, earning her own very done look from Dean.

“After everything you said about them, now you trust them?” Bobby said, not believing a word he was saying.

“Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan.” Dean said, starting towards Bobby, ready to defend himself.

“Vulcan isn’t that bad. I liked Spock. A lot.” Ashlyn mumbled. Katie rolled her eyes.

“That’s because you _are_ spock, Ash. Without the whole pointy ear thing. Actually, you ears do sort of have a point.” She pointed out, causing Ash to snort indignantly, and Olivia, who was basically radiating with sadness and pain, to finally smile in her friend’s expense. But then her eyes widened. 

Bobby decided to ignore the irrelevant conversation and start back in on Dean. “Then why in the hell did you-” He started to scold, but was interrupted by two things- Dean cutting him off, and Olivia making a wild dash down the stairs. Ashlyn shouted after her, but Olivia seemed deaf to everything.

“Olivia! Hey, no! We just got you OUT of your depressing pity party!” Ashlyn shouted without tact.

“Oh, yeah, because that’s gonna convince her to come up!” Katie flicked the back of Ashlyn’s head in punishment. “Vulcan, I swear!”

Dean shook his head, continuing with his conversation. “What other option do I have, Hm? It’s either trust the angels, or let Sammy trust a demon?”

Bobby finally nodded his head in agreement and relented. “I see your point.”

Then it was silent. Katie’s head swam in her own thoughts. She often thought in terms of music, she didn’t know why, but that just made sense to her. In the show, there was always music over the moments in the Winchester’s lives. When Sam died in season two, Americana or whatever it was called played as the camera angle lifted up and away from Dean cradling Sam in his arms. She smirked as she remembered watching the episode with Olivia. Olivia was crying. Or was she? Katie had been drunk. Then she remembered watching the season 3 finale, not too long ago. She was drunk then too.

But that was one of the weird parts of being in the show. The dramatic moments didn’t have action music to accompany them. The sad moments didn’t have a violin to boost the depressing factor. Even though the music was in Katie’s head, like it always was (she had a theme song for everything, whether she knew it or not.) It was always silent besides the words being spoken. It was strange.

But she realized, that this moment would’ve been silent on screen too, because it wasn’t _supposed_ to be silent.

“Do you hear that?” Dean said with sudden urgency. Ashlyn looked confused.

“No?” She said in a question. Katie nodded.

“Exactly. That’s a bit too much nothing.” She pointed out, before running after Dean and Bobby who had both made a break for the basement.

They made it downstairs, to find the panic room door wide open, with Olivia inside holding Sam, who was curled up on the floor, clearly seizing. 

“Olivia, get away from him! He might be faking!” Ashlyn shouted at her crying friend, who looked up at her with tears blurring her vision.

“He’s not! C’mon guys, HELP HIM!” She yelled in frustration, not knowing what to do.

“How do you know he’s not doing this to get out, huh?” Dean challenged. Olivia was proven right when Sam flew out of her arms and was pushed up against the salt covered wall by an invisible force.

“Yeah, that’s not faking.” Katie concluded, running toward Sam with the others. Ashlyn stayed back and grabbed hold of Olivia, forcing her not to look, even though Olivia fought.

Katie helped Bobby and Dean get Sam down from the wall and pinned down to the cot. Knowing a little about seizures, Katie quickly searched out a belt like Bobby was. She undid Dean’s, who seemed to be frozen and didn't notice, and handed it to Bobby. 

“We’re gonna have to tie him down for his own safety.” Bobby directed at Dean, who was staring at his seizing baby brother, dead to the world. “Dean? You with me?”

Katie was going off instinct at this point, not really thinking, just doing. She slapped him full across the face, so hard that there was immediately a screaming red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

“Dean! C’mon, before he has another fit! Wake the fuck UP!”

Dean was definitely awake now. “Yeah, let’s just get it over with.”

* * *

He woke up to the same spinning fan on the ceiling. The one that doubled as a devil's trap, and let the sunlight shine in at odd angles. He tried to sit up, but his muscles were lax. They felt tired and well used. He looked to the side and saw that he was chained to the cot he laid in. _What did I do this time?_

"W-We had to." A stuttering voice said from in front of him. He craned his head to look- relief washed over him when he saw it was Olivia. She had tears flowing freely down her face, her makeup ruined. 

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked, the relief gone in an instant. He tried again to get up but the handcuffs held him back. 

She ignored him. "T-the demon bl-blood was making you seize and fly around the room." She looked up and twirled her finger around, gesturing around the room. She looked him in the eye. "It scared the actual hell out of me, Sam."

He looked at her, expecting a scared, maybe even loving look, but through her tears her gaze was cold. He became confused and slightly scared. Wasn't she on his side? Didn't she love him?

Panic stabbed his chest when he realized that she had never confirmed either of those things out loud. 

"Sam, why did you do this to yourself?" She asked, sniffing. He looked back up to her, and the cold, blank stare was still in place under her sad exterior. 

"I think you might know why." He told her, knowing that she knew his entire background. She smiled knowingly, if not slightly sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Season 3." She tapped her head, indicating at her background knowledge. "You did everything you could to save your brother, but nothing worked. He died, and now I'm guessing you're out for the bitch who did it?" She explained to him what she thought he was feeling. He nodded, his eyes squinting at the words 'season 3'. She sighed at him.

"Well, Katie might be the blind one, but even she can see that Dean's back. Alive and fighting. Any more reasons besides that?"

"Stopping the apocalypse?" Sam tried to say sarcastically, but his voice broke. He couldn't be cynical with her, even though she was clearly ripping him a new one.

"Dean's job! I think the angels made that as clear as day! Any other fucking excuses, Sammy Boy?" Olivia yelled, shutting him down. He finally laid back, and closed his eyes. He could feel her presence circling him, like a predator about to strike.

"Honestly, Sam, I..." She trailed off, new tears in her eyes. He saw them fall down her cheeks, and it triggered an avalanche inside him. He wanted to hold her, tell her it was okay that she was outright breaking his heart, that he would always forgive her. Always. _I'm the cause of those tears. It's my fault. Mine._

She didn't say anything for a minute, just let the tears flood down her cheeks. Looking down at him with utter disappointment and regret. His thoughts went on red alert as he read her face. Why was there regret in that look? 

She suddenly bent down and laid there with him, just like they had done before. It was a one person bed, but they made it work by being closer. Then there was the fact that he was chained down. That kind of got in the way. But she didn't seem to mind. Her hand, which he noted was extremely cold, went straight into his sweaty hair and played with it lovingly. With her close to him, it almost was like nothing was wrong. He was okay, she was okay. All they needed was each other.

Until the words started spilling out of her mouth, muffled by tears but as cold as ice.

"You used to be my fucking hero." Olivia told him truthfully. He looked down at her and found her beautiful, tear-filled hazel eyes looking back up at him. "At the end of every day, after Matt would finally leave me alone for once, it would be you that I would go to. I know you don't believe our TV show story, but it's true. I would watch an episode to take my mind off things. And it worked."

Sam liked the idea of him being able to make her feel happy even in the other world they came from. He smiled at her, giving her a look that said that he was thankful he could be of help. She smiled back.

"To me, you weren't just Sammy the hot hunter guy with the finest of asses-" she grabbed his ass for effect-" You were Sam, the guy who made me happy, my superman."

She looked him straight in the eye. "But not anymore."

_STAB._ He could almost hear the invisible knife of her words puncture through his heart. His face visibly crushed, he looked at her with tears filling his puppy dog eyes.

She pushed off of him. "I can't do it any more, Sam, you're a fucking monster! Remember when you fought demons instead of drinking from them and sleeping around with them? Remember when you _saved_ people instead of hurting them and _breaking_ everything you fucking touch?" She screamed at him, and his tears flowed freely now. He couldn't handle this, she was the only thing he wanted in the world and she didn't want a thing to do with him.

"But I love you, more than anything." Sam said weakly through his sobs.

She laughed like she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. _"Love you?_ Sam, how could I love you when you lie so much? When you fuck demons behind my back? When you're a monster? I _hate_ you, Sam Winchester! I couldn't care less about you! You can go straight to hell, where you belong, with all that bitch blood running through your veins!" She had thrown something at the wall, he didn't know what it was, he had his eyes shut tight. He wished with all he had that it wasn't real. She hated him. He loved her.

It was silent. He opened his eyes. There was no Olivia to be seen. He didn't hear the door, so it was a hallucination. He sighed in relief. It _had_ to be fake.

"So let's say I do love you." Her voice floated from nowhere. He looked around, she wasn't there. He let his crying resume out of his overwhelmed head. He needed it to stop, _please_ let it stop.

"Yeah, let's say I do love you, like your mother did, like Jess did, hell, even like Madison did. Still hate that bitch by the way." She explains, failing to reach her point again.

"Olivia, please, stop, just let it stop, baby. I love you. I love you." He pleaded, repeating the last phrase under his breath. He loved her. He loved her.

"Then when is it my turn to die? Hm? Like all the other girls you let in your heart?" 

His eyes snapped wide open at that. She couldn't die. She _wouldn't_ die. His eyes searched around once more for his lover, the one he put beyond everything else. But she wasn't there. He closed his eyes, wanting to explode and find a way out of this.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

No.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Not again.

Dread kept him down more than the handcuffs did. He knew what was there, he _knew_ what he would see if he dared to open his eyes. The liquid that had dripped on his face was slipping down, leaving trails on his face. He knew what it was. 

A force that wasn't his own pried his eyes open, and they immediately widened at what he saw. It was too familiar. The white dress, her beautiful brown wavy hair that always seemed to find its way to his fingers was spread out around her like a halo. The terrified look on her face, the last emotion to ever cross it. A look he was helpless to fix. Her insides spilling out of her body, the body he worshipped. Her dress was stained bright red, where he knew her stomach was ripped open. 

"NO! PLEASE NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU OLIVIA, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" He screamed out to her, but she was deaf to his pleads. She was dead.

He shouted out anything that came across his brain. Anger. Shock. Sadness. Love. Grief. Loss. Nothing made sense anymore, the only thing he knew was that she wasn't with him anymore and it wasn't right. He needed her. He loved her.

"Thanks, Sam. For loving me _so_ much. Look where that got me." She said from the ceiling. She smirked at him, cold and emotionless. "Here comes the fun part!" 

Explosion. Fire. Burning flesh and bubbling blood. The woman he loved burning to death on the ceiling. Heat attacked him, his heart breaking into pieces and being crushed to bits. He heard her voice one last time. 

_Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._

He loved her. He loved her.

"Olivia, I-I'm s-sorry." He said quietly, not able to put any volume behind his voice. His sobs were too strong. 

He _loves_ her. But can he, and risk this?

"... I am _s-so_ f-fucking s-sorry. I'm sorry I slept with Ruby. I'm sorry I drink demon blood. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He finished, and then finally let himself relax. The heat was gone, she was gone, it was over. 

On the other side of the door, Olivia sat with her side laying against the barrier that kept her from running in there and holding him tight, putting his nightmare to an end. She knew exactly what he was seeing. That's why she was sitting in a puddle of her own tears. 

"It's okay, Sammy." She said, knowing that he didn't hear her. "Because I love you too. I don't care what happens to me because of it. It's true." 

And with that, Olivia sat there, alone, in silence. She was too sad and too tired to cry anymore. 

“I love you.” She whispered dragging her hand down the door.

* * *

The sun had set, and the house was silent. Sam could hear the soft whooshing of the giant fan above him as he came to. He had a blissful second of ignorance before the memories came back to him. He averted his eyes from the ceiling when he remembered the most recent hallucination. 

He got the feeling, the feeling that most hunters develop as an instinct, that he was being watched. There wasn't much he could do about it, being tied down and all, but it still made him extremely uneasy. He knew somehow that Olivia, the real Olivia, was outside the door. He could sense her presence.

Suddenly, the handcuffs that had been an extreme pain in his ass clicked, and let him free one by one. He became confused, knowing that this was definitely not the work of a human being. But he almost dismissed the worry when he realized that it was _real._ No hallucination. He thanked whatever demonic or heavenly force that did this, giving less of a shit which one it was or why. He really should've stayed. He would realize that later when it came back to bite him in the ass.

As he rushed out the door, he saw what was slumped against the wall, being pushed over by the door opening by the same unknown power. Olivia sat there, in a literal puddle of what he assumed to be her own tears. His chest constricted at the sight, his breath hitching in sadness. She had been outside the door the entire time, waiting for him, _hearing_ everything. The thought almost sent him straight back inside, but he couldn't do that. So he ended the long glance at her, bent down, and kissed her sleeping forehead. He wiped off her wet cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, then softly walked away. He was trying so hard not to wake her up.

But he failed at that, completely.

She waited a few minutes after waking up to finally move. She heard the door close and lock in place once more, but when her eyes opened halfway, there was nothing but the air she was breathing. She wasted no time- Sam was going to escape and she didn’t have the luxury of wondering how he got out. She couldn’t even hear her own footsteps as she ninja-ed her way upstairs. As she passed the living room, she almost smiled at the sight. Dean and Katie had passed out, both researching anything they could find on demon blood. Somehow they had ended up in a position similar to when they had shared a bed- Dean was using a book as a pillow while cradling Katie in his arms, her face snuggled in his chest. He was clutching her to him as much as he could, making sure she couldn’t leave. Judging by the fact that Katie was sleeping like a drunk baby in his hold, she must have not minded. The girl might’ve put herself in that position on _purpose,_ even. _Points to you, crutchy._ Olivia thought quickly, _You’re actually cuddling with your favorite fictional character. Too bad I did it first._

The room was scattered with old books of Bobby’s, Empty bottles of Bobby’s, news articles stuck to the wall by Bobby's, but the actual man himself was scarce. Olivia knew that Ashlyn was upstairs, either drinking or passed out from drinking. She wasn’t sure just why Ashlyn was doing that, but that was what Ash said she was doing and Olivia wasn’t gonna argue. It became apparent exactly where the old alcoholic was when shout of surprise and a big _thud_ sounded from outside. Forgetting her sleeping friends, she rushed outside to a horrible sight- Sam, standing over the unconscious body of his surrogate father, trying to steal his car.

“Sam!” Olivia yelled. Sam spun back around on his heels, and looked Olivia dead in the eye. 

"Olivia? You were asleep..." Sam started. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" She interrupted him. 

"I um... I-" he stuttered, trying to explain the scene around him.

"What, just knocked Bobby unconscious?" She finished his sentence. "And where are you going? Your family is right here, the only people you need to be with right now."

"Family?! You all locked me in a dungeon!" Sam yelled, gesturing to himself in his terrible state. Olivia saddened even more while looking at him. He was sweating buckets, his skin glistening. His eyes had dark circles under them from the stress of what he had been going through. He was shaking from the lack of his drug of choice, his shivers having nothing to do with the crisp, early spring air he was standing out in. Olivia’s face broke.

“You think I wanted to do that to you?” She questioned him, feeling tears stabbing her eyes, once again. She had cried a million tears in the past day or so, and not one of them made a difference. She was sick of it. “I have been sitting at that door the entire time. Dean was only able to move me because I passed out, and even then I went straight back down there the moment I woke up. I almost _killed_ my best friends trying to get to you!”

Sam saw her exhaustion clear on her face, both physical and emotional. She was sweating buckets, probably because she hadn’t taken a shower since he was locked up. Her eyes had dark circles under the stress of what she had heard. She was shaking from the effort of keeping her tears at bay. She was a mess, but she was always beautiful to him. She always would be.

“The only things keeping me from opening that stupid door were my friends… and the promise of you getting better. I can’t bear this, Sam. I need you to be okay again!” She finished. A single tear strayed away from her tight grip on her emotions. Sam needed to hold her, after such a long time of not being able to. He took a step forward to do just that, but then a flash of an image in his head changed his mind immediately.

Her, on the ceiling. Burning. Dead. That’s what his love would earn her.

“Livvie, you know I love you.” Sam told her truthfully, using a nickname he knew she hated. When her face cracked into a tiny smile, so did his. It was a reflex he couldn’t shake.“But I have to go.”

Her smile dropped like expected. “Where the hell would you g-” she started to ask, but her own realization cut her off. Her eyes widened.

“No, Sam, please no. Don’t do this to me.” she begged as he tipped his head forward. He knew she would react like this. “ _Please_ tell me you’re not going to her.” 

“You know what? Yeah. I am.” He said defiantly with a broken voice. “She’s the only person who’s been there for me. She can help me get through this.”

His words crushed her like a car being dropped on her unsuspecting body. Her sadness mingled with rage, a spark starting a fire within her. “How could you? How _dare_ you say that to me? After saying that you _loved_ me? That bitch is a _demon_ , Sam! Literally!” She yelled, unable to take it anymore. Did he love a demon more than her?

“You LEFT me!” Sam screamed back in anguish, unable to take it anymore. “You and your friends just up and left because Dean pissed you off. Not even thinking about me! Not even thinking about how lost I would be without you, and trust me, I was!”

Olivia’s guilt came back and shot her through the heart. “We weren’t even together Sam! And if you think for one second that I _ever_ stopped thinking about you when I left, then you’re insane. I will _never_ forgive myself for running away, never stop regretting it.”

“Well you sure had a nice way of showing it.” Sam said cynically. Olivia snapped.

“Dammit Sam, _I LOVE YOU!_ I realize I’ve been making you wait for me to say that, but I do. I always have. But you… Of all people, should know that what happened to me back home for 3 years of my life, took a lot bigger of a toll on me then I let on. It is so so so hard to tell someone how I truly feel… Katie and Ashlyn don’t even know the whole story and-”

“Neither do I! You’ve never told me what happened!” Sam interrupted her.

“Because I don’t want my past relationships to affect our new one Sam. I don’t want you to look at me differently, a weak, sad, pathetic little girl, who let men boss and shove her around.” Olivia was shaking at this point. Her hands and legs were moving as quick as a nascar.

“Well, you’re a little too late.” Sam told her.

“What?” She asked hopelessly.

“You _are_ a weak, sad, and pathetic waste of my time. You offer me nothing compared to what Ruby does. You are worthless!” Sam was getting mad. Olivia wasn’t going to let him do what’s best for her, whether it’d be leaving or not loving her. He knew he would have to scare her into letting him go, and that was going to kill him. He marched even closer, finally standing above her to show his dominance.

“And what is that, huh? Sex? Money? _Blood?_ ” Olivia was dead inside. She couldn’t believe Sam just said those things to her. However, she wasn’t going to show him that.

“Exactly! You are a child and can’t give me what I need.”

“When has that ever bothered you Sam? We’ve been dating for like a month! Sex? We’ve never even talked about it! Money? Neither of us have money! Hunters don’t have money. And the blood? You don’t need the blood! It’s killing you Sam! You had a fucking seizure in the safe room.” 

“It’s empowering me Olivia. It’s gonna help me kill Lilith, and save the world from the apocalypse. And the reason i had a seizure was because of the withdrawal from the blood. So why wouldn’t I drink the blood?”

“Because it’s turning you into a monster Sam! Do you not hear yourself?! “Withdrawal, empowering?” Sam, it’s a fucking drug! Please, Please, Please come with me back inside so you can dry out. If you don’t want to waste your time with me, fine. We aren’t a couple anymore. I guess it wouldn’t matter anyways if I was just a waste of time.” Olivia had just understood what Sam had told her. She got sad, and tried to grab Sam’s hand to bring him inside.

“Don’t touch me!” Sam yelled pulling his hand above his head and grabbing Olivia’s shoulders. He was going to punch her. His hand paused in the air as he looked at the beautiful face he loved. _I’m helping her forget me. But she’ll never talk to me again. None of them would. That’s okay though because I have Ruby._ Sam thought to himself. Then he shook his head. _Who am I kidding? I’ll never be able to live without her. But at least she’ll be safe from me._

“Sam, don’t.” Olivia quivered. She was terrified. He was going to hit her.

“SAM!” A sudden noise suddenly pierced through the air. Dean. He saw one of his brother’s hands grabbing Olivia by the shoulder, and the other one clenched up, in the air. He knew he had to do something. Dean was back by the house, and Sam and Olivia were at the other end of the parking lot. It was a clear path for Dean to run and get the two. Sam on the other hand, freaked. He knew Dean was going to make him go back inside… so he ran. He dropped Olivia, and jumped into one of Bobby’s cars. He hot wired the vehicle, and drove. Never looking back.

Olivia fell to the ground, crying hysterically. And Dean was running as fast as he can to get to her. He grasped her in his arms and hugged her. Letting her tears soak into his coat. 

“He- He-” Olivia couldn’t finish her sentence between the sobs.

“Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay. I know. I know.” He soothed her. “I’ve got you. Shhh. I’ve got you.” He was craddling her, and he wasn’t letting go.

* * *

“What did he do?!” Katie and Ashlyn screamed at Dean.

“Shhh. I just got Olivia to fall asleep in Bobby’s room. I don’t want her to wake up.” It was morning now and Dean had been up all night with Olivia. Letting her cry, and giving her a shoulder to lean on. He had suspected the reason she was so upset was because they had something going on between the two, but in her moment of weakness and despair, Olivia had told him what happened with Matt. She told him everything, from his name, the beatings, verbal abuse, everything. She hadn’t even told her friends all of these things, so she and Dean could both tell that this opened a new door for their friendship. 

“Well why would Sam do that to her? I thought he had a thing for her.” Bobby interrupted. 

“That’s what I don’t understand. He loves her, no doubt about that, but something was driving him to do this.” Dean responded. “I’m telling ya, when I walked out and saw him standing over Liv like that… I was scared for her.”

“How is she by the way?” Katie asked, pulling a beer from the refrigerator.

“She’s a wreck. She couldn’t fall asleep last night. Even when she did, she would have a nightmare, and shake herself awake. I don’t know how she’s going to get over this one.” 

“Well, what are we going to do?” Bobby asked. “We can’t just forget about him. He’s going to kill Lilith.” 

"Which is why I'm gonna find him. I know that kid better than anyone." Dean said determinedly, his face telling everyone around that there was no changing his mind.

"Yeah, and we're going with you. Minus Olivia." Ashlyn said, grabbing Katie's arm even though Katie's face said that she didn't wanna go near any demon again. 

"Uh, no way-" Dean started, but Ash put up a hand like a pissed off mother.

"Does it _look_ like I'm changing my mind anytime soon?" She demanded with a raised eyebrow. He looked down and slowly shook his head as if he was being scolded.

"I thought not! So when do we leave?" Ash said with authority she didn't have. She always seemed to make herself look important when she had less power over the situation.

"When we figure out where he is, I guess." Dean replied with a shrug. It was then that Katie let out a shout of discomfort and grabbed her head.

Dean rushed to her side out of...what? Instinct? And placed his hands on her head along with her own. "Katie? What's wrong? Is it another vision?" 

She painfully nodded, a little surprised that she wasn't on the ground shaking at this point. She tried to force words out of her mouth, but it was only, maybe, just _slightly_ hard to do while her head was splitting open like an egg.

"Sam......with Ruby-" Dean's eyes hardened with those words- "......crappy motel.... too fancy for Sam... um, '05 escalade with custom rims... uh..."

"Hey, hey, C'mon, don't push yourself." Dean said, also equally surprised at her verticalness. 

It ended as quickly as it came. The pain disappeared with a blink of an eye. She let her hands fall, looking to Dean who was uncomfortably close to her. Well, other people would consider it uncomfortable, but Katie didn't really mind. She caught her breath, feeling as though she had been punched in the gut and winded.

"That was almost too convenient." She said while gasping. A little laugh escaped her. "I don't know where he is, but I know he stole a car that he would obviously never steal, I know what his motel room looks like, and I know he's with that poisoning bitch."

"Okay. This is good." Dean told them, a plan formulating in his head. He pointed to Bobby. "He stole your car, right? Find it. Then find if there was an '05 Escalade stolen in the area. We'll find him." 

"And what're you planning t'do?" Bobby questioned, already starting on his search for his car.

"Me? I'm gonna go get my baby ready. Sam could be anywhere, it might be a long drive." Dean answered, leaving no room for anyone else to talk as he was halfway out the door, shouting the last part over his shoulder. They were left in the room, the only sound coming from the loud _click-clacking_ coming from Bobby’s keyboard. Katie lowered and shook her head, taking a seat on the couch that Dean and herself were laying on only a few hours ago.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, and I don't know why." She said, more to herself than anyone else, but Ashlyn heard it.

"Well, you're the prophet." She reminded, taking a seat next to her friend and sighing. "If you think this is a bad idea, then we're probably royally fucked."

Katie chuckled a little. If they were really on screen right now, the screen would've went to black with the dramatic commercial break noise. What Ashlyn had just said was one of those lines that triggered a cliffhanger.

* * *

"Will you slow the fuck down, Winchester?" Katie nicely requested/yelled at Dean from the seat next to him. Her fingers were clutching the dashboard in slight fear and panic.

"What? Are you a wuss? Too scared of the front seat?" He teased her back. It was surprising to all of them that he could be joking at a time like this, but Katie just went with it. Anything to distract him from the matter at hand, right?

"I am so not a wuss, you just drive to fast." She defiantly stuck her chin up like a stubborn child. He smiled at her.

"What, like this?" He revved the engine and went almost twice as fast as he was, which was well over the speed limit anyway. Katie's eyes widened and her face went sickly white as she gave out a scream like a little kid. Her dad used to do that to her, speed up suddenly and then slide down the empty, icy road, well aware of her childhood fear of cars. After his death, she was pretty sure it wasn't some stupid kid fear anymore.

Dean laughed at her like a older brother who liked to torment his siblings, then finally slowed down a little. The sudden speed change caused Ashlyn to go flying out of her horizontal position in the backseat, hitting the floor with an indignant little squeak. Soon both Katie and Dean were laughing at her misfortune. Ashlyn came back up, giving them a death stare and clutching her head, even though Katie was sure she hadn't hit it.

"Will you two get a room?" She grumbled, returning to her place in the backseat. She finally had space in the car, and she was gonna use it. She was flat on her back with her eyes closed, hoping to maybe sleep so she could skip the social part of the road trip, but she had no luck.

"Ash, closing your eyes isn't gonna get rid of us." Dean told her, seeing what she was trying to do.

"That doesn't stop me from trying." She said, and if her eyes were open she would've rolled them.

"C'mon, Ash, you're so boring! Don't you love road trips with us?" Katie said excitedly, just doing it for the enjoyment of picking on her grumpy friend. Dean smiled with eyes on the road, actually, genuinely laughing because of the goofy girl next to him. He never really thought about how much she made him laugh until she left.

"Kill. Me. Now." Ashlyn pretended to plead, making her point clear- she didn't like the road trips one bit.

"Party pooper." Katie scoffed as Dean's phone started to ring. He looked down at it.

"It's Bobby." He informed, putting it up to his ear. "Hey, whatcha got?"

Katie and Ashlyn listened to half the conversation, trading looks in the rearview mirror. They both understood what they were walking into was big, like season finale kind of big. What terrified Katie the most was that it could only get worse from season to season. Car crash, Sam dying and demons escaping from hell, then Dean himself getting dragged to hell? What could possibly top that? The unknown was a big fear of Katie's, among many, many others. She didn't feel prepared at all. 

Ashlyn? Ashlyn was scared too, but not just because of what lay ahead of them. She had a feeling of dread. She was sure Katie did too, but this was probably different. It wasn't the kind of dread that made people reluctant to do something, it was the kind of dread that came when you knew something bad was about to happen to you. Her fear was pretty selfish- it wasn't because of what was about to happen, it was about what was about to happen to her. As the thoughts raced through her head, she felt selfish, and she knew she should've felt bad for it, but she didn't. She was terrified for her own well being and she wasn’t going to be ashamed of it.

Suddenly, Dean snapped his phone shut and the fun, joking mood of the car died. His smile was gone, replaced by a hard shield in front of his emotions. Bobby must've reminded him about the reality of the situation.

"There's a town not far from where they found the car- Cold Springs, lighting up with demon signs. We're a few hours away." Dean informed them what Bobby had said, then hesitated. "Olivia's pretty pissed at you guys for going instead of her, but I think you two can agree that it was a good choice."

The two nodded simultaneously, and the impala was silent for a few hours. Nothing but their own thoughts to get them ready for what was coming.

* * *

Prepared? No, he really wasn't. But he was doing it anyway.

He walked quietly down the hallway, knowing exactly which room to go in, but not really wanting to do so. What was he expecting? To just walk in there, say... what? _Sorry?_ To his brother for causing him so much hurt? For locking him up? For never once believing in him, or trusting him since he got back from hell? No! Even if he did do that, he couldn't possibly expect his brother to forgive him. Sam wasn't blindly following him anymore. He had grown up and Dean had never really came to terms with that.

He glanced at the two girls behind him. Now, them? They were following him blindly. They were depending on him to be there, to help them when they couldn't help themselves. The fact that he couldn't promise them that terrified him. Why did he keep saying them when he meant her?

Looking between their faces, he could see a huge difference. One was ready, a knife in hand, not looking scared at all. She had packed away her fear inside her, not leaving room for much else but bravery, courage, and a little bit of stupid instinct. The other face though, it was trembling. She was trying not to, he could tell, but it came out anyway. He felt the need to protect the girl who was still terrified of fast cars, the dark, heights, and even crossing the road. Because she was just like that. Like... his little sister. Right? A sister?

He shook his thoughts away when he stood straight in front of the door. He turned around to the girls. There were things he needed to tell his brother that they couldn't be there for.

"Okay, you two, stay out here. If that bitch comes running out, you gotta try and stop her. If it sounds bad in there, you can come be my backup, but I gotta talk to my brother first." He instructed, earning a nod of understanding from Katie and a little head movement of acknowledgment from Ashlyn. With that, he turned back around and let out a deep breath.

Was Dean prepared? No. Was he doing it anyway? Yes, of course. Anything for Sammy.

* * *

They were told to stay outside, but Katie had to almost hold Ashlyn back when the girl heard a fight happening inside. The sounds of struggle stopped, and so did the girl's tiny little fight to stay outside. Katie paused from almost piggy back riding Ashlyn, who took the opportunity to throw her off and prepare for whoever was coming out of the room.

It was Ruby, which was slightly expected. Unfortunately, Dean was the one who had the demon knife. He was set on killing her, and obviously Sam had stopped him. Demon knife or not, Ashlyn seemed to be out for blood. She still tackled the bitch as soon as she was out the door. 

Ruby seemed really done with that day. She sighed and rolled her eyes, putting up her fists to fight Ashlyn, who hadn't waited to throw a punch between Ruby's rolling eyes. In the demon's shock, Ash placed another punch to her side. Needless to say, Ruby was pissed.

Eyes flashed black, and it became a flash of swearing, kicking, punching, and blood. Katie managed to stick a knife in Ruby's shoulder during the whole thing, automatically putting her hands to her mouth and trying to apologize, until she realized that was the _point_ of fighting someone. She swore that Ashlyn started to roll her eyes at her while Ruby shot Katie towards the wall. 

Her arm hit and landed in an awkward angle, and while it hurt like a son of a bitch, it wasn't broken. She was about to try again when she heard a big smashing noise through the wall. It sounded like glass. Were Sam and Dean fighting? Why the hell would they fight?

At the sound of Sam grunting in pain, she really didn't give a rat's ass why anymore. If Olivia were there and had heard that, Ruby would be dead and she would be by Sam's side in two seconds flat. She needed to take a leaf out of her friend's book.

She was able to either fight or worm her way through the demon and her friend, she didn't know, she wasn't paying attention. Her shaking hands wrestled the door open only to gape at what was happening before her. 

Sam and Dean, the two most loving and codependent brothers anyone had ever seen, were on the verge of actually killing each other. The room was a mess, the glass in a mirror shattered, wood and belongings scattered throughout. They actually broke the wall. That's what the rage of one Winchester could do, but two? Against each other? Why was the floor not broken yet?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam, kicking his brother, his best friend that stood by him his whole life, through the divider that separated the bed from the rest of the room. Katie stood, frozen in shock, while Dean laid there, winded and defeated. Her eyes popped out of her head when Sam went up to him and started to choke the life out of his guardian, the one that he did all of this demon stuff for, the one whose absence ripped him to shreds. Katie couldn't take just standing by anymore.

"Sam! STOP! You'll kill him!" She screeched at him, but he paid her no mind. Nobody really ever did. But the sight of Dean, crying and bloody on the floor, being brought to death by his own brother's hands drove her to action.

"SAM!" She yelled, running toward him and aiming a powerful punch to his face. It hit him, exactly where she wanted it to. While she was pretty sure that it was like a mosquito bite to him, his hands jumped away from Dean and to his face. He finally looked up at her, giving her a look that was either grateful or annoyed.

"I have a feeling that Olivia wouldn't want you to kill your own brother." She said sadly to him, if not a bit angrily. The spark of sadness in his hardened eyes at the mention of her name told Katie that he had heard her. He didn't say anything. He just got up and started to leave. Katie expected silence, but what she actually got was worse. It was a line that had been used on Sam before, one that he could probably hear clear as a bell in his head to this day. That's what broke Katie's heart. 

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" Dean yelled as angrily as he could past the lump forming in his throat. In his head, he was begging, Pleading to whatever higher power was out there for his brother to back away from the door. But Sam didn't. He looked back one last time, made direct eye contact with Dean, and walked out the door, making sure to slam the door behind him.

The supernatural writers, wherever they were now, probably wrote this scene originally for Dean to be alone. For him to be abandoned, bleeding and betrayed by the person he trusted the most. Maybe they would use that scene as a metaphor, or something, for Dean giving up hope. But the thing was, Dean wasn't alone. Katie was still there. She was by his side, even though he felt as though hope had exited the building. She held him, whether he liked it or not, making sure he knew that everything would be okay. She needed him to know that he wouldn't have to do all of it alone. That was the night both of them unknowingly realized exactly what their feelings meant. And that was the night they both unknowingly ignored their feelings for the sake of the other.

Zachariah smiled from where he watched. That was exactly what the angels needed.


	9. He's Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel very evil about this chapter.... >:)

**Disclaimer: We’re mean. But we don’t own Supernatural**

_Zapped: Chapter 9_

She gripped her friend’s gold pendant in her hand. She held it so tightly that it drew blood. She didn’t care. All it did was add to the growing amount of blood in the room.

She couldn’t even _think._ There wasn’t anything to think about. The sight in front of her didn’t leave room for questions. It was obvious what she was seeing, but her mind told her it wasn’t possible. Of all the things she imagined would happen in the Supernatural world, this wasn’t one of them. The thought of this didn’t even cross her mind. Why didn’t it? It had happened to so many people before, why shouldn’t it happen to them? It was unfair? That was obvious. It was painful? Also obvious. 

Her older friend, the one she still viewed as a younger sister, was shaking. Tears slipped down both their faces, but Katie’s sadness was worn on her sleeve. Her sadness, however, hid behind a wall of numbness. Of denial. Of guilt. Of blankness. Katie fell to her knees. She leaned down to wrap her arms around her sobbing best friend. Katie leaned in to her and grabbed onto her like a lifeline, knowing that she was still here. Both the girls had giant holes punched through their hearts, ones that they knew would never be filled. She turned back to Dean behind her, whose face was frozen in a shocked state. Dean had tears building up in his eyes.

“Th- This i-isn’t h-h-happening…” Katie hiccuped through her sobs of grief. She wouldn’t- _couldn’t_ accept what was right in front of her. 

“I-” Olivia tried to speak, but a tiny sob she was trying to repress swallowed it. She cleared her throat, failing to dislodge the lump that was formed there. “I’m sorry…”

* * *

**Before**

"There." Ashlyn said as she set a mug in front of Olivia. She looked up with suspicion at her friend’s sudden caring attitude.

"It's springtime." She said with narrowed eyes. Ashlyn ignored them and shrugged. 

"I know, but hot chocolate always tastes good." Ashlyn pointed out. Olivia didn't stop her eye assault, so Ashlyn sighed. "Fine! You're sad. Hot chocolate and TV is what I do to sad people. It turns them into happy people!" 

Olivia slowly picked up the mug of hot liquid and brought it to her lips. It did taste good, but she wasn't going to tell Ashlyn that. "Where's the TV part?" Olivia said with a flat tone, her throat scorching in a good way.

"Bobby still lives with the dinosaurs and doesn't have a TV that we know how to use." Katie answered, walking into the kitchen where the girls were grouped. Ashlyn rolled her eyes over her mug, leaning against the counter. Katie's eyes lit up.

"Hot chocolate? Or coffee? I hate coffee. Tastes horrible." Katie babbled, only shutting herself up with a sip from the remaining mug. 

Ashlyn chuckled, “I told you, the day we give you coffee is the day the world ends.”

After the entire situation with Sam, the three had zoomed back to Bobby’s as fast as they could. Dean filled in Bobby while Ashlyn and Katie filled in Olivia. Bobby and Dean were talking about it in the living room while the girls hid in the kitchen. Katie saw Olivia's lingering sorrow over the whole confrontation with Sam, and told Ash about it. Ashlyn had clearly tried to do whatever she could to try and make Olivia feel better. She even pulled out a giant box of twinkies that she had somehow been hiding in an effort to cheer her friend up. 

Olivia shook her head at the offer, rolling her eyes. "That's just sad. And unhealthy." 

Ashlyn stared at her incredulously while chewing the sponge cake. "Wow, you just suck. I don't care about healthy shit. Death is inevitable, so I'm gonna eat what I want."

"Thanks Ash, I really wanted to think about the void of nothingness that is also known as life right now. Existential crisis time!" Katie said with sarcasm and false cheerfulness in her voice. Olivia wanted to smile at her friend’s panickiness, but her smile wasn't home at the moment. She gave it a thought, then quickly snatched a cake out of the box, ignoring Ashlyn’s smug smile. 

The other room suddenly exploded with noise. There was a crashing noise, then Bobby could be heard, screaming at Dean with fury. Honestly, none of the three could understand what he was yelling through his angry voice. Katie stepped forward to try and intervene, but Ashlyn held her back with her arm. She put down her mug, and her phone along with it, on the counter behind her. They made eye contact, Ashlyn making it clear not to move.

Katie had no idea how important that fleeting moment of eye contact would come to be.

But then Ashlyn's arm flew through the air, nothing to hold it back anymore. The serious glint in her eyes switched to surprise in a flash. Ash was no longer in Bobby’s slightly dusty kitchen.

She was in a beautiful room.

* * *

The pressure of Ashlyn's arm on her's disappeared, addling her. Katie's head searched everywhere for her two friends, her long hair whipping around with it. While she didn't find them, she found Dean, who was equally confused. 

"What the hell..." Katie muttered, looking around. It was huge, but small at the same time. The walls were white, church-y decor covering any surface. A long table sat in the middle, filled with what she assumed were Dean's favorite foods. She knew she was right when she spotted bacon cheeseburgers. Next to the bowl of beer, there was an identical one filled with cans of Dr. Pepper. She became confused. Dean liked that too?

"Hello Dean, Kathleen." A deep, familiar voice came from nowhere. Katie jumped at the sound of it, turning around quickly. It was Cas. She gave him a look of annoyance at the use of her full name.

"It's almost time." He said ominously, and Katie watched as panic and fear entered Dean's eyes for a brief second. As quick as Cas came, he left. Dean and Katie were left to stare at each other. 

"Well ain't this just great." Katie said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate that she still held in her hand. Dean rolled his eyes at her fake calm attitude. 

"Why did they put both of us in here? They told me it was my job to.... do whatever it is I'm supposed to do." Dean asked, looking at the four bowls on the long table. Two held his favorites, bacon cheeseburgers and beer, and two held other foods, soda and a triple cheeseburger with literally nothing but ketchup. 

"The hell if I know. Which is kinda ironic because I'm the prophet." Katie chuckled, while Dean looked through the plain-ish burgers.

"Who the hell would get a burger with nothing on it? What's the point of the burger?" He said, making Katie's eyes widen at the thing he was holding. The hot chocolate was set on the table instantly.

"Oh my God, Stake and Shake!" She said, reaching for one, but then stopped. They could be poisoned. Or something. Dean gave her a look, and she felt the need to defend herself.

"We're trapped in a random room by the angels for an unknown reason, and you're judging me for my choice in food?" She asked, hands on her hips. She went back to slowly sipping on her hot chocolate. Dean scoffed.

"Your taste in everything sucks." He said, putting the sandwich down. He looked around, as if he was finally realizing something. "Where are Olivia and Ash?"

"Not here." Said a voice that Katie didn't recognize. But Dean knew it well. A man in a suit, who was honestly ugly as hell, stood in front of Castiel. Cas looked a little guilty. What had he done? “Hello Dean, you’re looking fit.” The man in the suit complimented. Katie’s thoughts turned dirty, so she innocently took a sip of her drink.

Dean sniggered a little. “Well how ‘bout this? The suite life of Zach and Cas.” He joked, earning blank looks from the two men in front of him. A spitting, choking and then a struggled laugh behind him let him know that his goal had been accomplished. “ So, what is this? Where the hell are we?”

“Call it a Green Room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime.” The angel that Katie assumed was Zachariah answered, indicating to the bacon cheeseburgers on the table. “Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think.”

“I'm not hungry.” Dean responded stubbornly. Zach redirected his uncomfortable stare to the girl who sat ‘innocently’ at the table.

“What about you? They’re from the first time you ate without braces, you were twelve?” He said, kind of creepily. Katie remembered what he was talking about clearly, and suddenly the food was more inviting. Just when Katie thought it couldn’t get more creepy, it did.

“And I would offer you your favorite TV show character, but he’s already here.” Zachariah added, watching as Dean’s eyes widened, eyebrows came together, and turned around to stare at a furiously blushing Katie who was averting his gaze. Dean decided to ignore the angel’s words for Katie’s sake, even though the TV story had just been confirmed.

“No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is.” Dean demanded, making Zachariah frown.

“Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed.” He tried to convince Dean again, but the hunter wasn’t having it. 

“Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles.” Dean said defiantly, causing the angel to release a giant sigh.

“All the seals have fallen. Except one.” He said, his voice lacking disappointment. Katie became suspicious- wouldn’t the angels be upset that they were losing? 

“That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals.” Dean said, shocked. As usual, he covered up any and all emotion with sarcasm.

“You think sarcasm is appropriate, do you? Considering...you started all this?” Zachariah said angrily, hitting a nerve with Dean. “But the final seal... it'll be different.”

“Why?” Dean asked, any sign of fun wiped from his face at the reminder of his self-blame. Katie gripped her mug tighter in anger, but remained silent. Who did this Zach person think he was?

“Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night- midnight.” The angel explained. Dean didn’t stop his interrogation.

“Where?”

“We're working on it.” Zach said, his patience obviously wavering.

Dean responded in a typical Dean way. “Well, work harder.”

Zachariah looked about as done as a mother with 5 little boys. “We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours.”

“Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?” Dean asked again, for the billionth time. No angel had yet to answer him fully.

“All in good time.” Zach said like a shady politician from the planet vulcan. 

100% done and impatient was a good way to describe Dean Winchester at that moment. “Isn't now a good time?”

“Have faith.” Zach said, again, vulcan style.

Dean scoffed, “What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should.”

Zachariah chose that moment to defy personal space, as angels often do, and got in Dean’s face. “Because you swore your obedience.” He said forcefully “So obey.”

Dean looked past him at Castiel, who looks down guiltily. Dean sighed, regretting his choice to swear allegiance to the dickless asshats. 

“One last question. What does she have to do with all this? Why is she here?” Dean pointed behind him without looking at the quiet girl at the table, finally saying what was at the front of his mind. Katie jumped at the mention of herself. She had honestly forgotten that she was still there.

Zachariah gave a smirk, backing off of Dean and setting something on the table. “Insurance.” He said, leaving possibilities floating in the air. Then, they were gone. 

Katie scoffed, standing up from the table with the almost empty mug still at hand. They made eye contact, and Katie knew they were both worried about what was going on. Katie decided to at least try and play it off as humor.

“‘Insurance’” Katie said with a mocking voice and one-handed air quotes. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Seriously, they are the biggest set of dicktrees, douchekanoes, assless chaps howler monkeys that I have ever se-” Her nonsense tangent stopped as she saw what was on the table. _Oh, you dickless son of a demon._ She thought, you’re gonna pay for this.

Her rant of useless swear words had it’s desired effect. Dean was chuckling, which is pretty much all he could muster at a serious time like this, but the laugh was in his voice.

“Where the hell did you get those poor excuses for swears? They’re so-” Dean started, but then he saw her mug drop and shatter on the floor, and her face was blank. “Katie?”

He followed her gaze to a big, pharmaceutical bottle sitting on the end of the table. He became confused, or maybe that was denial. Maybe he knew why she was staring at it like that. Maybe he had just figured out a missing piece of her puzzle. Either way, he didn’t know what was going on inside her head. He stared at her, the gaze packed with worry. He knew what he had to ask. “What is that?”

Her dead stare finally met his anxiety filled one. Tears welled up in her eyes, she didn’t really understand why.

“All my regrets in a bottle.”

* * *

Her arm went flying through the air, no longer holding anything back. Her surroundings were completely different, filled with art and fancy stuff. She appreciated the decoration for maybe half a second, then looked to the side to find Olivia in a similar position. No Katie. Their gazes met, obviously thinking the same thing- 

“Where the hell are we?” Olivia thought aloud. Her and Ashlyn were standing in some strange room with way too much decor.

“I’m not sure, but where did Katie go?” Ashlyn replied. 

“I don’t know. Maybe with Dean?” Olivia said getting up from her spot on the ground. She began rubbing her head indicating she had bumped it on the zap here. All of a sudden, there was an unfamiliar voice, speaking behind the two.

“Ashlyn… Olivia. Nice of you to join us.” An old, heavier man walked up to the girls and stuck his hand out, as if trying to shake theirs. “My name is Zachariah, and this is a green room where you will be held for the next few days.”

“Um, why?” Ashlyn asked, leaving politeness behind. His hand was left untouched, and he slowly lowered it.

“Because you’ll get in the way.” Zachariah responded coldly. 

“What? Let us out of here!” Olivia began panicking, not liking where this was going.

“No. You, _especially_ you, will get in the way, and we can’t have that.” 

“What do you mean, especially me?” She snapped, attitude coming to the front of her voice.

“The point is to keep you away from Sam and let him continue going after Lilith. And you, Olivia, must stay out of his way. I know that you two are all lovey dovey and all-” He was cut off.

“Not anymore.” She interrupted.

He rolled his eyes at her, knowing the fight between them wouldn’t last long. “Yes, so I’ve heard. But there is a very likely chance that you will go after him and stop him from killing Lilith. Whether you are with him or not. We can’t have you, a spawn of hell, ruining our plans.”

Olivia sat there, taking this all in. _What is he talking about? I’m a spawn of hell?_ She didn’t want to fall into her curiosity, so she ignored what he had said about her. For now.

“What plan?” Ashlyn asked changing the subject.

“Sam is off, drinking demon blood with that slut demon, and getting stronger and stronger until he will soon be strong enough to end Lillith’s life, starting something major.” 

"Starting something? No, he's ending something. He's keeping the apocalypse from happening. Right?" Ashlyn dug deeper, earning herself a warning look from her friend that she didn't see. But Zachariah didn't seem to mind. 

"Actually, no, he's not keeping it from happening, he's _making_ it happen." He said with a smug smile. Both the girls' faces dropped. "Lilith is the first demon, the key to the cage. She dies, it begins." 

"No. This can't happen, I won't let it." Olivia burned out with anger. Her confidence was back home as she made her rage known. They were using Sam, Ruby had been playing him all along. 

Zachariah laughed in her face. "Sweetie, your powers that you haven't even discovered yet are powerless in here. There's nothing for you to do but defend your own life." 

"Against what, huh? Your ego?" Ashlyn quipped, not caring what he thought. His sights turned to her like a predator stalking it's prey. Suddenly, Olivia was shoved into the wall of the room by Zachariah's power. She struggled against the hold but it was too strong. Ashlyn’s eyes widened but her face didn’t waver.

"You know what? Dear little miss Katie is a prophet, ish, with a direct link to heaven that we can't break. Trust me, we've tried. She's important. I get that." Zachariah rambles, circling Ashlyn. She stood her ground, not letting herself be scared. Come on, the dude is bald. "And that one, feisty Olivia over there, has a link to hell. Demon blood. Just like that oh so thirsty soul mate of hers. She hasn't found any of her powers yet, and heaven doesn't know what makes her tick. But she's important too, we know that for sure." 

"Get to the point, baldy." Ashlyn huffs, his face close to hers now. 

"Gladly." He smirks, tapping her nose like one would a child. "You, ginger, aren't important. There's nothing special about you, you’re just an annoying thorn in my side. I can do anything I want to you. So no, she won't be defending herself against my 'ego'. She'll be defending herself against _you._ " 

Confusion flashed through her face for only a millisecond, since two fingers are immediately on her forehead. Then everything changes.

She can hear Olivia scream out in protest, but that's not the only thing she hears. She can hear her friend's heartbeat speed up in fear. She can hear it rushing throughout her friend's veins, and it sounds like a waterfall of heaven. Of sweet, beautiful release. She _needs_ that, a new instinct that came from nowhere tells her so. Her eyes see more, the lights suddenly bright and attacking. She can hear... _everything_. The feeling of everything at once overwhelms her fogged up brain. The only thought she has is _blood._ She needs it. Now.

Ash was a vampire.

* * *

Katie sat next to the table while Dean walked about. Not a word had been said in the past few minutes after Dean had been denied a visit to his brother and an exit. The silence suffocated her and tempted her bottled up emotions to appear as sobs. But she said no. She couldn't let weakness win. 

“I wonder where Ash and Liv are.” Katie said, distracting herself. 

“If the angels are smarter than they look, they might have them in a room just like we are. Hell, they’re probably right down the hall from us.” Dean replied, giving up and using a statue to bash the wall down. The loud noise made Katie jump out of her chair, turning around to see the wall appear as good as new. Dean pawed the wall with wonder, soon turning to frustration. He cursed under his breath. 

“Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming.”

Katie, once again, was scared by the sudden voice of Zachariah behind her. She whipped around and automatically backed up closer to Dean. Zachariah smirked at the movement; Dean wouldn't be able to keep her safe much longer if all went to plan.  
“Let us out of here.” Dean all but growled, stepping in front of Katie. The angels wouldn’t let him near his brother, or anywhere at all. He had reasons to be pissed.

Zachariah smiled patronizingly. “Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl.”

“Yeah, like you actually care. You’re lying. We wanna see his brother and my friends.” Katie bit from behind the Winchester. Dean gave her a look, to which she shrugged.

Zachariah sighed, his eye-roll not hidden at all. “That's... ill-advised.”

“You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?” Dean said, anger and frustration pent up inside him.

Zachariah didn’t see the point of lying anymore, if he didn’t tell the human the truth, he would just turn violent and uncooperative. “You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith.”

Silence. Dean’s confusion was frustrating- he had to be missing something. Katie felt the same way. Even though the angels were dicks, they wouldn’t help the demons, right? They were _angels._

“What?” Dean and Katie said at the same time. Usually, Katie would have screamed _jinx!_ because she always lost those to Ashlyn, but now was a bit too serious for that.

“Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station.” Zach explained, sitting down on the little seat in the room casually, as if he didn’t just confirm the apocalypse.

“But me and Sam, we can stop…” Dean started, voice soft and almost innocently terrified. His face hardened, however, at his sudden epiphany. Katie saw this, still completely lost and honestly scared. “You don't want to stop it, do you?”

Zach spread his arms out, happy Dean finally caught on. “Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you.”

“What was all that crap about saving seals?” Dean wondered, the betrayal of being played for almost a year stinging in his chest, along with anger. Katie finally figured it out, and the plan made sense. Maybe it was the whole prophet thing, but she slowly worked it out in her head.

“They couldn’t tell the lower level angels..” Katie said softly, not sure why she was talking in the first place. Both men (Did Zachariah count? A man angel? A mangel?) turned to look at her, both surprised at her guess, “They’d have a rebellion. So they lied and said it was the demons, when it was really them breaking all 65 of those seals.”

Zachariah nodded, tilting his head toward her, “She’s exactly right. I forgot that you are actually smart under all that drug addiction and faked optimism.”

“But why?” Dean growled out, louder than the man in front of him. Katie lowered her head at the insults, deciding not to talk again.

“Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing -- puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins -- and we will -- it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?” The angel reasoned, angering the humans more.

“What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?” Dean said, giving in to the fear in his voice. 

“Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered.” Katie eyed the statue on the mantlepiece, the thoughts of angel murder crossing her mind at his words. “Uh, no, Sweetie. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you.”

“What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith.” Dean said with confidence. The angel in front of him inhaled deeply at yet another mention of Sam.

“Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it.” 

“What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?” Dean said with worry, fearing for his brother’s wellbeing. Then it came to him. “Even if you do, Olivia wouldn’t give up on him for a second.”

The angel chuckled. “Olivia? She’s probably past dead by now. Stuck her with a vampire.” 

“What? Are you serious? You think that Liv can’t handle a vamp?” Katie said, fake dismissal in her voice. Olivia already carried a knife in her shoe, she would be safe.

“Not when the vampire is her best friend, no.”

There was silence as his words sunk in. Katie didn't want to understand what the angel was saying to her. “Ash is a vampire? You.. turned her?”

The smug man in front of her chuckled at her pain. “Yep, work of yours truly. The ginger was useless, you and the other girl are the ones we're worried about.” 

That was all Katie needed to pass Dean and try and attack the angel. She was sick of it, sick of her friends being hurt by things that weren't even supposed to be real. With a shriek of rage that came from the back of her throat, she jumped at the man. Dean attempted to hold her back with moderate success, but Zachariah took the attack as an excuse to fling Katie against a wall and hold her there. She squirmed against his invisible hold, watching Dean with his panicked eyes.

Zachariah waved it off and prepared to go on another one of his rants that no one asked for. “Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all.”

Dean wanted nothing more than to stab the man threatening his family and friends through the neck. “Which means?”

Said man gestured to a painting on the wall that Katie recognized to be Two archangels fighting, maybe. “Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts.” Zach stopped talking for a moment to chuckle. “Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh.”

Katie scoffed, even though her voice was strained. “I doubt that, you sick son of a bitch.”

Dean was near tears. “Tell me something. Where's God in all this?”

“God? God has left the building.” and then the angel was gone. Katie fell to the ground, gasping for air. As she stood, her eyes weren't overflowing with tears, only anger.

“Bastard!” Dean yelled pacing around the room. “Katie, we need to figure out how to get out of here.”

“I'm getting that. How do you propose we get the hell out?” Katie asked innocently.

Dean washed a hand down his face. “ I don’t…. I don't know.” the stress of two girls’ lives depending on him showed on his shoulders.

Castiel stood, alone and invisible to the two humans he considered friends. Conflict swirled around in him like a tornado, a feeling he still hadn't become accustomed to. Before the Winchesters, the answer to his problems would have been clear. There wouldn't have been a problem in the first place! He would have followed his father's will without a second thought. But now…. Now it was different. He had to chose between his mission and his friends.

As he made his decision, he felt the feeling of guilt. He could at least apologize to his friends, correct? That’s what the Winchesters always seemed to do.

* * *

“Ash?” 

Her voice came out soft and slightly frightened. Olivia was staring wide-eyed at her friend who had been changed, somehow. Something was wrong. Ashlyn stayed in the corner, catching her breath and trying to calm herself. Olivia was her friend, she couldn’t give in to this unrelenting urge to drink.

“Uh…” Ashlyn cleared her itchy throat and let out a dry chuckle, “PSA, you should probably stay away from me.”

“What did he do?” Olivia said with worry. She started to walk forward toward the girl in the corner with caution.

“Ah, I’m a monster. Like, a literal vampire, I think.” Ashlyn said, feeling weird just saying the words. She turned around to face her friend, which was a mistake. The stubborn need for blood doubled as she looked Olivia in the eye. She almost didn’t register the shock fly across Olivia’s face.

“Yeah, you’re even more pale than you usually are.” Olivia said, not really sure how she was so calm. “All the times that I’ve called you a vampire, I never thought it would actually happen.”

Ashlyn let out a humorless laugh. “We could probably make a lot of bad jokes now.” Her friend smiled, but they both knew that this was anything but funny. Ashlyn gestured for Olivia to back up, telling her that her heart was beating too loudly. Assuming she was being sarcastic, Olivia rolled her eyes and backed into the opposite corner. Each woman was in their own corner. And it was silent for a moment.

“Liv, I think we both know what’s going to happen to me.” Ash said, pointing out what she thought was obvious. Olivia looked at her with a confused face that could beat Cas’.

“No, I’m getting you out of here. You’re not going to die on my watch.” Olivia said, believing with all her heart that it was true. She felt like someone had stomped on her chest when she watched her friend hopelessly shake her head.

“Liv, I-I can feel it getting stronger.” She stuttered, fighting against her new instincts. “Any minute now, I’m going to lose control and you’re gonna have to stop me.” 

Olivia wasn’t having that: Her face said that she would rather die than do what her friend was insinuating. “Ash, no. You’re not going to lose control, you’re not that kind of person. You’re a good person.”

“Yeah, I was, then I got turned into a monster. Liv, you need to be the good person here. I don’t want to live like this, to _be_ this. I’ll probably hurt people.” Ashlyn begged against her friend’s denial. Olivia’s face was attacked by slow tears as she shook her head.

“You listen to me, Ashlyn Holmes, you are going to fight this with everything you have. You’re going to stay with me until we can get you better, and I don’t _care_ if there’s no cure to being a vampire! I will _make_ one if I have to! I have done some stupid things in my life, I’ve lost _everything._ My family, my dignity, my… _Sam._ So I’m not going to let myself lose you.” Olivia yelled this through her sobs, knowing that her friend was on the edge of being gone. “You and Katie have always been there for me, now it’s time I repay the favor.”

Ashlyn looked at Olivia with tears of her own, her eyes saying it for her. _’m sorry. You’re my best friend._

Then her friend was gone. Replaced by a hungry vampire. A really hungry vampire coming right for her.

“Ashlyn, stay back!” Olivia yelled. Ashlyn could no longer control herself and was thirsty. She was coming at the poor girl crammed in a corner. “Ashlyn, please! I don’t want to hurt you!” She begged.

“Oh, you can’t hurt me… I’m the only one who will be causing pain.” Ashlyn was terrifying. She had gnarly teeth, and something Olivia had never seen before… Wings. She had massive black and purple wings that took up majority of the green room. Why had they suddenly appeared out her friend’s back? It made Olivia wonder if she could be killed like any other vampire. But the thought was pushed out of her head immediately. That was not an option. Even though a giant knife had shown up on the table. The angels wanted Olivia to kill her best friend, but it wasn’t going to happen.

“Ashlyn, stay back. Please. Please! Look at me. It’s Olivia! Your best friend! You don’t want to kill me! You’re good. Dean and I are going to find a way to change you back, but you need to stay calm and not hurt me.” She was doing the best she could to hold her off, but Ash just kept walking towards her. 

Olivia knew how to kill a vampire, she’s always been ecstatic to go on vamp hunts because those were one of her favorite monsters. But now that the vampire was Ashlyn, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The only thing she kept telling herself was _kill or be killed._

This was it. Ashlyn had made her way from across the room to right in front of Olivia’s face. 

“This is going to hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt me.” Ashlyn whispered moving her open mouth to Olivia’s neck.

“No!! I said leave me alone!” Ashlyn pushed her friend back, only thinking about the blood, the sweet relief from the urge. The temptation. She needed blood, and the girl in front of her wasn't anything but a food source anymore. Olivia fell back, accidentally letting Ashlyn get leverage. She felt for the small blade she knew was wedged into her boot in case for emergencies. She didn't want to kill Ashlyn, even if Ashlyn wanted her dead.

“I said leave me alone!” Olivia yelled. “I don’t want to hurt you!” Ashlyn was on top of her at this point and was about to sink her teeth into the back of Olivia’s neck. “Get off!” Olivia didn’t know what to do at this point. She was either going to have to kill Ashlyn or die herself… She had made up her mind.

With a thwack and slice on her neck, Olivia had cut Ashlyn’s throat open. Knowing this wasn’t going to kill her, she used Ashlyn’s shocked reaction as a distraction. Once she was back on her feet, she grabbed a sharper knife from the fancy table in the middle of the room, and went after Ash.

The vampire however, was not going to go without a fight. She quickly wiped the blood from her neck and went in for a punch. Olivia ducked fast enough, swipe kicking Ashlyn’s legs out from under her. Once she was on the ground, Olivia jumped on top of her and held the blade to her friends head.

“I’m sorry.” She said with tears running down her face. She took the blade, and pushed down as hard as she could. She watched as her friend’s unusual red vampire eyes turning back to their original color of warm brown. 

Blood was all over her hands. Blood was everywhere. Her shirt, her arms, the blade. _Ashlyn's blood._ Her friend, since childhood. Her blood. She killed her best friend. Ashlyn… was dead. 

_I killed her._

Her legs gave out, forcing her to fall to her knees. She looked down to see that she had fallen into more of the blood. She was drenched in it. Her hand went slack, the loud clang of the blade ringing in her ears. She felt dizzy. Looking down, she saw a glint of gold in the sea of red she was drowning in. She didn't control her hand as she picked up the bloodied protection symbol. She held it close to her chest, closed her eyes, and let the tears make clear tracks down her red-splattered face.

* * *

Castiel took one for the team. After a giant discussion with his two friends, he made a decision to fight for his family. His family didn't include the angels. He decided to make a sacrifice, by banishing away his brethren he also banished himself.

“We’ve gotta get to them, and quick.” Dean said to Katie as the two of them ran down a hallway. “Fourth door on the left.” He mumbled to himself. Once they were in front of the room, Dean turned the handle with ease. The sight was unbearable.

Blood was everywhere. Unaware that the door had been unlocked for about ten minutes, Olivia was sitting in the farthest corner, away from Ashlyn’s body, with her face in her hands, buried in her lap. She was crying. A bloody, golden chain hung from her fingers.

“Olivia?” Katie asked walking in behind Dean. She herself had tears in her eyes. “Olivia, what happened?” Olivia’s head lifted up. She had a black eye and blood running down from an open cut. She had blood everywhere.

“I killed Ash… I killed her. Our friend, she’s dead because of me.” 

Katie walked over to Ashlyn’s dead body and Olivia gripped her friend’s gold pendant in her hand. She gripped it so tightly that it drew blood. She didn’t care. All it did was add to the growing amount of blood in the room. 

She couldn’t even _think._ There wasn’t anything to think about. The sight in front of her didn’t leave room for questions. It was obvious what she was seeing, but her mind told her it wasn’t possible. Of all the things she imagined would happen in the supernatural world, this wasn’t one of them. The thought of this didn’t even cross her mind. Why didn’t it? It had happened to so many people before, why shouldn’t it happen to them? It was unfair? That was obvious. It was painful? Also obvious. 

Her older friend, the one she still viewed as a younger sister, was shaking. Tears slipped down both their faces, but Katie’s sadness was worn on her sleeve. Her sadness, however, hid behind a wall of numbness. Of denial. Of guilt. Of blankness. Katie fell to her knees. She leaned down to wrap her arms around her sobbing best friend. Katie leaned in to her and grabbed onto her like a lifeline, knowing that she was still here. Both the girls had giant holes punched through their hearts, ones that they knew would never be filled. She turned back to the man behind her, whose face was frozen in a shocked state. Dean had tears building up in his eyes, This is Sam’s fault! She said to herself. I wish it wasn’t, but it pretty much is.

“Th- This i-isn’t h-h-happening…” Katie hiccuped through her sobs of grief. She wouldn’t- couldn’t accept what was right in front of her. 

“I-” She tried to speak, but a tiny sob she was trying to repress swallowed it. She cleared her throat, failing to dislodge the lump that was formed there. “I’m sorry..”

“Come on… We’ve gotta get out of here.” Dean said in a hoarse voice, picking Olivia up by the hand.

“We can’t just leave her Dean!” She retorted.

“All right…” He said with a sigh, his voice almost breaking at the horrific sight of his friend. “You two go. I’m right behind you.”

_I want out of here._

Olivia’s thoughts had a mind of their own

_I wanna go back to Sam, or Bobby’s, anywhere but here. ___

She didn’t know how her thoughts were going to help, however true they were.

_I need OUT!_

**_ZAP_ **

Both women jumped at the giant noise the rang out from nowhere. They took in their surroundings, shocked. Unlike the five minutes ago when Katie and Dean walked down a brightly lit hallway, they were back in Bobby’s dusty kitchen. It was like they never left, like they didn’t just have holes stabbed into their souls. A mug on the table where Olivia left it, and another one on the stove. One that would never be finished. Next to it was her cherished phone, her most prized possession. It was full of tumblr screenshots, pictures of her two best friends, maybe some of their other two friends, and honestly, smut. But it was so Ashlyn that neither of her friends had ever called her out on it.

“H-how?” Katie stuttered with sorrowful wonder. It was then that Olivia broke down again. Crying, she sunk down to the floor, followed with a zap and Dean suddenly walked in.

“I guess she came back with us.. Tonight we’ll bury her.” He said. He then noticed Oliva back behind the table, and quickly ran outside, so he could hurry up and comfort Olivia.

“Olivia, I know you didn’t mean it. _Ashlyn_ knows you didn’t have any other choice. You need to forgive yourself.” Katie told her weeping friend. She was aware that the big, fat tears that rolled down her face kind of made her seem less believable, but her words were genuine. Once Olivia didn’t respond, she finished up. “I’m going to go lay down and think for awhile. I’ll let you be by yourself. Let me know if you need anything.” And with that, Katie walked upstairs.  


* * *

About ten minutes later, Dean walked back inside and sat next to Olivia.

“I killed her Dean… I cut her head off. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I killed my best friend.” She mumbled.

“You didn’t have a choice.” Dean comforted her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s what you keep saying, but I could’ve held her off for five more minutes until you came.”

“There’s nothing else you or I could’ve done. She was going to kill you, and you protected yourself. Hell, if the vampire wasn’t Ashlyn, I’d tell you awesome job at handling yourself.” He tried to shine some light on the bad situation. He cringed at his horrible timing when Olivia glared at him. The glare wasn't angry at all, really, she was so sad that it was almost pitiful.

“It’s not just that. Everything… Everything is going wrong.” Olivia looked him in the eye.

“What else is going wrong besides..Ash?” Dean asked.

“The apocalypse. Lilith. Katie and her depression. Me with these evil powers I know nothing about… And Sam.” She continued. Dean understood. He finally realized what all this was about. Sure Olivia was going to be sad about Ashlyn, but she knew she had to do it. This was about Sam leaving, too.

“Sam.” He sighed. “Sam will be back Liv. We’re going to get him back. You and I are going to get him, and save him. We’ll detox him and then he’ll be back to the weird loser you have so come to love.” He continued.

“No.” She said.

“No?”

“No.” Olivia turned quickly out of Dean’s arms. She looked him dead in the eyes and said, “I’m not in love with him… I thought I was for a while. Hell, I _was_ in love with him. But not anymore…” She finished.

“Because of the other night? Olivia you gotta know that the Sam that night was not our Sam… _Your_ Sam. Once we find him he’ll go back to normal and trust me, he will feel just absolutely awful. I mean self-loathing awful. He will never forgive himself. Especially if you don’t.” 

“Well then he will be just as sad as I am then. The only difference is that I’m not going to let it stop me from doing what I need to do. Stop me from figuring out what that douche was talking about with me being from Hell. Sam can let it stop him for all I care.” Olivia didn’t really know what she was saying anymore, she was just angry. Depressed. Heartbroken.

“You don’t mean that Olivia.”

“Wait and see if I mean it.” She said standing up from her spot on the kitchen floor. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Dean yelled something.

“I know you two were together… Sam didn’t tell me, but it was obvious how much happier you guys were. He loves you. He still loves you.”

“Not the way I want to be loved.” She said, and walked out leaving Dean on the floor. Her problems were too much to handle at once. Maybe if she focused on Sam, the grief wouldn't catch up with her.

* * *

_My best friend is dead._

Her tears streaked down her face as she stared at the ceiling of the bedroom. It was quiet, but there was a war going on in her head.

_Dead._

She knew this war well, she was basically a veteran. Grief, Mourning, Loss. She had done this before and honestly she hadn’t done it well.

_She isn’t coming back._

You’ll never see her again.

When Katie was thrown into this world, she was weighed down with the baggage of her past. She saw this curse, the one that put them in the supernatural world, as a second chance, a way to start over. But there’s no outrunning it, the things you carry with you. The angels made sure of that. 

_She’s gone._

_She’s dead_

_Gone_

_Dead_

_She’s not going to walk into the room, stop being so hopeful_

_How could you let this happen, you horrible little bitch!?_

She grabbed her ears as if that would quiet the voices that were screaming at her through her sobs. It didn’t. You can’t drown out the things that are in your head. She felt like she was going insane and just begged the guilt and pain to stop. You would think that you would have control over the thoughts that pass through your own head.

_You know how to make it stop._

Katie stopped the unrelenting sobs at that point. She knew she shouldn’t have taken it, but the urge was too much. She slowly pulled the pill bottle out of her jacket pocket. That's how the pain was erased. Emotions would be numbed… all she had to do was open it…

Her hand was on the cap when a headache attacked her, letting her know exactly what was supposed to happen. She dropped to her knees, the physical pain cancelling out the emotions. Seeing the supposed future.

And when it was done, she was down the stairs faster than the speed of sound. Her pain was pushed down in favor of the matter at hand, stopping the apocalypse.

She pushed it down and didn't let it out.

* * *

Chuck’s house was very messy, but honestly they didn't have the luxury to notice. Katie told them to go to the backup prophet, as she called him in her head, because she wasn't sure of Sam's location. A convent. That's all she knew, after the fact that he was there at that very second. Chuck told them the location, then was ‘protected’ by his guardian archangel. Cas said he was holding them all off. They had no choice but to trust his word. He had touched their heads and they were at St. Mary's Convent. Where it was going down.

Dean ran down the hallway, almost struggling to keep up with Olivia's focused pace. The three came to a sudden halt, staring down the perpendicular hallway and into the doors at the end. Sam and the hated demon were facing the final seal. Until, that is, when Ruby turned to the side a bit, looked them straight in the eye, and _smirked._

Olivia was down the hallway faster than a human could blink, but unfortunately, Ruby was not human. She was a bitch that was in on it. Dean and Olivia slammed into the doors, both screaming and punching the door with everything they had. Katie could hear a heartbeat, and she wasn't sure how.

Sam raised his hand. _Finally_ , his brother's not-so permanent death could be avenged. He was going to win. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his quickening heartbeat. And then, as Lilith lit up like an inferno, he could hear the sweet sound of her screams. Her pain. Her suffering. 

Then he heard something different. Distant, more familiar yelling. Faded, muffled yelling. His name being yelled out by his brother. 

“Dean?” He asked quietly as he turned, his heartbeat still pounding in his ears. Why was his brother here? Could he seriously be pissed at him for killing Lilith? What they had been trying to do for the better part of a year? 

_“Sam! Sam, come on! Sammy, you gotta stop! Please!”_

Olivia. Olivia was there too, trying to get him to stop. She came back, even after what he did. His Olivia. There had to be something wrong. His body was fully turned to the door, where he heard echoing of banging. He turned to the side, looking at the demon who was yelling at him. 

_“What are you waiting for? Do it! Do it now!”_

Her encouragement didn't feel right, not with the love of his life standing out there, begging him to stop. What had he done? He messed things up between them so much that he was sure that she didn't love him anymore. 

Laughing.

He turned around once more, his conflict showing clearly on his face. Lilith was _laughing_ at him. 

She was out of breath from the previous attack, but she laughed at his face all the same. “You turned yourself into a freak. A...monster. And now you're not going to bite?” 

Rage engulfed Sam that tuned out the voices of his family for the moment. The twisted soul continued, chuckling breathlessly, “What, for your girlfriend who doesn't even love you? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adora-”

Sam's attack cut her off. The mention of Olivia pushed him over the edge. He made sure what had to be done was done, no matter what anyone else thought or wanted. He didn't realize that his eyes had gone dark along with his blood and soul. 

The light inside of Lilith died as she did. Flickering, the woman in a dress collapsed to her side, her eyes open and her face expressionless. Blood started to move itself from her head, starting a circle. Sam looked confused, looking to a smiling Ruby. She had done it. Her work was finally done, and all of hell would know that it was her that stayed loyal, not Alistair or anyone else.

Olivia was a wild animal outside. Kicking, screaming, _anything_ to get to Sam. She didn't know what was making her act this way, probably because Sam was on the other side with a bitch demon. She was so angry, so hurt, so pained. She needed to get in there and save Sam. Zachariah’s words rang in her head like a bell.

_Just like that oh-so thirsty soul mate of hers…_

_Soulmate._

_He's my soulmate._

_I love him, damn it!_

A frustrated scream ripped through her throat. There was a giant noise, slightly resembling a _**zap**_ , that sounded as the doors came crashing open. She didn't waste any time. Snatching the demon knife from Dean, she made her way to Ruby who was on top of Sam, smoothing his hair. She stood up and looked Olivia in the eye, a look she returned with pure hatred. 

“You're too late.” Ruby said proudly, crossing her arms. Olivia smiled shakily over her completely overpowering rage.

“And you screwed my man.” were the last words Ruby ever heard. She prepared to fight back, but Sam came behind her and held her in place while Liv pushed the blade forward. Ruby’s body flashed as she stared into the eyes of the woman who hated her the most. She was gone before the body hit the ground.

Complete silence overtook them. Katie shamelessly came to Dean and hid her face into his jacket, scared of what was going to happen. Dean's arm draped over her, holding her close. Resting his chin on her head, he made eye contact with his brother for the first time since Sam tried to kill him. The broken look in Sam's eyes still killed him. 

“I'm sorry.” He said, his voice breaking into a half sob. It was heartbreaking. Olivia couldn't handle it, and allowed herself to run into his arms. Just this once, out of relief of his safety. Sam was amazed that she would even think about being near him, and let his tears fall onto her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, overloaded with joy that she was here and safe. Forgetting where he was, he repeated the phrase “I love you” into her hair.

Then it was shattered. A noise that resembled shrieking filled the room, along with the brightest light any of them had ever seen. The circle was complete. He was coming. 

Dean still held onto Katie, not daring to let her go. His other hand found his brother, and he felt a hand grabbing onto his jacket in a similar panicked fashion. 

“Sammy, let's go.” Dean said urgently, pulling the two people in his hold towards the doors. Sam stayed stock still.

“Dean.” Sam's grip on Olivia tightened with fear. “he's coming.”

Sam was right. Lucifer is coming.

* * *

**Purgatory**

She woke up with a gasp. 

It was dark. Or was it? It was day and night at the same time. 

Where was she? Forest. She was in a forest.

She pushed herself off the grass covered ground, making a face at the dirt collected on her palms. She wiped it off on her shirt. 

Looking around, she became disoriented. The last thing she remembered was… _oh God._ She grasped at her neck, finding it whole and healthy.

Growling. She heard growling behind her like some rabid dog. Her senses were already heightened, but this place was quiet enough to let her use them to their full capacity.

Whipping around, she saw the person coming at her just in time to crash into them. But it wasn't a person, it was a werewolf. 

She used strength she didn't know she had to flip them over, putting her on top. Using instincts that weren’t vampire or human, she touched the top of the monsters’ head.

It exploded.

Standing up quickly, her breathing came out in quick, short gasps. She tried to calm down, but she noticed the things sprouting out of her back. 

_Wings? Why do I have wings?_

Looking around, she sprinted to the nearest log and positioned herself behind it. Her… Wings weren't as big as Cas’, but weren't like an insect's. They were about as big as her long torso. And they were purple for some odd reason, matching the hue of the strange place she had ended up in.

Not even bothering to wipe them this time, she brought her dirt covered hands to her fiery hair. She felt the strands between her fingers, knowing that it was still the same. She felt for her necklace- it was gone.

Giving into the panic, Ashlyn wrapped her hands around her knees, brought them to her head, and sobbed.


	10. Broken

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural. I was going to put a joke here but I'm too tired to think of one.**

_Zapped: Chapter 10_

The bright light got brighter, even though it didn't seem possible. The noise that resonated in their bones was nauseously similar to the pitch that had brought the girls there in the first place. It didn't seem real, but the all-consuming fear that it caused did. Satan was being released, and none of their legs wanted to move.

Olivia looked up to the man that was holding her- the man responsible for this, the man she loved- and the look of pure horror on Sam's face was enough to motivate her.

"Sam, come on!" She yelled, nearly inaudible over the piercing shriek of Lucifer. Her pulling on Sam's jacket combined with Dean's weak tugs said it for her. Sam started to run for the door, either being dragged by or dragging Olivia, he couldn't decide. Dean was basically cradling a frozen Katie. He didn't wait for her to snap out of it- he carried her to the open door. The open door didn't want to stay an open door, instead it slammed shut and became a closed door. Sam, Dean, and Olivia tried their best to knock it down, but their efforts were fruitless. The noise that surrounded them became more shrill, resembling the shriek of an angel. They all turned to watch as the light started to scrape the outsides of the blood circle. Dean's hands left Katie as he covered his ears like everyone else did. Katie could feel her eardrums exploding as her knees buckled. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for whatever was going to hit them next.

But then there was nothing. The face-splitting noise vanished, the blinding light behind her eyelids was no more. She slowly peeled her eyes open, only to be met with the setting of an airplane. Looking to her left, she saw Katie in the same state. Their eyes met, and the only thought in their heads was-

"What the hell?" Dean's overly confused voice sounded from across the aisle. Sam's eyes met Olivia's, bewildered.

"I- I don't know." Sam managed, dropping eye contact. Olivia felt a hand hold her arm with the grip of death. Katie was visually panicking- Her eyes were sealed shut, her breathing quickened, and her grip was tripled in strength even though she didn't know that. Olivia quickly realized what it was about. The pilot was speaking over the loudspeaker, and Dean was in a similar yet less intense state as Katie. They both shared the same deep-seated fear of planes.

The slow droning of the pilot's voice was interrupted by the very same light and noise that the group had just escaped. The plane was going down- people were falling, rolling, crying, screaming. The emergency thingys, as Katie had always remembered them by, came bouncing down in front of their faces. They whipped them on, Katie screaming through it. She had always hated the feeling of adrenaline. Olivia was flailing, not sure what she was trying to reach for until she felt her hand join with another that she knew immediately was Sam's. She was able to relax to some level; only focusing on the feeling of his calloused hand holding her's. Dean's head hit the window next to him, forcing him to watch the blinding light outside, terrified.

* * *

"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."

Switch.

"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—"

Switch.

"—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—"

Switch.

"—a series of tremors—

Switch.

"—swine flu—"

Off. Then silence.

After surviving a plane crash, all four of the hunters were forced to rent a car. It was a stuffy, cramped van that Dean visibly hated. Katie and Olivia were shoved in the back, while both brothers were up front. Dean drove with a blank mask of a face, refusing to show emotion. Sam's guilt showed clearly on his face. On his body, too. Hell, he was practically radiating guilt and self-blame. What made Olivia feel worse was that the guilt and the blame made sense. The man had just released Satan, and while he earned the guilt, Olivia still wanted to hug him tight and make it all better. Katie still hadn't said a word, her thoughts too suffocating. The war she was battling in her head was all because of the bottle in her jacket pocket. It was like a bowling ball, she could feel it all the time, tempting her to fall into her old ways.

Sam sighs, The silence still intact. "Dean, look—"

"Don't." Dean said, his voice blank just like his expression.

A pause. Katie's head slowly rested against the rain-splattered window, the orange glow of the street lamps illuminating her face. Olivia watched her friend sigh, her eyelids growing heavier as she gazed out the window. Liv knew that Katie's mind was falling back into the lull of depression. She knew that she was helpless to stop it, but she thanked whatever God there was that Katie couldn't be victimized by her old addiction. Even if she found a way, Ashlyn wouldn't allow it.

She felt a pang in her heart. Ashlyn. Ashlyn wasn't here to keep the two of them straight. Ashlyn wasn't here to remind Olivia why she had to keep going. Ashlyn wasn't here to act like a petulant child and somehow cheer them all up while annoying them. Olivia's head involuntarily fell back into the headrest behind her. Her eyes fluttered shut to keep her tears at bay. Reality, which used to be her fantasy, was crushing her under it's weight. Sam had hurt her, almost physically, and she was still in love with him. Satan was walking the earth. There was a giant, irritating ginger shaped hole in her soul. She killed her best friend. There was no way that any of this was going to work out.

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean said with a little more emotion. He was reassuring Sam, but unknowingly he was reassuring Olivia as well. She wanted to cry, but Dean's words helped a little.

Another pause, where you could hear the guilt-soaked gears turning in Sam's head.

"Yeah, okay." Sam accepted Dean's comfort uncertainly, with a little nod.

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean asked, not sure that he wanted to know.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam shrugged, looking back in the mirror to the two ever-so quiet girls. One look at Katie, the girl who usually lit up a room by simply existing, caused sadness to wash over Sam in an instant. She looked so lost, so depressed. It didn't fit her face, made her look about 10 years older. Olivia's overwhelmed mind showed clearly on her features. A stab of guilt hit his chest. That's mostly because of him. His eyebrows furrowed. There was a big empty space between the girls where a ginger was missing.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas." Dean grumbled. This situation was unreal, even for them.

"Yeah, and Ash." Sam said nonchalantly, not knowing the sudden tension that drenched the car was because of his words.

"Sam…" Dean said carefully, knowing that the news would crush his brother. Sam looked at him like a child who knew something bad was about to be said.

"Wh- what?" Sam said, looking back at the girls. Olivia looked either very done or very sad. Katie hadn't moved but her eyes were begging her to cry.

"She's dead." Olivia blankly stated, her voice thick. Sam's eyes widened and watered. He felt dizzy. His entire world was spinning and it wouldn't slow down to listen to Olivia's words.

"The angels stuck us there, in that place… Ashlyn, of course, wasn't going without a fight… so Zachariah turned her into a vamp. She tried to hold on, b-but it was too st-strong.." Olivia stopped and swallowed to keep her voice from breaking, but was unsuccessful, "She tr-tried to kill me… so I had to...I had to…"

She couldn't finish that sentence without tears making a reappearance, so she broke the eye contact with Sam in the mirror and put her head back where it had been resting. She didn't feel like she could do this anymore.

The car ride to Chuck's was silent, ignoring the quiet sniffling of the guiltiest man on the planet.

* * *

Dean took wide steps through the devastated house, trying to avoid the jagged edges of smashed china that littered the floor. He reached the kitchen, which looked like ground zero for the carnage. A table that usually stood cluttered with rough drafts and miscellaneous junk was clear across the room, flipped. Books, pictures, papers and even dirty clothes were strewn throughout. There was a big splatter of red liquid painting the floor and the adjoining counters. Looking behind him, he watched his brother and his friends look around with the same confusion and dread covering their faces. A question was forcing itself into their brains: Where was Chuck and Cas?

A small noise startled them all. Dean turned to look at the three behind him with a questioning gaze. They all shook their heads one way or another, telling him that in fact, no, that was not them. Sam held his hand up to Dean, using his brother-telepathy to say that he would go forward first. Slowly, he guardedly plodded into the main room. Olivia felt her breath holding itself, like this was a scary movie and the stupid curious guy was about to bite it.

A creak of the stressed floorboards under Sam's weight must've tipped him off that someone was coming. With a terrified and kind of pathetic cry, Chuck lunged at Sam, conking him straight in the face with a very solid toilet plunger. Sam stumbled back and put his hands to his face, surprised at the almost comical attack. Olivia's breath let go and came out as a really loud laugh.

"Geez! Ow!" Sam yelled, his hands pressed against his aching face. Chuck looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Sam." Chuck gaped, his voice coated in awe.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted incredulously, not sure why his author friend would hit him.

"Hey, Chuck." Dean greeted, if not a little sarcastically. Olivia grinned and gave a little wave, which Chuck awkwardly returned. Katie just looked at him for a millisecond then hid behind her waist-length hair. From what Chuck had seen of the girl in his visions, she was always glowing, always shining, always brightening the room with her existence. Her hair had always been lighter in color and cheerful to match her personality. Now, however, her pale face hid behind her dark almost-black locks of tangled hair that was once wavy and beautiful. When he got a weirded-out look for staring, Chuck snapped himself back to focus.

"So...you're okay?" He asked, looking at the sasquatch that wasn't supposed to be breathing.

Sam calmed down a little, still a little confused, which he chose to express through sarcasm. "Well, my head hurts."

"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision," Chuck stuttered, putting his fingertips to his head, glancing at Katie a little, "You went, like, full-on Vader."

At Sam's baffled look, Chuck continued, trying to explain his words, "Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" two voices asked, surprised-sounding. Sam looked over his shoulder to Dean and Olivia, also being greeted with a wide-eyed but still silent Katie.

"I didn't know." Sam told them truthfully, trying to get their disappointed looks to go away.

"Where's Cas?" Dean said, dismissing the uncomfortable subject. Chuck's face fell.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Chuck answered sadly. Olivia gasped in shock, Sam's guilt grew, Katie let out a shaky breath and allowed one tear to slip down her cheek. Dean refused to believe it.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Dean tried, but he knew it was worthless. His new friend was dead.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded," Chuck imitated exploding without tact, "Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Katie gave him a look of annoyance for his insensitivity, which he probably didn't see.

Sam took a closer look at Chuck. Seeing something, he waved a hand over his own left ear.

"You got a—" Sam tried, continuing to wave at his ear.

Chuck waved a hand at his right ear. "Uh...right here?"

Sam gestured the other side of his head, trying to get Chuck to follow. "Uh, the…"

Chuck felt around in his hair, finally finding what Sam was talking about. He felt it and immediately wanted to vomit.

"Oh. Oh, god," Chuck pulls the slimy object out, "Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

Dean washed his hand down his face. "Cas, you stupid bastard."

Sam gave Dean a look. "Stupid? He was trying to help us."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, exactly."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that his brother's words were slightly true. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." Dean said, feeling utterly helpless in this situation. The apocalypse was upon them, why would he know what to do?

Suddenly, Katie held on to Olivia's arm with her iron grip. Olivia could tell something was wrong, but Katie didn't say what. Olivia opened her mouth to ask her but Chuck cut her off.

"Oh, crap." He said, pushing a few fingers to his forehead.

"What?" Olivia demanded, trying to free herself from Katie's grasp.

"I can feel them." Chuck answered, watching Katie nod to Olivia. Abruptly, there was the sound of _whoosh_ -ing angel wings behind them. Whipping around, Olivia was met with a face and a voice she never wanted to see again.

"Thought we'd find you here." Zachariah said, sporting that smug little smile that always seemed to accompany him.

" _You_." Olivia growled. She went for him, wanting to kill him for what he did. White-hot rage consumed her senses, all she saw was red. The only thought in her head was to murder the man in front of her in the most bloody way possible. Sam had to hold her back from attacking like a vicious animal.

The angel chuckled at her anger. He then took a step forward, looking at Dean. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

Dean pointed at the proud angel, stepping in front of Katie ever so slightly. "You just keep your distance, asshat." He snapped, angry and upset and experiencing far too many emotions for a Winchester to handle.

"You're upset." Zach observed, sounding a little confused or even surprised. What the hell did they expect? A fruit basket with a "thanks for bringing Satan upon us!" thank you card? Olivia fought harder against Sam, who was barely keeping her back.

"No shit, sherlock! You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day and _killed_ my best friend!" She screamed, taking words straight out of Dean's mouth and making them more angry sounding.

The angel shrugged casually. "Actually, _you_ killed her. I'm not the one who chopped her head off. And, _maybe,_ we let the apocalypse happen, but we didn't start anything," Zachariah winked towards Sam. "Am I right, Sammy?"

Katie felt anger swirling inside her, but she did nothing. She knew that Zachariah was causing just about all her problems, but she was too tired to be angry. Olivia, however, was fighting, screaming, _anything_ to see the bastard in front of her dead.

"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was—" A smug gesture to everyone in the room, including the angels behind him, "—all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not—" Another stupid hand gesture, "—it's Apocalypse time now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked rhetorically, knowing that there was no way in hell he would be playing for the angels team, no thank you.

"You want to kill the devil." Zach said plainly, like it was obvious, "We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean said with disbelief. He thought Cas had the least understanding for human emotion, but he had been proven otherwise by the angel in front of raised his voice, "Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

If Katie didn't know better, she would've laughed. But she stayed quiet and watched as Zachariah pulled himself together.

"This isn't a game, son." A Pause. His voice had gained a serious, dark undertone, that was actually a little frightening, "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Olivia piped up, earning herself the gaze of the man she hated the most.

"He is an angel. Those are the rules." Zachariah replied, turning back to Dean, "And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche." Dean didn't even hesitate, there was no way he was taking that offer, "After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah screamed, cutting Dean off before his sentence came to a close. Before continuing, the angel spotted deep red liquid dripping from Dean's hand. His angelic eyebrows furrowed.

"You're bleeding." He said, the bafflement in his voice could easily be confused with concern.

Dean acted as though he had just noticed it himself. "Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up."

Then, without fanfare, Dean turned around, yanked the sliding door open to reveal a Angel Banishing Sigil. Despite the angel's dramatic cries of "No!" Dean slapped his hand to the door, forcing the angels to disappear to somewhere else in the world.

Dean glanced around, making sure they were actually gone, before yelling, "Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

They all looked at each other, none of them really sure what was going on or what was supposed to happen next. But at least Chuck knew what they were thinking.

"This sucks ass."

* * *

Sam's hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he rushed down the staircase. The black metal was sprinkled with rain, which was the reason for his shoes squeaking as he practically glided down. He passed a kissing couple, who were too lost in each other to realize he was there. He immediately thought of Olivia.

He didn't know where he stood with her. The last time he saw her, before Satan was unleashed, he had done something terrible. At the time, he had been so confused, he somehow convinced himself that she would be better without him. He somehow convinced himself that driving her away would help. He thought that she would understand after he stopped the apocalypse, that she would forgive him.

Except he didn't stop the apocalypse. And driving her away didn't help. She was broken on a whole new level, and it was his fault. If he had just listened, her best friend wouldn't be dead. She wouldn't have to replay the memory of murdering Ashlyn in her nightmares. She wouldn't look at him with both longing and slight hostility at the same time. Even if she was better off without him, which he wasn't sure he really believed anymore, he hadn't thought about himself. He hadn't accounted for how lost he would be without her. Maybe if he had died in the chapel, everything would be okay.

But of course, that wasn't an option.

He opened the cheap motel door, hoping that they could finally have a conversation about their problems instead of pretending they didn't exist. His brother stood in the middle of the room loading a gun while Olivia was sorting through various lore books. Katie wasn't there, and he didn't want to ask where she was. Hearing the door open, Dean looked up.

"Hey" He greeted, tossing the gun on the mattress. Olivia glanced away from her task, making eye contact with Sam for a split second before snapping her head back down. She gave a little nod to acknowledge his presence, but that was it. Sam sighed quietly. It looked like he had a long way to go before she forgave him.

"Hey." Sam repeated. He finally removed his hands from his jacket, pulling out a tiny, marked bundle with them. He glanced at his brother.

"Here." Sam tossed the object to Dean, who didn't expect it and fumbled to eventually catch it. Dean turned his attention away from his previous distraction, his phone that brightly displayed a half-finished text to Katie, and started to examine the bag in his hand. It had symbols painted on the exterior, ones Dean recognized to be witchcraft, and the interior held something crunchy. Dean cringed. He didn't really want to know what was in it. Witches were disgusting, always spurting bodily fluids everywhere and using dead baby parts. Just….ugh. Freakin' witches.

"Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter." Sam continued, unaware of Dean's internal ranting.

Dean made an impressed face. "Huh. Where'd you get it?"

Sam felt extremely awkward, noticing Olivia's questioning stare that she was trying to hide. He visibly swallowed and tried his best to prevent the blush rushing up his neck. "I made it."

Dean seemed content with that answer, but Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. Sam didn't know witchcraft off the top of his head, right? That wasn't like him. Well, he hadn't been "like him" for a while now. Who knew what he had learned from Ruby. _Wait..._

"How?" Olivia asked, speaking for the first time since Sam got back. She prayed she didn't already know the answer. Sam hesitated long enough for Dean to look up at him, expecting a response.

Awkward silences were a great pain in the ass. Sam tripped over his words, knowing that it would trigger some sort of reaction. "I...I learned it from Ruby."

Olivia shut her eyes and sighed out of pure exasperation. The bitch was _dead_ , when would she go away? Ruby was infecting every aspect of their lives, or more specifically, Olivia's life. Wherever there was a problem, Ruby was to blame. Whenever Olivia was upset, Ruby was the scapegoat. Olivia replayed the memory of stabbing Ruby in her head to cheer herself up, and it always worked. Everything was about Ruby, and Olivia was sick of it.

"Oh. Of course you did." She said, slamming the lore book on top of the pile.

Dean approached Sam. "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

Sam felt flustered and awkward. This is kind of what he wanted, but he could tell Dean was holding his anger back. "I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

Dean chuckled bitterly, "Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam flashed a quick unamused grin and paused, "Dean—"

"Sam." Dean shouted over him, turning away, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know?" Sam felt like he really needed to say something, so he began his giant apology, "Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean yelled, putting his phone down again. He heard Sam sigh, so he closed his eyes for a moment before turning back around. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it."

Sam nodded. Olivia rolled her eyes and returned to reading the book she had been going through. This one was about biblical mythology, so second pile...

"All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?" Dean said, glad that they put that conversation off for another day.

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is." Sam guessed, still surprised that Dean was doing so well.

"All right." Dean finalized, thinking. Olivia spoke his thoughts for him without looking up from her task

"So we just gotta find the devil. Peachy." She said, roughly shutting the fragile, dusty book in front of her, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Sam jumped on the opportunity of finally being alone with her.

"Can I come too?" There was a long pause. Olivia sure as hell didn't want to sit across from him, let alone eat a meal.

"I kinda want to spend an hour by myself. Clear my head a bit." She replied, praying he would let it-

"I won't say anything. I just want to get a salad. Promise." Sam was dying on the inside for her to say yes.

Of course he wouldn't let it be. It was Sam after all. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Um, then yeah… I guess," _Victory!_ Sam thought as he grabbed his coat. "But I'm driving." Olivia added. She grabbed the keys out of Dean's hands and made her way to the door before Sam could say anything else.

"Pick Katie and I up a bacon burger while you're at it!" Dean yelled before the door slammed, talking to Olivia.

"We'll get you guys something." Sam replied to him and started to follow Olivia out the door.

"Yeah, don't be stupid." Dean said. Sam just glared at him and closed the door.

* * *

Silence. That's what filled the air in the rental car. Sam wanted to say something so bad but he didn't know what. There wasn't really anything that he could do without setting her off. He decided to try anyway.

"Can we talk-" He said but was interrupted.

"Shhhh. I said no talking." Olivia shushed, keeping her eyes on the road. No other car was on the dark, long backroad that they were on. As much as she wanted to explode and yell and blame everything on Sam, she just couldn't. It hurt her to much.

"It'll be quick." He persisted.

"I said no, Sam." Olivia gritted out.

"I just wanted to apologize for-" He started.

"Apologize for what Sam?!" She slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of the road and facing him. "Apologize for almost beating me to death the last time we saw each other, or for me having to kill my best friend, or for releasing the fucking devil?! No. You don't get to apologize. You get to sit there and feel guilty about _all_ of those things. You get to feel guilty about cheating on me with a goddamn demon who was a liar and a manipulator. Just. Like. You." She had ended her rant. As she sat there waiting for a response, a couple tears slipped down her face. Her hands were shaking with rage and a little fear. She didn't know what to expect in the next minute.

Sam just sat there. Taking all of her words in. He didn't know how to respond. He regretted every single thing that she just mentioned. But he also knew that those things were true and his fault.

"I-I want to apologize for hurting you." He told her. "I never meant for any of those things to happen. I don't know what I was thinking, Liv. I never wanted to put you in pain or drag you down with me." his sadness amplified when she flinched at his nickname for her.

"Well… It's a little too late for that now, isn't it? You've dragged the whole world down with you." Olivia responded wiping her tears and grabbing the wheel again. As she began to drive, she wondered if she'd ever be able to forgive him for the things he had done.

The rest of the drive was silent. They both sat there, Sam keeping his emotions at bay and Olivia trying to stop her useless tears. The realisation that it was over between them was put into play at almost the exact same moment. It was official. They were done.

Neither of them wanted it to be this way. Two breaking hearts could be felt in the air of that crappy rental car.

As they pulled into the diner, Olivia sat there for a moment, processing. Sam looked at her worriedly, but he knew if he said anything he would be making it worse. Olivia hit the steering wheel and sighed. She faced Sam once more.

"You know what? Here. I'm going to take the bus back to the motel." She threw the keys at him, causing Sam to juggle them around in attempt to catch them.

"No, it's okay. You take the car, I'll take the bus." He extended his hand to return the engine starters but Olivia refused.

"No. I really shouldn't be driving right now." She stood up and continued out of the car without saying another word.

 _God. How am I going to fix this?_ Sam asked himself. Sighing, he climbed out from the van and walked into the diner, knowing exactly what her order would be.

* * *

Katie used to object to most of Ashlyn's music. She could never stand the screamo "music" that Ashlyn tried to play. She would always find some way to turn it off, some way to bitch about it. Now? Now, the deafening screeches were one of the only things left of Ashlyn. The mixture of Violins, hard rock, and hard rock violins is what Katie had to hold onto.

After finally figuring out the code to Ashlyn's phone, which turned out to be _Castiel,_ Katie hadn't put it down. She let herself wallow in her friend's most prized possession. It was filled with so many things- so many things Ashlyn kept close. Pictures of the three of them, an assortment of music that couldn't be classified under one specific genre, unfinished writing ideas that she had quickly jotted down, and even some old photos of Katie, Katie (Katie L, Katie's best friend since childhood and Ashlyn's step-sister,) Olivia, Nicky, and Ashlyn herself during high school.

The most interesting and unexpected thing, however, was hidden in the notes section. Journal entries. Entries starting way back when they met Anna. Katie almost couldn't read them. It was too much, knowing that there would never be another one.

So that's where she was. On the roof of the most recent cheap motel, staring down at the phone. Taking a shaky breath, she opened the file that read "Journal Entry One"

_This has got to be the weirdest week of my entire life._

_So, we're in Supernatural. As in, we're living it now. Olivia, Katie and I. It sucks ass. Something, we don't know what, sent us here through our TV, for some unknown reason. I don't know about you, but that's just rude._

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. I don't intend on showing this to anyone, so if you're reading this, get off my phone. Of course, if you have my phone, I must be dead. Because no one touches my baby unless they take it from my cold, dead hands._

Katie's cheeks were once again stained with tears, cursing the world for it's sick sense of humor. She sniffed, continuing to read.

_I'm getting a bit off topic. Anyway, whatever brought us here is gonna be sorry, because, oh yeah, we're hunters now. With Sam and Dean. It's fucking crazy. In the past few days, We have escaped a super-demon, rescued an angel who didn't remember she was an angel, I met Casti-freakin'-el, Olivia got tortured by the super-demon, and we had to work with Ruby. I don't like her. Too bossy and demon-y._

_Olivia loves it here. I kinda get why, since her past sucks. But I think she's in love with Sam. It's obvious, and he loves her back. It's disgustingly cute. Katie and I even agreed on it, Samvia is the OTP._

_Katie seems pretty freaked out about this whole thing. I am too, if I'm being honest. But she has a reason…. Actually, we all have a reason to be a little freaked. She's psychic, apparently. She sees things in her head, how the future was supposed to pan out without us there to screw stuff up. It's cool, I guess, but I'm glad I don't have it. Also, she's falling for Dean. I can read people like books, I swear. Dean doesn't know what to think of her, but there's definitely something there._

_I really don't understand why my friends feel the need to attach themselves to men. Maybe I don't get it because I'm Ace- no, excuse me, a pagan worm. Can you practically see me rolling my eyes? That is still the worst code name Katie has ever come up with._

_It's kinda weird, the way this is all playing out. It's literally like a fanfiction. Everything except me. I mean, some added OCs with sad backstories? check. Olivia, the super independent badass chick with a dick boyfriend in her past, giving her commitment and trust issues. But she can't help but fall in love with the oh-so perfect Sammy Winchester, and those feelings scare the hell out of her. Then there's Katie, the scared, shy, way-too selfless girl who is the most problematic person on the planet. With her crippled-ness, the car accident with her dad that she blames herself for, the opiates addiction, and the general self-disregarding nature, she's pretty fucked up. She just wants someone to love her, blah blah blah._

_Geez. I don't have a backstory. My parents broke up, and my best friend became my step-sister, but I'm fine. I was really good in school, earning myself multiple scholarships to a bunch of colleges. Olivia, Katie and I got the same scholarship to Minnesota University, so we decided to move from our small-town Ohio home to Minnesota together. Olivia couldn't figure out what she wanted to do so she did everything, Katie was trying to make up for her high-school lifestyle in college, and I decided to be a writer. We discovered Supernatural a bit after that, and it all went downhill from there. See? Not much there. I'm just the girl on her phone._

_Holy hell, did I just sit here for 30 minutes writing down my thoughts? Wow. I guess I can keep doing this, it's easy. Anyway, I gotta go. Dean says that he's gonna start training us like he said. Oh, I can see him out the window. (Did I mention we're at BOBBY SINGER'S HOUSE?!) He's setting up targets! He probably thinks we can't shoot. I'll show his ass._

Katie smiled. It was just like Ashlyn to get lost in writing, even if it was about real life. Ashlyn never really spoke her feelings, or showed them, so the other two girls had grown to assume Ash didn't feel feelings either. Evidently, they were wrong. It broke her heart to see that Ashlyn felt so left out. If they had only known, they would've done something about it!

Katie's lip trembled, barely holding back her crying. She felt so helpless. Ashlyn was dead, and there was nothing any of them could do about it. She wished this pain would stop, that she would be numb. The bottle in her pocket felt heavier and heavier. She should open it. She will open it.

Her fingers closed around the object. She really shouldn't. It was a bad idea, a horrible one, even. But she hurt so badly, she was finding it harder and harder to care. She knew that she should've just dropped that stupid bottle off the roof her legs were dangling from, down to the distant sidewalk.

The bottle emerged from her pocket, wrapped tightly in her fingers. She looked up to the sky, asking- daring the universe to give her one reason why she shouldn't do it.

"Hey!" Dean's voice rang out from behind, scaring the absolute shit out of Katie. She jumped, almost sending herself over the edge of the building. Luckily, she caught herself and didn't go flying. The bottle was hastily shoved into her sweatshirt pocket before Dean's quickened footsteps reached her.

"You okay?" He asked, looking alarmed. Looking up to him with her permanently sad eyes, she nodded. He exhaled dramatically and shook a pointed finger at her. "Don't do that."

Katie simply shook her head at his exaggerated actions and looked down at her hanging feet once more. She usually hated heights, but she was too tired to really care anymore.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Dean tried. Katie shrugged without looking up. Dean bit his lip, unsure of how to fix her. He just knew that he had to.

"See, this is where you would say 'I'm only two years younger, dumbass' or something of that nature." Dean tried again. This time Katie did nothing.

She heard Dean sigh, then felt him move down until he was next to her. His legs kicked slightly, like a child would. Katie usually did that out of habit, but now she felt weighed down, heavy, kinda dead. Her head lifted to see him staring down at her. Dark brown eyes met apple green ones. If someone was watching them, that person might say they were about to kiss. That would've been a mistake. There was no tension in the gaze, only comfort. They stayed like that for a while, until Katie looked away.

Dean looked forward into the sky as well. "What are you even doing out here?'

Katie simply held out a dead girl's phone as an answer. Dean nodded.

"What's on there? TV show porn?" Dean tried to joke. Katie lifted a corner of her mouth, which wasn't much, but whatever. It was progress to Dean.

Katie unlocked the phone and tapped the "gallery" app. Making sure Dean was looking, she pulled up a picture of the three of them in front of the Minnesota University sign. Dean took the phone gently, his face cracking into a smile at the photo displayed on it. Ashlyn stood to the left of the sign, wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. Her eyes were crossed, most likely her definition of goofy. Olivia stood to the right, her tongue stuck out and her eyes lit up in a way that said she was laughing. Katie was on top of the sign, standing up and sticking her arms out. Her face was adorable, in Dean's opinion. Her eyes were closed, she probably blinked, but she had a grin on her face that revealed her one dimple, and her cheeks were rosy. Such a contrast to the depressed girl sitting next to him.

He handed the phone back, and she took it, staring down at the picture sadly. Her hair hid her face, but he saw tear drops splatter onto the screen and distort Ashlyn's digital face. His arm automatically went around her shoulders. She wanted to say she was fine, but she wasn't. She really wasn't. So she let herself fall against Dean, sobbing into this chest. He rubbed her back while putting his other arm around her, pulling her into a full blown hug. Her head raised itself to his shoulder, so he buried his face in her hair out of habit.

"I miss her so much," Katie sobbed into his jacket, finally speaking for the first time in days, "God, Dean, I want her back."

"I know," Dean said, flooding with relief after she finally spoke and let herself cry, "Trust me, I know that feeling pretty well."

"And I'm fucking scared," She continued, unable to slam the floodgates closed, "Satan's walking the Earth, and people are gonna die, oh god, _we_ might die! We're gonna-"

"Katie, no. We're not gonna die. There's no way." Dean lied, seeing that she was transitioning into a panic now, "I will never let anything hurt you, ever."

That time he told the truth. The trueness of his words scared him, if he was being honest. Which he was.

"I know, I'm just, I-I don't wanna do this anymore, Dean." She admitted, pulling her face away from his now-drenched shoulder and looking at him in the eyes, "I wanna go home."

Her desperation and sadness broke his heart, but he had to act strong for her. He noticed that, through her tears, her eyes were slightly pink due to all the bloodshot lines, and they had collected shadows beneath them. Wait, she was really close to his face, why did she keep getting closer-

"When's the last time you slept?" Dean muttered, slowly figuring out why she was so close to him.

"Um," Dean could feel her breath fan across his face, he needed to stop this, "I'm not sure, when did Sam escape the panic room?"

He pushed her back gently, "Three days?"

"Mm-hm" She nodded, trying to lean back into him. He let out a breath of relief. (or disappointment?) Sleep deprivation. That's all this was.

"No, sorry, you're going to bed, Sleepy." He stated, standing up and offering his hand for her to take. She picked up the phone and took the offer, however grumpily.

"I'm fine, Dean." She denied, even though she was walking along with him off the roof.

"No, you're really not, kid." Dean replied, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned closer to him, sending him an annoyed look.

"Two years, Dean." She rebutted. Dean grinned, looking forward instead of at her.

"Oh, there she is." He said to himself. Katie heard it and tiredly swatted his arm, which somehow made him smile more.

* * *

Olivia stomped her way up to the motel room. She had thought long and hard about it, and she decided that, no, she wouldn't forgive Sam. He had tried to hurt her, even though he knew about her past. He _promised_ never to be like Matt, and he broke that promise. She knew he wasn't perfect, but c'mon, he was Sam flippin' Winchester! The opposite of an abusive asshole!

She pulled the door open and slammed it behind her with equal force, ready to give Sam the verbal beatdown of a lifetime. All the anger she kept pent up inside was going to blow, going to explode right in his face. He was facing away from the door, looking at something, but she didn't care what. She was so furious-

Then he turned around. She felt the anger fade as she looked into his eyes, his watery puppy-dog eyes that she fell victim to every single time. He was crying, looking at her with such sadness and desperation to be forgiven.

She looked toward the bed, where he had been looking, and saw exactly what made him cry. Katie and Dean were both asleep, facing each other. Dean's chin rested on top of her head, keeping her wrapped up near him in what could only be described as a protective position. Olivia knew that they hadn't fallen asleep that way, by the way Katie was using her arm as a pillow she guessed they fell asleep talking to each other.

Olivia and Sam used to do that, too. They'd talk in hushed voices about anything and everything, then wake up in each other's arms. Where they both felt warm and safe. Olivia suddenly understood why Sam was crying. Everyone he loved and trusted was suddenly treating him harshly. He, too, had lost a friend, and Olivia told him that he was to blame. The end of the world was his fault, and above all- He missed her.

So as she stared at him, she let her anger go. She didn't hold it in, she didn't take it out on anyone. She just let it go. There was no room for it, because she loved him so much. She finally figured it out.

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up a white take out box from the table in front of him. "Ugh, sorry. Want some? I got it just how you like it. If that's okay, I guess."

She missed him too.

She ran toward him and basically stepping on his toes, making him drop the box in his hand. Their faces were really, _really_ close, and Sam was confused. Happy, maybe, but mostly confused.

"Liv," He breathed, looking down at her lips, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and chuckled slightly. "Shut the hell up and let me kiss you."

Then, finally, after all that waiting, she pushed her lips to his again. He responded immediately after the initial shock, feeling his heart explode as he felt her so close to him once more. Their lips blended perfectly, the kiss filled with passion and love and forgiveness and relief, everything that couldn't be said with words. Olivia's lips curved up, smiling at his enthusiasm to be with her again, even though she had treated him horribly in the past few hours.

"I love you so much. I will _never_ hurt you again. I promise." Sam said in between kisses, his breathless state showing how relieved he was that she was with him. His arms gripped the small of her back, holding her close so she couldn't leave again. Olivia nodded and went in for another kiss.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Olivia admitted as she pulled away and looked at- once again- _her_ Sam. "I love you, Sam." At his beaming smile, which she returned, she crashed her lips onto his again.

They both had tears in their eyes now. The love they had for each other would never break. They weren't going to make that mistake again.

"We still need to talk though." He grabbed her and looked straight into her eyes. Olivia didn't like talking. Especially about this because all of those emotions will flood back in and just make her mad all over again.

"Why? No we don't." She replied to him, trying to kiss him again, but he held her back and spoke.

"Yes we do. We need to- _I_ need to clear the air and make sure we are all right." He explained. Olivia understood, but if they were going to talk, they had to do it now while she was okay.

"Sammy, we are. I forgive you. I just want to be with you… I missed you. A lot." Olivia said playing with the grown man's hair in his face. She pushed it back behind his ear and looked into his big green (or were they hazel?) eyes.

"I'm going to make it up to you. Trust me" And with that, he pulled her into a tight hug, then walked out the door, leaving Olivia alone over the sleeping bodies of Dean and Katie. What she didn't know is that the two woke up and had heard everything that had just happened.

Olivia collapsed on the other bed, smiling giddily at the ceiling and sighing contently. She slowly closed her eyes, the relief of fixing her relationship covering her like a warm, fluffy blanket. She could cry with joy right then. Things were looking up for her. Yeah, it was the apocalypse, but the only thing that mattered to her was going to be okay.

"Freakin' finally." Dean grumbled, watching her eyes snap to him from the other bed. Katie was on the line of dreaming and reality, so she kept still, her eyes closed and her mind fuzzy.

"How much did you hear?" Olivia asked, a small smile resting on her face. Nothing could break her mood now.

"Next time you almost tackle the man, don't knock over the chair. It could've woken up a sleeping bear." He said, referring to the chair that almost tipped over in Olivia's advance.

It just made her smile more. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She said, shrugging. She nodded to the girl that was still in Dean's arms. "Why didn't she wake up? And how is she?"

"She hasn't slept in three days." He said, making Olivia widen her eyes, "I found her crying on the roof with that phone. She finally talked a little, so I convinced her to come down here. She fell asleep talking to me and, I don't know, I'm tired too."

Olivia nodded at his explanation, slightly saddened at his story but her smile only decreased to a grin. "She's a cuddler." She pointed out.

The warmth Dean's chin left Katie's head for a moment so he could look down to her supposedly sleeping face. He didn't understand the emotion he was feeling. There was this pain in his chest, like his heart was about to explode just by looking at her. Protectiveness, maybe? He didn't know. He just knew that, one, that feeling scared him, and two, he felt when he was with her. He hated it, but he loved it. His eyes were set on her peaceful expression as he answered Olivia.

"Yeah, I know." He said. Olivia's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you plan on moving?" She asked, not sure if she was reading him right. What was that look in his eyes?

He replaced his chin to Katie's crown softly, his eyes meeting Olivia's.

"Nah." He denied, then closed his eyes once more. Olivia got the message, turning off the lamp and plunging the room into darkness.

Katie smiled sleepily. She was so exhausted, her limbs were like dead weight, her entire body droopy. Somehow, she felt herself cuddle in closer to Dean's chest. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. But that feeling of lips against her forehead? She dreamed that. Definitely had to be a dream.

* * *

The next morning was a lighter one. Sam was awake, lying flat on the bed and staring into his father's journal. Dean sat towards the end of the opposite bed, careful not to disturb a slumbering Katie who was still buried in the blankets. Before coming into the world of hunting and monsters, Katie always slept in. _Always._ Dean knew this and decided to leave her be when he woke up. He leaned forward, cracking his sore back while watching the news. Olivia called dibs on the shower that morning, even though Sam kept pulling her back into the bed with him for "Just five more minutes." She eventually fought him off, to his disappointment and Dean's relief, (Their couple-ness made him want to puke.) and went to take the shower that she had claimed.

Yeah, maybe Satan was walking the earth, but the OTP wasn't fighting anymore. That fact somehow made everyone feel better.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" An announcer's voice blared from the TV, unknowingly describing the effects of Lucifer's jailbreak.

"Two words. Carbon emissions." An environmentalist said confidently. Dean scoffed, not understanding how people could dismiss all these things with such weak excuses.

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy." He said to the screen.

Suddenly, There was a knock at the door. Dean pulled out his gun. Sam answered it, confused at what he saw. It was a woman, so excited that she was having trouble breathing.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked, not sure how to handle the fangirl behavior. The girls they travelled with had "fangirled" a few times, and it wasn't pleasant any of the times.

"Sam...is it really you?" The stranger asked. Sam glanced back at Dean. The woman stepped closer and put a hand on Sam's chest. "And you're so firm."

"Why can't we stay in a hotel with hot water? Once?" Olivia said as she walked into the room, a towel wrapped around her head. She leaned over, rubbing the water from her hair quickly. She stood back up, looking at Sam's wide eyes and Becky's ecstatic face groping him. She pointed with a blank expression. "What is that?"

"Uh, nothing!" Sam grabbed Becky's hand and pushed it back. "She's just some girl who knocked on the door," He tried to explain. "I don't even know her."

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're—" The blonde haired girl looked at Dean, who was staring at her, his gun hand out of sight. "—not what I pictured. I'm Becky."

She pushed past Sam into the room, Olivia's disgust growing by the minute.

"I read all about you guys. I even wrote a few…" Becky trailed off, glancing down because her face was shaded in a very ugly shade of red, "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean stood up, glancing down at Katie, almost surprised that she was still sleeping. The stranger's words confused him, but Olivia seemed to understand.

"Oh no, not a Wincest shipper!" Olivia said with disappointment, not caring that Becky's face glowed with offense, "I thought demons were the worst thing in this universe, you guys can't infect this world too!"

"Excuse me? All ships are equal! Who the hell are you to judge, huh? Actually, who the hell are you anyway?" Becky almost screeched. Olivia looked ready to fight the woman in front of her. She strode down the few stairs, past a extremely confused Sam, and got right in her face.

"I'm Sam's badass demon hunting girlfriend! Who are you?!" Olivia spat, watching Becky's face go vermillion with ugly rage. Sam hid a smile at the G word.

"Girls!" Dean said, forcing himself between them, grabbing Olivia's wrist to pull her out of Becky's face. He glanced back at Katie, actually surprised that she was still out cold. Becky followed his gaze, looking confused for the first time since arriving.

"What, you actually care about a one night stand for once?" Becky said, only being able to see Katie's brown, wavy mess of hair from where she was standing.

Dean began fighting to keep Olivia back, even though he was tempted to release her. "She's not a one night stand. What she is is sleeping, so if you could both _quiet down-_ "

Becky scoffed. "She looks like a one night stand to me."

"Bitch!" Olivia said, Sam holding her back now. He was speaking in her ear, trying to calm her down. It was only slightly effective, but Sam was working on it. Dean took a deep breath and tried to swallow his argument.

"You mentioned Chuck?" He said calmly. She looked excited to help, then launched into her speech.

It made no sense, was kinda creepy, and just thoroughly pissed Olivia off. What they got was "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it. It's in a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs." After being groped by the fangirl one last time, Sam politely asked her to leave, but thanked her for the information. When the freak tried to linger, Dean allowed Olivia to scare her off, much to Sam's disapproval. Olivia didn't give a shit about Sam's approval. Sam was her Sam, not anyone else's.

As Sam and Olivia held hands and conversed on their way to the vending machine, ('What's a Wincest?" asked Sam, curious about what Olivia was so disgusted over. Olivia stopped, looked him in the eye, and put a finger over his lips. "No." She replied, then continued to drag a confused boyfriend to go get food.) Dean checked on the sleeping girl in his bed. When he pulled back the covers, he was surprised to see a smiling, sleepy eyed girl staring back at him.

"You were awake the entire time?" He said in smiling disbelief. Her smile told him that reality had yet to crush her with sadness, so he planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. She giggled, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"I like to think I'm always sleeping." She laughed. He shook his head, unable to wipe the annoying smile from his face. She must have thought he was embarrassed, because she felt the need to rub it in.

"Oh, don't worry, I only woke up in time to hear my knight in shining armor stand up for my napping rights." She teased, watching his face burn a tinge of pink. She opened her mouth in a shocked laugh.

"Is the big, scary monster hunter _blushing?_ " She said in a baby voice. Next thing she knew, she was under the covers again and an uncomfortable pillow was being shoved into her face.

"I'm not." He said, throwing pillows at her in a teasing assault.

"You are." She said, digging herself out of the pile of pillows.

"I'm really not." a pillow hit her face, but her smile didn't break.

"You really are!" She yelled, ducking behind the bed. She bounced up, attacking him with pillows. He blocked them effortlessly, but she felt accomplished.

She ran out in front of him, hitting his chest. He stopped then, looking anywhere but her. She was confused, but he knew she would forget.

"Pants." He said plainly. She looked down at her bare legs, snickering at his sensitivity.

"You didn't care last night." She said, almost losing it when his eyes snapped down to hers, catching on to her double entendre. It was very entertaining to make him squirm, dirty meaning not intended.

"We were having a very interesting conversation about the meaning of life, I forgot." Dean replied, teasing her for her drunken tendencies when she was low on sleep.

She scoffed, turning and leaning over to rummage through her duffle, in search of jeans. "You're really blushing now, though."

And he did _not_ stare at her ass. Totally didn't… that wasn't what friends did to each other. Friends didn't burn holes in each other's asses. Even if it was a nice ass….slightly perfect, even.

Dean pinched himself. _No, Dean, stop it. Look away, look away, look away… STOP. FRIENDS. YOU ARE FRIENDS._

Friends. That's what Katie and Dean were. That's what Olivia and Sam were, at first, but they grew into something more. Dean asked himself, is that what he really wanted in life? A lot of drama and heartbreak? No. He didn't want that. Usually, he would tell that feeling of "love" or whatever, to screw off. He wanted nothing that was in the same neighborhood of commitment. Even if those feelings of love and longing were literally forcing themselves down his throat, he wouldn't do it. Friends. That's what Katie and Dean would stay.

But did one glance count?

* * *

Later, Olivia was still plenty pissed about the fangirl encounter. She sat with Sam on the bed, each of them doing their separate research, quietly interrogating him on the subject.

"Do you think she's pretty? I mean, she was fugly, but what do you think? Like,-" Sam interrupted her for the seventh time.

"Liv, no, she is a cow patty compared to you." Olivia smiled, making Sam do the same out of habit, "You're the only girl for me"

"Barf." Dean stated from across the room where he was playing paper football with Katie, "Kill me now, por favor."

"Shut up, you're happy we're back together." Olivia said, turning to see Dean over her shoulder.

"At first, but now it makes me want to puke." Dean lied. Looking over her shoulder to look at the couple, Katie mimed throwing up for emphasis. Olivia looked to Sam, where they both rolled their eyes at the other's childish tendencies.

A knock sounded at the door, which Sam and Olivia raced to get. Olivia ended up cheating to get ahead, so she ripped open the door to reveal the form of Bobby Singer.

"Bobby!" Olivia exclaimed, hugging the man with exaggerated enthusiasm. He seemed surprised and hugged her back quickly, not used to the woman being in such a good mood.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said, focusing on his shot, which missed and hit Katie in the face. Dean snickered at her annoyed face before getting up and hugging his surrogate father.

"Good to see you all in one piece." Bobby said, going from Dean to Sam. Sam grinned, enjoying the feeling of being around someone who had no clue he ended the world. Dean shut the door behind them. Bobby backed away from Sam, looking to Katie, who suddenly felt a cold feeling splash over her. Something felt extremely off about Bobby, something Katie really didn't like. Bobby looked uncertain of whether to hug her or not, but when Katie stumbled back a step or two, he got the message. Dean saw the troubled look on Katie's face and decided to make conversation.

"You weren't followed, were you?" He asked, not wanting any monster near them in case they figured out exactly who let the devil walk.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's _new_ superfan?" Bobby joked, looking to Sam pointedly, who laughed.

"You heard." he said, to which Bobby chuckled.

"I heard, Romeo. I thought Olivia was it for you." He commented, earning himself a dirty look from both Sam and Olivia, "So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean said in disbelief.

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby said, walking past Dean and Katie (who backed out of the way before Bobby could get close, getting a weird look from Dean.) and setting a book down on the table. He flipped to a page of a feminine-looking angel surrounded by other angels. The angels in the painting looked like naked babies with wings, but everyone in the room knew that was not the case.

"That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." Bobby pointed to the bigger angel in the middle of the page. Sam flipped to another painting where Michael still looks like a giant winged woman.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean smirked, yelping when Olivia stamped on his foot.

"You saying a girl can't be tough, Deano?" Olivia said, glaring at him in a way that she knew terrified him. Dean didn't answer, just looked at Sam for help. Sam was wearing a shit-eating grin, gesturing to his girlfriend.

"You said it, dude." He pointed out. Dean stared at his unhelpful brother while Olivia gazed up at her supportive boyfriend.

Bobby was glaring at all of them, not caring at all. "Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword. So if we can find it…"

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam concluded, excited for a new glimpse of hope for cleaning his mess up.

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby instructed, watching Sam and Olivia head for the same pile of books that he brought. Olivia picked one up while Sam stopped and stared for a moment. After a minute of Sam not reaching for the books, Bobby became curious.

"Kid? You all right?" he asked, making Sam take a deep breath. He enjoyed Bobby's obliviousness while he could, but Bobby didn't deserve to be kept in the dark. Sam respected him to much to do that. He turned to face Bobby, preparing himself for the worst.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." Sam spewed out, ready to admit everything and tell the truth.

"Sam…" Dean warned, not wanting to bring this up again. Sam felt Olivia's hand grip his arm, silently telling him that he could keep going if he needed to. It was the comfort that he needed.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal." Sam continued, trying not to get upset again.

"Sam, stop it." Dean tried again, this time coming out as more of a command. Sam ignored him.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." He finished, hoping that Bobby would somehow be understanding, but not counting on it.

"You what?" Bobby gaped, not sounding understanding at all to Sam.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Sam kept trying to apologize, not sure if forgiveness was in the cards anymore, or if it ever was.

Dean stays as silent as Katie, who hadn't spoken a word since Bobby arrived. The man himself strode forward closer to Sam, getting in his face and angry.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant." Bobby spat, telling Sam off like a disobedient child. Bobby had never been this brutally harsh before, and every single one of his words rubbed more salt into the wound.

"I'm sorry." Sam said thickly, at a loss for what to say that would fix this. He knew that there was no combination of words in the world that would grant him forgiveness. He deserved this.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy." Bobby exploded, unable to hold his anger at bay. "If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam nodded, looking down sadly with guilt. Besides the guilt that only intensified, his expression barely changed. This wasn't far off from what he expected.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." he choked out, looking for any excuse to get out of there.

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby snapped. Sam hurried out, grabbing his jacket with lightning speed. Olivia stared at Bobby with a glare that could murder, setting the book down and gathering her things.

"I have lost all my respect for you. Not cool Bobby." She said with disgust, rushing after Sam and slamming the door behind her.

The room was silent. Bobby turned to the remaining two inhabitants, raising his eyebrow. "Something you want to say to me?"

Dean shook his head, going for a book that laid on the bed. Katie looked Bobby in the eyes, but immediately looked away. The feeling of icicles stabbing her spine assaulted her once again, making her squirm in her own skin. Something was very… _wrong._ Dean noticed her uncomfortable movements, but said nothing. He put it under the _ask about later_ file in his mind.

* * *

"Sam? Sammy stop!" Olivia was trying to catch up with Sam while wearing her heels. Sam was hurt. He didn't feel like talking to anybody but her. As he walked up to the corner of the sidewalk, he stopped and turned around to see the love of his life, trying not to roll her ankles. He chuckled a little as he put his hands out to give her support.

"Are you okay? Bobby was way out of line back there and-" She tried to ask, but Sam corrected her.

"No, Liv… Bobby was right, hell, Bobby was the only one that reacted the way he should've. I don't deserve forgiveness, and why you are giving it to me is a mystery…"

"No Sammy. Please don't say that. Dean, Katie, and I are giving it to you because we all love you, and you don't deserve more guilt than you already have. That's what family is for." Olivia smiled, wrapping her hands around her boyfriend's back.

"Olivia, I know you guys care about me… but I did mess up. We are screwed because of me. So whenever you or anyone else tell me that this apocalypse isn't my fault, I know you are lying." He looked her in the eyes and told her the truth.

"Oh honey…" She replied with attitude and a little shake in her neck. "I know this is your fault. This is your fault _completely._ I won't sugarcoat that or anything else because you did take a demon's word over mine and everyone else's that you love, but that doesn't mean I don't forgive you." She played with one of his stray hairs sticking out.

"Thanks… 'Cause that helped a lot." He sighed, removing her arms from his waist. "Why did you forgive me for that by the way? The whole Ruby thing…"

"Because I killed her. That bitch was the one who manipulated you, and she's dead. I also know that you'd never be stupid enough again to cheat on me with a demon or anyone else because you know I would end you…" She said with a sneer smile. "Plus… I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me… Or at least I hope you are."

"You know I am." He reassured her. His heart felt like it was bursting at her admission. She finally said it, not because he was about to leave, not because it was her last resort, but because that was how she honestly felt.

"We need each other. We protect each other. That's what you and I do." She reminded, leaning into his chest and smiling up at him.

"How did I get so lucky to deserve a girlfriend like you?" Sam said grabbing her waist. As he lifted her feet off of the ground, he began kissing his love passionately.

"Because you deserve the world baby." She said back smiling. "Come on. Let's go to the library." As the two of them continued walking hand in hand, Sam had the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

Katie loitered around the vending machine for way longer than necessary, holding a half-empty bag of cheetos in a cheese-covered hand. It had been a few hours since Sam and Olivia left, and she had avoided going back in the room for at least 20 minutes, just so she didn't have to suffer anymore of that weird feeling or more worried looks from Dean. Plus, research wasn't her thing. She had texted Olivia a few minutes before ( **To Olivia: r u and sam doing it in a church or does research actually mean research** ) and still hadn't gotten a response. Sighing, she concluded that it was now or never and headed back to the room.

"He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us." Bobby was saying as Katie quietly returned, "I'm just saying, your dad was right."

"What could that abusive asshole possibly be right about?" Katie asked through a mouthful of cheesy snacks. Dean shot her an annoyed look, which quickly turned to realization.

"Dad." He said, jumping up and dashing straight for his bag. Katie shoved more cheetos into her mouth before speaking again.

"Yeah, like I said, sadistic war general. What about him?" She asked, genuinely confused at his search.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." Dean muttered as if he hadn't heard her teasing. He pulled out a Ziploc bag and started shuffling through it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked, a little more forcefully than usual. Katie really wanted to ask why he was being such an ass, but Dean was having an epiphany, so it wasn't really the right time.

"Here." He finally found what he was searching for and held it in front his face. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby demanded again, sounding more impatient than usual. How Dean wasn't noticing was lost on Katie.

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." Dean answered. Bobby read it, giving Dean a very confused face in response. Katie stayed back, waiting for Dean to read it out loud.

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill." Dean explained just as Katie predicted, "In Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs."

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked, looking at Dean, who was too busy smiling at his new discovery to notice.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean said, proud of himself for decoding the fangirl's puzzle. Katie opened her mouth to call bullshit on the giant coincidence, but Bobby's unusually cold voice rang out before she could make a noise.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby said, shrugging. Suddenly, Bobby grabbed Dean and sent him flying, his body crashing loudly through the barrier between the Kitchenette and the beds. Katie's mouth dropped to the floor along with her bag of snacks.

"Bobby! What the fuck?!" Katie screamed, running toward Bobby with a rush of instinct and adrenaline. Her only thought was to help Dean, get him away from the attacker. Bobby quickly spun around and deflected what would have been a well aimed punch. She tried to hit him again, but he caught her fist and twisted her arm back, making it easy for him to punch her straight in the face. She stumbled, feeling herself fall onto her back and her glasses fly from her face. She felt disembodied, her vision fading to black on the edges. She was on the verge of passing out, but she knew that level of strength couldn't come from anything human.

"No…" Dean said, his nose bleeding from the impact "Bobby" had bestowed on him. He was confused, hurt, and in pain, but above all, he was furious. Katie was hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it. He attempted to pick himself back up, seeing her limp form on the floor and feeling his internal panic alarm activate. He almost didn't notice Bobby clutch his shirt again until his surrogate father pushed him forward and kicked him square in the chest, sending him crashing through the wooden doors of the closet. Pain radiated from every place that it was possible to do so. The only thing Dean could focus on was that Katie was moving. She wasn't dead.

Looking down at him menacingly, Bobby's usually kind eyes turned pitch black. Not giving Dean any time to process the new revelation, "Bobby" grabbed him by the throat and dragged him up to his feet. From the new angle, Dean was able to see that not only was Katie breathing, but she was slowly inching toward her fallen glasses. She didn't reach them before the door slammed open, allowing a woman and a man to swagger on in. By the expressions on their faces, they weren't here on a rescue mission. Dean assumed they were also demons.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." The female demon said, waltzing over to the table and picking up Ruby's knife, "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby." Dean guessed, not sure how the demon had found a way back to life. He struggled against demon Bobby's hold as the male demon grabbed Katie and shoved her around until she stood up.

"Try again. Go back further." the demon teased, standing in front of him now. Katie, in her beaten up state, found the answer in her mind quicker than Dean.

"Meg." She spat, finding the willpower to hold her head up. Her strength was coming back now, the shock and pain of the blow fading.

"Hi." Meg greeted cheerfully, turning to Katie with a look that might have been her version of curiousity. "Hey, aren't you one of those whores the Winchesters found? The Unknown, or whatever the angels are saying."

"Mm, pleasure to meet you, bitch." Katie sent back, proud of her sass that she thought of on the spot. Meg didn't appreciate it, though, and sent a fist to Katie's face. Katie still didn't regret it, even after Meg definitely broke her nose. Dean shouted some protest, switching Meg's attention back to him.

"Oh, did I get a bit too close to your girlfriend?" Meg asked, not really needing an answer to know that the girl's well being was a soft spot for him. Meg sighed happily, enjoying the day she had been waiting for for way too long. "These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father is among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really do owe your brother a fruit basket."

Dean rolled his eyes the best he could. "My god, you like the sound of your own voice."

Meg frowned for a moment at his attitude, something that hadn't changed since she last saw him. "But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you."

"Get in line, sister." Katie choked out, having given up on wrestling with the demon holding her.

Meg chuckled towards Katie, smiling happily. She turned back to smirking Dean. "Oh, I'm at the front of the line, baby. Let's ride."

Then, to both Katie and Dean's disgust, Meg grabbed hold of Dean's face and kissed him full on the lips. Dean struggled to get away from her, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking happy thoughts. Katie felt a tornado of anger sweep over her and take control of her actions. She started to fight again to no avail, sputtering curses and radiating anger in general. When Meg finally released Dean, who looked thoroughly violated, she turned to Katie.

"Aw, what's wrong princess prophet? Did you call dibs?" She smiled evilly, figuring out that each of them were each other's weakness.

"Maybe, you demonic slut. You were my least favorite character anyway." Katie lied, not sure why she had gotten so angry. She decided that it was because Dean, her friend, had just gotten mouth-raped by a demon.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean said, still confused and horrified about what had just happened. Meg smiled, knowing Dean was hiding his fear with jokes. She knew the perfect way to remind him of reality.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg explained, watching Dean's face lose color. She slowly walks to the redneck meatsuit and hands him the knife in her hand. The demon in Bobby raised it to Dean's throat, who started to struggle against it.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, praying that his father figure could hear him in there. Katie was trying something similar.

"Bobby! That's Dean, your _son!_ Fight this, Damn it!" She yelled, failing to escape the male demon holding her. The demon that was about to run Dean through looked to Meg, his expression almost unsure.

"Now!" Meg ordered, doubting that the hunter could actually beat the demon that had taken over his body. The demon did as she said, raising the knife above his head. Both humans pleaded out once more, but Dean braced himself for the lethal blow.

Katie was still without her glasses, so the whole thing had played out as a series of blurry blobs. In her not completely functional eyes, what happened next was slightly confusing. "Bobby" was about to stab Dean, she was about to start sobbing at the thought of losing him, and Meg was probably going to kill her next. Then, Bobby's body flashed gold and he fell, a blob of what looked like a handle sticking from his chest. Fighting broke out. Dean rushed Meg, Dean's blurry face spelling out murder. The demon that hadn't let go of her the entire time finally did, but sent her crashing into the wall. She heard something similar happen to Dean, so she assumed the demon had done the same thing to him. Even though she felt unconsciousness coming, she was able to finally crawl for her glasses and shove them on her face.

Sam and Olivia walked hand in hand down the hallway. Olivia stared down at her phone, opening an unread text from Katie and scoffing at the contents. Sam found the key, finally, and unlocked the door. Olivia expected to see Katie, Dean, and Bobby sitting at the table, researching. She prepared to scold her friend for her dirty mind, but when she glanced up she switched modes. She pushed back her feeling of horror as she saw Katie on the brink of passing out, Dean being beaten to a pulp, and worst of all, Bobby bleeding out on the floor with a knife sticking from his stomach.

"No!" Sam yelled out in horror, seeing the same as his girlfriend. The woman in front of the two turned around, delighted to the second Winchester of the day.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." Meg smiled, seeing the recognition on his face. She redirected her sights to Olivia. "Oh, and the slut he's been screwing! Don't worry, you don't have to kill your best friend this time. I've taken care of that."

"Meg?" Sam questioned, confused about how the demon knew him but angry about her jeering at Olivia. The demon in front of him, Meg, grinned. He took a swing at her, missing. Meg kneed him in the crotch and sent him down to eat carpet.

"Not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg asked cockily.

"Yeah, but I don't need any powers, bitch." Olivia said before she hit Meg straight in the face. Meg sent her to the wall, sticking her there.

"Sammy sure does know how to pick 'em." Meg remarked. In the background, the male demon kicked Dean into the stomach. Meg turned away from Olivia to punch down an approaching Sam. Meg turned back to Olivia, fully intending to choke her to death.

The tables began to turn. Dean finally got the upper hand and swept the demon's feet from under him, pulling the demon knife from Bobby and stabbing his attacker in the chest. Meg saw this and decided to hurry up in murdering the girl on the wall. Except, the girl on the wall _wasn't_ on the wall. Olivia had closed her eyes, focused on what she wanted, then walked away from the wall she was stuck to. Just like that. Olivia walked right up to Meg, hand out for the knife. Before Dean could toss it to her, however, Meg started to scream and smoke started spilling out of the woman. The body dropped, leaving the inhabitants of the room to stare at each other.

"How in the-" Dean started, but Olivia cut him off urgently.

"Bobby, hospital, now." She said curtly. She sprinted across the room while the boys picked up a barely breathing Bobby. She reached Katie, and after establishing that she was breathing, shook her gently.

"Katie, c'mon. Bobby's hurt." She said, shaking harder now. Katie grunted, then started to groan at the pain that was flaring up any and everywhere on her body.

"That didn't feel good." She grumbled, getting up at Olivia's urging. When she saw the boys supporting Bobby, she was up like she never got knocked out.

* * *

The doors of the local emergency room burst open, revealing two handsome boys carrying an older, injured man. Two similar yet vastly different looking girls trailed behind them, one looking anxious and the other looking hyper focused.

Dean yelled out, pleading for help. A nurse came running, listening to him explain that the older man got stabbed. The nurse demanded a gurney, and Bobby was carted away with the reassurances of his little family left behind. The nurse held the resisting Winchesters back, claiming that she would have questions when she came back.

"Guys, we got to go." Dean told them, watching Olivia nod in agreement and the other two start to protest.

"No. No way, Dean." Sam said on the verge of tears, while Katie was saying something similar with a more outraged tone.

"Sammy, they're gonna ask questions. You want to explain to them that satan is walking the earth?" Olivia reasoned, ready to split out the door at any moment.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We have to get to it before they do, If we aren't already too late! C'mon!" Dean demanded, starting to walk out of the crowded hospital.

"I'll stay with him" Katie piped up, sacrificing her comfort (she had a fear of hospitals for multiple good reasons) to make sure Bobby was okay.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Katie, if I'm right, there's going to be a lot of demons there. We need backup."

"Dean, Meg knocked me out with a single flick of her hand. I'm terrible at fighting and you know it." Katie argued back, causing Dean to look at the ceiling and grumble frustratedly.

"Which is why-" Dean grabbed her arm roughly, giving her no choice but to be dragged, which he wouldn't do normally, of course, but these were different circumstances "-I want you to be with me! C'mon, all of you get your asses to the car!"

* * *

The group of four exited the vehicle, which was parked in front of Castle Storage. Sam, Dean, and Olivia headed to the trunk to load up some weapons, while Katie stayed back and prayed Dean would change his mind about her going into the unit with them. Dean would do no such thing.

Katie watched as Olivia navigated the gun like an expert, despite only using one on occasion. It was confusing, how Olivia could shoot, fight, and kill like a natural, even though the girl had no affiliation with those activities before. Also freaky: her ability to resist demon force, and the seldom full-badassery mode. But Katie couldn't think about that now. She gazed toward Dean as he cocked his shotgun with only one hand, holding a pistol in the other. Katie wondered what the pistol was for, but he walked up to her and pushed it into her hands. She didn't want to do this.

"This is a bad idea." she said again. Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned over to pick the lock on his father's unit. Sam kept watch as his brother broke in.

"I heard that the last twenty times. Don't you trust me? I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I meant it." Dean reassured her, acting more annoyed than he actually was. With a small _click_ , the lock was open.

Olivia, who stood next to Sam, took her hand in his without looking down. Sam gave her a comforting squeeze, knowing that she was a little afraid as he was. Their hands fell from one another, Sam's going up to hold his shotgun and Olivia's going to steady her Glock.

The dark room became visible as the door creaked open. Dean looked behind him and gave his partners a little nod. They all proceeded into the room, but didn't get far before Sam almost tripped over a dead body. Olivia found a light, and it flickered on to reveal a bunch of bodies, all lying in the general vicinity of a devil's trap. The brothers had a silent conversation, but the girls could guess what it meant: Demons.

"I see you told the demons where the Michael Sword is." said everyone's _favorite_ angel, appearing with two angel escorts to his side. The group turned to the source, Sam's hand going to Olivia's shoulder to calm her. This time, Olivia didn't try to fight. She knew it would do no good, so she settled for some heavy sass.

"Oh thank God, the angels are here." Dean said sarcastically, pure hatred lacing his voice.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah continued, waving a hand to slowly slide the door closed. Katie's eyes widened slightly, now knowing they had no escape, but she made no move to stop him, "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, not sure what to make of the angel's airy, mysterious tone.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us." Zachariah explained, almost looking happy. Maybe he was happy that he had outsmarted the Winchesters with his trick.

"We don't have anything." Dean said cluelessly. Zachariah looked at him as if the answer was obvious, but then reminded himself that humans were "limited." He sighed, then prepared to reveal the information that would change everything.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael Sword." He said, watching all four humans in front of him stare with wide, shocked eyes, "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"Hey, fuck off." Katie defended angrily, but instantly regretted it when she received a glare of annoyance from the powerful being in front of her.

Dean glanced at Katie, thankful but irked that she would draw attention to herself like that. "What do you mean, I'm the sword?"

"If Lucifer needs a vessel, wouldn't Michael need one as well?" Olivia piped up, causing everyone to look towards her. Dean thought for a beat, then realized she was right.

"I'm a vessel?" Dean said thickly, the surprises becoming overwhelming at this point. Zachariah nodded excitedly.

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why—why me?" Dean sputtered out, not sure what to do or ask or _say._ It was very confusing.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean." Zachariah said, not really answering his question. Zachariah sounded encouraging, but his facade was starting to fade.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks." Dean shouted emotionally, his sarcasm barely covering his overwhelmed emotions.

"Joking. Always joking." Zachariah observed curiously, his voice showing no indication of emotion. The angel was just plain done with Dean Winchester. "Well...no more jokes."

The angel made a handgun, much like a child would in a pretend gun fight. He pointed his finger at Dean, moving on to a thoroughly confused Katie, then shifting to a pissed off Olivia, finally resting on Sam. There was a moment's pause, then his finger snapped back like he was shooting his imaginary finger-gun.

"Bang." He stated, his dark humor causing a smirk to spread across his face. After a loud, sickening crunch, Sam fell to the ground, unable to stand.

"Sammy!" Olivia cried, rushing to his side.

"God!" Sam screamed out, grabbing his knee. His legs were bent at awkward angles that wouldn't be possible to achieve if his legs weren't broken.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, a fiery inferno of rage igniting inside of him from seeing his brother hurt.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah demanded, his tone leaving absolutely no room for jokes.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean questioned angrily, still infuriated at their situation.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive." Zachariah pointed out, waiting for Dean to repent. Instead of coming up with another rebuttal, the gears in Dean's brain turned rapidly.

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me." Dean figured out, watching the disappointment spread across the angel's face. He probably hoped Dean wouldn't figure it out. "You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes." Zach said reluctantly. Dean saw a new chance at leverage and took it.

"Well, there's got to be another way." He tried to bargain his way out, but the angel shot him down.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written." Zachariah said factually. Despite her fear and panic, Katie rolled her eyes along with Dean.

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." Dean answered, his sarcasm back in place from where it had fell. Zachariah started to visually think, coming up with a counter offer.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." This was an offer that caused Sam to glance up at his brother, wincing in pain.

"No." Dean couldn't risk it.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah snapped his fingers, and Dean doubled over, coughing. Katie ran forward and put her arm around his shoulders, thinking that he was falling over and needed someone to hold him up. He spat into his palm only to be greeted with the crimson shine of his own blood.

"No." He repeated, wiping his mouth between coughs.

"Hm." Zachariah paused, eying the way Katie still had her arm around Dean, even though he was standing fine on his own. "Well, oops, looks like that surgery didn't work as well as you thought!"

All four of the humans stared at the powerful being in front of them for a moment, completely lost. Then Katie's eyes widened as she felt her leg muscles tighten to a painful level, and her arms slowly start to weaken. She went from holding Dean up to hanging on him for dear life in a matter of seconds. All her limbs began to tremble from the exertion of simply standing upright.

"No," Katie said quietly, suddenly realizing what was happening. Dean watched her as she slowly sank to the ground, her legs almost rendered useless. She started sobbing, mainly out of panic, as her childhood nightmare came back before her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Dean's heart shattered, but he still couldn't let millions of people die for them. "No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs." Dean turns to look at Sam, who gasps for breath. This was it for Olivia. She glanced over to Katie, who was still lost in her panic, wishing she could be home in bed with some nice hot chocolate and TV.

"Alright, you listen here you Ass Hat!" Olivia started towards the older angel, but was suddenly flung into the back wall.

"Now, now demon child… No need to get your horns in a wad. How about I-" Zac was interrupted.

"Why do you keep calling me a demon and dropping subtle hints towards me?!" Olivia questioned.

"Oh honey, you still haven't figured it out… All that demon blood you have in you? That makes you half demon." Olivia's eyes fell. Her whole body trembled with fear and shock.

"That's not possible… H-how-" She managed to sputter out.

"Actually, it is. No one knows how, but your crippled-again friend over there is half angel. She has heavenly powers like prophetcy. And you? Well, you have powers from the deepest parts of Hell. I'm not quite sure what those powers mean, but many think you're more powerful and more evil than most demons." He continued to give the bad news to her with a sadistic smile. Olivia could feel a tear fall down onto her tanned skin. For the first time ever, she didn't have a response.

"Le...er...lone." Sam managed to say between gasps for breath.

"Oh, no. Let's see, Dean, how Olivia manages without her eyes?" Zachariah asked, causing Olivia to widen the exact body part he wanted to take away. Time slowed down for her, hearing a chorus of protest erupt from her friends. The last thing she saw was the angel coming toward her with a hand outstretched, then-

Pitch black. Nothing.

She felt her body being dropped to the ground, and she heard a woman crying. She realized that it was herself. Katie screamed, Sam felt anger and panic wash across his chest, along with the pain of oxygen deprivation. Dean looked down at Olivia charred remains of eye sockets, realizing he had to say yes. He needed to, or he would have nothing left. Or...

"Just kill us!" Dean shouted, wanting the torture to be over. Zachariah smiled, happy to have reduced the Winchesters to the point of begging for Death.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started!" He said with glee.

Olivia couldn't see, so the next minute or two was confusing. Sounds of fighting, stabbing, and general angel-ness filled her ears, but she was too numb to process it. She had no eyes. She wouldn't see again. She wouldn't see Katie, Dean, or Sam. She would never see his dimpled smile again, never see the love-filled looks he sent her on a daily basis. She would never see Dean and Katie making fun of their couple-y antics, hell, she wasn't even sure if there were going to be any more of that. After all, how could Sam love a blind girl? How could she live without seeing his face again?

She didn't know where she was positioned on the floor, but it must've been close to Sam. She could hear his struggled gasps by her ear. He was going to die, no human could go that long without oxygen. If she could cry, she would have.

Maybe he sensed her panic, or maybe he needed her in what he thought were his last moments, but Olivia felt his hand weakly grab hold of her limp one. She didn't see it, but she felt it. She felt him say anything and everything there was to say in that simple hand touch. She didn't _need_ to see it.

Sam's hand went still, and he went silent. The panic that had infected her burst out in that moment, only to be calmed by the voice of a deadma- angel?

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put them back together and go. I won't ask twice." Castiel's voice boomed out sternly. There was a _whoosh_ , and everything was right again. Vowing to herself to never take her vision for granted, Olivia bounced up and clung to a now breathing Sam immediately.

Katie sat on the ground, her knees to her chin. She was shell-shocked, tears still cascading down her face. Dean glanced down to her, his heart breaking anew. He coaxed her up to a standing position, his arm around her the only thing keeping her from flopping down to the ground like a pancake. Castiel approached them, not clearly addressing how he was suddenly not dead.

"You need to be more careful." He almost scolded

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean said bitterly, causing Cas to shake his head.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." He warned, then proceeded to touch both brothers on the chest with both hands, making them both jump and gasp. Even though Olivia was backing up, Castiel did the same to the two girls as well. It stung, but by the look on Katie's face, she didn't notice.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, rubbing the area with his free hand.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." the angel explained.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Olivia complained, also rubbing where she personally felt attacked.

"No. I carved it into your ribs." Cas answered, as if it was obvious.

There was a pause where someone could have easily slipped in a sarcastic "oh," but no one did.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked curiously, Olivia being close enough to be practically attached to him.

"Yes." Castiel answered simply, not seeing the wave of confusion ripple through the room.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked, getting a blank look in response. With the soft sound of flapping wings, Castiel vanished without another word. Left with the dead, Sam, Dean, and Olivia all exchanged heavy looks before Olivia once again flung her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him into a relieved embrace. Dean glanced down to the deflated girl at his side, her blank expression and tear-soaked cheeks telling him that her silence had returned. He sighed, her sadness affecting him more than he would care to admit, and gathered Katie into a hug.

"Hey, you're okay now. You're here with me, it's okay now." Dean repeated comforting words as he rubbed her back, trying to pull her out of whatever corner of her mind she was in. She started rocking back and forth in his arms, slowly starting to sob as everything, every single moment of pain and fear from her past came flooding back at the same time. She spewed out things like "not again" and "I'm sorry," until she started to calm down in Dean's arms.

* * *

""Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!"

Bobby's threats filled the room that the doctor quickly left, feeling actually scared of the paralyzed man. Sam and Dean stood by the window, watching as Bobby cursed the man out. Katie sat in the corner chair that was meant for guests, quietly watching as this went on. Olivia was on the armrest of said chair, and was smiling slightly at the old man's stubborn nature.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby called after him. He looked over to Sam and Dean, jabbing his thumb in the direction that the doctor had scrambled. "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean lied confidently.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked, his mind never turning away from the problem at hand.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby answered, an answer Katie agreed with, if the soft nod meant anything.

"What if we win?" Dean asked, as if he had just been struck with an epiphany. Bobby and Sam turn to stare at him, Bobby thinking that he had lost his marbles, and Sam thinking Dean sounded a bit too confident. Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Dean, c'mon. We're talking about the friggin' apocalypse." She said, not expecting the serious look she got back.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves." Dean explained his logic, earning himself a small nod and a 'why not' frown from Katie.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby doubted, knowing Dean had no plan, as usual.'

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." Dean answered. Bobby rolled his eyes; he was right.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy." He replied.

"It's been said." Dean confirmed. He gave Bobby a pat on the shoulder, "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

Dean headed for the door, followed by Sam, Olivia, and Katie.

"Sam?" Bobby called, stopping the man in question and the two girls behind him, "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

A long pause, followed by Sam's sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said, thankful that Bobby wasn't going to hold his mistake against him.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome." Bobby replied.

Sam and Dean left the room, and Katie mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Olivia stood there, trying to figure out what to say, but faltering. She kept opening her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't form themselves.

"You gonna say something, or are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?" Bobby joked, making Olivia chuckle slightly.

"I'm sorry for saying I had no respect for you." Olivia finally spewed out, "I didn't know it was a demon, and I have nothing _but_ respect for you."

Bobby shook his head. "No one knew I was possessed, and honestly, I don't blame you for reacting like you did."

"Really?" Olivia asked, not used to being forgiven so quickly. It was a nice change to the shitstorm she had been calling a life recently.

"Really. I haven't known you girls for long, but you're family. We forgive each other." Bobby explained.

"Thank you, Bobby." Olivia said, honored to be considered family by the man in front of her. He smiled, and she grinned back before leaving the room.

* * *

Katie sat in the bathroom stall, staring at the object that was ripping her apart on the inside.

The bottle.

She knew, if anyone, especially Dean, found out, she wouldn't be treated or even looked at the same. She would become a fragile, idiot child to her friends. They wouldn't let her fight, they wouldn't tell her anything, they would keep her completely in the dark so she wouldn't resort to this again. But the pain… the pain was too much.

Ashlyn was dead. Bobby was hurt. She was useless in a fight. Hell, she was useless anywhere. Dean probably didn't like her, especially after that pathetic panic attack, and she would probably get her own stupid heart broken over it. The angels could bring back her crippled-ness any time they wanted, oh, and Satan was walking the earth.

_You're an idiot. Useless. Pathetic. A mess. Why are you even alive? Murderer. Slut. Ugly. Bitch…_

She couldn't do it. She grabbed the bottle.

_NO!_

She found her hands twisting open the cap.

_STOP!_

A few pills landed in her hand, she didn't care what it was or how much there was, and she practically slammed them into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and a sigh escaped her.

She unlocked the stall, stepping up to the mirror and wiping away the tear tracks on her cheeks. She hadn't noticed she had been crying. The pill bottle was shoved into the jacket pocket once more, and the bathroom door opened and closed behind her. It wouldn't kick in until later, and by that time she would be in the impala. Or at a motel. It couldn't be that hard to act normally! It would be fine. Nobody would know.

She probably shouldn't have done that. Actually, she really shouldn't have done that.

But she didn't care. She felt better, she didn't need to think anymore.

* * *

"I just don't think I can trust you." Is what hits both the girls eardrums as they walk out into the parking lot. They share a look. Even though Katie seemed the teensiest bit off, Olivia could tell that she didn't expect that to come out of Dean's mouth either. And, apparently, neither did Sam. He watched Dean shake his head, shocked. Dean headed to the driver's side of the impala, and Sam, still processing Dean's statement, walked to his side of the car.

Olivia glanced at Katie, who seemed to read her mind, and gave her a lazy shrug. Olivia took that to mean to just go with it. The girls entered the car, saving Dean from having to text them. The impala drove off, the passengers inside of it not fully realizing just how broken they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter that I have done. Since my depression & anxiety are getting to the point of hospitalization, it's been kinda hard to get myself to write. Or get out of bed for that matter. This story is now caught up with my original fanfiction.net one, with slight improvements that I added while editing. Let me know what you think! My instagram is Supernaturally_screwed if you can't comment on here. Ideas, thoughts, or just updates on you, I don't care! I want it all! See y'all later,  
> {Katie}
> 
> **Forgot to clear something up just in case: Katie isn't schizophrenic or anything. She doesn't really have any disorders, but I imagine she is very anxiety-filled, all the time, and panics a lot. Just like me :) I'm just making sure, because the way I wrote her in the second to last scene was kinda weird. Basically, one side of her mind is beating her up, calling her names and just being generally bad thoughts, while somewhere inside her, she is trying to keep herself from making a bad choice. I'm bad at fight scenes, internal AND external. ...I'll go now.


End file.
